


Fang Bus

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Claiming Bites, Condoms, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Faunus Yang Xiao Long, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Oral Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 133,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: He was definitely not going to get a job now. He'd bombed it so hard that he'd never really be able to crawl out of that hole. On a dark and stormy night, Jaune Arc so happened to be waiting at a bus stop, for a ride that would never come. This is... the Twilight Zo-No, just a hot Faunus girl giving him the best ride of his life, spiralling into a career in the adult entertainment industry... All-Faunus, All-HD!How one teenager entered the Fang Bus and emerged a man... and how they liked what they were seeing.Whatever would lay in store for him now when they offered him a job at White Fang Productions?Find out yourself!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Tock, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 262
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**I made something like a weird plot idea once, so I was like ‘what better way to give people a bit of joy during the dark days of the year?'**

**Enjoy Fang Bus.**

* * *

The wind howled as Jaune approached the distant bus stop, ready to get the next bus. Travelling out into the neighbouring city of Hearthglow was not something that he’d like to do again, because now it was nearly twelve, the wind was cold and chilly and there was rain forecast. Already, he could see the clouds threatening to unleash their load of watery wetness, as he was woefully under-dressed for such weather. The blue blazer that he wore was enough to make him look distinguished enough for the interview that he’d just managed to spontaneously bomb.

He had to introduce himself as a host, but he’d accidentally stumbled and crashed into the lady that accompanied the man, a fancy-looking woman who’d smelled of wine and more, face-first in her cleavage.

That hadn’t been really the highlight, as his supervisor apologized profusely to the couple, the woman looking faintly endeared whilst the husband… not so much.

So much for getting an introduction at the ‘well-paying job’ that one of his sisters had been talking about, as a friend of hers worked at the place.

_‘I need a job… Something that makes money, gets me out of the house for the day…’_

Another guy was waiting at the bus stop already, wearing a thicker jacket than he did, something more suitable for the weather, Jaune getting under the bus stop’s roof, glad to be out of the winds, the rain already starting, curtains of it swooping down and battering the bus stop’s walls, the rain cascading down, the other guy looking tired.

“H-hey.”

A smile on the other guy’s face, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I hate getting wet, damn. The name’s Neptune Vas- oh, just call me Neptune. Waiting for the next bus, dude?’

Jaune nodded, checking the time for the next bus on the graffiti-smeared timetable. The next bus would be at a quarter to twelve, so he’d have to wait a while. Friday nights were the worst.

Too bad that he misread that the timetable actually read that the bus had already came an hour ago and that all service past that time would resume at six in the morning. It was only through the fluorescent paint that lit up that he made that mistake, as the other guy sighed.

“I wish I was just getting back home. Got a lot of work to do, bah. Why they’ve got me out here in the middle of nowhere for a job… Ah well, it pays well. Never thought I’d have to spend too much time with animals, though.”

Jaune didn’t really dare to ask what kind of work the man did, seeing that they were similar in age, or maybe a little older. A van came driving up, a woman leaning out of the window, her hair a shaggy mane of some sorts, as the man glanced at him for a moment, before the woman spoke up.

“Need a ride, dudes? We’re just cruising down the place and we can give a lift.”

A smirk on the man’s face, as he nodded. Jaune could smell the smoke, knowing that these were druggies, not the good sort of people, he figured. One of them might even be a Faunus, one of the animal people who had integrated with human society after they’d had a major war in the Pacific theatre. 

“Well, I guess this is my ride. Have a nice night, dude. Time to get to work with the ladies…”

The casual charm with which the other guy said it made Jaune feel a dash of envy in his heart, aware of how it felt to be outperformed, the woman looking him over and the cold wind howling once more.

“There’s space in the back if you need to, dude. We’re peace-loving girls, y’know?”

He didn’t doubt that, aware that he would be getting into a van with strangers, the other dude seeming okay with it, but he was not going to budge on that. Mom had said that he should never get into a stranger’s car.

“N-no, I’ll be fine here. Just waiting, I’m not- Have a nice day, Neptune!”

The guy gave him a thumbs-up, and Jaune watched as the van sped off with Neptune in the back, the other young man looking like he was going to have luck with the ladies… or something. Jaune had spotted the sticker of the LGBTQ Lesbian Alliance on the back, a group where his older sister Saphron had once been a very brief member of… But had called them all a ‘bunch of man-hating cunts’ which had netted her odd looks as she’d said it in the hearing of his father.

The man had definitely questioned ‘why’ Saphron would be interested in joining them, or having joined them, and there was a discussion in which Saphron definitely came out of the closet.

More power to her, he supposed.

Time passed and the wind started to howl, gusts buffeting the bus stop, Jaune taking shelter under it, and leaving him with wet clothing, as the rain slicked his hair against his face, the cold making him shudder, checking the time for when the bus was supposed to get here. It was half an hour over the time, and he hoped that they’d gotten a flat tire or something that had to be changed, because he was _not_ walking back the fifty miles to his hometown.

The rumble of an engine and the exhilarating feeling that someone was coming by made him look up, only for a wave of water to splash him right in the face, his clothing now thoroughly soaked. A bus that looked like it was a little bit bigger than most, clearly some decently fancy special model for those people who had a lot of money to burn with an emblem on it that he faintly recognized as a brand of… _something_ , a panther’s head with three slashes on it, the door opening up.

“Damn, if you don’t look like a drowned little rat, I’m a donkey’s sister. C’mon, hop in. You look like you’re going to melt if you stay out there for much longer.”

The woman who spoke had a bit of tease in her voice, as he looked at the woman in the door opening, red hair with a set of horns poking out from below, and one of the biggest chests that Jaune had seen. She’d been driving the van, bus… whatever, it was dry there and they looked very warm too. A paper blew out of the opened van door with a gale hitting the van from the side, the woman cursing as it went flying past him, landing in a puddle.

He bent to pick it up, in case it was important, handing it to the woman, who took his other hand in her own. She definitely was a Faunus. The horns did not lie.

“Get in, get dry. We didn’t expect the weather to be like this, so I’m sorry that we didn’t get a towel extra. C’mon, get in. Dry humans are better than wet humans… well, unless we’re doing something different, heh.”

He took the offer like a lifeline, entering the vehicle, immediately aware of the perfume that hung there, a dark-haired girl sitting on one of the couches that had been placed there, leather it seemed, with a finish of gold and silver, another of the symbols visible, with a look on her face that looked curious.

“Oh, hello. Do you want me to help you get out of those clothes? Humans can’t stand the different temperatures well, so if you need a hand…”

A hot girl, her dark hair and golden eyes looking at him, the bow that she wore making her look a little like a very pretty doll that sat there, the woman who’d spoken up smirking from the seat up front.

“Don’t go and offer our little guest a hand, Blake. So, dude, let her help you out of those clothes and we’ll rig up something with the heating so you can be dryer when we let you off the bus, okay?”

The woman’s hands seemed to fiddle with the engine, as the girl called ‘Blake’ seemed to nod in understanding. Gooseflesh appeared on his skin as he watched how she tugged his blazer off with ease, exposing the shirt and tie.

“You didn’t have to dress up for this, y’know? It’s not going to be a party.”

_‘What?’_

His shirt was off, wrung out over a bucket that’d been set aside, something for cleaning the bus, it seemed, as the driver with the impressive chest started the engine.

He was left in only his underwear, his pants left on the heater, to get dry again.

“I was out for a job interview, I-“

The girl, Blake, smiled, patting his thigh. A girl, totally not related to him, touched his _thigh_ , and he could see the look on her face turn to approval of some sort.

“Don’t worry, just _relax_. It’ll all go well, you won’t have anything to complain about. Didn’t get the file in the mail with the details?”

He didn’t know what she was talking about, which clearly showed, Blake shaking her head lightly, as she motioned to the surroundings.

“Treat it as your job _interview_ then, Mister… Hey, Eve? What’s the dude’s name again?”

He opened his mouth to comment on what kind of interview it would be, when the driver looked at the paper, turning the wheel a little, the bus swerving just a little on the dark road.

“It’s all muddled… Damn, I knew I should’ve brought the audition tape, but I guess we can just do it live. Might add a bit of that spark to things when you get that big ass of yours bouncing, Blake.”

Clearly, there was something that wasn’t fully alright about these two women, and he made to get up, only for the dark-haired babe to get up and push a button.

“Alright, do your introduction. Tell the us what your name is and how old you are.”

The flickering light was something that made his eyes narrow as he focused on it, trying to keep his attention on it for the longest moment he could, before he cleared his throat.

“My name is Jaune? I’m eighteen, and I was picked up by a very good-looking woman off a bus stop.”

The woman behind the wheel laughed with a hint of genuine amusement to her voice.

“Very good, very good. You’re the only human in this bus, Jaune. I guess you know what’s going to happen, right?”

He was pretty sure that he was going to be delivered home… or at least the closest bus stop to his home.

“You’re going to bring me home? Yes?”

The driver gave a snicker, as the girl tugged the bow loose, unveiling her Faunus trait, a set of cat ears, her lips covered in a red sheen of lipstick, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“Oh, there’ll be something brought home…”

The coat was slowly loosened and he could see lingerie, dark and wrapped around a set of modest breasts, the nipples light pink as they were captive by the lingerie, the teasing smile on her lips, as the coat was thrown aside.

“My name’s Blake… Blake Black. I’m 18, and there’s a little bit that I’d like to _do_ with a cute human like you.”

A girl showing him interest was one thing, yet a hot Faunus girl, placing her hand on his chest, her pale skin perhaps a little paler than his own, her fingernails done with black nail polish. It was damn hot to see, as she looked at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“A little bit-“

He definitely was getting hard, his cock rising in his underwear, still damp and wet, as Blake purred in her throat.

“Are you a virgin, Jaune?”

A purring voice murmured loudly, loud enough for him to hear. His cock grew even harder, as he could see the beautiful girl lean forward, sniffing his scent.

“Smells like a virgin… but ooh… What is _this_?”

Her hand felt really good. His mouth opened up in a gape, amazement as her fingers lightly wrapped around the shaft, giving it a stroking tug that made his eyes roll back. He’d masturbated before, but the feeling of those soft fingers giving it a tug, as she rubbed her cheek against his chest in a catlike fashion, licking over his damp skin.

“Tastes like a virgin too… Hmm… Are you?”

His cock was hard like steel, standing erect in her grip, Blake’s fingers rolling the head between them, nails pressing against it. He could see something adjust a little, a lens glimmering, but that wasn’t important, as the wetness of the underwear grew greater.

“Y-yes? I’m ah- oh god, that feels so great.”

A smirk on her lips, catty and with that hint of something, as her fingernails scratched over his balls, the cloth tugging by the motion of her nails hooking into it.

“I guess you’re ready to get fucked in the Fang Bus, Jaune. Show me that big human cock, Jaune… it feels so large and big.”

Pleasing words, her eyes closing for a moment as her fingers slid up, body angling, her butt wiggling a little, a flick of her finger against his shaft, urging a deep groan from his mouth, his balls feeling like they strained with the need to unleash a lot of seed.

“Hmm… Just let me take that virginity of yours, Jaune… That’s a good little human, first-timer at the Fang Bus.”

There was a teasing purr in her throat, as she pressed her fingers against his shaft and slowly slid them down, her hot breath growing intense in his experience, his eyes glancing at her, then at the direction of the driver. This was hot, this was amazing, this was one Faunus girl touching his cock through his underwear, and she was in the motion of pulling his underpants down.

Right now, you could’ve told him that he’d never be able to land a job and he’d just grin and bear it, because a hot girl, one who looked like you could bounce a coin off that fine and toned butt of hers, was looking at his junk, and she’d said that she’d take his virginity.

For a guy like him, who’d never had much luck with the ladies, there definitely was a charm for that, as his cock whipped up, the Faunus girl named Blake looking at him, eyebrows rising.

“My… Are you sure you’re not a Faunus?’

He was pretty damn sure. His father had come from France over in Europe, and he’d made sure that he checked out his family tree a few times. Famous soldiers who’d fought in wars, and a crest.

“Pretty sure… Why?”

Blake leaned down, nosing against the head of his shaft, glancing at the direction of the camera, or where he thought a camera might be.

“Well… This is a _very_ large cock.”

He really didn’t know about that. He’d always thought himself as average, not that he’d really checked out other guys. Cardin had always bullied him through High School, so it wasn’t something that he had paid too much attention to, knowing that he’d have to be quick or he’d get a swirlie.

“I guess… I mean, I wouldn’t know.”

The girl looked a little uncertain after he said that, turning to her friend.

“Eve? Are you sure this dude is human? This thing is, eh… bigger.”

The driver turned her head and whistled, in an appreciative manner. That both made him feel good as well as a little nervous, his cock drooping, just a little bit, Blake’s hand on his cock suddenly flaring him back to full hardness.

“We’ll edit this out, later. Alright, time to pop the guy’s ‘cherry’, Blake.”

He was a virgin, for real. He didn’t know why, but the hand on his cock seemed to do a little motion upwards that made him feel a rush of pleasure, his cock growing harder, as Blake took a deep breath.

“Alright, from the first-timer bit.”

He straightened a little, as the girl smiled.

“Very nice cock though. I wasn’t sure, but you keep nice and hard for a while. That’s a good trait.”

He felt proud, as Blake wiggled her rear slowly.

“A first-timer at the Fang Bus like you needs to make one hell of a debut, _Jaune_.”

The purr with which she spoke his name made him even harder, the reddish-purple head of his cock, swollen beyond belief because of this hot Faunus girl touching it, her hand almost like a small-

_‘Don’t think about how big you are compared to her… Don’t think about how good it feels. If it’s going to be acting, I’m-‘_

He was going to lose his virginity, so it’d be something special. Who cared if it got recorded? He got laid!

“Oh, I’m- You’ve got really soft hands.”

That probably was the worst thing that she could hear, but he felt awkward. Here he was, naked in some bus, hearing the rain patter down on the windows, his cock in the hands of a Faunus girl who was in the ‘I would like to jerk off to you, ma’am’ category, about to take his virginity, and he said ‘Oh, you’ve got soft hands’.

_‘Stupid!’_

A rich laugh, as her fingers tickled the underside.

“Nerves are okay… I’ve done a few things, y’know? Not all of us Faunus are like the monsters that you humans talk about in your fairytales.”

He didn’t know any. Not really. He just nodded with an ‘ah-huh’ sound, as her head slowly leaned down, and she laid a soft kiss on his cockhead.

He felt like he was on top of the world, king dick of penis mountain, as the experienced girl seemed to easily pull herself down on his cock, taking it in her mouth and the scraping, rough tongue of a cat seemed to batter at the sensitive head, as the young woman rose once more, saliva coating that cock of his.

“I love the taste of a virgin… Did you know that you moaned, hmm? Is being with a gorgeous girl here so arousing to you, Jaune?’

The talk was hot, as his eyes looked her over, the lips pressing against his side, as Eve made a motion with her hand, Blake immediately tilting his cock back, showing the balls.

“I bet those big balls of yours are ready to give up that virgin seed… Come on, you can put it out there plainly… The Fang Bus will pay you well… For just a bit of a _stand up_ audition-“

The girl started to cough, a small click, as the girl turned her head, getting a bottle of water out from somewhere under the seat and downing it.

“It’s scratchy when I try to purr. Sorry, I’ll get right back to it.”

He didn’t mind, giving her his best smile.

“I don’t mind if you take a moment. You should take care of yourself as well, I’m just… well, I’m a virgin, do you have much experience?”

Blake nodded. That figured, everyone had more sex than he did. People were hooking up since late puberty, and there’d been rumours about Cardin having been with the prom queen, fervently denied by the young woman herself.

“Six, seven scenes. It’s paying for stuff, I’m just…”

She gave him a smile that was fairly dazzling. She was a very pretty girl with her dark hair and her long lashes, smiling at him. He only got harder at the thought of those lips kissing him. A very beautiful girl.

“It’s fun if you’ve got a good guy. There was this guy, back when I was first starting out, complete asshole. He’d just ram it in my ass, and not mind the scene, just using me. I’m glad they fired him. We’re… well, when White Fang productions started, it was just about nine months ago.”

The driver cleared her throat sharply.

“That’s my _brother_ you’re talking about, even if he’s a massive bastard that should’ve been locked up, Blake. Don’t frighten the guy with that bit of old history.”

Jaune didn’t feel very frightened though,, laying his hand on Blake’s, a gesture that he’d seen Terra to with Saphron. If a girl felt uncomfortable, you comforted her by being there. There had been something about bean-flicking, but he didn’t quite get the reference, because Terra had said something about Saphron being crude.

“I’m here, I’m going to lose my virginity, and I’ll be as inexperienced as you can imagine a virgin to be.”

A clear, warm laugh from her lips, her ears twitching, the brunette’s golden-yellow eyes looking with a hint of something resembling respect or intrigue.

“Damn, dude. You’ve got a cannon here in your pants, if you pull it off convincingly, I’ll request you more often for a scene. I like- Heh, I like working with a good guy. You’ve got that charm about you, and-“

The driver, Eve, started to chuckle at her fellow coworker’s words, as she lightly turned the corner, the bus swaying just a little.

“Why don’t you ask him out for a coffee after we’re done, Blake? Alright, get ready… And damn dude, you kept hard throughout all of this. That’s some pro stuff, y’know?”

He was around a sexy Faunus girl in her lingerie, and Blake’s hands stroked his shaft again, as she got back into position, taking a deep breath.

“Virgin-taking, virgin taking… Alright, one, two three… and time to get some virginity.”

She winked at him, her fingers teasing over the head.

“The Fang Bus will pay you well, for that cherry… _human_.”

A big droplet of pre-cum appeared on the tip of his cock, as she slowly rolled her tongue over the sensitive head, another swiftly lapped up.

“I- I guess I’ll take the offer?”

He felt like he should. It was his virginity, these two women were praising his cock, his… well, whatever it was. He was getting touched in ways he’d only failed no nut November on, his eyes watching as Blake reached behind her and undid the bra, letting it fall down to the ground, her breasts exposed, his hands going out and reaching for them, her coy smile enough, as her hand groped his balls and squeezed them.

“Now… feast your virgin eyes on this pussy, Jaune.”

Her voice was like a charming beauty in the darkness of his life, his eyes going over the mounds, the nipples standing perky, as he grabbed them and squeezed.

“That’s it, virgin boy… You humans like a piece of wild pussy, don’t you? Hmm, feel the touch of Menagerie, boy… I’m going to make you go Faunus, and you’ll never go black.”

Her cheeks flushed as she seemed to realize something, as Eve burst out in a fit of laughter, starting at a giggle and continuing until she was uncontrollably laughing.

“Cut that out, damn it! It’s bad enough that- _Stop laughing, Evelyn Taurus!”_

Embarrassment on her face, as she’d said something awkward, an apologetic expression on her face.

“Sorry, I’m- It’s my stage name. Blake Black, and I sometimes mix up back and black. Stop laughing, cow tits! It’s not funny!”

The woman chuckled softly as she tried to get herself under control again, snorting something like ‘fucking slipups’.

“Easy there, Blake, I’m just messing with you. Re-do that stuff, same positions. We’ll make it work, they like a bit of amateur edition stuff. If this is a hit, we can get more subscribers and get some real production value going, rather than getting into debt with your mom. You know that she’s doing bad after the whole thing with your dad.”

He looked at Blake, who looked rather gloomy and weary, deciding that he’d do what he could. His mom and dad always had said that you should help those in need. If there was something he could do… well, at least the girl would get what she needed to do, and he’d get _laid_.

“I’m a virgin, Blake. Treat me well, okay?”

His best smile, and she smiled back, her cheeks reddening just a bit.

“Let’s do our best, Jaune. Just… give me a moment to adjust and calm for the show, alright? Going into porn wasn’t exactly the _best_ decision of my life, but… it’s fun.”

He didn’t quite know what to think of that statement, looking away from her for a moment, at the rainy surroundings outside, her tongue sliding over his ear.

“We’re starting again, Jaune. In five, four…”

She was back into position, as if she’d never had to wait for a moment, her expression catlike, as her ears flicked back and forth.

“I’m going to make you go Faunus, and you’ll never look back.”

The hands grabbed the underwear and he caught sight of a dark patch of pubic hair, the sight of a woman’s pussy making him visibly swallow, as his hands reached out to grope her breasts. She looked at his cock, brushing her groin against him.

“You’ve got big balls, full of virgin sperm, buddy… How about I make you feel good, huh? Want to get some Menagerie pussy, babe? It’ll be _worth_ it.”

He gulped.

“Sure, I’m- Ah…”

He blushed red, as Blake raised her hips, her pussy already a little wet, a condom pulled out, marked with a dark black-purple colour, her tongue sliding over those lips to wet them for a moment.

“Purple, because I love it. Now, let me take care of that…”

She rolled the condom over his manhood, taking care not to let her nails nick it, just like he’d seen it done in the instructional video in Biology class, his eyes riveted to the sight of her small hand, Blake taking a moment, motioning back.

“One moment. Eve, I need a moment to freshen up a little, and mister ‘virgin’ over here is prepp- seriously? Damn, are you a horny monkey? Seriously, it’s still hard.”

Eve chuckled, as Blake got up and walked to the back of the bus, the rather large van-like vehicle having a small section in the back where stored stuff were just out of view of the camera.

“Don’t mind her too much, big boy. Damn, that’s quite a sword you’ve got in the pants… If I wasn’t driving, I’d give you a go, but since we’re doing this gimmick, we’d have to go and drive around… Darkened windows, sure, but hmm… Charming, charming. How long have you been doing this kind of thing though, dude?”

Jaune looked at the redheaded woman with a questioning look. It was his first time, like he’d said before.

“First time, like I said. I’m doing this for the first time, and- well… One of the prettiest girls that I’ve seen is touching my dick.”

The soft laugh from Blake behind him came, as she laid her arms around his shoulders, the sweet smell of her perfume or soap or whatever in his nostrils.

“That’s cute… Method acting is a good thing, it keeps you focused. I wish I’d… y’know? It’s a job, but… Sorry, I should be a bit brighter, getting depressive isn’t a good thing whilst in a scene.”

He turned his head, looking into Blake’s golden eyes, offering her a smile.

“You’re still the first one who touched me like this, Blake. I’m happy that I could at least get touched by a good-looking sexy girl like you.”

She might do porn or something, and he’d been mistaken for someone else, but he wasn’t going to let a girl feel bad. His sisters would roast him over an open fire, as Blake seemed to consider something.

“That’s sweet, you know? Damn, Eve, he’s good at acting like a kind guy. I’d have thought that he’d be a jackass who’d just whip his dick out and go like ‘lady… get your freak on whilst I pretend to be a virgin’, but damn… _damn_.”

Jaune had the impression that Blake didn’t often swear, but she hopped onto the couch next to him. Her hand grabbed his cock, as she got back to where she’d left off before her break. He could smell something on her breath, a smell that seemed to be a little like alcohol.

“One moment, can you, I mean, mint? You smell a little like- No need, but-“

He knew that sometimes, you needed a little bit of liquid courage, the Faunus girls’ ears flattening against her scalp.

“I’ll get a mint, I’m-“

Why he grabbed her by the arm wasn’t important, as he pulled her closer, feeling how warm she was. Warmer than he was, probably something with her body temperature.

“No, don’t go and move. I want to give you my virginity, even if your breath smells a little.”

She tried to struggle just a little, but he pressed her against the couch.

“Just… Just let me find a mint, okay? You take a moment, calm yourself down a little. It’s just a scene, you’re just doing what you want. Nobody can stop you.”

He wasn’t great at lying, but he had heard about acting from his older sister, who had done drama in school. Confidence was key, as she had said when she’d been dressed up in her robe to serve as some kind of ‘judge’ during a performance. He’d been sick with the flu during, so he’d had to miss it.

_‘Fake it until you make it. If they want to get rid of my virginity, it’s a benefit for me, and they get… whatever they get.’_

“Calm down a little, Blake. Like he said, take a moment, relax. Mints and other such things are in the box in the back, next to the big box with ‘Sensitive Material’. Blake, careful breaths. It’ll be fine, he’s a good one. What Adam did isn’t going to ruin you. Breathe, girl. I took over from you a few scenes, didn’t I? You can do this.”

The older redheaded Faunus called Eve seemed to want to comfort Blake, as Jaune went in search of something, his cock slowly growing flaccid, aware that the two had history together, and that he wanted to make sure that Blake had as good a time as he did. Even if he’d landed himself in a porno, or whatever it was, he’d still do right by the woman.

An Arc never made someone sad.

A tin of ‘Menthol Freshness, the Nikos Touch’ with a redheaded girl on the poster, looking rather fetching, was pulled from the box and opened up, Jaune popping one in his mouth, offering one to Blake, who took two, a tender smile from her lips.

“You went limp, I’m- Sorry, I should’ve been better, I had-“

Bad boyfriend, bad scene, something that didn’t go according to plan. He’d seen something like that with his sisters. Seven of them, all dating someone, breaking up or getting dumped. Hearing the complaints every night when one of their boyfriends decided it was time to make a play for a different sister…

“It’s okay. I’m here, a virgin, you’re here to take that virginity, Blake.”

It didn’t feel exciting anymore, as he felt bad for the girl. Her makeup was starting to run, the mascara making a dark trail over her face. He offered her a wipe, which she used after looking in the mirror.

“Sorry, I usually- I usually do better. Blowjobs are fine. I’m- You’re sweet, you know? Usually, guys are macho, but… Heh. I wish that you’d have been- well, no use moping about the past.”

Impulsively, he hugged her. He was naked, hugging a hot naked girl around his age, just holding her and letting her feel his arms offer a splash of comfort for her.

“Let’s do our best, okay? I’m a virgin, but I’ll try my best. I swear, you’re a good-looking girl.”

He felt her hug him a little harder, wondering what had prompted the emotional outburst, but not daring to ask any further, because some things girls liked to keep to themselves.

“You good, Blake? Need me to touch up your makeup for you, girl?”

Eve had pulled over, the bus having stopped, the woman appearing with a makeup kit in her hands, wiping some of the black marks away from her skin, making her look as beautiful as she had before. Blake looked at her friend, or he supposed that they were friends.

“Your brother is a _dick_.”

Eve nodded, and she looked at him with an expression that seemed to wonder about something, something in her eyes changing. As Blake straightened a little, she offered him a smile that was a little more challenging than the one he’d seen before. 

“Time to fuck, human boy. I’m going to take that virginity and drown you in pussy.”

That made his cock harden again, his eyes looking her over, aware of how close she was to him, how easily she would be able to tell him to get ready to get fucked. This was it, his moment where his virginity would be lost.

“Shiiiit, dude. Give me a moment to get out of the camera’s view before you poke my eye out. And… Yeah, I’ll get the money ready for your payment, after things are done. Keep doing what you’re doing, playing the virgin act.“

It wasn’t an act, but he wasn’t going to be some kind of guy who’d let a pretty girl mope. He remembered the serenade that he’d given to Marcy in sixth grade. She was a really pretty girl. Her boyfriend beat him up though…

He’d make sure that she’d have a good time. Even if this was one of those lucky moments where a guy got lucky with a hot girl, he’d do his best.

“Here, let me… let me get you ready again.”

Blake’s mouth gently wrapped around his cock, feeling like a warm hot sleeve of heat that rubbed over the rubber condom, the feeling warm, before she pulled it off with her teeth, another placed around his hard cock. He could see her eyes look at him, his gaze going to her thigh.

A dark tattoo stood on her skin, a lotus-like mark that stood out black against the skin, the skin tattooed over yet still showing scars of something.

“Good, now… Okay, we were at the part where we do the sex. Just try your best, acting like a virgin. You’re obviously more experienced than I am, if you’re able to-“

She flushed a little, before she closed her eyes, taking a very deep breath and then shrugging her shoulders lightly.

_‘I want to make her feel better.’_

He got back into the position he’d been in, his back against the couch, the body of the Faunus girl moving, as she looked at the camera, giving a thumbs-up sign.

“Let me take care of that.”

She straddled him, his legs parting a little, as she pushed him back, her pussy standing there, now looking a lot more puffy and excited than before. Her hair was loose as she leaned forward, as the lips of her pussy rubbed against his cock, the slow brushing, her breathing a little louder, as she braced herself against his shoulders.

“Time to pop that cherry.”

Warmth, tightness and the condom feeling slippery as she slid down over his cock, a soft ‘nyah!’ coming with how she slid down his manhood, the feeling of pleasure making him moan loudly, his cock feeling like it was on the verge already. He felt the burning in his balls, the pleasure and the faint pain of her pussy wrapping tightly around his cock, her mouth uttering a soft curse.

“C-Congratul-“

Tears from her eyes, captured by his own, as she seemed to be in pain, his arms wrapping around her, grabbing her hips.

“Thank you.”

Her moan was loud, as he felt her slide down, rolling her hips. He did what he thought was best. He thrust up.

Blake made a sound of pleasure or pain, as something seemed to yield and she trembled. His cock felt her snug hole wrap tighter around his head, as she seemed to whimper for a moment.

“A-ah…wh- ugh.”

She trembled again, her eyes wide, her nails digging into the couch. Her eyes watered a little, as she mustered her voice.

“B-big boy… H-how’d- ugh… How’d you like this s-sweet Faunus p-pusss-eeh?”

He held her, feeling his breath freeze in his throat, aware of how good it felt, how she seemed to snugly tense around his cock, starting to slowly move. She made groaning sounds, as he did what he should, how good it felt rocking his mind, as she was as tight as it could be, her mouth pressing against his neck as she whimpered.

“F-fuck me, v-virgin. Take this pussy and- ah- fuck it. Cherry poppers like me like a man who- ah… oh, god, you’re so big, you’re breaking me again.”

He went a little slower, the snugness of his head slowly disappearing, as Blake seemed to gasp and groan, starting to bounce, her eyes closing.

“Come on… Come on, virgin boy. Cum for me. Doesn’t it feel good to cum inside a dirty faunus pussy? Come, come, get that virginity lost. Get Blaked, get Fanged, just- j-“

The thrust up made her eyes roll back and a gasping and stuttering yell of something came from her throat, as she twitched and leaked all over his groin, the smell of juices that he’d never really smelled before coming from her, as she collapsed against him. She was tight still, as she tensed up around his cock, her mouth pressing to his neck, whimpers emerging from her lips as she seemed to prepare herself for further actions.

“Take it easy, it’s fine. You took my virginity, I’m happy.”

She moaned, mewling something like a cat, something like ‘dun wannna du dat’ as she trembled on his cock, the warmth of her sex tightening around him, as the slurping suckling feeling of her groin around him made him feel like he was floating a little, his cock wrapped within that warm hot sex of Blake’s, as she scratched the couch, making a yowling sound as he pushed her hips down, the clap of her asscheeks smacking against his thighs loud.

“Hmm… Doe-zz it feel guuud?”

She was slurring, her eyes rolling back for a moment before they returned to him, her lips teasing into a smile, as she winced and whimpered something, Jaune getting the impression that it didn’t quite feel like acting anymore, her arms laid on his shoulders, her breathing growing more high-pitched and needy, her eyes closing and her moans growing fiercer, as her teeth grit together.

“It does, Blake, you feel so good, you make my cock feel so good.”

A silly little smile with her ears standing upright, as she purred loudly, her body pressing against him. He’d never had a naked girl press herself against him that hadn’t been a member of the family, teasing him about how he’d never get a girlfriend if he was shy. That was the problematic thing with sisters, they never really saw you as an independent person.

“Feelz good, human boy. Hmm… love this kitty good.”

She looked a little high, he noticed, as she slowly rose and then pushed herself down again, a shudder going through her whole body, her tongue sliding over her lips, trying to come up with something, as she moaned.

“hmm… How’s it feel? Going to cum? Going to put a big hot load in this pussycat, boy? How’s that big human cock feeling for that cherry popping, boy?’

It was hot, as he gently pushed her down when she rose up, recognizing that she felt good with the minute twitches that her ears gave. He had heard somewhere that Faunus were often able to show how they were feeling with their traits, but since he’d rarely come across them, as they weren’t all that common in the town that he lived in.

“It feels great. I’m going to-“

The warmth in his groin shot up, as he groaned, holding on to her, Blake making strangled cat noises, her body shivering a few times as the heat slowly shot through him. If this was a movie, there’d be some kind of stock footage of an eruption, of fireworks and more, but it was more visceral than that, as he felt high on the endorphins that came, as his seed shot into the condom.

She bit down on his neck, the teeth sharper than a humans’ teeth, Jaune gasping as the condom was filled with thick gushes of hot seed, Blake twitching a little, biting harder into his sensitive flesh, his eyes closing as he felt the pleasure ebb slowly, the high feeling slowly fading as she laid against him, a sweaty mess, but it was nothing compared to the wetness that he felt as she slowly pulled off of him, his cock half-flaccid, the condom nearly slipping off.

“How’d that fe-feel?”

Her voice slurred a little, as she gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed and red. Her skin was a little flushed as she shifted a little, taking a deep sniff of the air.

“It felt great, Blake.”

He spoke her name with the greatest emotion that he could muster, as she pulled back, holding up the condom, the rubber bulging with a load that looked a little bigger than the usual amount, her fingers daintily holding it up.

“I can see that… See?”

There was some blood on the condom, and he wondered if that was because of what she’d done, or some kind of gimmick. Blake looked a little queasy for a moment, as she held up the condom and drained it, acting like she loved it, giving a catty toothy smile at him as she made a faux-burp, licking her lips.

_‘You don’t really like that, do you?’_

The performance worked well to sell it, as she trembled, his arm wrapped around her. She leaned against him, shuddering.

“You’ve been Fanged, Jaune. How’d it feel fucking a darn sexy Faunus?”

Eve asked, her voice a little louder, and that seemed like a question he should answer, knowing that it would be for… well, whatever purpose. If he was being recorded, he’d get some money. Even a little hundred or two-hundred would tide him over for a month or so with his groceries. He’d get to wear a nice jacket for once rather than the beat-up hand-me-downs from one of his sisters.

“She was great. I’m… It was my first time, you know?”

Blake was growing paler by the minute, taking deeper breaths, grinning at where the camera was, giving a broad smile.

“You’ve got a nice big stick there, Jaune. Good job on getting that cherry popped, partner.”

He could see that she wasn’t feeling so great, her eyes a little unfocused.

“And… done.”

The Faunus girl next to him shuddered, as she turned away, breathing heavily still, as she rubbed over her stomach.

“Are you okay?”

She shook her head, running a finger through her locks and looking a little pained.

“Hurts, you were- Damn, you professionals sure have your whole skill. I feel like I went a round with Don Enemy.”

There was a ringing phone, and Eve answered it, as Blake seemed fonder of snuggling into him, her head resting against his shoulder, her breathing a little deeper than before, trying to calm herself down. He felt a little awkward now with her getting intimate and less professional, the smell of sweat and sex in the air still.

“Right here, boss, just finished- Wait, how do you mean ‘in the hospital’? We just did that shoot, the footage’s right on the storage drive and Blake’s half-tuckered out like- No? I mean, eh-“

Eve looked at him.

“Dude, what’s your name? Big Boss says that the guy we hired for this shoot’s in the hospital.”

He rubbed Blake’s head, giving a somewhat confident smile.

“Ah, Jaune Arc. Was that the guy called Neptune Vaseline?”

A small, slow nod, as it seemed to dawn on the woman that there’d been a mistake. Jaune didn’t really care that much, he’d had _sex_ , even if it was recorded. That counted for an evening well-spent.

“No, Sienna, I swear, the papers got smudged, it was raining cats and dogs out there, I didn’t bother to- There was _nobody_ else, I swear. I’m- Yes, of course I always check things, but this was Blake’s first shoot after what went down with Adam, and we’re- No, no! I swear- Yes, the footage is probably a-okay.”

The Faunus woman looked a little frustrated, as she mumbled something uncharitable under her breath in a lower voice.

“No, she’s fi- Blake? Are you doing okay?”

Blake was nibbling on his shoulder, moaning something in response. He didn’t think she was okay, and Eve sounded concerned.

“’m fine, Jaune here just… hmmm. Might’ve popped something. I w’nna go home an’ rest. Sleepy. Aches.”

The woman shot a worried look at his partner, Blake leaning against him, clearly tired from the exertion, Eve definitely frustrated as she closed the call.

“Alright, get dressed, we’ll drop you off… Blake? Think you can get up and dress yourself?”

Blake looked just about passed out, her tongue licking over his neck, mumbling something about an Adam guy.

“Really sorry about this, Jaune. Eh, you do say that as ‘Jaune’ not like ‘John’ or something, right?”

He nodded quickly.

“Jaune Arc, short, sweet, the ladies love it.”

Eve shot him a serious look that told him that she didn’t agree with that statement.

“Short is not a word I’d use for you, dude. Probably sweet though, but I’d like to wait until the third date to check that out. You made Blake get all heated, so… Good job. I’ve done a lot of this stuff, but Blake’s just… hmm, she’s not as experienced. We got together with this venture to make some porn, put it into the minds of the people that us Faunus aren’t the animals that we’re often likened to.”

Blake kissed his collarbone softly and meowed, Jaune giving her a little rub over her head.

“A… a great man said that all we had to do was to make love, rather than war. He’d probably think we were morons for following his wife’s lead, but the guy was… He was something. My brother and I believed in his message, in how humanity and the Faunus could get together. The big boss funds us, whilst Sienna does the more… managerial things.”

The woman got ready to drive, pushing her hair out of her face. She wore it rather long, her blue eyes reflecting in the rearview mirror.

“If this sells, I’m sure that we can afford the rent this month, I’m- Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. Want to get me to put you on a bus stop near your home after I take some contact details? I’ve got the payout for you, in bills. It was supposed to be just a quick one-off, so we paid in cash. You take bills, don’t you?’

He was still enjoying the feeling of having gotten laid with someone who actually knew what they were doing, rather than the awkward fumbling that he’d heard about, and he’d gotten paid for it as well.

“Yeah, I mean, I was at a job interview earlier, but I bombed that.”

A smile, a touch crude, on the lips of Eve as she snickered.

“Guess you fired off a bomb into a pussy next, huh? Where to, mister Arc?”

He gave the city, and Eve fired the engine up, making some speed, the dark road ahead only illuminated by the lights. He could smell Blake’s scent as he got himself dressed again, his clothes still somewhat damp, the blazer pulled back on, Blake curling up a little, his hands putting a blanket onto her.

“Hey, thanks. I’m… I’m glad that you _weren’t_ some jackass. That moment when you were with her, it… Heh. She’s one of my friends, one of the few that I’ve got left. It’s me, Sienna and her now, we’ve been looking for some new talent, since we’re now going to do Faunus on Human stuff under the name of White Fang Productions… Our last venture, it didn’t go so well.”

The woman didn’t elaborate, taking a deep breath and sighing.

“Can you tell Blake that I’d like to thank her for doing what she did? Taking my virginity, and well-“

He flustered, Eve’s eyes giving him a long-suffering look.

“She probably needs to hear that, dude. I’ll… I’ll pass it along. Like you probably guessed, the girl’s had a rough time.”

He could understand that. She was gorgeous, and she looked to be around his age, but the tattoo that he’d seen had been over some serious scars.

“She’s- I guess it’s just how I was raised. I don’t want people to be feeling bad.”

Eve laughed mirthlessly.

“Aren’t you a charmer, buddy? What section of Vale are we talking?’

He named his section, Eve pulling up to the bus stop close to his house, Jaune getting out, Eve pulling out an envelope, pushing it at him, the top opened, and several bills shoved haphazardly into it.

“For the trouble today, sorry. I’ll have to check things better when we’re hiring outside talent.”

Jaune didn’t think that it’d be that bad. He smiled at her and grinned, aware that she’d made some kind of gaffe, but he’d gotten _laid_. Sex was great, as any man could tell.

“I’ve made your day better, so you can go home with a smile. Tell Blake what I said, and…. Thanks. Thanks for the ride. Thanks for… everything, y’know?”

The redhead winked at him, giving a smile that looked really pretty in the light from the car’s illumination, the door closing.

“Hey, we did the shoot, Blake’s recovering from having a partner that was gentle, and you didn’t do so bad, buddy. I’m- Oh, we didn’t make you cheat on your girl, right?”

He shook his head. Nobody would really go so far as to date him, and he’d had sex with a girl. He’d helped someone out, even if it’d been a case of mistaken identity.

“No girlfriend. Nobody would really date me, I’m… I’m not so great as to be dateable.”

Eve gave him a doubtful look, before she seemed to make up her mind about something, mouthing something to herself.

“Well, we’ll be editing your stuff later. You may get something in the mail with stuff regarding visual rights. Please go through it and sign where appropriate, if you’ve got like, someone you can trust to help you with that.”

He could trust in that, he supposed.

He entered his parents’ house, checking the clock and then making sure that he didn’t wake people up, putting his clothing in the hamper, dismissing most of the events from his mind, aware of how it’d felt to be with Blake. He didn’t know whether it had been her being impressed or not, but he’d spoken with Eve, and she’d been trying to show some support.

He fell asleep after a brief shower had cleaned his body from the sweat of the sex, feeling the warmth soak into his body, reminded of how Blake had felt, smelled and clung to him. The mark where she’d nibbled on his neck was still there.

“So, the interview bombed, didn’t it? I heard, it’s no biggie. A long shot, you’ll find something eventually.”

His older sister was trying to comfort him while they’d all gathered at the breakfast table, and he was reminded of the envelope with money that he’d gotten for his ‘performance’. He sighed.

“Well, it wasn’t like it was worth a shot. I looked like a monkey in that suit.”

Six of his seven sisters laughed, whilst his father grumped something about ‘perfectly good breakfast’ to his mother, the eggs sunny-side-up this time, something that his father always found time to grump about, since Jaune’s mom, Artemis Arc-Beauregard always made them ‘the wrong way’, which led to a comment about her getting her eggs scrambled and popping out many kids for his pleasure, which the man commented on with a quip about how it was a team effort.

It was sweet, as the sole sister who hadn’t laughed, frowned, as she crossed her arms.

“I wore that uniform too, you guys. Don’t laugh like you think I look like a monkey, damn it!”

That only made them laugh harder, Saphron’s girlfriend Terra giving a humoured smile at him from across the table, Saphron grinning at him, and he remembered the envelope.

“You should get a job, son. It’s important for a young man like you to make your own way into the world. You can’t go and be mooching off our food for much longer. A man makes his own path in the world.”

Jaune laughed embarrassedly, knowing that his father meant well, but that there were some limits to things, his sisters starting the assault on dad.

“You didn’t say anything to us about that, dad!”

His older sister Sapphire, slightly younger than Saphron, spoke up, as her even younger sister Jade added to the conversation.

“You insisted that we stay home! I could’ve moved in with Jermaine if you hadn’t said that.”

His father ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s different for you girls! You need to be kept safe, not-“

That burst the dam, as indignant words came from his father, another argument arising. He got up and cleaned his plate, the remnants of the sandwich’s mayonnaise scrubbed off with the brush, as Saphron decried it as ‘Sexist, dad! That’s sexist!’.

He could hear Saphron mumble something about the ‘stupidity’ of their father, Terra patting her on the shoulder.

“At least you’re not like that guy who tried to just pull his dick out to Marceline and Jackie, Saph. They’re now in jail for breaking the guy’s eyesocket. _Seriously_.”

_‘Ouch…’_

That definitely wasn’t good luck for the guy, but Jaune’d had that feeling that the guy was just in it for the money, probably with the cocky attitude and self-assuredness that he’d had.

_‘I’m… He probably wouldn’t have been as nice.’_

It was a reasonable guess, but he’d only done the whole sex thing once. It wasn’t- okay, it _was_ hot. Blake had been amazing.

“Guys think they can get away with anything.”

His sisters mumbled, as the conversation shifted to how there were so few good men out there to date, with Saphron and Terra looking smug, sharing a look and then starting to tease each other, little veiled comments flying back and forth, Terra’s fingers tapping softly at her girlfriends’ cheek, a comment about being the ‘cutest gay fish in the sea’ and the blush that blossomed on Saphron’s cheeks at the comment.

“Thanks for breakfast, I’ll go and get freshened up.”

He went to his room, grabbing the envelope and opening it up, pulling out several loose bills. That was a lot of Benjamin Franklins, neatly arranged in a small stack.

_‘That’s… quite a bit of money.’_

Jaune had earned it by having sex with a beautiful girl. His first instinct was to put it away safely, but he didn’t know whether it had all been a fluke, or whether he’d earned it. The sex had been great, but he’d been mistaken for the guy they hired.

Perhaps he should give the money to the actual guy who’d been hired, just so he could pay the bills, going to his money bin, the place where he put his money for expenses. There wasn’t much in it, so he needed the job that he’d so gloriously failed at last night. This would help a little.

_‘It’s a lot of money, but I don’t have to pay rent. It was sex with a hot girl, and they taped it. Didn’t Eve say that there was going to be something in the mail?’_

He remembered how he’d pulled out of Blake, the condom having been a little red. He wondered whether she’d been a virgin, or whether there’d been something a little more serious. Girls shouldn’t bleed, if they’re in that line of business, unless it’s some kind of gimmick.

It worried him a little, but he’d always been prone to overthinking things.

* * *

“Jaune! Get your ass down here, you’ve got a visitor!”

Two weeks later, he had been in the process of trying out another application, after the next one had fallen through. He wasn’t as agile as most of the other workers in the magazine that he’d applied for, damaging the inventory by accidentally knocking over one of the crates. It had been balanced precariously on the side, and he’d just nudged it a little.

He came down from his room, spotting his mother standing there, the door opened, dark hair and a leather jacket, a set of skinny jeans that fit her well, a bow covering her Faunus trait, her lips pressed tightly together.

“Hey, I thought I’d deliver the stuff personally. Mom’s been worried that it’d not arrive if she sent it by mail. It was… well, nice to meet you. Sorry about that.”

A porn star, or well, actress, probably, was in the door opening, his mother looking like she was still trying to parse things. The erection that happened was just a natural reaction, as her smile swept up the sultry atmosphere that hung around her.

“Jaune? This girl says she’s here for you.”

Blake smiled. Jaune’s erection got only harder.

“Miss, Arc, right? Your- son?”

His mother nodded, and Jaune watched her give him that maternal look of ‘You better explain this, Jaune Arc, or I will not be happy.’

_‘Uh-oh…’_

“Your son has helped me out in a- a tight spot. I wouldn’t be- ahh, it might be a bit embarrassing to talk about.”

He looked at her, suddenly remembering the blood.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I remember seeing some blood, but your friend said that you just needed to sleep things off.”

A quick shake of her head, as she entered the house, having gotten permission apparently, or just assuming that she could, much like a cat.

“No, no, it was just… Thank you for keeping me company when I was in a tight spot. I’m here with the forms, and…”

She glanced at his mother with a surreptitious look, her friendly demeanour turning a little darker, as she smiled.

“I’d like you to go and take a look at the offer, and… well, I’m just here to drop off the forms. I thought I’d- What you did was really sweet, Jaune. Really.”

That beautiful smile was on her lips again and he felt a little awkward, as they went to the kitchen table. Blake sat down next to him, his mother taking a seat, Sapphire coming down and taking a double-take, looking at Blake and then raising a curious eyebrow at the two of them.

“Please, give it a look-over, and… Here’s my number. Call me when you’ve made up your mind.”

She seemed to look like she was ready to go, her eyes looking mysterious and without any hint of embarrassment she pulled her hair back over her shoulder.

“Call me when you’ve decided whether you’d like to work with me- with _us_ , I mean.”

She was out of the door a moment later, the mysterious smile on her lips, as the rumble of an engine came clear, and he could see a sleek motorcycle being started by the Faunus, still a little stunned that it’d been a personal visit.

“So, she’s a coworker… She seems like a nice girl.”

He didn’t know about that, but it’d been a job offer, one with benefits. He didn’t pay it much mind, but as he sat at the kitchen table, looking over the offer, his mother gave him a look.

“You’re not just trying to get into her pants, I hope? A girl like that… don’t do anything your sisters wouldn’t like.”

He’d fucked her. She’d fucked him. He’d lost his virginity, and a girl had given him her number, before she’d left.

“No, I don’t… I think that she’s not like that.”

He remembered how she’d been a little nervous, and he’d been too. She’d done this with confidence that had flagged, and how just a little had been needed to put the pep back into her.

He didn’t know her outside of a very brief but pleasurable meeting, but he hoped that he’d become a good friend. He could need more friends, not related to his sister.

“White Fang Productions… Hmm, I don’t know the name, but weren’t they a political organization some years ago? It might just be a coincidence, I guess…”

His mother looked the document over, thankfully omitting any ‘serious’ clauses. There were provisions for the work done, the ability to back out if he did not feel comfortable. He was glad that he had the opportunity to work, since they seemed to have approved of the video that’d been taped of his first time.

“Personal notes: A hard worker, possessing a good talent for the work. This is good, Jaune. How did you run into her?”

He would have to lie. There was _no_ way that his mother would like to hear that he was going to be working into the porn industry.

“Well, I met this guy at a bus stop, and he was going for a job interview… I kind of went along and I got the job, it seems.”

That was the truth. Not exactly how he’d MET her, but close to it.

“That’s good, I guess… So, are you going to join? Your father would be happy to-“

 _‘Oh hell no!_ ’

“Just… Keep it to yourself, okay? No need to make a big fuss of it, let’s just see whether they’ll keep me. I’ve not had a lot of luck working with people, but I’ll try my best.”

He added Blake to his phone, sending her a message. It might be dorky, but it was a simple ‘Hey, this is Jaune.’ A short, snappy and definitely normal message.

**‘Are you taking the offer?’**

He waited a moment, before he tapped in the short three-letter word.

**‘Yes.’**

A picture was sent, Blake smiling at the camera, her ears perking up happily, a woman’s shoes visible, oriental-looking and a little Asiatic in nature, whilst a woman with stripe tattoos on her seemed half-turned away, looking inordinately irritated with something.

**‘Do you need a ride? I can ask Eve to pick you up tomorrow. We’re… kind of in need of male talent.’**

He supposed he could.

**‘I’ll see her tomorrow then. Do I need to dress for something special?’**

The typing icon flashed, before the message appeared.

**‘Wear whatever is comfortable. It’s just a tour, an inspection and you meeting with the boss.’**

He was about to respond, but something came together.

**‘Thank you for being gentle. Eve told me about you being not… exactly what we were wanting, but the final product looks great. We’re going to upload it and hope that it’ll be a hit. We used to do Faunus-only stuff. Let’s hope we can keep the Fang Bus brand going, so we can have a shot at keeping on working.’**

He hoped that she’d be there too.

**‘You felt great. I am very happy that I lost my virginity to a sexy girl like you.’**

He had to say that, Blake not responding.

He woke up the next morning with a message on his phone.

**‘I’m not as great as you’d think. It was fun, but don’t… don’t get your hopes up. It’s just work.’**

He’d go in with an open mind, then. Such a pretty girl would be attached, he knew. She’d be having a better boyfriend than him, Jaune Arc, reedy fellow who didn’t really know how to deal with girls.

* * *

**Consider this a little present from me to you all. And as a present, I’ll let you dictate who his next partner will be for the smut. Faunus only, the one who is most requested gets the gig of ‘being the training dummy’. Leave your pick in the comments, but note that it's an introductory scene, so don't go all 'beach reverse gangbang' on me. Keep it a single partner for this one.**

**Do leave comments.**


	2. A couch, a cow and a contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the job, with a bit of a cow about sudden appearances and money issues... but at least it's smut!
> 
> As requested - Eve is next, because Neon would be logistically impossible.
> 
> Merry Christmas.

**Yeah… as some people guessed, it’s still a ‘make or break’ kind of thing. Eve won the general count, but I’m sure that Neon can be slotted in somehow. Financials aren’t looking good for WFP.**

* * *

He woke up in the morning, fresh and active. It hadn’t been very long since he’d fallen asleep, the warmth of his bed beckoning to him with the lure of a sweet siren, his eyes glinting with that hint of something that came through, his fingers tapping against the screen of his phone to open it up.

A message from Blake, his cock growing hard already as he remembered how it’d been to be with her, to make- well, to _fuck_ her. It had been his virginity lost, after all. A small message about how he’d be picked up in about an hour and a half, because they’d not need to waste time getting him worked in.

He came downstairs about thirty minutes later, noticing that his sisters had mostly departed for their work or their activities during the day, his father currently reading the paper, a small fold in the page for the man to remember where he had been at, his eyes checking out the headlines on the back, parts about the latest single from some starlet who looked like she had a snooty look on her face, a snowflake-like emblem visible, a humming soft in the air.

“You’ve got work today, right?”

His father asked, as Jaune buttered some bread, getting ready to eat it too, if the interruption would cease, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, they’re picking me up in about an hour, I think.”

He’d heard that Eve would be picking him up, or so Blake had said. He made a note to ask how old Eve was, but he didn’t really have much to go on other than ‘older than Blake’.

“Good. They’re going to be carpooling with you? Are you sure that you’ll be able to pay your keep?”

It was somewhat unfair to be asked that after he’d just got a job, but he knew that his father meant well. His sisters were never asked the same question, but they chipped in regardless, knowing that it meant contributing to the household in which they lived.

“I’ll make sure to get some advances, if I’m doing a good job.”

A porn star. He wasn’t going to just say that aloud, knowing that his mother would at the very least be complaining about his chosen venture. It didn’t mean that he’d stop, though. It was… there was a _lot_ of money saved up.

“Good. I’ll give you a month to pay up, five-hundred.”

That was a lot of money, but he knew that his father wouldn’t put an unreasonable number down, thinking about what he would do with the amount of money he had on hand, the payout from his impromptu audition probably lasting for a few months. He shouldn’t expect immediate results, after all.

The doorbell rang, and Jaune got up, the mostly-eaten sandwich on his plate, opening the door up to find Eve standing there in front of him, a rather tight-fitting motorcycle suit worn, her red hair visible as she seemed to be a little jumpy.

“Hey, mind if I borrow the bathroom for a bit? I need a- Please?”

He stepped aside, pointing the toilet out.

“It’s there, eh, go and do your thing.”

The quick ‘Thanks!’ and the door to the bathroom shut with a loud slam, his father making a shout of ‘damn it, don’t slam the door!’ as he could hear a feminine moan of ‘no, no, no, don’t, zipper, work damn it, I don’t want to wet myself.’- from behind the door, a soft sigh of relief, as he entered the kitchen again.

“My coworker, she’s eh… yeah, sorry. She needed to go really badly.”

He could understand that, if she’d arrived by motorcycle. His father grumped something, as he pushed the paper aside and then grabbed another cup of coffee.

“Remember, I want no excuses. Make sure that it’s in the account by the end of the month, son.”

Saphron had never been asked to cough up the money when she went to college, or when she’d been studying. His father believed that a man should pay for things, and Jaune, fortunately or unfortunately, was still a man.

“Whee, made it. Thanks for letting me use the bathroom, I always forget to take care of things before I ride the Bull. And you must be Mister Arc!”

Eve spoke up from behind him, and Jaune watched his father look up, mouth falling open, Jaune turning to see cleavage, a set of mountains that were only restrained by the leather, the red hair easily popping up, as a helmet was in her hands. Jaune hadn’t seen it on her before, so it might’ve been hidden in the rush she’d had to get into the bathroom.

“Yeah, that’s my name. Eh…”

Eve laid a hand on Jaune’s shoulder, stroking over it.

“It’s newbie breaking time at the workplace for us today, big boy! C’mon, we’ve got a day of pitting you against the hottest tiger in the den…”

In a tone that was a little lower, she conspiratorially added – “She’s a darn peach when you get to know her. Tiger Faunus, y’know, the thing?”- before Jaune swallowed, his father still looking at Eve’s rather prominent assets, the man looking at him for a very short moment before he nodded.

“Just go and be… yeah. Do that, Jaune.”

His father wasn’t terribly eloquent when he saw a good-looking woman. Neither was he at the thought of it, knowing that Blake had been beautiful and sexy.

“Aww, you wouldn’t _believe_ me if I told you what a great job Jaune’s been doing with one of our eh, talents. I’ll make sure to get someone to bring him home before midnight, all tuckered out from all that hard work that he’s been doing.”

Eve was definitely someone who’d known how to play to people’s expectations, her hands gently tugging him up, almost as if she was trying to pull him away from his father, his fathers’ eyes still following the two of them, and he could hear the man go ‘Damn, that’s a lucky break. They didn’t make them like that when I was young.’

“Hey, go and get your bathroom needs taken care of. It’s been quite a drive, and I want you to empty that lizard before you get to work. Please?”

He did as she suggested, hearing her lean against the wall, the slow zipping up of her motorcycle gear like a charm.

_‘Don’t get hard, damn it.’_

He did, and he knew how hard it was to pee with an erection, emerging from the bathroom after he’d gotten ready, his eyes going for Eve, who looked at ease, his mom somewhere upstairs, he guessed.

“Ready to go, big boy? The tiger will just _love_ you with that whole innocent look.”

He smiled, as best as he could. She was rather overwhelming, he knew.

“Sure, let’s get going. Thank you for picking me up.”

The redhead’s wink and little skip made her breasts wobble dangerously sexily, as he took a deep breath, aware of how it looked to him, how she looked in contrast to him, a hot and sexy biker babe that so happened to be the woman who’d drive him to his work as a porn star.

“This is the Bull. Ride of choice of the baddest, bestest Taurus chick in town.”

She stepped onto the motorcycle, the stand kicked back, her eyes glinting, leaning forward and then twisting the grips a little, the beast rumbling to life.

“Bought it with my fifth paycheck. Saved up a whole bunch for it, before… before I ended that business.”

There was a hint of something in her voice, sadness and something else. He pushed the helmet down and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched, suppressing that urge and then took a deep breath.

“Alright, silent and steady… Let’s get to work, us two. Blakey’s scouting out a new location or something and we’re going to be using you as the muscle…”

He could do that, as he leaned against her. He didn’t speak, he knew that she’d need to focus. As they tore out of the street, he caught sight of one of the neighbors falling over, the old man looking at Eve and him, the lack of a leather suit probably making him look like a ruffian who was holding on to Eve, as she started to navigate through the streets.

Stopping at a red light, Eve pulled the visor up, looking back at him.

“You okay there, dude? Hey… y’know, don’t be nervous. It’s just a day at the office, we’ll have you fill out some stuff, no need to go and do that, unless we’re trying to shoot something.”

The light started to turn green, his voice coming rather muffled.

“I’m just a bit nervous.”

He was, really. There were a lot of things that he didn’t know, that he hadn’t thought about yet. Sex had been amazing, awesome and a whole lot of a’s and ooh’s.

“Don’t be, okay? You did a solid for us, Blake was okay. You got this, buddy.”

The thumbs-up was lame, as she tugged the gloves a little tighter and then continued to drive, speeding along. Jaune let his head rest against her back, smelling leather and a deep smell of perfume of some sort, as she twisted and turned a little, her body shuddering a little once every while.

“Think we can have a bit of a break? Coffee?”

A coffee joint was nearby, he guessed from her own suggestion and he cleared his throat to speak, as they turned into one of the side-alleys, coming to a long stretch of road that had several establishments along it. A large sign with ‘Skulls and Beans’ with one of those Mexican day of the dead skulls stylized in neon was present and hung over the shop door, Eve pulling off the road and getting ready to park.

“Sure, I’m- If you need some coffee.”

The thankful sound was enough and they entered the coffee place, Eve striding up confidently to the register, where the barista seemed to be dreadfully bored. A name tag with ‘Cal-’ with half of it pulled into a fold of her uniform, the dark hair hanging in her face, a skull-shaped earring clearly showing that she liked her iron in her body. The dark skin tone, definitely something like a Latina of some sort, contrasted with the hair that was swept back.

“Gimme the regular deal with the espresso, sweetums. Make it a double, and- Jaune? What do you want?”

He looked at the selection of foods that were available. The muffins looked good enough to him.

“A muffin would be nice.”

Eve grinned at him and patted his shoulder, an affectionate pat, something that made him shudder a little at the touch, warm and yet a little distant.

“A darn muffin for this stud, sweetums. Don’t go and make faces at me, I’m a regular here, ain’t I?”

The barista, identified as ‘sweetums’ made a sound in the back of her throat, as the coffee was poured in front of the two of them, the cup smoking softly, as the dark gaze of the teenaged woman seemed to be beholding the two of them.

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you with a guy like that, Eve. That’ll be six twenty, if you please.”

The sour expression on the barista’s face, as Eve looked at the coffee.

“Woops, I need to hit the little girl’s room. Keep this safe for me, newcomer.”

Jaune wondered how Eve could be seductive and yet so casual, as the barista looked at him, shaking her head.

“She’s just bad news, y’know? Always by at ten, always an espresso and a double at that. You don’t want to mess with her, blondie, because you’ll end up getting hurt. ‘s much a friend as she is, she’s no good for dating.”

He checked the bathroom, the ladies’ room still occupied by eve, his eyes watching the barista. Blake had taken his virginity and Eve had been charitable, and he was going to be a star, or so he’d hoped. Anything would be better than nothing, after all, even if it was making porn.

“She’s just a coworker, I’m not her type. Or-or at least, I don’t _think_ I am her type.”

The barista remained silent, flipping her hair back.

“Let me tell you, dude… If you get involved with that girl, you’re getting stitches. She’s damaged, I tell ya. This is for your own good.”

That might very well be the case, but right now she was driving him to the workplace, where he’d get a tour, a hopeful job, maybe something to know what he was fully getting into. Perhaps he’d even see Blake again.

“She’s just a colleague, I’m starting at the job today.”

There was something resembling pity in the Barista’s eyes, as she poured him a cup, sliding it over to him.

“Take it, it’s on the house. You need that extra bit of pep to keep up with her, dude. Cut off any suggestions that she makes, and you’ll keep your skin intact. After what she and her brother did, I don’t think you’d want anything to do with them.”

He didn’t know her brother, but he could infer that there was bad blood between the two of them. Eve was upbeat and a bit peppy, but it was perhaps just to make him be at ease.

“I think she’s trying her best. They need the help, no matter what.”

The barista laughed bitterly, pulling out a picture. A younger Eve looked at the camera, the barista looking quite a lot younger. A third woman, a Faunus by the looks of it, with dark skin and an Indian, half-asian look about her, looked utterly unpleasant at the camera, giving it a death glare.

“This was the two of us and probably the most rabid supporter of ol’ G-Bee. We go way back, boy. Back when the ol’ panther was still trying to do his thing… Then bang, bang, and he’s down. You don’t want to get involved, if you know what’s good for you. I’m telling this to you as a pal, because you don’t look like the type who’d be- y’know? Eve’s got a lot of mileage. Don’t get pulled in, kiddo.”

A cigarette was in her mouth a moment later as she looked at the coffee maker, shaking her head lightly. Her uniform looked a little bit messier than before, as her light eyes glanced at him, making him wonder about how she knew two Faunus.

“She’s a coworker. Very pretty, but I’m not…”

A look that showed pity, as the picture was put back into the wallet that it was kept in.

“Ah, a young buck like you shouldn’t get too far ahead of himself. She’ll be back. Just do what you do, kiddo. If she’ll let you in, she’ll let you in. Don’t get pulled in too deep, or else you’ll be one dead matador, kiddo.”

The bathroom opened and Eve emerged, humming a tune to herself, the barista turning back to the apparatus and starting to put some things in.

“Don’t be a tease, Mary. You know that I’m good stuff, so you’ve got to take my order for some more, whilst stud-muffin here gets his noms on.”

The pleasant attitude, teasing and hinting at more things than he’d known, a few things about the past, about the friendship that Eve had with the barista.

“Hush, you degenerate. You know me, I’m tough as leather and as hard as a rock, like granny Maria. You got me on a bad day, you social studies major.”

Eve seemed to shake her head lightly, her hair falling over her features, lighting up with that hint of something that was bitter.

“It was Social Sciences, not- You overblown coffee pot.”

The barista ran a hand through her hair. He thought that she might be around twenty-eight or something, fit and good-looking, with silver eyes.

“Yeah, I’m still pouring you coffee, you overgrown milk monster. How big are those of yours again, huh?”

Eve didn’t respond, drinking her coffee. He drank the coffee until he had that bitter taste roaming through his mouth, his eyes closing as he tried to gather whatever he had left of his willpower, giving a soft groan as he rolled his shoulders, his eyes closing a little again, as he felt the burning inside his throat.

_‘Alright, I’m just going to remain as I am, not to rock the boat. Whatever story is between the two of them is between the two of them.’_

Eve pulled the helmet back on, the horns on her head fitting perfectly into it. He wondered whether Faunus had some kind of special helmets for that kind of thing, but that was just an odd thought in his mind, as he slipped back onto the motorcycle.

She smelled of coffee and a hint of perfume, as they rumbled away, pulling over to a building in the side of the world, Eve pulling the helmet off and looking at him.

“Now listen, I don’t know what Mary told you, but she’s nosy like that, always interfering in my business.”

There was a serious expression on Eve’s face, something that he’d not really seen before, as he shook his head. They were friends, undoubtedly so. He wondered how a human could have Faunus friends, but he shouldn’t judge like that.

“She just told me to treat you well.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, really. Eve looked at him for a long moment, before she offered a smile that was as fake as the advertisement for penis enlargement.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that, Jaune. I appreciate what you did for Blake.”

He would’ve done it for anyone else. Anyone who enjoyed seeing other people hurt was not a good person in his books. He knew the feeling of being the odd one out, the youngest, the one who always had scuffed knees and hurting because of something that happened.

It sucked, but you beat through those things. Strangers were friends you hadn’t met yet.

“Hey, my mom always said that strangers are friends that you haven’t met yet… So let’s at least be friends, okay? Blake was… I’ve been talking with her.”

The fun side of Eve seemed to come out, as Eve seemed to shift gears, slyly winking at him.

“O-ho, been looking at our little beauty and whacking the cum cannon to her, didn’t ya?”

It was camaraderie again, as she nudged him, acting like a casual big sister type of person, the seriousness that had been on her face again only betrayed in the stiff way that she was walking, as she opened the door to one of the buildings after sliding a card through the reader, a sign with ‘WFP’ and a logo sprayed below it, the smell of industrial-level cleaning fluid just enough.

He could see the van that they’d used when they’d recorded his first time, when he’d ridden on the Fang Bus and Blake had taken his virginity, Eve strutting herself up to the office, or at least what he thought was an office. There was a black leather couch that was set against the far wall, the blank white wall calked and finished, looking as rough as it could be.

“Sienna, you crazy tiger-cat, I brought our big dick! Time to bend over and take it right up the ass, so that pole that’s in there can finally be dislodged and that stick’ll drop out with the Faunus Dick dildo that you rammed in there for your debut!”

There was a sound like someone stubbed their toe and Jaune caught sight of a woman, looking very similar to the woman in the picture, albeit a lot more tattooed, her eyes glowing with anger.

“Eve! You fucking d- Hi. You’re the guy who did things with Blake, didn’t you?’

The finger pointed at the seat in front of her, as the woman’s toenails looked half-done, the bottle of nail polish looking like it’d spilled over the desk. There was a stain already starting to form.

“Do you want me to help you with that?”

He got an odd look.

“Nail polish. I’ve done a few of them, and I can do art as well, if you want.”

A humoured expression, as the woman’s foot was extended and the toes wriggled a little.

“One little mark and I’ll plant it right in your ass, buddy.”

He slid into the chair and got to work, grabbing the toppled bottle and then starting to work on the painting of the toenails, lightly blowing over them. The woman’s toes wriggled a little, her face looking seriously at him, his eyes meeting hers, fierce golden-yellow eyes, a shade deeper than Blake’s own, the expression good enough.

“If you know how to do makeup as well, I’m hiring you as our makeup artist.”

The offer was a little strange, but he didn’t really know how to do all that much. He was just the unlucky one who had to do the nail polish for his sisters, because they always wanted to look their best.

“No, I’m not sure, I- My name’s Jaune Arc.”

Eve had been watching, or so he surmised, turning his head to find nothing there, Eve having departed undoubtedly during the whole brush-up that he’d given to the woman’s nail polish, the woman pulling out a small card, an animal head visible upon it.

“Here’s the official card. White Fang Productions, and you’re now a member of staff. That’s four of us now, with Blake counted. The big boss won’t be here, she’s doing something with her daughter, the girl you fucked in the Bus.”

The woman handed him the card, looking at him. He took it, looking at it for a moment and tucking it into his wallet.

“Is she alright, Miss?”

The woman looked like a ‘miss’ from the looks of it, her eyes looking at him with that hint of wanting to tear into him, her teeth visible in her leer, as he let his eyes go through the office. A picture hung on the wall, Blake looking like she was around 12, with a man that looked a lot like Eve, Eve and the woman currently glaring at him standing together, a woman who must be Blake’s mother and her father, a man who looked like he wrestled bears for a living.

“She’s fine. Just a little swelling, nothing that she hasn’t had happen before. Listen, Arc. I own your ass. You think you’re getting fresh with one of my girls, and I will fuck your tight ass with my _boot_.”

The woman put a big boot on the table, looking him straight into the eyes, looking like she definitely meant to back up those words and do exactly as she had threatened.

“Hey, I’m here to help out, and you offered me a job, so I’m here to do that job.”

That was the base facts. They needed a guy, he needed a job. That he was going to have sex on camera with women that were Faunus was a part of the job description, as the woman looked strict and domineering.

“My name’s Sienna, Sienna Khan. If you’ve seen my interviews, you know that I don’t do nonsense like that. This is a place where we work hard, and we don’t tolerate jackasses that think that they can just get some talent to run a train on a girl without taking care of the bits. One moment of you thinking that you’re hot shit, and I will take your ass-cherry with my boot.”

The boot was hefted, the woman looking severe and serious, before she mustered what was possibly the sourest smile in show business.

“Still… I did the editing on the movie. Half of a night’s job, sleepless but I did it. Want to look it over? We’re releasing the first of the series tonight. It’s looking… heh.”

There was a bitter laugh, as she turned to the laptop at the side, flipping it open and entering a password. A larger picture of the logo of the company appeared, and something was starting to play.

“File folder, file folder… ah, here.”

The screen was turned to him and she hit the enter button. A movie file called ‘domgig.s-khan04.29-11-18’ was booted up and he could see the logo pop up.

**White Fang Entertainment presents – Domineering Dommes: Mistress Khan destroys dick**

“Damn it, that’s my debut. Alright, you don’t want to see me at my worst, let’s get the file.”

The woman looked good, albeit there being a lack of the tattoos that were visible on her arms and legs in the leather-bound look that she had going on. The cap that she wore looked like something you’d see in a fetish thing, as the woman scrolled up, clicking the file away and finding the next one.

“Sorry about that, I went for the regular folder, because we are not very great with the tech. I’ve done a bit of editing when I was still involved with the movement, so it’s up to me to deal with the programs and stuff. Fang Bus… Yeah, that’s it.”

Jaune supposed that he should ask about the circumstances, as he noticed the logo of the production company flare up.

**White Fang Productions presents – The Fang Bus starring Blake Black and Jaune Dark**

It was awkward, as the woman cleared her throat.

“We went with Dark because it contrasts nicely. What we’re doing here is raw stuff, so you’ve got to take a few liberties. We can still edit it if you want your name to be something different. The gods know that I’ve wanted to be rid of some of the aliases that I’ve used during the time I shot my first few. Eve’s the expert, she’s had a lot of flicks under her belt.”

That was impressive, he guessed. He didn’t seem to make Sienna any more pleased, as she scrolled along, focusing on his features in the recording, precisely at the point where Blake was groping his groin.

“Now this, Arc, is where the magic happens. You were a virgin, right?”

He nodded dully, looking at Sienna’s face, where there was an expression for a moment, as she let her tongue slide over her lips, thinking about something.

“No, it wouldn’t work calling her in the work when she’s with her mom. Kali would probably ask to meet with you and we’d not get things done. You’ll be able to work in, and we’d get you an advance…”

The woman leaned against the table, as the movie resumed. Jaune wondered about the face that he made, half-way terrified and half-way enjoying and loving it, Blake’s cute face twisting into a lewd, loving manner that made his cock harden already as he remembered how good it had felt to be with her.

“You’re clean. Virgin, we can tell. If you weren’t a virgin, we’d probably have seen it, and you managed to knock Blake out like she was some weak kitten. Good, perhaps it’s time to-“

The woman got up, marching over to him and poking his shoulder.

“Are you ready to perform, Arc?”

He wasn’t sure what she meant, and she snarled loudly at him.

“Dick. Ready to perform. Can you get it up, dude?”

He could, of course. He wondered about that, but Sienna looked at him, clearly contemplating things.

“I’ll do camera, and we’ll shoot a little couch scene… Something quick, something easy, something to add as a teaser for the next release, so the audience gets a bit of a hint about what’s to come. If it hits the amount of views, we can market it… Get an advance for the studio, so we might be able to get some more talent. You okay with that?”

He supposed he was? This stern woman was someone who looked like she would indeed put a boot in his ass and then fuck it, if her attitude and her severity was good enough for him.

“Need a bit to focus, just.. give me a moment, would you? Go down from the office, third door on the right. Eve should be there, lazing about like she always does.”

There was a hint, as the woman looked restlessly, stress lines visible on her face, taking a few deep breaths. If he’d had any guess, she might be looking for something, but it wasn’t his place to judge. A hand grabbed something from a drawer, a band that looked like it’d fit around an arm.

“What’re you still doing here, huh? Go and gawk at me some other time, Arc. Get to Eve and let me focus for a bit, I’ve got to do this by myself, and I don’t need distractions.

Porn was different from the real world, he guessed. He wanted to be with a girl who was gorgeous, who loved him like he would love her, not some kind of fake love that was just on the camera.

Knocking on the door twice, he saw it open, Eve walking out wearing a loose white shirt and a set of shorts, the leather biker’s suit hung up on the wall already showing signs of having been given a brushing and a shining, looking like it had been cleaned.

“Yeah? You here for the tour?’

He mustered a smile, the white shirt definitely loosely draped over her large bust, her eyes going to his face questioningly, as he could see her hand scratching herself in the groin, looking at his face.

“Yes, well, Miss Khan said that we should be working on a couch scene? Something for the customers.”

Eve’s eyes closed for a moment and when they opened again, he could see that they were playful, casual and with that hint of enjoyment for life, something so utterly fake that it made him feel like he was staring at a professional actress. It wasn’t like with Blake, it was routine.

“Let’s get that big sausage stuffed into some beef, right? Sooo… Don’t worry, let me take care of this thing. You into anything that needs to be explained, big boy?”

He wondered whether they had a shower or something. He’d gotten showered before he’d went down to breakfast, but that was a bit ago, and Eve looked like she was in need of something like that as well, her eyes full of desire to work, to do what she did best, in this case, fucking someone like him.

“Can I take a shower? I mean, I would like to be clean for something like this. I don’t know, I’m-“

She laughed softly, as she nodded, the veneer shattering for a moment and a warm woman emerging again, from the shell that seemed to have been pulled over the core of her.

“Of course we’ve got a shower. It’s practically mandatory to keep yourself clean. I’m… We do keep standards, we’re not animals, despite how we look.”

He flustered immediately.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, I’m sorry, I’m-“

She laughed, shaking her head. It was the more genial, caring self that she displayed.

“Don’t worry about it, newbie. I’m just going to make sure that you get your acting creds. Come, here’s the shower for the guys. We’ve had to install two because of stuff, and I’m getting the one further in the hall, because it’s equipped for female performers.”

He was in a small shower cubicle five minutes later, scrubbing his body with a soap that was ‘suitable for a Faunus to smell’, making sure that every little inch of his body was washed clean. He made sure to scrub every bit, even his rear. He didn’t want to make the woman feel uncomfortable, after all.

The fluffy bathrobe that hung on the peg outside looked very comfortable, as well as the presence of the grumpy-looking Indian-looking Faunus, which was a surprise when he finally emerged, as she held up a package of some sort. A set of jeans looked to be folded twice, as well as a shirt.

“Get this on. It should be your size, probably. We don’t have much of a wardrobe, so we had to use a few clothes that’d been used before. Washed, _of course_.”

He dressed quickly, the shirt a little loose on his frame, as he exited again, feeling a little tighter, his underwear a little damp around his butt. He walked after Sienna, who turned her head, the tattoos standing out on her skin, her tongue clicking once in annoyance, as she let her fingers tap softly against the side of the wall.

“Get on the couch, I’ll be making the camera roll. You’d better do your best with that dick of yours. Eve’ll take the lead, she’s experienced with this type of thing.”

He sat on the couch, hearing the door open and seeing Eve saunter out, a set of hotpants on, a bikini with a cow print worn, a saucy smile on her lips as she sashayed to him.

“Ready to blow your load all over these milkers, Jaune?”

The thought was arousing, but he could see the eyes be a little hollow, as she sat down, glancing at Sienna.

“Relax, I’m in charge here. Call me Eve, that’s my stage name. Let’s get some sausage drained in me… Condoms are mandatory, but make it look good, honey.”

He wasn’t sure whether he liked being called honey, Sienna making a signal with a finger ringing, and Eve put her most winning smile on, as she got up and then sauntered out of the camera’s view, as he sat there.

“Take one for the audition couch… Alright, start, I’ll do the editing later.”

He could hear the faint hum of the camera starting, as Sienna got behind it, Eve sauntering up to him, pressing her fingers to his chest, stroking over it.

“Welcome to the audition, big boy. Big ol’ human here, getting his hands on a sexy cow like me… Like these tits, honey?”

The blue eyes were cool, focused and not warm at all, as he eeped.

“Relax, alright?”

He felt easier, as he took a deep breath and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m here to relax with a pretty woman like you.”

Something in her eyes, approval of some sort, as she stroked over his side, her tongue sliding over her lips as her hand went down.

“A big dick is all this cow needs, sweetheart. Hmmhmm… Let me see whether you’ve got what it takes to work with the big leagues of Faunus fuckery, honey.”

It was sweet-talking, all for the camera’s benefit, but he felt her fingers grope over his cock, over the balls that laid just a little snugly in the pants, her fingers teasing at the button on the front, pushing it open and Eve sliding down. Breasts rubbed against his chest, the shirt covering his chest pressured by those soft breasts, as she lightly pushed the pants down, his hips pushing up, and the underwear slid down as well, his cock already growing harder, as she beheld his nakedness, his erection growing ever firmer, his mouth uttering a small gasp, as she grabbed his cock, nosing against the tip.

“Big dick… check. Honey, you should’ve told me that you had a big stick like this, sweetheart… I’m going to be taking it all, Jaune.”

His stage name, something that had been made with a little hint about his real name, but something that somewhat fit, as her fingers teased over his balls, his cock growing erect and stiffer than it had been with Blake, the clammy clothes of back then having not been very great for his mood, but it was so hard to restrain himself, his eyes closing for an instant as a long moan came from his lips.

“That’s it, human… You’re in the den of the beasts, with that big hard dick getting touched by the damn queen of cum… Come on, show me that big dick, see whether it’s going to wreck some Faunus pussy. Show me that big hard cock, Jaune.”

He was as hard as he could get, his balls feeling a little tenser as she stroked his cock, thin strands of pre-cum drooling from the tip, his breathing already reaching that point, but he was aware that he would need to hold out, as Eve’s breath ghosted over his cockhead and she licked over the tip. The camera came ever closer and he could see Sienna’s focused expression, seeing how Sienna’s eyes had never really stopped watching, the thrill of that, of being watched whilst an intense session of sex was being recorded, awkward and something that he could only feel as hot and thrilling, though it was part of the deal.

“Mighty fine dick you’ve got here, Jaune… Come on, you want to cum, don’t you? Cum all over my face, show this cow why you’re a good little human that is a seed donor to little animals like us…”

A gesture with her hand, and Sienna clicked something, Eve getting up and striding quickly to a table that stood on the side, his erection still painfully hard, her fingers touching the bottle and downing it quickly, gargling a little.

“Throat hurts, damn it. I need a drink, something more than that, but- Yeah, coffee would be nice.”

Sienna looked at him, an amused look on her face as her eyes remained mostly on his face. She respected him at least that much.

“She gets like that sometimes when she needs to talk a lot. She’s got that voice that a lot of men like, so in her scenes, she’s usually a chatterbox, because it isn’t the squeaky teenager voice that a lot of those no-tits girls seem to use. Pepper Merry, what a hoot.”

A shake of her head, as she looked down at him. His cock was still hard, and Sienna smirked at him.

“I guess you’re hired for that alone, big boy. Hey Eve, how’s his performance in your rating, huh? Stop drowning your throat with that scotch and give me an assessment!”

Eve turned to him, and she licked her lips, the drink bottle set down. She looked at him for a moment longer, before she walked right up to him and tapped his chest.

“Face stuff isn’t good. Dick stuff… yeah, we can work with that. He’s a greenhorn, so he’s not used to playing with the big girls, but I like his style, professionally. A bit of a nerdy, geeky trend… but he’s got to be trained for the job first.”

Sienna looked at him, seemingly thoughtful for a bit.

“Your first time was with Blake, wasn’t it?”

He nodded, Sienna putting a finger to her lips. She looked kind of exotic and hot, and she smirked when his cock made a little jump.

“Yeah… Fuck, I bet you were the best thing for her. Nice blonde hair, blue eyes, though you really need to hit the gym. Let’s get you set up with an arrangement with a friend’s gym, you need to look your best, like you’re punching Faunus girls in the face with your cock.”

He frowned at the thought, Sienna laughing softly, as Eve shook her head lightly at her friend and colleague.

“I haven’t forgotten that dildo gag, Sienna. Even Kali laughed for once, but you were so adamant that it’d be just what I needed after I broke up with Ethanol.”

The name was unfamiliar, but it wasn’t something that he should be concerned about, knowing that the woman would be dating someone, undoubtedly more popular than he was. He’d definitely not been thought as appealing before, but the thought of being at the gym and working out made him feel a little bit more confident. If he worked on himself, he could get ahead.

“Ready to go again, Eve? I’d like to not take breaks for too long, lest our friend here gets the idea to fall asleep. Quick blowjob and then the business, it’s for promotional material, so you can make it into a quick 10-20 minute scene. It’s an ‘audition’ after all. Once the site’s up and running, we can make it into a teaser advance.”

Eve got up and stretched, her breasts bouncing a little as she got back into position, her mouth doing an interesting thing where she placed her lips against his cockhead, and he tried to hold on.

“Like this, Sienna?”

An affirming nod from the woman, who made a gesture with her hand, moving swiftly to make the camera start up again.

“Hmm… I’m going to make you _pop_ , Jaune. You’re going to be cumming like a bitch for this cow, hm?”

Her mouth slid down to his balls, her tongue wriggling out over the sack and then sliding down the sensitive skin and up again, flicking it, her mouth pressing to the sac in a lewd kiss, her expression unseen, but he could feel how she seemed to be doing her best, as her mouth slid to the head and then smooched over the sensitive flesh, his cock throbbing under the stress of a professional assault, her tongue doing another flick.

“Hmm, that’s a sweet moan I’m hearing. I’m going to make sure that you’re blowing that whole wad all over me… Going to be one hell of an audition for you, Jaune…”

It was a sultry, coaxing tone, as he felt his body fire up, the burning in his balls already starting, as Eve grabbed his shaft and brought it back, teasing only the sensitive head.

“Going to blow right here, Jaune? Come and make this milk cow feel that big load splatter all over her? We can’t have that, Jaune… no, we can’t have that. Cows need to be fucked by a human, don’t you know? Going to have to earn that privilege for being a human…”

She teased, whilst her fingers were playing with the spongy flesh, pressuring on the sensitive section below the head, as he made another deep groan, her expression hidden, focused on the camera. It was her professional attitude, he knew, something that he couldn’t change, knowing that this was a job in the end, and that there didn’t seem to be a rosy financial future for the company if this wasn’t a hit.

“Well, I’ve at least got a very sexy woman giving me a lot of attention, right? How’s the feeling of my cock, huh?”

It was _embarrassing_ to say something cheesy like that, yet Eve seemed to giggle, as her fingers squeezed a little harder, getting up and then straddling him, her back facing the camera, her face close, as she regarded him.

“Do you have what it takes to fuck a Faunus into a puddle of cum, hmm?”

Teasing words but the eyes held little affection or warmth, the emptiness within them enough to make him recoil a little, aware that the woman just saw this as a job.

“You bet I do.”

Confidence that he faked, as he looked into her eyes, as she raised her body up a little, the shorts slid down, exposing herself to him. Red hair peered from her groin, something that seemed to be more au natural than before, her eyes glistening in the light of the surroundings, as he could feel his cock ready to blow, before someone made a sharp ‘Cut!’ sound, and Sienna walked into view.

“Good, now get off the dude, we need to go through some things first. Take five, I take the guy to the backroom to get him prepped for something, call it director’s privilege and stuff.”

Eve seemed to hop off him, the seductive air shattering as if it’d been a window and she’d thrown a ball through it, eyes turning more upbeat, as if she’d just been faking everything. It didn’t make him feel great, as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away.

“Try not to scare him too much, Sienna. You aren’t going to get a guy when you tell him that he sucks in his performance all the time.”

He was in the office, sat down, the shirt still on, but the rest absent. Sienna looked like she was going to tear into him, her features severe and serious.

“You’ve got a problem, buddy. That face of yours is okay when you’re looking like you’re about to bust a nut, but you’ve got to make sure that you take control of the scene. Eve, if she’s allowed to run away with things, isn’t someone who can stop easily.”

It was advice, a stern bit of advice, the tiger Faunus looking at him, and her gaze slid down, nodding a little, grabbing his cock and giving it a little stroke.

“Nice and long, thick… Yes, good quality, I’ll say. You need to remember that Eve isn’t someone who has no experience like you, but someone who is a professional. Act like you’d act if you had a set of balls here.”

The woman’s hand grabbed them and squeezed them a little roughly, punctuating her statements and her eyes glinted with the anger and annoyance in their depth, the expression on Sienna’s face looking like she definitely meant to say more things, her hand removed from his balls after a moment.

“Try to think about keeping hard all the time. You mustn’t cum, so you need to keep it in, or the refractory period is going to be a bitch and a half. Eve’s a good fucker, so you need to keep that in mind. Surviving ten seconds inside her snatch is a good thing, if you can manage that, you should be good.”

It was good advice, he guessed, and he was about to open his mouth to thank her, before she seemed to think about something new.

“Don’t think that you’re going to be the one that makes her come. You’re a first-time actor, and you sell the experience of banging a hot cow Faunus who’s wanting to put that big dick of yours into things.”

There was something of a warning tone to Sienna’s voice as she tapped his chest again, her eyes looking sternly into his own.

“I’ll try to do better, I’m not going to just… y’know, do the bad thing and give a lame job. You’re offering me a job, so I’m taking that job, even if it’s not fully what I’d envisioned myself doing.”

Stacking shelves and carrying heavy things around had been what he’d expected, the expression on Sienna’s face definitely showing a lack of tolerance for his antics.

“Yeah… Not exactly what I envisioned myself doing for the last three years either, I’m right with you there.”

The severe expression on the woman’s face seemed to slacken for a little moment, as she sighed.

“Just focus on her. You want to put it in and last for a while, but if you feel that you can’t hold on, hold up your right hand. If a guy cums during the blowjob scene, that’s okay, it’s a hit with the people, apparently. During the sex though, that probably isn’t good unless it’s a money shot.”

The terms were a little strange, but he remembered some from the porn that he’d watched, his eyes going down, knowing that it was good advice and he was wasting time now.

“Thanks for helping out, I’m grateful.”

There was something in Sienna’s eyes that was more or less a whisper, as she let him get out of the office, her hand smacking his ass.

“Be grateful when we’re raking in subscriptions, buddy. We’ve got a week or two to make things work, and I’ll set you up with a membership at a gym that’ll get you looking like Steven Seagull in no time.”

He wasn’t sure who that actor was, but he definitely felt the need inside him rise, aware that he was in the presence of a sexy woman who did not stop to think about things for long, aware of the task ahead of him.

“Here, a condom. Lemme just put it on for you.”

It was a rough technique, the head of his cock pushed into the latex sheath with a bit of force, not like the relatively gentle way that Blake had done it, but it was rolled down and secured with a small little twist at the base, Eve straddling him again a moment later whilst Sienna got herself in position again, making a sign that things were about to start up again.

“Come and get your beef, honey. I’m to _die_ for.”

Eve’s hand guided his cock to her pussy, and he felt the warmth of it wrap around the latex sheath as she slid down, a low ‘ahhyeahh’ coming from her mouth, as excited sounds uttered from his throat as well, awareness of how things were going to be for now.

The emptiness in Eve’s eyes bothered him though, as his moans were louder, his hands grabbing a hold of her hips as he did his best, Eve giving a little whoop as he handled her.

“Come and get that beef, honey. Show me what a good little human cock makes a woman feel who’s got a lot of meat for the grinding.”

He wasn’t sure whether that was an acceptable comment but he rolled with it.

“I’m going to fuck you harder, Eve.”

He tried to inflect confidence into his voice, Eve groaning loudly, his hips thrusting upward, his cock feeling her tight snatch wrap around it, as his balls smacked against her pale buttocks.

“That’s it, human. Claim this little dirty Faunus bitch who’s rubbing her tits all over you. Make her feel that hard cock put her right in her place.”

There was a hint of supremacy to those words, as he felt how she tightened like a vise. He was inexperienced, this was the second time that he’d had sex, but he’d masturbated to the feeling of how it’d been to be with Blake. A groan rippled from his mouth as he found her neck and he bit down.

“You want to be put in your place, Eve? Then I’ll put you in your place.”

She moaned loudly, a deep guttural sound that seemed to roll around, as he bit down a little harder. If she wanted him to claim her, he would. His hands slid up that sexy body of hers, grabbing a hold of her breasts, still covered with the cow print bikini, a shiver shooting through her.

“Think you’ve got what it takes, boy? Think you’re ready to cum inside this Faunus bitch and make her cum? Fuck, you just got my dynamo churning, lover boy.”

She made a signal with her hand and he felt her pull away, her hand rubbing at the place where he’d bitten down. His cock ached and throbbed in the condom, Eve taking a few moments to gather herself.

“Are you okay?”

Eve nodded, shaking her head a few times.

“Yeah, I feel like I can deal with it. Give me a moment, I’ll be right and ready. He caught me off guard, I need a moment to re-sync.”

There was something melancholic in her eyes as she turned to him, looking at him and then down at him, hopping into his lap once again and then grinding herself against his cock. She smelled like sweat, like sex, like something alcoholic, and there was an emptiness that hid behind the sparkle in her eyes, a shiver shooting through his body when she impaled herself on his cock again.

“Bite my neck again, that’s the thing they like to see. A _horny_ Faunus _bitch_ getting fucked by a human _stud.”_

There was an urgent need in her voice, some deep desperate desire, as he thrust himself into her again, the camera already rolling, ready to record more of their sexual antics, their sexual desires and more. It was a feeling of being with someone intimately, but not connected. She breathed in and out, groaning and moaning as they just worked together, his hips thrusting against hers, the smacking of flesh against flesh, little more than the intimate conact between the two of them, her fleshy pussy wrapping around his cock as she seemed into it.

“Come on, where’s that fire, human? Going to break this Faunus girl into your little sex slave, hmm? Come and give me what I need, a big fat load from that big hard cock inside of me!”

There was a challenge, as he let go of her neck, biting down on her shoulder and then holding on, groaning deeply in pleasure as he felt her tighten up around him, her pussy leaking a little, making the couch wet.

“Blow your load all over my face, mark me as your whore!”

She hopped off his cock and he felt how his cock was on the verge of bursting, the condom ripped off with her hands, and her fingers jerking him faster as he moaned, Sienna making a motion for him to stand, as she raised the camera, slowly approaching the two of them, his cock smacking against Eve’s face, the hard hot love-pole quivering, squirting a few droplets over her face, as she groaned at him, his hands grabbing her by the horns. An instant recoil was visible, as she pulled away, arms pushing against his legs and he fell down on the couch again, Sienna setting the camera down, Eve looking away, her breathing heavy, as she moved her hands to her horns, rubbing over them.

“Don’t grab her by the horns. She’s sensitive with them, and it’s a Faunus trait that often is very sensitive.”

Sienna said, and he got up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just going with the flow, that was an accident and-“

Dead eyes, a performer’s eyes, empty and with no feeling, the smile as brilliant as it always was for the crowd and the onlookers, as Eve got up.

“Give me a moment, dude. I need a moment, rub them so they aren’t as sensitive anymore. It’s a scene, I wasn’t expecting to be face-fucked right now, I’m-“

She seemed to take a moment, getting to her knees in front of him again and then opening her mouth, letting her tongue lick over the underside of his cock. With the interruptions, he had not noticed how hard it was to keep himself hard and functioning, but the feeling of sweet release came ever closer as she spoke up again.

“Come on, honey… Paint my face white. Give me that milk from those big fat balls so I can go home to my parents showing that a human broke me in, babe.”

The words were meaningless, as he looked into the dead and emotionless, business-like eyes that stared at him, his cock erupting over her face with streaks of cum splattering messily over her face, a low moan from her lips as her body shifted a little to let it all gush over her face, several strands of it landing in her hair, the cum even dripping from her horn, Sienna making a soft clicking sound with her tongue.

“Alright, you’re going to be making a confident statement now, Jaune. Make it snazzy, so you’ve got that whole ‘I fucked a Faunus and loved it’ vibe about yourself.”

He tried to get into things, seeing Sienna get ready to tape more of the second time he’d had sex. It was industrial-level stuff that he was doing, keeping hard and acting out the role that he’d been given. An audition… But with a dead-eyed woman who acted like it was her last lifeline, whose personality was upbeat and yet, the warning of the barista came through his mind once more.

“I’m going to meet your parents and show them that they’ve got one hot bovine babe as a daughter, right before I’m going to show your mother a trick or two.”

Emotion blossomed inside the eyes of the redhead, as she giggled with a hint of delight, as if she loved it.

“I’m looking forward to it, honey… Hmm… you make this little cow slut feel so good, babe.”

A small sign, as Eve looked at him with those very focused eyes, and Sienna clicked the camera off. It wasn’t a huge thing, but it looked to be capable of recording things like this in high definition.

“Are you okay?”

He asked, regardless of whether that was the case or not, his eyes going to Eve’s face, as she groaned softly.

“Your improvisational skill _sucks_ … But it was okay. Sienna, are we good? Any re-do’s? We can take care of it tomorrow, I’ve had my fill, for now, this… Bah, it’s in my _hair_. Dude, you’re like a shampoo bottle explosion, eesh…”

Eve got up, running a hand through her hair and looking at the sticky mess that came with it, several strands of her hair clumped together with his semen. It was a hot moment, and his cock grew harder again, Eve looking at him and grinning.

“Well, I guess you’ve earned your shower, lover boy. How about I go and drop you right back off at the coffee shop for a congratulatory coffee, hmm? Hard work that you’ve done, ain’t it?”

He hoped that he’d get a chance to talk to her about things. It made him feel a little worried, really.

“Y-yes, thanks. I’ll go and get that shower now.”

He turned around, about to get the pants that’d been discarded, since he liked having things be neat, his hips aching a little with the restlessness of having nothing but the stress of his feelings to do with it.

He could not feel _right_ about it.

“Ooh, are you helping the company?”

He heard a voice he hadn’t heard before, a woman standing there at his side as if by magic, Blake looking a little exasperated in close proximity to the woman, who hadn’t been introduced yet, but she looked like Blake’s sister with that hint of an Asian twist. Definitely, an older sister.

“Ah, yes? I just got done doing something with Eve, and-“

The woman had taken his hand and was gently running her fingers over his skin, trying to make him feel comfortable… he guessed. It wasn’t something that he could really comment on because it was weird enough

“Oh, I can see that you _did_. She looks very… well, that’d be rude of me to say. Blake? Your boy-toy is here.”

The Faunus girl turned bright red, as Eve seemed to inject herself into the conversation.

“Kept him right and ready, just made him blow his wad, Blake. He’ll need your gentle hand after that rodeo… And he’s still single, you know?”

A wink, teasing from an older-sister-like figure, at Blake, who turned bright red at the thought.

“Don’t believe a word of what they are saying! You shouldn’t believe it, I’m not-“

She flushed red, her eyes meeting his own. His cock grew harder, perhaps from the touch of the woman, whose fingers seemed to have found their way up to his elbow. His erection stood very prominently, as the woman smiled at him.

“I like him, Blake. He looks like a good bo- no, a good young man.”

He felt the finger slide down, as the woman looked down at him, taking a deep sniff.

“Hmm… Good. You’re here to show the world that Faunus and Humans can make love together, mister Arc.”

He knew not who the woman was, but she seemed to be related to Blake. His cock was about to move a little, his nose picking up the faint trace of a woman’s perfume, sprinkled through the scent of the woman.

“Yeah, I’m… Your sister took my virginity.”

The woman smiled, as Blake looked consternated.

“My husband wouldn’t have liked that, but… but he was always trying to find hope in the human distaste for our kind. It’s not a bad thing to- Sienna? Do you need more money? I came by after we finished shopping, so I can swing by the bank, see whether the mortgage would be able to account for-“

Sienna stepped forward, into his personal space, taking the as-of-yet unnamed woman’s hand.

“We’ll make it work, Kali. The Fang Bus segment is ready to go, so we can just edit the couch scene as the audition, and make things work. You don’t have to... We can deal with it. I can just crash on the couch again, if Eve doesn't have the space on the couch anymore at her place.”

It was naked concern, something that the older woman seemed to have for the people that nominally worked under her. His cock slowly grew flaccid as he watched the women converse in what seemed to be Chinese or not, the woman turning to him once more, the brilliant smile on her lips making him feel a twitch of some strange happiness.

“My name is Kali Belladonna, the owner, and the mother of Blake. Thank you. Mister Vaseline was not very enthused to work with us after that horrid mishap with the mistaken identity, but you seem like a good young man.”

This woman could probably sell iceboxes to Eskimos with how she seemed to have that natural modest charm, her fingers stroking over his arms as if she’d known him for years, decades perhaps.

“I’m just… I’m 18, and I… I met your daughter. She was my first time, and Eve was my second, just now, and I’m not sure-“

The woman shook her head, smiling at him. The makeup that she had on was muted, but it made her eyes pop out. If Blake was hot, her mother definitely managed to make him feel that faint feeling of regret about her being off the market. She’d mentioned a husband, and he wasn’t sure whether the man was dead or not.

_‘A wife and a mother, I shouldn’t be thinking about her in any way.’_

“He was a good partner, mom. You don’t have to worry, he was- He was very gentle.”

Blake came to his rescue, as he felt the burning in his chest slowly fade, his eyes closing for a moment to let the thoughts bounce around in his mind.

“That’s good, dear. I wish you’d not have to- Not after Adam. That boy…”

A soft whine from Blake, and Jaune saw the looks from Sienna and Eve, dark expressions that seemed to carry a lot of weight.

“I’m glad he was a good boy. Thank you for letting my little kitten have your first time, Mister Arc. Your dantian is very strong, I can feel it.”

Blake sighed deeply, as he was puzzled by the term.

“Mom…”

If Jaune hadn’t been a person who cared for the people who were around him, he would’ve left it at that, but he could see the expressions on the faces of the other Faunus present. Eve looked away, as if she wasn’t able to look at the woman without feeling guilt, whilst Sienna’s eyes were narrowed and pensive, as if she would rather have the woman out of here.

“He’s going to be starting at a gym, Kali. Just let us do that thing… You don’t have to worry about anything. I’ve said that I’d take care of things, right? You've got to provide the money, I'll take care, talk to the accountant, make sure that we keep the lights on, okay?”

Sienna spoke up, trying to get some direction in things, as Blake’s mom looked at the tattooed Faunus, looking a little uncertain about the reasons for Sienna's denial.

“But he’s got that light aura around him. Ghira would have liked him. He’s honest. I- Oh, you should get your washing done, Eve. You look like it’s going to be a messy thing when that fully dries, so you need to shower. You too, Mister Arc. We’ll talk after you’re dressed again, okay? I’ve got the contract papers here with me… Blake? Could you get the briefcase from the car?”

Blake did as her mother asked, without complaint, her eyes glancing at him. He showered awkwardly, his clothing laid ready after he’d done so, feeling uncomfortable and uncertain now.

 _“Don’t_ hurt my mom.”

The voice of the girl that’d taken his virginity, currently standing there leaning against the opposite wall, dark tank top and shorts making her look like some dark warrior from a barely-legal movie with violence, her golden eyes looking stark and serious.

“I’m- No, I wouldn’t hurt your mom.”

She was someone’s mom! The hot girl that’d made him see stars and have the hottest (okay, maybe he was biased) sex that he’d ever had (as well as his first) was trying to warn him, and she looked at him with sharp eyes.

“I’m just warning you. She's sensitive. Entertain her, but don't get any ideas. You don't know the backstory, so _don't_ ask.”

She let him go then, and he was in front of the office with her at his side five minutes later, Eve running a towel through her hair, a cocky grin on her lips.

“Bigger than an average dude… Blake, we’re pole-sisters now.”

She nudged Blake, who didn’t respond. The door to the office opened and he saw Kali sat at the desk, the contract laid out in front of him. A pat on the seat by Sienna, who seemed to be the general floor manager, or at least the hand of the Faunus woman who owned the entire setup, and he sat down to sign it, the pen pressed into his hands.

“Thank you. We’re… It’s not that easy, I don’t… I don’t really have much of a mind for money.”

Sienna looked like she agreed with that sentiment.

He signed his name at the bottom after reading it through. He’d signed papers earlier, and Kali clapped her hands excitedly.

“A good boy, Sienna! Maybe you and him can… you know?”

Sienna looked like she’d just been ordered to drink poison or something, giving the older woman a look, before the half-grimacing smile appeared on her lips.

“I’m sure that Blake would be a little upset… He’s her human, and he’s a… _gentle_ young man.”

Kali smiled and Sienna gave him a look that basically told him ‘don’t get weird ideas’. He knew that look. It meant to say ‘back off and don’t mention anything related to dating’.

“I’m sure that he’s not that bad. Right, dear? Wouldn’t you like doing something with Sienna? I’m not… She does her thing, I let them do their thing, because he would have liked it. Thank you for signing up with us. I hope that it’ll go really well and your debut will become a hit.”

Sienna looked like she was about to have an aneurysm, as Kali had somehow managed to grab his hand and was patting it. It was awkward to be looked at by a woman who was perhaps just ten years or so younger than his mom, trying to say that he was doing well.

It kind of felt like a school teacher praising him for getting all the stamps and getting a participation prize…

He still had it pinned to his wall. Sixteen stamps!

His sisters laughed at times. He wasn’t the greatest little brother that they had.

“I’ll do my best. I’m… Well, my dad said that I should earn my keep. Having the chance to sleep with- well…”

He blushed, aware that the woman was very touchy. The thought of being with someone like Sienna was a little scary, if that movie she’d accidentally shown him was like how she would be sexually. She looked like she was getting ready to bite his head off, and that was an aggressive look.

“With good-looking Faunus girls? Oh, we didn’t select them on that, Eve and Sienna are old friends of the family. I’m… I would appreciate it if you kept up the good work. We won’t be able to pay you immediately, though.”

He had two thousand or something like it in his money bin. He had enough to pay the rent with some money for other things aside.

It would suffice, since he still lived at home. He’d do the right thing, for this woman, Sienna looking nervously at him, as Kali had told him that the money wasn’t guaranteed. He supposed that it wouldn’t be, with the costs for producing things, and… the situation.

He wasn’t someone who wished to hurt people. He’d signed the contract, but this plea was too hard to resist. A bleeding heart for people in a tough spot, as Sienna cleared her throat.

“Kali, I’m not sure that-“

He shook his head.

“I’ll do it. I’m… Miss eh, Blake’s mom?”

Kali nodded softly, leaning forward a little.

They needed him. He’d do something for them, and he knew that Eve and Sienna were working hard. He could see it in their way of being, of handling things with kid gloves when it came to Kali. Sienna looked like she wanted to say something more, but he grabbed Kali’s hands and looked her in the eyes.

_‘They need a performer, a guy who can help out… well, I’m a guy and I can help out. I won’t let good people be left alone to suffer.’_

It was just what he’d remembered about the great tales of the past, of dragons, heroes and selfless people who lent capes to those who were in need. The Bible said something about a good Samaritan, so he’d do his best to make sure that they’d have a little bit of assistance.

“I’ll do my best to make sure that you don’t go bankrupt. I’m…”

He looked around, Sienna looking perhaps a little too hopeful, as he returned his gaze to Kali, who was looking at him in a way that made him feel… a little bit stranger than before.

“Thank you. My husband would have loved to see a human be so willing to help out, even with this- Your dantian shines whenever you move, and your chakras are bright. There should be more _love_ in the world, not _hate_.”

_‘I really have to learn to say no.’_

Sienna looked at him sternly, making a motion with her finger over her throat and a balled fist. A wrong answer meant… not good things.

“I wouldn’t… Your daughter took my virginity. I just spent an afternoon with a very sexy woman, and we did a porno. It’s strange, I’m- but if you need me, I’m your man.”

Kali looked like she was very pleased. Sienna looked like he was going to be slated for some rough action.

“Something like the Fang Bus was my idea. Something for humans and Faunus to have sex together, and making it into something better than the… things of before. Perhaps it was the happy occurrence that you were there, or the purpose of the universe telling you that you had to ensure her happiness.”

It was weird talk, but the woman seemed to believe it. He smiled.

“She was wonderful. I’ve been talking to her, she’s a great girl, I like her thoughts on things, she’s really smart and-“

The woman laughed, her hand covering her mouth, a conspiratorial wink given.

“Now, let me tell you something… She’s really sensitive around the base of the normal human ears, and if you give a small little scratch below the earlobe, she starts to meow. Just… treat her well, okay? Call it a mothers’ request.”

He’d do something about that, if he got the opportunity to be in a scene with her again. He was reminded of the tales of gallant knights and heroes, the hopeful fancies that had once been his childhood dreams of being a hero and rescuing the princess, but he’d never thought that he’d do this, with Faunus girls.

“He’ll be going to the gym tomorrow, getting in shape. He needs to toughen up a little, though he’s got the Adonis look about him. I’ll give him Eve’s whole movie repertoire so he’ll be up for the next scene he’ll be in. Tonight, we’re launching… it’ll be an all-nighter for me.”

Kali made a concerned sound, and he looked at Sienna.

“Is it much work?”

Sienna seemed to make a dismissive sound, as she seemed to contemplate taking the offer or not, her fingers tapping softly together, trying to calculate it.

“It’ll be fine. There’ll be a bit of editing done, but we didn’t take too long. It went relatively smoothly, but Jaune here seems to have some issues with performing.”

Kali looked at him with an encouraging look that made him feel a little hot under the collar.

“I’m sure that you’ll enjoy it, Mister Arc.”

He looked down at the ground, embarrassed by the woman's attentiveness.

“Just call me Jaune. I’m… I’m not Mister Arc, I’m eighteen and don’t feel like I’m Mister Arc yet.”

The woman laughed softly.

“I’ll have you returned home, my daughter will just _love_ spending some more time with you. Don’t worry, we’ll be in touch. Sienna, everything would be alright, just like I said. The universe guides us. It’s like a big crowd watching us, offering us guidance on how the company will be better. Isn’t this great?”

He left before the women got into an argument. This was argument-level stuff, as Sienna looked like she didn’t agree. A strange woman, Kali, but someone who loved her friends a lot.

“Eh… I think your mom wants me to be brought home. I can take the bus, probably…”

He hadn’t seen a bus stop. Blake shook her head.

“I’ll bring you, Eve’s in no state to drive right now. She’s got to help do clean-up, and a newcomer like you shouldn’t be doing that, because we’ve got a schedule for things. Come, let’s go.”

The sleek motorcycle stood parked outside, thankfully. A large sports car stood there, a decal of the logo of the studio, but perhaps a little sleeker than it had been, a dark red shape.

“I never quite thanked you for what you did, Jaune.”

Blake pulled a helmet out, as she handed it to him, her expression a little vulnerable. She looked like a very pretty girl, ready to go and do whatever she had to in order to help her mom. He could respect that, now that he had a better view on what had been done.

“You don’t have to. I’m… it was probably the best-mistaken identity that I’ve had happen to me. I used to be mistaken for my sister, who wore her hair short like me.”

She smiled and nudged him a little.

“You were trying to charm my mom, calling her my sister. I’d say you’re a bona fide dork.”

It was a teasing comment, as she got on.

“Her name’s Gambol Shroud and she’s the gift I got for my eighteenth… Mom said that a girl should ride in style… Dad used to collect cars, because we didn’t- well, that’s not important. Get on, okay? I’ll get you home.”

The trip was quiet, as she seemed to focus on the road, driving to his house quietly from their workplace.

“Sienna will probably get you a membership at the gym. You better get serious about things, Jaune. You’ve got a bit of chub at the sides… If you’re going to be the male talent, you’ve got to look good. I train at the gym four times a week, when I’m not doing stuff.”

Her voice was quiet, the helmet under her arm looking like it definitely belonged there, her jacket half-slung over her shoulder, fetched from the storage compartment that’d been put under the saddle, he supposed, but he wasn’t much for motorcycles.

“Don’t worry. Just do your thing, and… and thanks. I- I felt really good, like you genuinely cared. I know it’s just acting, you’re… You’re just doing your job, and you just get to feel them touch you, like a doll. It must- Sorry, I-“

She flustered, her cheeks burning red for what seemed to be a moment.

“You were the first girl to have sex with me. No lies here. I’m glad it was you.”

It was what a girl would want to hear, but Blake looked at him with a sad expression, her hand rubbing over the place where her tattoo was, her eyes staring at him for a long while before she smiled at him.

“Your dad is looking out of the window. Have a good night, Jaune. Sleep well.”

He heard the motorcycle rumble as he walked up to the door to his parents’ house, his father looking like he was going to say something when he opened the door, his eyes looking him over.

“You’re back late… but let me ask the important things first. That lady you brought with you this morning…”

This was going to be annoying, as mom decided to join in, speaking up behind his father.

“What lady? Jaune!”

He winced. It was always ‘Jaune’ with that tone that made him feel guilty, simply because he was the youngest and the only boy. It was ‘Jaune!’ and then something else.

“Just a colleague, mom. She’s a social media director for the place I work at, and I met the floor boss and she’s-“

He had to find a word to describe Sienna. Domineering was a good fit.

“Well, she has my balls in her hands and she wanted to tear them off if I ever had any bad thoughts about the people I work with.”

That sounded like something that the Faunus woman would say.

“Good… Any real woman should know that men aren’t- Oh, give it a rest. You were so damn proud of Jaune being with a hot woman, but all I saw was that good girl that came over to deliver the contracts. Jaune… get your dinner from the fridge. Warm it up and eat it.”

His father held out his hand, Jaune sighing softly.

“I’ll get my advance from my room, don’t worry about it.”

He paid his father six hundred, more than enough for the rent, the satisfied little nod, his mother pushing him into the kitchen whilst his father took up his chair again, his older sister Carice leaning against the doorpost.

“Soooo… How’s Prince Dateless of Loserville doing? Care to do my nails?”

He supposed that he’d do something for her, hopefully to get a moment of peace. The gravy and the meatball and potatoes that he had been half-finished with definitely weren’t the greatest prospect right now, but he had to eat something at least.

“I’ll get to it after I’ve had food.”

He was in bed by eleven, looking at the disk in his hands, checking the sloppily scribbled script on the front – **E. Taurus, WFE.**

He pushed his thoughts aside, as he put it aside on his desk, reminding himself to check it tomorrow. He checked his phone, seeing a message from a new contact.

**S. Khan – Arc, this is the address. Appear here tomorrow at 10. I’ve scheduled an appointment with someone who’s going to make you better. Fail to show up and show results and I will not be pleased.**

He could see why the woman had been in a BDSM scene…

_‘She’s scary when she gives orders like that…’_

His dreams were a little bit less ribald than that, dreaming of empty blue eyes and warnings from a barista, the plea from a mother who wanted someone to do right by the company and the women that worked for it.

Jaune wasn’t going to give up on them. He’d given his word, and he’d be a man and keep his word.

He checked his phone again, realizing that he’d have to travel a bit to make it to the gym. It was located about midway between his house and the studio. Not the worst, he guessed.

* * *

**People wanted Neon, but the situation isn’t looking rosy with their finances. You’ve got options now…**

**Make some RWBY characters into Faunus?**

**Neon gets her scene!**

**Something with a training montage at the gym?**

**Merry Christmas either way!**

**Let me know the direction, and I'll write it. Being more of a 'thank you' from me to the people, I've got the general plot written out for the entire story, but I'm letting you decide who gets fucked. During these times when everyone's in lockdown and Christmas seems bleak, I'll do my best to publish one chapter for Fang Bus once a month or so.**

**Your comments dictate which girl gets some fucking going on, ladies and gentlemen! Highest tally gets the crown of being the next girl to get some dick on camera!**

**So, leave a comment! Enjoy!**


	3. Gyms, Girls and Grandma's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym meeting at the morning, meeting a chatty catty girl and then seeing someone's grandma come around... well, that's just full of fun at the Fang Bus, right?
> 
> Enjoy! Happy New Year!

**Training for the job... by getting in the gym. Happy New Year, everyone!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning to a blaring alarm and someone banging on the door wasn’t something that he had planned for. He’d only planned for having a bit of a lie-in, not a wakeup that would be accompanied by the banging on the door that had come from it.

“Wake the hell up, Jaune! I need you to clean the damn toilet, it’s your turn.”

He knew that it wasn’t his turn, the schedule was pretty clear on it, but he sighed and got up. Being the youngest was the most disadvantaging position in the world, especially because his older sisters kept on using him to clean up their messes, despite having the opportunity to move out.

“Fine, fine...”

He just submitted to his older sister's whim because he knew that it would be his sister complaining to dad again, and another time for him to go and be complained about during dinner time. The toilet wasn’t that hard to clean anyways, because 80% of the household had to sit down to pee. That was the easy bit, he supposed.

When Jaune sat down at the breakfast table, he smelled like pine fresh scent, his bread already buttered for him by his sister, who looked like she definitely had something to gain from him doing her chores.

_‘I guess we can’t just be civil sometimes...’_

It sucked, but you had to stick to family, no matter how bad things got. They were the people who kept him going, as he looked at the address in his phone, sent by Sienna. He’d have to go check it out, hopefully with some time for himself later to check out the DVD that he’d been given by Sienna.

“So, what’s your plan for today?”

His father asked and Jaune sighed, looking at the man who currently was pushing the pages aside, looking at the news in the bottom segment. Jaune caught an advertisement on the side, advertising for ‘White Fang Productions adult entertainment’, something that had the web address on it as well.

“Going to a gym. The floor boss wants me to look like a ‘regular-grade Adonis, or I’ll rip your balls off and stuff em in your mouth’, or something. She’s one of those women who just... Oof.”

His sisters, the three that were present at least, nodded. It was oddly synchronous in how they just immediately seemed to agree with Sienna's sentiments on work and doing work.

“She sounds like a self-made woman. Is she with the women’s league?”

Jennifer, one of the younger sisters, at least chronologically, asked, pushing her glasses up a little further on her nose, looking sharply at him with an expression that demanded an answer.

“I... didn’t really get to ask that? I was told to do her nails and then to make sure that I got ready for some work. I was busy with that for most of the day, she really knows how to put the fear of God into you.”

The sigh and the head-shake was definitely something that dismissed him. It wasn’t uncommon. His sisters were big on the gender equality and stuff, so there was definitely that side of the family that was very ‘pro-woman’, his father having more old-fashioned standards, with his mother mostly trying to urge him to not be like his father.

“That’s good. Need a lift? I’ll be heading into town a little later, so I can drop you off.”

He checked the address and nodded to his father, the man shifting the paper aside a little.

“It’s a... Little Dragon Gym? Damn, that’s a strange title for a gym. It appears that-“

The guy on the website looked like he had the skills to beat someone into a pulp with just his fists, the stoic expression that he had definitely something that made Jaune wonder whether there was something about the man, a title of ‘Kickboxing Champion’ and a year that looked a good twenty years in the past.

“Ah, they’re Kickboxing. Dad? Do you think you can drop me off, I- Hmmm, Schmoogle Maps says that there’s a bus stop next to the place, so I think I can get back myself. I’ll get my sports bag out, I’m due to be there at ten...”

He checked the time. It was ten minutes to nine.

Just enough time for them to get there.

* * *

His father pulled on his jacket, something that he did as a habit whilst driving, walking to the door and then waiting for him, the bag already half-packed from the last time he’d gone out and exercised, a set of sports shorts still laid within the bag.

He wanted to be prepared. His father looked at him when he’d pulled the seatbelt on, the car rumbling to life.

“They’re sending you to the gym to toughen up, boy. You’d better not fail them, y’hear? If that woman hangs around, I mean... If you can get with a girl like that, you’re definitely set for life. That’s one hot cow.”

He didn’t have the strength to really argue with his father about Eve and her appearance. She was a sexy woman, he’ll admit to that openly, as his father nodded along to the song on the radio, Lemon Sherbet and the Bim-bang-boys, the topic dismissed as he didn’t answer.

“Here, your stop. You go and give them your best shot, make me proud. With your sisters being what they are, they don’t need to be too stressed out. You’re the only son I’ve got, so I want you to do the best you can. Get fit. Score a hot babe like that one, and bring her home. Even if she’s not our kind of people.”

It wasn’t bad advice, but Jaune just didn’t feel confident enough to ask. Eve was definitely not interested, Blake was nice but... well, there was that whole side she had that was cute. Sienna probably would cut his balls off if he ever asked and Kali... That woman was strange, but she looked pleasant to be around.

The Gym had a fading signboard in something that looked Korean or Japanese, his father’s car rumbling away, a blast of exhaust fumes making him feel lightheaded, as he tried to shake off the feeling of fatigue, his eyes looking at the door that stood there, fresh-painted red.

He pushed it open and then looked right at the gym’s desk, a girl with dog ears, or rather, wolf ears, sitting there, smiling at him before her eyes went up and down and her sentence half-cut off. She ducked behind the desk, leaving him standing there with his gym bag around his shoulder.

“Hi! You must be... oh, you must be someone I don’t know yet. Ehhh, Daaaad! There’s this blonde guy here and he’s a human! Help!”

The door at the end of the exercise hall opened and the man on the picture appeared, a tail flicking back and forth behind him as he moved, a dinosaur-like tail, but it probably was a lizard of sorts, telling for a man who was named Xiao Long. The name meant... dragon, or something. Jaune guessed that it was the reason why the gym was named that.

“You must be the boy that Sienna told me would be around. I’m Taiyang, and I’m the owner. This is my daughter Ruby, and- He’s a customer, and he came recommended, Ruby. You don’t have to be afraid of him. Sienna has an eye for people.”

The girl had not gotten up from her hiding place behind the desk, looking at him, silver eyes peering at him with an expression that didn’t make him feel very great. It was like a scared animal, even though he knew that Faunus were just a little different from humanity... or something.

“Promise me you won’t laugh at me for my ears?”

He blinked, not quite sure whether he should be making a comment about it, as the wolf ears flattened, her eyes looking up at him with questions in them. It was adorable in one way and sad in another.

“Why would I laugh at a cute girl with such pretty ears?”

He was a dork, a geek, someone who always was assigned the shit tasks around the house, so he knew what it was like to be laughed at for something that he couldn’t change, so why would he judge someone different from him?

“Y-you think my ears are pretty?”

There was a tiny smile that appeared on the girl’s lips, as Jaune nodded, smiling encouragingly at the younger Faunus... or at least, he thought she was a younger Faunus.

“I’ve seen a few Faunus, but I haven’t seen such cute wolf ears... eh, that’s not offensive, is it? Sienna has these tiger ears on her head whilst Eve has a set of horns, and Blake is-“

The large hand that patted his shoulder was definitely threatening in how it patted him, but the man’s eyes didn’t bear ill will.

“See? He’s not going to bully you, he’s been vetted by Sienna. For her business, she’s going to need to get him in top shape.”

Ruby looked curiously at him.

“What does she do? She never really told us.”

The man looked sharply at him, as Jaune smiled the best way he could.

_‘Alright, the guy looks like if I tell her the truth, she’ll be interested... and that’d be bad, for my health.’_

“She’s a video editor for... for a company. I’ve been hired as a handy man.”

He’d slurred the last word, so it would be technically the truth, because he hadn’t seen her do anything other than camera work and editing, so Ruby would know a certain version of the truth. It was just like when his sister’s friends came around and asked him whether he supported the Feminist Revolution and the LGBTQ Alliance...

He thought it was pretty clear already that women and men were pretty equal. With the scary women that he knew now, he definitely thought that women had perfectly enough agency. With how many women seemed to be confident in bossing him around, he thought it was pretty well enough, but he might be biased for that reason.

If it was a man’s world, he’d not have to clean the toilet.

“So, I won’t be practising with you. You’re not in my weight class, nor are you going to need the same type of training that we’re going to be giving you. Ruby? You keep the guy entertained, I’m fetching your sister.”

Jaune leaned against the counter, as Ruby emerged fully. A gothic-lolita dress with a frilly skirt, something sweet on her lips, her eyes glinting with the hint of definite cuteness.

“So, what’s your name, hmm? Mine’s Ruby Rose, oh, eh, my mom’s name, not my dad’s. They weren’t exactly married, and I was... well, that’s not important.”

He didn’t really need to know that, offering her a smile. Smiles made people happier. Ruby couldn’t be much older than sixteen or something, as petite as she was.

“My name’s Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and the ladies love it.”

Ruby looked a little happier, as she seemed to almost wag her tail, if she had one. Faunus only had one trait, he remembered from his biology lessons.

“Do they? I mean, do they really love it?”

He was sure that he would need to respond to that in some fashion that didn’t spoil his career as a... well, a porn star. It wasn’t something that he should talk to about by this cute girl.

“Well, I haven’t heard any complaints about it.”

Eve had seemed to liven up just a little when he’d put it in, and Blake had been... she’d been better. It didn’t feel bad, but he felt bad about it. It was perhaps empathy for them, but the women that he’d met seemed to be functional, yet broken in different ways.

He felt bad for them, and he had said that he’d do anything to help. He’d always wanted to help, to be a hero for someone, just like he’d heard from the stories. The stories of the brave people who went into the burning buildings and saved kids and adults, the people who worked in the medical field. His grades hadn’t been enough, of course, but he’d earned some money being a porn star. He’d be safe for a few months with the money he’d earned and he hoped that the rates were cheap for the gym membership.

“Oh, no complaints? Well, I guess it’s a bit shorter than Rose...”

Jaune patted her shoulder, shaking his head. That wasn't how things were going with the saying, and he hoped that she'd be a good friend.

“Short, sweet _and_ the ladies love it. That’s how it’s supposed to go, and I’ll be challenging you to a game of Smush Bros if I’m challenged on that part.”

He flashed her his best grin. He was a pro at that game, and he knew that no girl would be able to beat him, his sisters certainly didn’t. Ruby’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my gosh, you play too?! I thought it was just me, Yang really doesn’t have the patience for those kind of things, and-“

He was grabbed by the shoulder suddenly and spun around, looking at... blonde hair. A shorter blonde, not as imposing as her father, looking him right in the eyes with a fiery look.

“Don’t you dare try and hurt my little sister, you jerk!”

She was grabbing his shoulder with a grip that was fiercer than anything he’d felt before, even when one of Carice’s boyfriends had manhandled him when he’d accidentally came down when they were ‘watching a movie’.

There hadn’t been much movie-watching going on. Not with that many clothes scattered and the fact that most of his sisters had decided to go out for a party. One black eye and that relationship ending after a few more of those dates, and he’d been scot-free from that side of danger. She’d been upset, but he’d been ‘so nice’ before he’d put his hand on her too.

It was one of those things you got used to. Bad dates? The sisters just got together and cheered the sister who’d been dumped up. Boyfriend problems? Sisters ganged up and decided whether the guy was shit or not. It sucked being protected. Saphron was great, but she didn’t always take his side.

“Yang!? No touchy, he’s not bullying her. Sorry, this is my eldest daughter Yang, she’s a- Come on, quit it. He’s not making fun of her, keep yourself in check.”

The angry red eyes looked very dangerous. The man’s arm was wrapping around the arm that was cocked back to strike at him, the other teenager, or at least he hoped that it was a teenager, if she was... was she old enough to be a teenager still? Those breasts looked... well, popping.

“...Hi?”

The angry look seemed to slowly abate, her teeth bared in an angry snarl. If this was some kind of first meeting with a Faunus, he’d probably be terrified. He’d be terrified nonetheless, because he noticed that her dad was there, her little sister was behind the counter and this girl looked like she’d have taken his head off with a punch.

“Fine, I’m... He’s not bothering you, is he? Ruby?”

The concern and worry in her voice made Ruby sigh, deeply, exasperated.

“We were _talking,_ Yang! He’s not going to make fun of me.”

He was saved, as the blonde pulled away, looking at him, a serpentine tail flicking back and forth, her eyes looking at him with a pouty, suspicious expression.

“If you’re sure... I guess I can keep him intact.”

He didn’t like the thought of that, as her father sighed and held his daughter’s arms back to keep her from hitting him, a plaintive expression on the man’s face, obviously used to the antics of his daughter.

“This is why we don’t have many non-Faunus customers, Yang. You’re too protective of Ruby, she’s only- Are you okay?”

Jaune nodded. He’d at least not been punched. It was not the greatest marker for his confidence to know that he was somewhat happy for that, but it was understandable. If Ruby was made fun of for having a cute set of wolf ears, she’d probably want her sister around.

“You think I’ve got cute wolf ears? Aww, that’s... That’s sweet.”

The blondes, father and daughter, seemed to assess him. A dangerous look, from the two of them focusing right on him.

“W-well, I don’t- I don’t mean to cause offence, but I’m- you see?”

He tried his best to get himself out of the hot situation he’d found himself in, the father and daughter still looking at him.

“It’s- Yang! He’s a nice one. We’ll be playing a game of Smush Bros after he’s done! Dad? Ehh, let Yang put him through the wringer. He’s not bad, I mean... He doesn’t _look_ bad.”

He supposed he was non-threatening. Kind of wimpy, like his sisters always said. Sissy Jaune, smallest Arc sister, despite _three_ of them being at least two heads shorter than he was. He couldn’t help that he’d not really been very active in high school.

“If you say so, Ruby. Alright, eh... Dad? Yeah, I need a moment, get back into teaching mode.”

Yang didn’t sound too confident in that moment, as her eyes seemed to slowly slip back to something that resembled peaceful, as she shook her hair out, her smile like the burning sun coming in the morning.

“Yeah, got it, don’t... Shhmmm... Alright. Oh, sorry about your bag.”

He looked at his sports bag, which’d been flung off by his rather rough accosting from her, Jaune giving her a smile, or at least trying to. Ruby seemed to be perfectly willing to poke at him a few times, seemingly more at ease than her sister was.

“It’s fine, I mean, Sienna says that she’ll eh... do bad things to me if I don’t go here.”

The only other man in the room nodded, seemingly understanding that about Sienna, which both worried Jaune and made him feel a little bit safer. If Sienna, who had an interest in his continued wellbeing, was okay with him training here, there undoubtedly had to be something in it for her.

“She’s in on the days she can. She’s one hell of a tiger in the ring, I’ve been the one who’s been putting her through the wringer, but you’re Yang’s practice dummy for now. Yang? Kid gloves. He’s got no training before, he’s weak and wimpy, and you can’t dislocate his arms. He’s not like us, so treat him like you’d treat Ruby.”

That was definitely good advice, as he turned to Ruby, who smiled.

“Don’t worry! Yang’s training for the KFC, so she’s going to be making sure to bring you up to speed. Dad? Did Sienna say anything about the schedule he’ll be doing?”

This wasn’t... well, he supposed he shouldn’t have been expecting state-of-the-art equipment, with a hot personal trainer who was going to help him, measly Jaune Arc, youngest child of eight, to become some muscle-bound Adonis.

He let his eyes go over Yang. The washboard abs that he saw were definitely looking like he could bounce a coin off them. The muscular arms looked feminine on her, and those breasts definitely had to be fake, because they looked like they’d be kept aloft by some kind of miniature-

“It’s the hair, isn’t it? Yeah, I’m a blonde too. You’re now the only brunette here, Rubes! See? We got a new brother, even if he’s a reedy little weak human boy who’s getting the Yang for the training gig!”

He offered a smile. Strangers were just friends that you haven’t gotten to know properly yet, or something like that. She had a very nice set of breasts, seemingly okay with him taking a look at her.

“Yaaaang! He’s not our brother yet! B-but don’t think that you’re unwanted. Hey, I’ll show you to the changing room, Yang go and set up something for Jaune to get ready! Oh, and I’ll get the console set up upstairs. We’re playing a game of Smush, Jaune!”

The father smiled at his daughters, Jaune wondering how things went in this gym if this was the default. If he’d been any less of an accepting man, he’d probably be running for the exit, but the...

The girls were kind of hot. That girl-next-door feeling from Ruby and that hot, sexy beauty that looked ready to fight him, and their dad, who looked like he went bear-wrestling every morning and evening with a side of eating snakes alive for lunch.

He dressed himself, the changing room cold and a little chilly, full of the breeze that made him feel a little cooler, as he emerged a little later, his shorts feeling a little tight, Yang standing in front of the door.

“Hmm... Lift the shirt.”

She didn’t seem very concerned with modesty at least, as she ordered him. He did so, because he knew that she’d maybe hurt him a bit, Yang prodding a bit at his stomach and his sides. She seemed to be more curious in her expressions, her eyes looking at him with that judging critical look.

“Not too much to work with... Hmm, you ever done some core workouts?”

The bluntness and straightforwardness was something that he liked. Just like at home, he knew that he’d had to get something done when someone shouted ‘Jaune, go and do this for me’. The privilege was usually his because his sisters didn’t want to chip a nail or anything.

“No, eh, not at all. I used to have to do PE in school, but that’s a while ago. I got mediocre marks in that.”

The blonde looked at him and he took care to look at her, the dark top that she wore letting her breasts bounce just a little, the shorts that accentuated it with a bright canary yellow colour popping out, her hand running through her hair.

“We’ll get you up to speed. Sorry, eh... I wasn’t too nice to you, but we’ve had...”

The blush on her cheeks appeared only midway the sentence, as she seemed embarrassed by something.

“It’s just been my little sister and me for a while, and humans used to bully her for her ears, which is silly. I’ve had to defend her for most of the time whilst we grew up, so I just- protective sister instincts, y’know?”

He could get that. Even he felt a little worried when one of his sisters had an encounter with a boyfriend that treated her badly, and Saphron had needed stitches when an ex had not ‘agreed’ with her leaving the relationship. Lesbians could be just as fierce as men. Her current girlfriend was nice, he supposed.

“Yeah, I’ve got seven sisters, so I kind of know what you feel. They boss me around a lot, but they’re still my sisters.”

A nod, pat on the stomach and then that gorgeous butt popped out as she bent over to tie one of her shoelaces, that form of perfection definitely something that he’d want to see more often. He was weak to beautiful girls, he’d always been weak to them.

It’d been like that for most of his life. There weren’t many opportunities for him to get someone who could believe in him and he’d not had many friends, if at all any that remained even now at 18. He’d always had the barrier of having ‘hot older sisters’ which often drew in people who wanted to leer at his sisters.

“Damn, your mom must be amazing.”

Jaune didn’t fully agree on that, but that made him think about Yang’s mom and Ruby’s mom. They were different in size and shape and trait, so there might be something about that, and they were fairly similar in age.

“Well, she’s mom. How about... eh, can I ask?”

It might be a rude question to ask, but Yang shrugged, her breasts doing very interesting wobbles.

“She bailed on dad, when he got her best friend pregnant with Ruby at the same time. Not an amicable divorce, left me on the doorstep with a ‘it’s your problem now, Tai’ and a big fuck you to Ruby’s mom. Ruby’s mom isn’t... y’know, alive anymore, so I’d like you to not mention it around her, but... she was a great mom.”

A grin, something that seemed to share between the sisters, something happy and cheerful that brought a smile from his own lips, as Yang guided him to the equipment and then went and put things in.

“This may hurt, but it’ll be good for you. I’m going to be fighting in the Kickboxing Fighting Circuit in a few weeks time, see whether I can get something going in the ring. I’m all about the thrill, so... Don’t take this too personal, buddy. I’m going to put you through the drills to make you look good. Dad’s the exercise maniac, but he’s the only guy who can spar with me.”

He didn’t really want to see how Yang sparred with her father, the man in the background as Yang pulled him through the exercises, the sweat dripping down his back, his shirt already wet with the salty liquid, Yang looking at him with an expression on her face. The smack against his ass came unexpected, and he jumped a little.

“Hit the showers, dude. You smell of sweat and weakness leaving the body. You did good for your first day... But the kicker’s going to hit you like a truck. Sienna’s a regular here, but she’s also trying to keep that place she works at running. I wish I’d get to spar with her again, she’s fun when she’s in that state of annoyance where she’s looking to kick the shit out of someone.”

This personal trainer of sorts definitely was a good sort, at the base. Jaune could tell from how her personality shifted, that she was just caring and concerned, but the abrasiveness of some her statements made him feel a little dash of worry in his heart, but nothing more than the usual feeling, as he knew that Faunus seemed to have a different culture than he did.

_‘She’s at least not bullying me, like some of the girls did.’_

It was sad to admit, he knew.

“Hey, hey! No sad faces, okay? You did good, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, you’re going to feel it in the morning though. Shit, I suck at these motivational things. Dad’s better at them, but I know that we’re about the same weight class, whilst he’s- Oh ducksnickles, ehh... Are you okay?”

He’d zoned out, thinking about the way that she acted. A little dumb, seemingly more focused on ‘in your face’ thoughts, but not a bad sort. Blake was very quiet, Sienna was very strong, Eve seemed fun to be with until she had to perform and Kali was just... just a warm mom.

He could work with a young woman who seemed to have fighting on the front of her mind and other such niceties at the back.

“Just a bit... Sorry, I’m used to being the one who got bullied, because I have a-“

He’d nearly admitted to having seven ‘hot’ sisters, like some of the guys who’d tried to muscle in on getting some Arc pussy. His sisters notoriously were known for being picky daters, but the types of men they went for...

“If they try, they’re getting a fist-full of Yang. Nobody’s hurting one of my friends.”

He blinked, Yang looking at him as if she didn’t quite get it.

“You made my sis like you enough to play Smush with you, so that makes you a friend too. No matter what, if Ruby likes you, I like you. Now go and wipe that smell off your body. It’s making my nose itchy.”

He’d been aware that Faunus had different traits, but that scent was one of the things as well...

Jaune emerged after the shower into the gym again, finding Yang in front of one of the training dummies, the rhythmic thud-crunch-thud of her legs doing very interesting things in brutally murdering a dummy, her punches looking like they’d take out some goombah with just a tap, but those legs...

“She’s got great legs, don’t you think? Dad’s been putting me on the register for the juniors league, though Yang’s won three championships for the youth division already, I’m just eh... Not great. But she’s great, don’t you think?”

Ruby had appeared at his side, looking at Yang, who was in motion. Jaune felt a dash of guilt go through him for basically ogling her sister, not that it was a bad thing. The tail whipped back and forth, clearly looking like she’d use it for support if it came to that, like one of those kangaroos from that boxing cartoon he’d seen years ago.

“I’m sorry, I...”

Ruby smiled at him, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t be sorry, silly. I know she’s beautiful, and you’ve complimented my ears. You can’t fake that, I know when people are lying. It’s the eyes, the eyes of truth! Dad always says so, so we’re going to have fun now. Ehh... Do you think you want to be brought home by dad? He’s got a bike, I’m only on a dirt bike whilst my sis has this motorcycle. I mean, you’ve got to learn somehow, but I’m not yet able to get my license! The curse of being seventeen whilst she’s eighteen, yuck!”

That solved the age thing. She looked fifteen or something, really petite, but he’d...

“Let’s play some Smush! Dad’ll take care of things like he always does, don’t worry about it!”

Ruby’s arms pulled his hand between her breasts, petite in comparison to her sister’s rather massive set of jugs. It wasn’t a touch that some girl would do, but he was dragged along without another word, leaving Yang to massacre the dummy even further, as he was dragged upstairs, the counter now unmanned, but there seemed to be few people who came by this early.

“Hey, kid? You need a ride home?”

It was already late in the afternoon when the seventeenth match ended, as his eyes watched Ruby give a little victory cheer. They were similar in age, and the man looked like he was enjoying the sight of his daughter enjoying a casual game of Smush with a friend.

Already, it’d been determined that they’d be friends. Ruby was a girl that seemed to be really casual about things, a little uncertain (how do you mean, humans don’t know that smell!) and interesting. A contrast to Blake.

“I think I can get the bus, I mean... Eh, there _is_ a bus, right?”

He’d not really gotten the location of the bus stop. He didn’t know, but his Schmoogle Maps said that there was one there.

“Got discontinued a few months ago, kid. It’s why I’m asking, because you might need to walk a while for the next stop. My girls have their own bikes, so you’re going to have to rely on some charity, if you’re going to be coming in and out.”

Ruby looked like she was interested in something, as she perked up.

“I’ll- darn it, I can’t borrow Yang’s bike, she’ll notice.”

That would be a problem for Ruby indeed, he knew. The man looked at him for a moment.

“Got a bike to your own, kid? It’s just a- you live in the next city, right? That’s... hmm, 10 miles. You ought to be able to do that on the bike, if you don’t mind getting leg day in once... Sienna said that you’d have to be pretty fit to carry your weight, so how about this...”

The man rummaged a little in a stack of papers, before he fished out a key.

“I lend you a bike from the gym, you get back here from your home and get your gym classes, and we settle the bill with Sienna? Work it off, spread the brand, that kind of thing. It looks tacky, according to my daughters, but it’s still advertising, and it’ll help your muscles develop quicker.”

Ruby groaned, looking at the keychain that came attached to it, a garish yellow dragon head with a leather finish, weathered and worn down.

“That bike is so lame! Who wants a bike in bright green and yellow?! It’s not even a current-day model and-”

The man handed him the key and looked him right in the eyes, a look that his father might’ve given him when he was imparting some wisdom into him.

“If you run off with it, we’ll be chasing you down.”

Ruby groaned.

“Dad! He’s not going to run off! He’s a nice good guy! Probably. I mean, he didn’t look too strangely at me, even with my ears.”

He frowned at Ruby, pretty sure that she shouldn’t be too worried about her ears! That wouldn’t be something to worry about with such a cute-as-a-button girl.

“I trust you, kid. Sienna’s a good girl, could’ve gone pro if she didn’t have her job to do. Here, come with me. I’ll show you something neat.”

The man opened a door, the smell of tobacco heavy in the air, something that smelled like a man cave, an ashtray on the desk, the wall hung full with framed posters. A large picture of the man who owned the gym was hung there, a serious expression on his face as he looked at whoever was looking at the poster.

“Here.”

 **Savage Sienna, Khan of Carnage** in action against six challengers in the Kickboxing Federation Championship!

The woman looked good, in the tight outfit that she’d worn when she’d been younger and still active in kickboxing, her eyes fierce and indomitable, without the expression of tiredness and wear that she’d had yesterday. It was a shame that it’d come to this, the sight of her body looking like it’d wasted away a little during the time that she’d been active... well, that wasn’t any of his business, yet it still worried him.

“She looks better than she does now. Healthier.”

The man nodded.

“Circumstances change for people. She was part of a group that was supposed to promote peace and equality between us Faunus and you humans, but the guy at the head was taken out by an unseen gunman, something that really blew up into the riots. Remember that, nearly four years ago? Half of the city was cordoned off, us good people had to keep indoors because they were setting garbage bins on fire... That was a mess.”

Jaune remembered that, vaguely. He’d been fourteen and it hadn’t really featured, because Faunus didn’t really live in his section of the city, nor did they go to his elementary school, or his high school for that matter.

“She was great. World champion in three- maybe four years. A real killer, with a grudge against those who’d pull her down. Now she’s... y’know, the thing.”

The man made a gesture that basically meant sex, if Jaune guessed it properly.

“Real shame. With three, maybe four months of dedicated training, she’d be beating the finals in a flash, she always had a spine made of rubber, rocking with the blows and then striking hard. Now... Now she’s wasting away. I’m not supposed to tell you this, probably, but still...”

The man fixed him with a look, something in those eyes telling him that the topic was serious business for the man, who seemed to be a professional in the art of kickboxing. Jaune wouldn’t deny him.

“She told me to get you looking like a yummy-dummy fighter like me, the real works. The moment I saw you though, you’re not the guy who’d be served well with getting a teacher like me. Yang’s rough around the edges, but she’ll go far with a few more years and a few losses under her belt. She’s a tough girl, like her mom, just like Ruby is. I’m not going to make you into a guy who’s able to deck someone, you ain’t the type of brawler that’s going to be beating up people in bars like my little Yang.”

The man’s expression looked like he was getting to a point. It felt kind of fatherly advice, as Jaune wondered what made it connect to Sienna.

“You’re a guy who’s soft, who’s not going to be seeing the blood spurt from someone’s nose and just keep on hammering like me. You probably never really felt anger at someone and wanted to beat them half-dead.”

It made sense. Jaune didn’t like to see people hurt, in pain or otherwise disadvantaged, it just didn’t sit well with him. There would be people suffering in the world regardless, but he wished to just do good and make people feel better. Just like with Blake during that first meeting, it hadn’t been about the money, the sex or anything else, or so it felt now.

They needed help, they needed someone and he’d be that person, even if he got paid only once every few months, if things worked out well. If he could help, he’d help. That was what people did.

“That’s a good look on your face, kid. My Ruby is a sensitive girl. She’s always... Well, she’s shy around humans. She’s like her mom. Great woman, lovely, sweet... Too bad she died on the job, working as a cop.”

The man looked glum for a moment, as his hand tapped Jaune’s chest. A palm strike, an open palm, rather than a closed fist.

“And if I catch you doing anything to my girls, I’ll make sure that you’re not getting back to work without a wheelchair.”

The threat, to package the man’s words, as the finger tapped his chin. Jaune swallowed heavily, knowing a threat when the man voiced it. Protective dad instincts seemed to be a common thread.

“Yessir... Eh, I didn’t think about doing something like that. They’re- I only had sex with two women!”

The man snorted, shaking his head at the thought, Jaune feeling slightly affronted by the man’s snort.

“Right. Sienna did say something about you being a newbie. Still... You keep that business _out_ of my gym and _away_ from my daughters. Yang knows, because Sienna can’t keep her mouth shut at times, but Ruby is innocent. I'd like to _keep_ her innocent.”

Jaune could understand that. He felt protective about his sisters and family, even if things made him feel uncomfortable.

“Sure, I’m... She’s fun to be around, I mean, I’ve only played some games with her, but she’s fun. I- eh... No, I don’t think I’ll bring the work here. Not my job to really ask who I’m going to be... doing the thing with.”

The man nodded, patting Jaune’s shoulder strongly. Jaune shuddered under the pat, the man’s smile a little sharklike, his tail batting back and forth.

“See to it that you do. Yang and Ruby are the last memento’s of my wives.”

Jaune nodded. This was the type of talk that he’d have expected of a girlfriend’s father, not that Ruby or Yang were the type to want someone like him. Yang was someone who was kind and a bit abrasive, whilst Ruby looked like she would be a great friend.

“I’ll... I’ll remember that. They’d never go for a guy like me.”

The man sighed, looking at him sadly, Jaune catching sight of a bottle set upon the table.

“That’s what I said too, when I was young. Now... They remind me of their moms.”

The man pushed him out, to the back of the gym, Yang still in the process of demolishing the dummy, the sweat-slickened shirt that she wore making her look beautiful. He could appreciate her, from a distance.

A bike that looked like it’d been sat there for years, cobwebs wrapped around the bike’s handlebars, and the man dusted off the seat.

“It’s the Xiao Bike. Old, a bit worn down, but the sign’s still fastened. We used to drive around it to get people interested. Number’s on the other side.”

The wooden sign that hung below it advertised the gym. ‘Real martial fighting courses! Be a kickboxer worth putting oomph in your life! Little Dragon Gym! Where real men are born!’ It looked like it might be needing a few more straps to make it be put in place.

He returned home and parked it in the garage next to the car. He made sure that it was secured, the key tucked in his pocket, the bag pulled open and the shorts pushed into the washer, his shoes put out to dry a bit from the sweat that’d been shed inside the shoes.

“Had fun at the gym?”

He nodded at his father, sitting down. Already, his muscles felt pained, the stress from working out already working on his muscles.

_‘Perhaps I shouldn’t have been gaming for so long.’_

“It’s a... well, it’s a bit run down, but the guy who runs it looks cool. His daughters are taking care of the reception and being a trainer, but I came during the morning, when they’re usually closed. Special favour from my boss, apparently.”

He was sure that this was going to be something to be teased about again. None of his sisters were presently around, so he had a moment to talk with his dad.

“Good. Maybe you’ll get a girlfriend like that hot girl who came around. Now that was a woman who could draw the eyes...”

Jaune didn’t want to guess too much about Eve’s availability. He was best off keeping things professional, just business-only.

“I’ll be in pain tomorrow, they said. Muscles need to be built first.”

That was an understatement.

Luckily, they didn’t call him in for any work that day, or on the other days.

* * *

One and a half month later, his phone rang. He couldhear it, his weights already pulled in the neutral position, Yang spotting him, her generous rack still in his sight, as she held them with the ease of someone who did this professionally. A bit more definition, and it’d been one and a half month of exercising, talking with Sienna and Blake about things to do with his performance and getting told 'we're doing girl-on-girl things, so you're benched for now', with Eve picking him up once every while to have him ‘at the office’, with his body mostly used to move things.

It was getting easier with the training that he'd done earlier.

“Jaune Arc. Get your ass over to the damn office. _Now_.”

Sienna Khan was summoning him to the tiger’s den, as Yang whistled softly.

“He’s just doing a set right now, let him finish it and I’ll let him go to your workplace, Sienna.”

The grumbled ‘Fine’ was louder, as Jaune remembered what had happened a few days ago. The DVD with Eve’s repertoire of movies had been put in the DVD player and witnessed. He couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore without blushing, the redhead giving him a cocky smile and a little kiss blown once every while.

Going to Skulls and Beans after going to the gym or to the office had slipped into a routine, on days where he had the time to go. Mary Calavera, granddaughter of Maria el Sancta de Calavera, according to her, was someone who knew her beans and her brew.

He paid with some of the money that he’d saved up. Eight-hundred was left, after a few more purchases of the essentials, like a new set of gym shorts. The use of the bike that the gym had loaned him was something that worked out well.

He entered the ‘premises’ of White Fang Productions, opening the door and finding Sienna leaning over one of the crates with the baby wipes, something ‘essential’ to the industry. Eve was parading around in an outfit that’d make his mother blush, with the pasties over the nipples looking like little hearts, Blake looking a little tired, as her head was adorned with a maid’s hat, one of those things that you just couldn’t remember the name of, and a maid outfit, with a tail that stuck out.

“Right, you’re here. Come on, scoot. Right to the ‘meeting room’, we’ve got a guest and she’s paying well for a trip on the Bus. You’re going to be up for a trip and I’ll be the driver tonight. Jaune? If you screw this up, I’m making you my _bitch_.”

The door opened and he saw someone sitting on the couch, the ‘not-fuck’ couch, with the plush soft cushions, a girl with her hair loose, a shock of orange and light blue, loosely tied back, her eyes almost sparkling when she saw him.

“Ooh! It’s the guy, it’s the guy! Hey there, big boy!”

She was up in his face, with almost a rainbow of sparkles left behind with that motion, her eyes excitedly bursting with excitement, her hand grabbing his shirt, and then smelled it.

“Ooh, you’ve been to the gym, I can smell it! Ooh, me likey, me likey! Miss Khaaan? He’s nice, he’s great, but I’d like to talk about some things first before big boy here gets to wreck me. How about... Hmm, you’re free today, right?”

The look Sienna gave him was ‘do not deny that your ass is free tonight’. He nodded, trying to muster a smile.

“No need to be nervous, big boy! So, Jaune Dark? Hi!”

He extended his hand, and she looked at it for a while.

“Hello... Eh, Hi. The name’s Jaune. I’m a porn star.”

That was the official job description, though it was the first time he’d actually said it aloud. The Faunus, for that _definitely_ was a Faunus tail that was snaking around his leg, looked at him, then to Sienna.

“He’s shyyyy! Ooh, we’re going to be having fun, you and I. Let’s do that bus scene, and let me just... Think you can strip? Strip for me, big boy! Your boss gave me the okay.”

He looked at Sienna as if she had just sold his virginity, the woman’s lips pressing very tightly together. He didn’t feel very comfortable, but the woman shot him a look that was ‘do it’, so it meant that there would be money made.

“Okay...”

He wasn’t going to deny the opportunity when it came to it, his eyes looking at Sienna for a little longer, and the woman’s fingers snapped.

He stripped slowly, feeling a little used. The Faunus girl looked at him, a judging expression on her face.

“Oh! Neon! That’s my name, sorry. I was just, I saw that Fang Bus segment on the site, and I was like ‘I need to check this guy out’, and well, Miss Khan was nice enough to immediately call you in.”

The company was struggling and he needed to help out. It felt like an obligation, but the fact that he was able to exercise at the gym free of charge because Sienna had done recommendations for him and he was helping her out, was worth at least some consideration.

“I’m glad you liked it. It... I’m sorry, I’m still a little new.”

Neon, because that was her name according to her, seemed to understand.

“Oh, oh, it’s fine, don’t worry! I was just in awe by that moment you just bit down on the redhead’s neck and just made her feel like some kind of bitch. That was _hot_ , dude. Like, panties wet and hot, and when the cat girl just started to twitch and have her eyes roll back and made into some kind of hot cock-sleeve... ffffuck, that was _hot_. First-time fuck-god... Hmmm, I enjoyed it. So... May I pull the underwear down? Please?”

Jaune shrugged. Sienna seemed to relax a little, as Neon tugged his underwear down, his cock laying against his balls. She looked at it and then glanced up. Sea-green eyes looked at him, as she smirked.

“Oh yeah, that’s a big hard dick. So... mind if I take a pic? Just a few, just to show that I’m working with the Humandingo!”

_‘The what?’_

He definitely knew that there was some kind of copyright infringement there.

“Can you, y’know, get hard?”

He closed his eyes and imagined Yang, working out in a tight top, sweat slicking the fabric and making her nipples poke through the fabric. Blake hugging her from behind, her ears poking up, a seductive smile on her lips, Eve slowly running her hands over her breasts, dripping with water.

“Ooh... It’s... Can I touch it? No! Lay it on my face? Miss Khan, can you take a picture?”

He felt like a dummy, someone who was just there to be the hard dick, and he felt how Neon’s hot breath brushed over his balls, as the phone snapped a few pictures of his cock, Sienna angling the phone a little to make sure that everything looked properly.

“That’s it, that’s it. Don’t worry, you’re getting your money’s worth. Damn, he’s still slightly raw-smelling... Not bad, not bad. How do you even keep yourself in check with such a good guy around? Eesh, he's... Yum.”

Sienna’s droll snicker was a little confident, as he glanced at her questioningly. Neon was nosing against his cockhead, which was hard as a rock, something he’d been working at, trying to keep hard. It was a mandatory skill.

“Practice, training and not shitting where you eat, Miss Katt. He’s a new talent, and I have full confidence in his hard work paying off.”

Neon rubbed her cheek over his cockhead, the hard cock rubbing over her cheek, a slimy pre-cum strand pushed over her cheek.

“Aww, poo. I’d be- Well, that’s for later. Oh, Jaune?”

A Faunus who had his cock and balls against her face, looking right up at him with his cockhead drooling onto her face.

“Miss Khan will brief you, eh, things. Sorry if I’ve pulled you from something, but I saw it and I was like ‘woah, that’s amazing’. So... Eh, let me get myself ready. Makeup... makeup, yes.”

He looked at Sienna, who jabbed her thumb at the door, clearly telling him to go and follow her.

He walked out, his underwear pulled up, Blake looking at him with an expression that was questioning, her hands straightening her headdress a little.

“My office, Arc.”

The door shut, and he was just in his underwear, sat on the chair in front of her. The woman definitely had a dominatrix vibe, as she looked at him, before her finger came down on the desk.

“She asked us to shoot her a personal movie. This pays _well_ , Arc. Don’t get any ideas. The subscriptions are okay, but we’ve got a serious lack of cash flow on the books. I’m...”

She looked like she’d swallowed a lemon, like it was something that she’d hate to do, as she looked at him like the thought of something disgusting shot through her mind.

“I’m willing to-“

Another dark look, as she seemed to think about it, her expression dark, fist balling as if she was getting ready to punch him. The tattoos on her arms looked like they would need a touch-up, as she hissed at him like an angry wildcat.

“You’re already going to have sex with someone, so I won’t offer that. If... if you need money, I’m willing to offer you an advance, two-thousand. Don’t ask where it comes from, because we _need_ this client, Arc.”

He would’ve done it, it was his job. Jaune knew that he would be ogled, that he’d be seeing people who only saw his balls and cock pump into some cute Faunus girl, but it was still a little dehumanizing. He wasn’t some movie star who made love, he was someone who fucked.

Someone who would be looking at some little excited Faunus starlet, freshly scouted by whoever was in charge and then grab her by the horns and then force her to suck his cock, looking down into her eyes with a dead look, just like Eve.

_‘I don’t want that. There shouldn’t be stuff like that, that’s wrong.’_

It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sienna looked at him, and she closed her eyes.

“If... If you want, I can try to ask Blake if she’d... if she’d go on a date with you. You two are close in age, you hit it off _well_. She’s... she’d not mind. _Please_? Jaune, I’m... We _need_ this, for Kali, for...”

Her eyes were looking at the picture on the wall, the man who was Kali’s husband, Blake still young in that picture. There was a plea in her eyes that he felt wasn’t so much to him, but rather to someone who was now dead, to who she’d pledged her word.

“I’ll do it. I mean... I’m your employee, aren’t I? If you give the word, I take on a whole bevvy of Faunus women or something, to keep the lights on, right?”

False bravado, something to inspire hope in her. A coward’s way of reasoning, because he could have said no. He could have denied her, but the desperation in the woman’s eyes, the offer of a date with a very hot and sexy co-worker, which Sienna would arrange through some measure, if he’d just sleep with this other Faunus girl who was offering money to the company.

“You don’t want to do gangbangs, Jaune. You just... you _don’t_.”

A dark and scathing response, as she looked at him, something in her eyes dark and frankly, quite terrifying. He felt like he was in a room with a lethal animal, as the woman crossed her arms.

“Have sex with her. Do your thing, _whatever_ she wants. I heard she wants the Fang Bus experience, so you go and just act like you’re picking her up, camera’s start rolling and then boom, we do the filming and you acting tough. Fuck her if she wants to get fucked, put that big pole of yours in her face and make the camera record it, and just do what she fucking _wants_.”

She was upset with him, she definitely was upset with him and he didn’t know why, the woman poking his chest, the tears looking like they were ready to come out. She looked so close to crying that he nearly wrapped his arms around her and told her that it’d be okay to release the stress, to cry a little and to relax, but there was still that danger in her stance.

“Fine, okay, I’m... I’d do it anyways. You’ve helped me a lot. I mean, the gym membership. I feel better now than I’ve felt, because Taiyang’s been helping me build some muscle, and you occasionally pop up from time to time to cuss me out.”

The snarky sound from Sienna was definitely a half-snarl, as she looked at him with fierce eyes, eyes that looked like they were torn between getting ready to cry or to just snarl at him and then turn her head away.

“Great, just... Just ask her what she wants, okay? Take a few moments to get your bearings. I wasn’t... it’s a lot of money, Jaune. I’m so tired, I’ve not slept for...”

She checked the calendar, Jaune noticing just how bloodshot her eyes seemed to be, how frantic her behaviour seemed to be. For the studio, or the office or whatever you wished to call this den of vice and sin, there was definitely a manpower shortage.

Hiring new hires wouldn’t be cheap. He didn’t really get much of a salary, but he could tide things along a little. He paid his rent to his father, so he’d have at least a security net for his rent. With the job that he had, the free time at the gym that was given to friends of Sienna and Yang’s coaching, he could at least look the experience that people are desiring.

_‘I’ll do it for them. They’re...’_

Kali’s face came to his mind, as Blake’s joined it. Two women, one older and one his age, hurting by what they've done. They’d not really said it out loud, but the company was in trouble financially and needed help. For a smile on the face of a woman and her daughter, Eve and Sienna seemed to work harder than they should.

That was worthy at least some respect and some swallowing of his conceptions of what it was to be working in this industry. If they wanted someone with a big hard cock, they’d get someone with a big hard cock.

“Sienna?”

He didn’t use her name in vain, as the woman’s eyes focused on him, fierce eyes that seemed to look at him, his hand on hers in a moment. A calming technique, he remembered, but the woman didn’t retract her hand instantly.

“You need to take some rest, get some sleep after we’re done today. I’ll do what she wants, but you need to sleep.”

The woman didn’t shrink away from his touch, but there was a look in her eyes that challenged him.

“ _Please_?”

She’d pleaded with him before, and now he was pleading with her to please consider sleep. Her expression was hostile, severe and angry, snatching her hand out of his grip.

“Fine. I’ll get a nap or something, or... Just give me ten minutes. Meet the client. Escort work isn’t... It isn’t awkward in our line of business. Still better than twirling on a pole in front of thirsty sons of bitches who can’t stop poking at your tits and hoping that they’ll have a shot with a- What’re you still doing here? Get that dick out there with the client and ask her how she’d like to get her body ravaged!”

He was chased out of her office with an angry motion, his eyes catching sight of her getting a syringe out, shaking her head and then mumbling something about needing it to keep calm, entering the other room again to find the Faunus girl busy on her phone, giggling a little at something that was said on the other end of the line.

“Sure, I’ll be there for practice... Don’t worry, it’ll be ten in the morning, right and fine. I know, I will be careful, I’m twenty, not a moron, and no, I will make sure not to hurt my hands...”

The young woman looked up at him and grinned, turning her phone off with a press of the button, her expression changing a little to something of interest.

“So, boss lady let you go. Did she brief you on stuff, or do I have to do that? I'll brief you, baby... Hard-core.”

There was a hint of saucy, teasing delight in her voice as he sat down in front of her, unsure whether she’d be poking and prodding at him again, waiting to get his momentum again.

“I’d like to eh... know what you’d like me to do, besides the sex bit. _That’s_ pretty clear, you’re at a porn company. What would you like?”

The Faunus girl leaned forward, giving him a look at her cleavage, her eyes twinkling with that hint of delighted amusement, as she let her tongue slide over her lips in a slow lick.

“Getting my Fang Bus experience, and a private gig with you, recorded. I like your dick.”

That wasn’t something that he’d heard before, but it made sense. He was just a dick and the attachment, as Neon shook her head, grinning.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be amazeballs. You’ve just got to... Hmm, let’s just say that it’s something to get the blood pumping, a bit of a surprise for someone. I want to make someone see me get wrecked by your dick, Jaune. If you need to... hmmm, imagine some guy you really hate. I’m his girlfriend and you’re seeing me and wanting to put a Faunus in her proper place with that big hard human cock.”

Cardin would suffice. Jaune still remembered the times he’d been bullied, his head nodding a few times.

“I can do that. So, eh, you’re clean of venereal diseases and stuff, I hope? I’ve got to ask these questions, or Miss Khan is going to bite my head off.”

Neon nodded, presenting a sheet of medical issues. He checked it out, noticing the tests having come back negative. He’d been in for a test, and they’d swabbed... well, a very uncomfortable place, just in case. It wasn’t something that he’d like to do again anytime soon, but it was apparently scheduled for next month again. He was clean, just like they’d said at the beginning, a virgin that hadn’t had sex with anyone.

“This looks in order, I’m- Oh, we’re not using condoms.”

Neon nodded, smirking at him boldly, shaking her body a little with her tongue sliding over her lips.

“Nope! Don’t worry, I promise you, I’m not looking for a baby right now. I’m still young, I’ve got a good five to six years left working before I’ve got any time for a baby. This is just blowing off a load of stress.”

That made sense, somehow. If she was only twenty, she’d have a few years to be a wild girl. Or at least, his sisters seemed to subscribe to that idea, knowing that they’d have a bit of time to play around.

“So, during the bus, just some oral, okay? I suck you off, I trash-talk a lot, and I take the recording home and we film the rest of the stuff in the weekend, okay? Miss Khan received an advance, if the scene didn’t work out, that’s just five thousand lost for me, but you get the full twenty if I’m happy with the flick.”

That was probably why she was so urgent that he do whatever they wanted. Twenty-five thousand was something that definitely would keep the lights running and paid for gas and all that thing, and five-thousand was obviously something that would go a little way in paying back wages and such.

“I’ll do my best.”

There was a hint in Neon’s eyes that seemed to be amused indifference. She looked a bit like she was playing this massive practical joke on someone, but he just wasn’t sure, because he didn’t know her well. Her fingernails were manicured very well though.

“Then that’s the beast I want, hmm. I’ll take it all, Jaune.”

* * *

Jaune was dressed in ‘work clothes’, a set of jeans that’d been ‘totally cleaned, you degenerate asshole, I wash these!’ according to Sienna, the shirt with WFP stamped on it in the left corner as some advertisement, and the van rumbling to life as Sienna started the engine.

Neon would be at the proper place, as they’d be cruising for a little while, his eyes catching sight of her through one of the tinted windows, a neat feature, to keep their activities a secret, as much as they could. The decals had been changed a little.

He opened the door for her, Neon looking like a pretty girl just standing there.

“Want to make a few extra bucks, sweetheart?”

The best sleazy accent that he could give, as she looked at him, tail batting back and forth, her cheeks flushing red, as if she was given the sleaziest of offer.

“W-well, my boyfriend is a jerk, so... Well, I guess I need the money. Sure. What do I need to do?”

He pulled out the waver of cash, all single-dollar bills, smirking at her with that confidence that could only be made by watching those macho movies, knowing that he’d have to sell the act. Sienna would bust his balls if he failed at it.

“Get into the bus, sweetheart. I’ll be paying out your wages after a bit of an interview.”

She got in, smelling like sweet orange and cinnamon, something that made him feel a little woozy, the perfume sprayed on liberally, as he shut the door.

She sat down on the seat, the back relatively free of stuff, unlike the last time he’d done a bus scene. He remembered Blake’s smell, sitting down.

“He’s just such a weak, spineless jerk, telling me that he’s too busy with work, telling me that he’s just- ugh... So... What do I have to do?”

He laid an arm around her, the Faunus pulling herself away just a little, acting coy.

“Something that most girls that are as pretty as you can do.”

The camera audibly clicked, and Sienna cursed under her breath, Neon relaxing a little, her tail having gone a little stiffer.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.”

That was understandable, as she would want to do a good job for her own enjoyment.

“Relax a little, you need to take things slow, get used to the flow of things. I had no skills in acting before I got my first time at the Fang Bus, and it was a literal first time.”

Neon nodded, her expression turning more excitable after a moment.

“Sorry, the camera decided to shut off. We’re good to go.”

Sienna’s voice spoke up, as Neon straightened, a coy smile on her lips, her hand placing itself on his chest, more confident than before.

“Oh, what’s a thing that a girl as pretty as I can do?”

His hand grabbed hers, laying it on his groin. She gripped the bulge, still flaccid, her cheeks burning bright red.

“I’ve got a boyfriend, I’m...”

She looked at him, and he tried to channel his frustration at Cardin, trying to imagine that this was Cardin’s girlfriend.

“Your boyfriend isn’t as big as me.”

She flushed beet red, as she looked down at his hand keeping her hand on his groin, giving another little grip.

“It’s... hmm... He’s a jerk, but he’s... Hmmm, my boyfriend.”

He unzipped his jeans, the button pushed out of the loop and then jerking his flaccid cock out, Neon’s expression going blank, as his flaccid cock laid against her manicured fingertips, her eyes looking at that cock.

“C-can I have a moment?”

Sienna clicked the feed off, as Neon got up, turning away from him and taking a few deep breaths. It was what she wanted, but the lack of certainty seemed to cling to her like a shroud, her head not turning to face him.

“Okay, I can do this, I can do this.”

She turned around and got back into place, grabbing his flaccid member with a hand that was as gentle as the touch of someone trying to choke the life out of someone, her eyes looking at him, their deep green colour blazing with renewed vigour.

“He’s not your boyfriend when you’re earning cash, sweetheart. What’s your name?”

She snapped into a performance mode, as her hand slackened a little in her grip on his cock, her hand letting his cock go, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

“Neon, Neon Katt, and my stupid boyfriend is going to...”

His hand grabbed her chin and turned her head up, his eyes looking into hers for a moment.

“He’s going to see your cute lips wrap around a cock if you take a picture, sweetheart. Come, how about a little kiss to the head, just as a welcoming?”

Neon’s head dipped low, her tongue sliding over the head, before she smooched it, not even stopping for a moment’s hesitation, just grabbing his cockhead between her lips and starting to smooch it.

He hardened in a flash, Neon’s surprised sound loud, recorded perfectly by several of the camera’s, as his hand grabbed her hair.

“That’s it, sweet kitty. How’s the taste of someone’s superior cock, huh?”

Imagining Cardin as the object of her love was working, getting him in the mood. It was all how she wanted it, as her mouth made interesting sounds, his cock sliding down into her mouth, pulling her up by the hairs, the long mass of hair loosely in his grip, her eyes tearing up a little, as there had been a gag audible to him.

“Oh god, it’s so big. Fuck, he’s small and tiny, and I’ve... Hmmm... Are you going to- Ah, hm?!”

His finger pushed into her mouth, as he tried to assume the arrogant look that Cardin had always had.

“I’m going to make you kiss him with your mouth reeking of my spunk, kitty. You’re going to come home with my cock’s load in your stomach, because kitty wanted her cream from a man who could give her some, rather than watered-down milk powder.”

Sienna was still driving, focusing on the road, her expression serious, as she shot him a look that warned him, Neon pulling back, starting to giggle loudly at the words that he’d uttered.

“Watered down milk powder? Oh god, you’re- ah hah hah.”

The giggles were loud and frankly a little embarrassing, but he let her laugh a little, finding it not so very amusing, he was _trying_ , darn it!

“Okay, okay, that was a good one, I needed that laugh. You’re good, let’s get back to the meat of things.”

Neon pushed her head down, mouth opening again.

“Keep on going like that. The more humiliating the better. Don’t be shy to denigrate him and claim me, big boy. That’s _hot_.”

The Faunus girl’s lips wrapped around his cock again, the camera’s whirring to life once more, as Neon’s lips wrapped around the head, sliding down to the base of his cock, his eyes opening wide as he felt her tongue scrape along the bottom, a low groan coming from his lips.

“Does your boyfriend know you’re sucking a stranger’s dick right now, Neon? Come, give me a little throat, sweetheart.”

He was trying to act confident and secure in his sexuality, to make her feel like she had someone better than her boyfriend around to fuck, as his cock slid down her throat, gagging and choking sounds, his hands seizing her hair, bobbing her head up and down.

“How’s that feel, huh?”

He pulled her up, a loud ‘mwahhh’ coming from her lips, saliva dripping down in strands.

“Fuck, this cock is so big, it can’t compare to my boyfriend’s... Hmmm, got some cream for me, big guy? Those balls of yours need some kitty kisses... Come on, wreck this little bitch so hard that she’ll come home smelling of your spunk, babe.”

She paid for it, so he would do it. It was a simple transaction, but he didn’t feel like he should be into this kind of thing. Sex should be loving, gentle and a little bit spicy, or at least, not dangerous for the people who were in committed relationships.

“He got a little cock compared to this? Damn, he must be wanting me to steal you from him so you can actually get something brewing in the bedroom. Me. You. I'm going to claim every inch of your body.”

Neon flushed, deep red. She made a meowing sound, as she tried to get up, his hand letting go of her head.

“Damn, _shit,_ that was _hot._ You’ve got a good vibe with trash-talking, don’t you? Come on, continue in that vein. Hey, Miss Khan? Roll those camera’s whilst big dick Jay here pounds my mouth-hole like it’s a pussy! I like the vibe he’s got. _Wreck me_ , big boy.”

The command from her was obvious, and it definitely was an order from the one paying for the experience, as the camera’s started and he wasn’t ‘gentle’ with her. Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft, making him feel the tongue slide over his cock, caressing it with a sweet, sensual touch, eager almost to get it, whilst his mouth uttered words that his sisters would blanch at.

His mom too, probably, but it was all for the show, for the performance.

“You’re going to be coming home with a fresh load on your lips and my number in your pocket, ready to be called when I need my itch scratched, Neon. You're going to be the girl that'll be meowing for some man-milk, when your boyfriend's not getting it up anymore within that loose pussy of yours.”

The words were not something that he should utter, because friendship here was impossible. They were hired to fuck and they fucked. That was all, as the girl’s tail batted back and down, his hand jerking her by the hair once more, a low hiss from her lips.

“Yesss, I’ll fucking suck this cock when he’s away at work, just to show my body that it needs a real man, someone who can put this cat in her place!”

There was no need to be shy, as his hands pushed her head down to his balls, her mouth opening and his balls fitting in, lewd smacks on her face, smacking it with that hot stave of cockflesh, ready to burst when she wanted it, a gargling, spluttering messy event, as he rubbed her up and down his cock.

“Whose little Faunus bitch are you now, Neon?”

Her name, for the performance. Whether it was a real name or a fake name, it wasn’t the objective. A low hiss from her mouth as her eyes looked at him.

“Yoursss...!”

He pulled out of her mouth, his balls dangling there, still sloppily coated in her saliva, her eyes looking at him as his cock was pushed into her mouth, a low ‘gllk, gllk’ and an ‘arghhh, arghhh’ from her, as his hands guided her head, and he got up, getting to his feet, her head still in his hands. The camera would record the view through his parted legs a little, as he slammed his hips home, her head held in his hands as he dominated her mouth, thrusting into Neon’s mouth, gargling and groaning and moaning, as her hands slid down between her legs.

“Come on, let’s send you back home with a present for your boyfriend to smell, Neon.”

He felt the orgasm come, as he worked himself up to a frenzied state, his cock pumped with heavy pumps of his hand as he pulled out, the need to blow his load all over her face growing more intense, as his awareness of the moment that she was waiting for, as a thick gush of seed splashed down on her face. She looked surprised as the second shot hit her right in the nose, a strand dripping down from her nostrils, the rest of the streams of seed glancing off her cheeks.

Sea-green eyes looked at him, as her mouth was half-way open.

“D-damn... Dude, I-“

His cock pressed against her lips and she smooched the tip.

“That boyfriend of yours is going to be seeing his little cat girlfriend come home with a human’s seed covering her face like the needy little bitch she is. Welcome to the Fang Bus, Neon. You’ve been Fanged.”

Neon continued to lick his cock, even as the audible click of the camera’s shutting down was heard, Sienna clearing her throat.

“Alright, that’s most of it... let me see whether there are things we can still cut. Arc? Do you need a break to recover?”

His cock ached a little, but he felt good enough still, his cock feeling a little tired in the way that it bounced lazily, but Neon hadn’t stopped sucking on it.

“Mwah... Oh, oh damn, that got me wet. Dude, Arc, Jaune, whatever you go by, fuck, that was _great_. The hand on the head, telling me that I’m going to be your bitch, that shit was awesome. Really, thanks, fuck... I’m going to be preparing for the weekend, you’re going to love it. Hey, you eh... you want my number?”

Sienna gave him a murderous expression, something about that, and the way that this had all went down making him feel like he’d done something bad by doing this. He knew that Neon was just in it for the experience, because some people had really kinky habits. He’d never forget the ‘enema discussion’ that he’d overheard.

Women needed to clean themselves before scenes.

“I’m not sure I should, I mean...”

The camera snapped a picture, his cock flagging, Neon doing a winky face to the camera and then smirking at it, before his cock was given a smooch.

“It’ll be okay, fine, that’s fine, I’ll just contact miss Khan and you get eh... Do you want a pickup? Cab? Nah, I’ll drive myself, I’ve got a car still... I should have my license still. Khanny, I _like_ it. I fucking _like_ this. When I saw the dude, I was like ‘can he do it’ but then, that couch audition and he just nailed it, slamming his meat into the cow Faunus... Oof, that made my toes curl. Seriously, you won’t go wrong with this deal, I promise. Neon Katt always keeps her promises, swear on my violin.”

He didn’t really know why she was referring to her violin, but Sienna parked the bus on the parking spot for the thing thirty minutes later, Neon having taken the time to get herself situated, the seed still drying on her face. It looked gaudy, dirty and a little bit awkward, the makeup smeared.

“Alright, get a shower, Arc. Your ass is still mine until you’re out of the building, so I want you cleaned up and showered. Miss Katt?”

Neon smirked, pulling out an envelope from one of the zipped-up pockets on her jacket.

“Here, I had a- yeah, consider this an incentive, big dude. Fuck... I can’t wait until the weekend. I can’t wait until I get that big dick in me, fuck... You better not masturbate or anything, if that’s a regular load... Damn it. Eh... you’re not legal to drink, are you?”

Twenty-one was the drinking age here, sadly, so he shook his head.

“Yeah, figures. I’ll get something for the bar, something sweet. I want my man-milk, darn it. You’re going to fucking wreck me, dude, and I’m already seeing how that hunky body of yours is just manhandling me in the bedroom... Shhhhiiiiit.”

She talked a lot, but she seemed to be a good person. As he tucked the envelope in his pocket, he got into the shower that he’d unofficially dubbed the ‘men’s shower’, hearing the door open behind him and feeling someone very soft brush against him.

“Mind scooting up a bit?”

Blake’s voice was quiet, demure as she wormed her way into the shower, her skin coated in a small coating of glitter, her ears looking a little muted, her breasts pushing against his front. His cock got hard, a small smile on her lips.

“Ah, sorry, I’m-“

She shook her head.

“Don’t worry. I’m not-“

Blake went silent, as she looked at him with her golden-tinted eyes. His cock rubbed against her stomach, smushed between the two of them.

A smile on her lips, as her hand grabbed his cock. A little nod, as she slid down, and he saw her look at his cock.

“Want me to take care of it?”

He didn’t know whether he should. She was a gorgeous girl, but Sienna was waiting for him and wouldn’t want him to.

“I don’t think I should. It’s a nice offer, but-“

Disappointment in her eyes shone, as she suddenly wrapped her lips around it, a low moan coming from his mouth at the touch, as she suckled on the head, her teeth biting down just a little, her lips pursing a little as he backed away, butt pressed against the shower stall.

“Please? Let me do this for you...”

Her hands grabbed his balls, squeezing them gently, her eyes staring up at him with a pleading look. Blake didn’t have to do this, she wasn’t going to have to do this to make him happy.

“You don’t have to, I’m-“

Hurt flashed in her eyes, as the water cascaded down their forms from the showerhead.

“Please? I want to do something for you. It’ll feel really good, just like the other times.”

The plea was good, he supposed, but he should get to work. He should be clean to report to Sienna, or else she’d do horrible things to him. The video about Mistress Khan appeared to his mind again.

“No, Blake. I’m-“

She grabbed his legs. He pushed her back, her eyes staring, watching and waiting for something it seemed, looking at him with an expression that was sultry, expectant and hinting at something that he didn’t know yet. He was aware that she seemed to be expecting something from him at some point, some kind of reciprocation of some sort, as her eyes seemed to beckon him to do something, as her tongue slid over the head of his cock again in an unaware moment where his attention slackened.

“Come, aren’t I good enough for you, Ad- _Jaune_? I’ll do more, I’ll do better, just... just let me do better, okay? I'm sorry, I won't pass out again, I'm... Let me, please?”

Her tongue slid over the underside up and down again, trying to keep him hard, to keep him in a state of arousal, loving and yet twisted.

He pulled away from her, stumbling out of the shower.

“Sienna will have my head if I stay in the shower for too long, Blake. It’s not that you’re not sexy, damn, you’re really sexy, but I don’t need to get her on my case for taking too long.”

She knelt there in the shower, the water still raining down on her, her forlorn expression giving him the shivers as he watched her just sit there, quietly looking at him, water making her hair cling to her face.

_‘You shouldn’t look like that, Blake.’_

She was his first girl, the one who’d taken his virginity. He didn’t like seeing her like that, so he did what he thought was best.

He turned off the shower and got a towel.

“Get up, Blake.”

Trying to make his voice a little more commanding, she actually responded to his voice, getting up. A little like a doll, but she moved to his orders, his eyes watching calmly how she responded to his orders and he wrapped the towel around her.

Jaune’s erection had gone down, Blake looking at him with those forlorn eyes.

“Get yourself dry, Blake. You’re too pretty to look like that. Let’s get you ready to go out, okay?”

He helped her get dry, the young woman letting him, rubbing her Faunus trait herself, because Sienna had cautioned him against touching it, and drying himself quickly, as Blake just stood there, waiting.

“Blake? Hey, Blake?”

She snapped to awareness, flinching back from him, looking wild-eyed for a moment.

“Ad-!”

She cut off her outcry, looking at him before calming down, taking a few deep breaths. There was nothing that he could do to help her right now, he guessed. He averted his eyes just for that reason, knowing that girls liked their privacy whilst dressing, whilst getting their mind together to focus on something positive.

“Sorry, I’m... Sorry.”

He watched her sadden, looking at him with eyes that looked guilty, hurt and pained. Her hand rubbed over the tattoo on her side, the flower emblem looking Asiatic in style.

“I’m going to go now, Blake. Sienna wants me out with her.”

Blake looked at him, mouth opening once, as if she wanted to say something. He got himself dressed again, making sure that he got properly dressed, Blake standing there, getting her underwear on, slowly.

“D-do you want to go on a date with m-me?”

He turned his head to look at her. Golden eyes met his own, her fingers rubbing together nervously.

“I-it doesn’t have to be today, b-but if- if you want, tomorrow?”

He was reminded of Sienna’s offer. He wondered whether this was something that she thought up herself or whether it was whispered by Sienna.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I’ve got the time. Not to dismiss you or anything, but I’ve got a scene to do with a client.”

It was important that he told her that it wasn’t _her_ fault. Those words, about not being good enough, they haunted him. She looked at him, nodding.

“That’s... Yes, I saw you with her, she’s- she’s someone who pays a lot for you. For... for that. I... I understand.”

* * *

Jaune emerged from the shower with a queasy feeling in his stomach, Neon standing there at the door with Sienna, engaged in talks.

“Oh, and you’ve _got_ to send that file, Miss Khan! It felt like... oof, that’s going to be a stinger, like... Waaaay hot.”

The cat Faunus turned her head to regard him, probably hearing him approach.

“And here we’ve got the dick of the hour! The man who’s going to be plundering pussycat pussy! Oh, eh, I included a little something in the envelope for you. Miss Khan, I’ll be off. Practice again today... ugh, I just got in that vibe. Perhaps I’ll do it naked today? Yeah, naked practice! See ya, Jaune!”

Neon smirked at him, the envelope in his pocket feeling like it burned, Sienna looking at him for a moment before she shrugged.

“You got it, you keep it. Sometimes... Sometimes you get little things from happy clients. Someone bought me a Ducati once... I had to pawn it, to pay the bills. It sucks, but... but yeah, the things we do for people.”

A pat on the shoulder from the woman, who sounded like she was regretful about something.

“Miss Khan? Blake joined me in the shower, I don’t...”

He didn’t know whether he should say that he wasn’t a fan of such tactics, but he was able to try to justify it, as Sienna gave a low hiss that sounded like displeasure, her head shaking.

“Damn it, that girl... Ugh, probably because Eve was hogging the shower. She’s too nice to her friends, I told her that she should just force Eve’s tits aside and wash herself, but-“

He wasn’t going to make a fuss. Blake had her issues and complicating those things with the big boss of the place in the absence of Kali wouldn’t make Blake any happier.

“Just treat her gently, okay? She’s... she’s had a moment where she was... Well, maybe you can have a gentle talk with her about it? I’m not mad, but... But I don’t think I’m worth to date someone like her, even if she asked me on one.”

Sienna’s expression didn’t really change, though there seemed to be an undercurrent of frustration throughout her body.

“You shouldn’t worry about it, Arc. If things were different, she’d be... Heh. If things were _different,_ I don’t suppose I’d-“

She didn’t finish her sentence, shaking her head softly, looking at him, scratching the inside of her elbow a little, a nervous gesture that seemed to have been a tic of hers for a while.

“Don’t you worry about that, Arc. Enjoy your day, what’s... shit, is it six already? Damn it, go and get home already! I’ve got editing to do and some takeout to order. Long night for your dick to be in my view whilst I edit the footage.”

* * *

The dismissal wasn’t something to be concerned about, as he grabbed his sports bag and then got onto the bike, stopping by Skull and Beans for a moment, pulling up to the cafe, seeing an old lady ambling up to the store, clearly not moving as fast as she used to. A petite, or rather, short woman, who didn’t look like she’d ever top 5’2 or something, moving slowly to the door, turning to him.

“Well, don’t you look like the regular old stud... Can you help me in, young man?”

The woman gestured with a walking cane with the head of one of those Mexican skulls, the door looking to have swung shut, the large glasses on the old woman’s face showing clearly that her eyesight wasn’t as good as it used to be.

“Of course.”

He opened the door for the old woman, who took the longest time to pass him by, the old woman smiling at him in that ‘I have candy for you, young man’ smile. He wasn’t going to stop helping the elderly if he had a chance, because it wasn’t a huge problem for him, knowing that the elderly had been the ones who’d fought in wars, been important once upon a time and well... tended to have really great stories.

“Now... Could you help an old woman onto a seat, young man?”

He hadn’t really gotten to see Mary yet today, knowing that it’d be a rare moment where he’d been there earlier than seven, since the place opened up at eight and shut at ten at night. Coffee was important, or so the barista had said.

“Here, let me... Alley-oop!”

Holding an old woman up to her seat was a novel experience, the smell of coffee stronger in his nostrils as he lifted the woman up, his nose filled with the scent of old lady perfume, as the old woman cackled a little.

“And I have arrived! Ah... could you be so kind as to fetch my bag from the car, sonny?”

The old woman was making demands, but he was sure that he’d make some time for the elderly, taking the keys which had been shaped into a skull from the old woman, who pointed out.

“The big one, the beetle. I got it on the cheap when they were first made, eh, heh-heh. I’ll order your coffee for you, as a thank-you.”

He was aware that there was more to be said about the Volkswagen Beetle than ‘cheap’, but he held his tongue. Going to an old lady’s car to fetch her bag was something that he could do, with a free cup of coffee as a reward definitely working out as a win-win situation.

He grabbed the large bag from the front passenger seat, the bag smelling like coffee and something alcoholic, carrying the heavy bag to the store, feeling his gains from exercising already help out in the carrying. He caught sight of Mary behind the counter again, wearing her usual uniform, looking rather on edge.

“Your bag, ma’am. That’ll be one cup of coffee, and your keys.”

He placed the skull-shaped key in front of the old woman, who snapped them off the counter, smiling at him with a smile that he found to be rather familiar.

“See? A pretty gallant boy, now listen to Abuela and do good things.”

Mary looked like she’d swallowed a lemon. She looked like she’d just had someone tell her that there would be no more milk for her cereal.

“Abuelita, por favor no lo incomodes...”

That seemed like Spanish. Or ‘Latinks’ or something, his sister kept on using that term because it was better for gender equality or something. Jaune watched as the old woman chuckled.

“Nieta, necesitas un hombre que te ame... Ya tienes veintisiete.”

The barista looked at her... grandmother? They looked Mexican or Latino enough. Jaune was probably misnaming them, but he was pretty sure that they were Mexican.

“No necesito un hombre, Abuelita! Puedo bastarme sola! No lo necesito, él es...”

The old woman’s large bug-eye-like glasses stared at him.

“Me parece que tiene unchile grande!”

He definitely didn’t speak Spanish, but the flush on the cheeks of the barista was real, as she looked at her grandmother.

“ _Abuelita!_ ”

The old woman smiled in that way that old women did. Mary looked like she was having problems trying to keep herself in check.

“Qué? ¿Pensaste que podria ocultar eso? Si tuviera treinta años menos...”

The barista looked flustered by her old grandmother’s teasing. It was a little like the old generation teasing the new.

“Abuelita! No puedes simplemente intentar emparejar!”

It was kind of hot to see the barista plant her hands on the counter, the old woman giving her an insufferable grin.

“Maria, escuchame... No estás rejuvenaciendo. Tiene... cuánto, dieciocho? Un joven macho en tu cama...”

The silver-like eyes flared with annoyance, tapping on the counter.

“El es compañero de trabajo de mi amiga!”

The old woman tapped her cane on the counter.

“Y Qué? Necesitas que te tome de la mano? Él es guapo! Aprovecha tu oportunidad! La abuelita lo aprueba!”

The Barista crossed her arms below her chest. Jaune thought she looked fierce.

“Lo carita no es la problema! Qué te hace pensar que llevariamos bien?”

Jaune’s eyes watched the old woman sigh deeply, shaking her head softly, as if trying to banish thoughts that weren’t going to work out. He could feel the weight of the day rest on his shoulders, as he remembered that perhaps, he should skip the coffee and go straight home.

“Tiene buen carácter, Maria. La Abuela solo quiere verte amada, no tienes que hacerlo, pero seria bueno.”

The sharp response of “Qué te hace decir eso?!” from the barista obviously had something to do with that. He’d better leave… He didn’t think he should disturb the

“I guess I’ll come back soon, I’ll leave you to catch up with your Abuela, Mary. Have a nice day.”

He got his gym bag up again, the old woman chuckling softly.

“Es atento y de buen corazón, Maria. Tu podrias encontrate peor. Mucho peor. Quiero que seas amado, mi nieta.”

Mary looked at him and then seemed to come to a decision.

“Arc! I’ll give you a free cup, to carry home with you. You’ve helped my grandmother, and I am not ungrateful. Thank you.”

The old woman flashed him the broadest smile that he’d ever seen on an old woman, reminiscent of a shark, if it were small, darker-skinned and wrinkly.

“She’s very thankful, young man. Thank you.”

It was just natural to help older people, right? He’d just put it down as gratitude.

“Ahora es la oportunidad!”

The Barista sighed, shaking her head at her grandmother’s words, trying to keep her head unbothered with whatever the woman had said in Spanish.

“It’ll just be a moment. I’ll get the machine warmed up again.”

Mary shook her head softly, as her grandmother seemed to chuckle at her misfortune.

“You should hurry, before he runs away. He’s a good boy.”

There was no doubt that he definitely would try to be a good person, knowing that the people at White Fang Productions were counting on him. He had to do things to ensure the success of the place, after all. 

* * *

When he got home, he logged in on the website with the user ID that he’d gotten, getting to see the production on the screen, his eyes catching sight of the title, and then the intro. He’d not really gotten the time to really watch it, what with some of the

_‘Did I really look that wimpy?’_

He checked his arms, the definition already starting to show on his skin, ready to hold on to some woman who was in a scene with him. The Fang Bus scene looked good, edited really well. There hadn’t been second takes needed, so he’d done his best as an amateur porn star.

He’d at least try to make himself look good for the eyes of the people who wanted to see him in action. Blake’s face came to his mind’s eye, as she tried to please him.

_‘I better check that envelope.’_

He opened it up to find a hand-written note in it, her handwriting immaculate.

_Hey, I wanted to give you this when you’ve done a good job. Destroy me when you meet me during the second part, Mister Dark._

_Here’s some incentive._

A very racy picture with Neon posing in front of a camera, her skin almost glowing in the dark, her hair tied up in two tails, her eyes seductively watching the camera and a finger teasing over her lips. The upper ones, rather than the lower ones.

_For the guy who’s going to wreck this Katt,_

_Neon Katt_

There was a lipstick mark on the back, clearly something that had been a spur of the moment. There had been two zippers on the jacket, and she’d only picked one. He wondered what the other one would have.

He went to sleep after a little more musing on what Neon might want for the next time they’d encounter each other. It’d be a rough day, probably.

He had enough to worry about, without pushing more worries for his coworkers into his mind. They were strong women, and he hoped that Sienna would have a talk with Blake.

Such a pretty girl shouldn’t be forcing herself to date a loser like him, even if Sienna had prodded her into doing so.

Who’d want to have someone as a boyfriend who was involved with porn? Blake could at least have any man she wished, she was gorgeous, he was just… just a Jaune.

* * *

**People may wonder – Why is his home life so shit? In large families, if there is a gender majority, the other gender seems to be lesser. If everything would be hunky-dory with everyone getting along, it wouldn’t feel great.**

**I decided to combine the major requested things into one chapter. You all get to see Faunus Yang and Ruby, Neon and her smut, and… well, more Blake.**

**I’ve got a habit of trying to make the worlds I write fit to some realistic standard. I also have a general plotline worked out. You get to decide the actors, I just write the other parts around them. Think of this fic as a ‘thank you’ from me to you all for being willing to read my stuff.**

**Sorry that it does get a little wordy. I’ve got one of those styles that likes to focus on the small details. I just want people to eh, enjoy the smut and the plot.**

**The next chapter will deal with the Neon smut!**

**Options for the voting by the audience for the post-Neon-Smut sections-**

* * *

**Auditions for more starlets, since there was an advertisement in the paper.**

**Some more contact with one of the three ladies that work at WFP.**

**Family problems with the Arc family.**

* * *

**Since this is kind of a pet project that gets an update a month, it'll be a while until it updates, unless I get like, major creative vibes for this because of someone commenting with a really crazy and awesome idea. Awesome ideas lead to inspiration, or so the saying goes.**

**Spanish was attempted, and mangled, massacred and butchered for the segments with the two latina's. Alas, my ability to write in Spanish is certainly lesser than my English.**

**So, leave your comments!**

**Happy New Year!**


	4. Neon To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon gets her freak on.
> 
> Jaune has a bit of an encounter with the leading lady of WFP.
> 
> More starlets to be voted on for the next chapter? Leave your choice in the comments.

**You may notice that my sense of humour is darn dark. Ah well. You’ll live.**

* * *

“So, you’ll be out all day, right?”

His father didn’t look very trusting of his word, as Jaune offered a helpless smile, running his hand through his blonde hair, sweeping it back. He might be in need of a haircut, if he’d had the time for it, the breakfast table still full of food, his father’s expression looking sharp and to the point, annoyed with him for some reason.

He’d been put to lawn duty yesterday, in order to make him ‘toughen up’, since he’d had enough free time in-between work. It wasn’t fair, but someone had to do it, and none of his sisters were willing to actually go and do it.

That left him to do the job.

“Probably, yes. I’m expected at the workplace at ten.”

It was a minor miracle that his father and mother didn’t question what he was doing at that place, but the labour thing that he had hinted at had probably worked wonders in ensuring that they wouldn’t ask much more. He was showing some more definition on his body with the training that he did at the gym, with Taiyang occasionally showing up during a session and giving a few tips, Yang being a literal fiend at fighting, as he’d found out when he’d assisted her with those training mitts.

There had been more bouncing of her breasts done, but damn if he hadn’t flown back a meter with one of her punches.

Ruby was sweet though. She was insecure, a little hesitant sometimes when asking for his opinion, but a damn master at gaming. If it was something that he had a question of, she’d be able to drum up an encyclopedic answer within seconds.

It was cute, he could tell. They were off-limits though. The man had stated that plenty of times, and Jaune was sure that there would be some kind of ‘training’ for him if he’d ever hinted that he was the guy who stuffed his Johnson into some kind of hot Faunus woman.

“Good. Next month, I want eight-hundred in rent. Things have been getting a little tight with the budget. You’re a working man now, and you’ll pay your keep.”

Jaune wasn’t commenting on the fact that Carice would probably have made no mention of the fact that she’d had several of her friends stay over, or that they’d been in and out of the house, with his father’s condoning, since they were ‘his sister’s friends’. Likewise with Jennifer, who had her friends come by daily.

Friends who used up a lot of toilet paper, who whined about men and their whole efforts for ‘gender equality’.

He kind of thought it was all baloney, but who was he to say that aloud?

“Sure thing, dad.”

He was saddled with having to make do with whatever it was that had to be done, pouring a glass of milk and making another sandwich, spreading the peanut butter all over it, knowing that the weekend was coming to a start and that he’d have to get some work done in order to get paid.

She was a pretty girl though, and she’d liked the way that he’d reciprocated her talk of such things.

_‘Okay, just imagine her as some massive jerk’s girlfriend, and go for the kill. It’s sex time, and she’s given proof that she’s clean.’_

That was important in the business, according to Sienna.

He was on his bike five minutes later, after he’d grabbed his jacket and he’d taken the time to get a brief visit to the toilet, just in case. You always went to the toilet before work-time, or else you’d have a case of Eve’s small bladder.

He’d grabbed a bag of dried pork rinds, checking the expiration date, taking care to put it in the bag, just so Sienna had a little snack to eat if she felt a little faint. It helped to make the boss happy, he guessed and it wasn’t too much of a sacrifice. They were kind of tasteless, but they helped to make someone feel a little bit better if they needed something.

_‘Here I am, thinking about my hot boss who’s working through her issues.’_

He’d at least make sure that Sienna didn’t keel over during the filming. It probably sucked being a diabetic in this line of work, he’d seen the syringe and immediately known that she must be trying to keep a lid on it, to not further worry her coworkers.

_‘It sucks…’_

He’d at least keep her able to work with the company. She'd need some assistance, and he would help her out. Nobody should be burning through their reserves just to do a good job, when they were also paying for the drugs to keep them healthy.

* * *

“You’re _late_ , Arc.”

Sienna came at him like a rabid tiger, poking his chest, the time still showing that it was twenty minutes to ten, early for the meeting, Sienna’s eyes looking a little bloodshot, clearly not having had much rest in the interim, her eyes closing for a moment as she focused, pointing a finger to the direction of the showers.

“Off with those clothes and get a full shower! Come on, off you go! No sweaty balls in the face of Miss Katt. She just offered us an advance that’s worth more than your balls if we lose it, Arc.”

Sienna pushed him to the showers, and he was awkwardly showering, getting himself cleaner with every moment he spent, a shudder going through him at the coolness of the water, as he just scrubbed himself clean. He paid special care to his genitals, since they’d be the business part of the deal, washing every little inch with soap that made his skin feel a little dry.

_‘I wonder if there’s something that can be done to the skin to make it feel a little softer.’_

He was out of the shower, pushing his hair back a little and looking at the stern-faced Sienna, who looked like she was in the business of selling death glares, her expression barely changing from that sullen ‘what do you think you’re doing’ look, her eyes looking at him.

“Alright. Dick out, let me-“

She just grabbed his balls and inspected him. He didn’t even get time to get hard, as she just treated his manhood like it was some kind of squishy ball, inspecting every little inch before she patted it, shaking her head.

“Good, good. No chafing, no sort of- You didn’t jerk it, did you?’

He looked at her with an incredulous look. If he was getting laid, did she really think he’d be stroking it?

“Didn’t think so. Good. With how often you’ll be swinging that pole, I bet you’d need to keep in prime shape. Get dressed. Miss Katt will be here soon, and I’ll be joining you with the camera, because we’ll be filming it wherever she wants to get filmed, okay? Whatever she wants, it’s on the table.”

There was an angry, frustrated expression, as her finger tapped against his chest.

“If she asks you to piss in her mouth, you piss in her mouth. If she asks you to beat her a bit, you’d better punch her a few times, but take care to make it so that she doesn’t smart too much afterwards. You’re selling an experience, you’re acting like how she wants you to act, and if you’re told to eat ass, you eat ass. You got that?”

He nodded. Neon didn’t seem the type who’d want to do something like that, she seemed to be more into the whole ‘getting dominated’ type of thing, or at least, getting trash talked to. It was kind of hot, really. A girl telling you to wreck her, and getting really excited when you were imagining fucking that jerk’s girlfriend…

“It won’t be a problem. I’m… eh.”

There was a pause that fell, as her face looked sharply at him, his manhood growing hard, Sienna’s expression changing only minimally as she noticed his flagpole having become erected to salute her, a rolling of her eyes.

“Ready to go, I see. Well, can I trust you to do what she wants? I want a yes or a no, Arc.”

He’d do what Neon wanted. She wasn’t a bad-looking girl, and there was undoubtedly something oddly flattering about being selected to become someone’s partner, as a porn star, that was.

“Sure, eh… If she wants me to piss in her mouth, I’ll eh… do it?”

That was disgusting, though. Sienna looked like she might spar with him without the gloves if he didn’t land her that paycheck, and he guessed that it would come with some small perks and some money.

“You’d better. You may not care if you get fired, but we do. I’m- I’m sorry, alright? Things are tense, money isn’t getting there fast enough to settle the bills…”

She sighed, shaking her head empathically.

_‘Let’s hope things go alright.’_

He dressed swiftly as Sienna left, to ‘get the bag ready’ for the filming, Jaune catching sight of Sienna standing there, sunglasses on her nose, making her look entirely different, the cap with faded letters on her head, casting some shade on her features.

“Good. Now for Katt to-“

The door swung open and the girl herself appeared, dressed in something casual, the jacket that she’d worn in her earlier appearance donned again, her hair tied up in a set of pigtails, her eyes glinting with that zest for life.

“Helloooo big boy! Ooh, dressed up for the big shoot, Khanny? Yeah, I’ve been thinking about El Ginormo here, let me tell you. Sweetheart, we’re going to fuck and fuck and _fuck_ , big dick John! Great work with the camera angles, Miss Khan.”

Sienna only gave a low grunt, as Jaune grabbed his bag. The snacks were there for Sienna, if she felt the need. He supposed that she’d bring her insulin as well, but that wasn’t a concern right now.

His concern was giving this Faunus girl the best time that she had bought with her money, or else Sienna would bust his balls in some kind of rabid tiger assault or something.

“I’m ready, or well, as ready as I can be. Did you enjoy doing the scene with me?”

He was just asking, just in case, Neon’s eyes going wide, almost comically exaggeratedly so.

“Oh, I diiiiiid. You’re so cute, being all ‘did you enjoy doing the scene with me’, like some shy boy. Aww, I don’t want a shy boy with me when I’m getting that salami slammed into my pussy, bad boy. Hmmm, give me some of that raw dick energy and wreck me harder. I liked it very much so. Hmmhmm… Fuck, I’m already getting wet at the thought of it. Think you can do that again for me, big boy?”

She talked a lot, for a customer. He put on his best smile, as he nodded enthusiastically.

“Tell me a bit about what you want, specifically. Making sure that we’re both comfortable with it will make things go better, right?”

He was just trying to practice what he’d seen in the movies, in that horrible series about four older women at age 40 or so, sleeping their way around the city, featuring washed-up actresses moan about how mister large was pounding Carey’s pussy or whatever. Sex and the Town, or something. It was a chick show anyways, so he was outvoted seven to one when it came to watching TV.

“I’d like it if you just treated me like you were trying to fuck me silly, like you really despised my boyfriend. That shit was hot, I mean, damn, you had me getting all fired up, and we weren’t even getting ready to fuck yet. I’m… heh, I-“

She smiled really sweetly, as her gaze went down and she licked her lips.

“Just… just do what you did. I’m the girl that’s getting stolen from her boyfriend, and you’re taking revenge on him. The milk powder comment was like, hmmm, yum. Damn, did I like that. It’s going to be great.”

That gave him something to work with. Just imagining Cardin fucking Neon and him taking her away from him was enough to get him ready, making him get in that mood, as his arm wrapped around the young woman’s shoulder.

“It’ll be great when I’ve got that tail wrapping around my dick and making you forget all about that boyfriend?”

He tried to affect his best ‘macho’ voice, as she chuckled.

“Yeah, like that, but without the voice. Eesh, are you trying to imitate some cartoon villain?”

Jaune laughed sheepishly.

“Well, I knew someone who talked like that. A real asshole.”

Neon patted his crotch.

“Just do what you did, blow a load in my cooch and make it so that I forget about my boyfriend, Jaune. Let’s make it fun, okay? I’ve got a _lot_ of stress, and Miss Khan needs to get it done before Thursday. Don’t worry, I’ll pay double. I’ve got money saved up from our tour.”

He wasn’t aware of what Neon was talking about, but he knew that there was a job to do. The bright neon-pink convertible that stood there parked in one of the parking spots was definitely rather new, as she hopped in, Sienna placing her bag at the back seat, taking the spot next to it, whilst the passenger seat next to the driver was his own.

“Ahhh, my sweet Kattmobile. Nothing like those Saturday morning cartoons, but it drives me places. Drives me wild too. Hehe… Alright! To home, house and boyfriend!”

_‘I hope she was kidding about the boyfriend part.’_

They drove for nearly an hour, to an upscale part of the city. A lot of very rich people lived here, Jaune remembered from one of his casual questions about why this place was fenced off when they’d came to visit relatives.

“Here’s my home, well, our home, more like it. We bought it a few months ago with our first tour’s wages… It’s looking snazzy, don’t you think?”

The house was huge. White stone with a fancy outward appearance, the sight of a pool somewhere in the back yard and a large gate barring their access, Neon pressing a button on some receiver, the gate opening up. He tried not to stare too much, feeling a hand pat his thigh.

“Yeah, amazing, I can see that from the slack-jawed expression. Come, once I park, let’s go and show you the rest! You’re going to love it, big boy.”

He was not quite sure whether he would ever be able to live in a house this big, wondering about the size of things as they got into a garage, a large SUV visible, plates with golden trim on the sides, definitely real gold too.

Neon shed her jacket, revealing a bright blue top below it, in perfect attire, Sienna following behind the two of them, as Neon seemed to contemplate something.

“Oh, yes, eh, for the filming, I’d like us to start at the front door. It doesn’t have to be… Yeah, let’s go with that. Neon Katt, fresh from the Fang Bus, getting her freak on with studly McDick here… I’ve prepped some drinks in the cooler, in case we need to take a break, the house will be empty for a while… Gotta love tour schedules and practice sessions. Oh! Before I forget, you can’t hurt my hands. No pulling, no twisting, nothing bad. They’re important to my job, and I have to work in a few days, so-“

Jaune could see picture frames with Neon in it, a dark-skinned guy who definitely was African-American, the brief wonder going through his head about the scenario, but deciding that he was here to do a job. Any consequences would be handled by her, they were just here to do a job. He was here to show Neon a good time, get White Fang Productions in the green again, and to make sure that Neon enjoyed the experience.

“I’ll get set up. Give Jaune the tour, if you’d like. I’m going to fiddle with the camera equipment for a bit.”

Sienna was all business, getting the proper camera equipment out of the bag. A few lenses were arranged in front of her, easily assembled, Sienna’s eyes focusing on the job, as Neon grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

“Come, you _must_ see the game room!”

They had half of an arcade stalled out there. Games in all sizes and shapes, consoles that were both old and new, hundreds of games that had been for the systems, though a lot of them looked like they hadn’t been unwrapped yet, probably due to the busy life that Neon led when she wasn’t home.

“What do you think, huh? Pretty cool, right? Most of us don’t have the time for games, but ever since I was young and- heh… Things were great when we were young. I loved to game, but nowadays it’s just practice, practice, perform, then more practice. I can practically play Beethoven’s seventh backwards, but still… It’s what I love to do, y’know? I was lucky, getting selected for a scholarship, for… But that’s boring talk. So, what made you be the guy you are?”

He gave a helpless shrug.

“I just got picked up, fucked by one of the cutest girls I’ve ever seen, and then I got the job.”

Neon grinned boldly at him, unconcerned about the circumstances.

“So, did ya like this kitty-Katt? Hmmm? I like giving head, y’know? I’m- Ah, I should take it off. No rings on my finger when I’m getting my ring fingered, ayep!”

A small silver ring that’d fit around the ring finger, tucked into a little box, her smile looking a little awkward, with how happy she seemed. He remembered Mae’s ring collection, the seventeen different ones that went with a different clothing combination, and he decided to focus on the thing that mattered: Getting Sienna her money and Neon her fun. He wasn’t paid to think, he was paid to fuck.

“Annnd the master bedroom. I guess we’ll be spending some time here, right?”

A large king-sized bed, massive and domineering one side of the room, windows that opened to let a lot of the summer breeze in, the sunlight streaming in through the window, clearly visible garden with a stone path, leading towards the swimming pool, azure-like glint cast into the bedroom.

“Woah, it’s…”

He noticed the picture frames on the wall, the happy couple looking very happy at all, trying to push it out of his mind, trying to keep an steady gaze and ignore it. If she wanted to have some fun with an adult actor, that was her business, but to cheat on her boyfriend was wrong.

“Yeah, Flynty said that we’ll be living here together. Just… be rough, okay? Make it so that I’m your bitch, that you’re fucking this Faunus girl raw, stealing her away from a guy you really dislike. Do that well and I’ll pay the full amount and get you a bit of a bonus too, as a treat.”

He remembered the picture that she’d given him, blushing a little. It was a great bit of praise that she had heaped on him with the message and the picture.

“I mean, eh… I got the envelope. You eh… didn’t have to.”

She patted his chest, grinning at him, the white sheets on the bed parted a little by her hand, as she sat down.

“Hey, if it gets you going, you can just think of it as fap material. I’m just saying… You did a good job. I liked it, and I bet I’ll like it even more later.”

She looked a little shy, a little uneasy for a moment and he took a deep breath, to steady himself a little and to give her a feeling of assurance.

“Just take a deep breath, relax. It’s just a scene, you can just enjoy yourself, and you don’t have to be nervous or high-strung.”

A snort from her, as she giggled, perhaps a touch nervously.

“Yeah. I’m… it’ll be a bit before I can actually get to doing it. Hey, Jaune? You’re an alright guy.”

He hoped that he was, he wasn’t going to be some asshole who genuinely took delight in stealing other men’s girlfriends. That was wrong on many levels!

Her eyes glinted with that small shimmer of some internal thoughts that seemed to bounce around, her expression looking a little more at ease. She looked at him, then off to the picture on the wall. Her and her boyfriend, maybe her fiancé.

“If it’s tough, I’m-“

She shook her head, giving him a vivacious grin.

“Naw, let’s do it, big boy. Time for me to go to pound town and get some Katt cunt crashed full of your dick!”

He wasn’t sure whether she was feeling it, but work was work.

He stood in front of the door, Neon pushing the key in the lock, turning it, giving him a sexy look, as the door swung open and Sienna’s camera captured everything, the expression on her face.

“My boyfriend isn’t home, big guy… So come and show me why you’re going to be giving this Katt something to moan about.”

_‘Confidence, surety and skill…’_

He’d give her what she wanted, as best as he could.

“If your pussy is as good as your mouth, he’ll be sorry to let a pretty girl like you slip from his grip.”

Confident words that were expected of him, more than he’d ever thought he’d utter to a girl. It wasn’t something suave or confident that he felt, but he tried to put it into words what he should feel. She giggled, her hand grabbing his cock. Sienna was still backing up, her balance great, as she continued to move to record them. He acted the confident cocky guy who’d taken her for a spin on the Fang Bus.

“I bet your boyfriend will love the smell of my cum on your breath, kitty Katt.”

She blushed red, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom, her hand stroking over his groin. He knew that he should act a little less, but he wanted to do it right. If he was going to fuck her like he hated her boyfriend, he’d do what she wanted.

“Yeah, I-“

His hand grabbed her butt and pinched a little. A soft, pliant rear, as her tail seemed to straighten, a moan coming from her mouth, her breathing picking up.

Sensitive spots, Jaune remembered from Sienna’s lecture earlier with Eve, and he adjusted his grip a little.

“I’m going to wreck you, Neon.”

She purred, flushing red.

“Ah-I’m-“

His hand grabbed her chin and he tilted it up, as if he was going to kiss her on the lips, his mouth coming closer to her own, his eyes peering into hers, as she turned beet red. Her crimson cheeks looked like apples that’d been on the market, almost cherry-red, contrasting with her sea-green eyes.

“I’m going to make you look in the mirror and realize that you’ll never want anyone but me to put a load into you, Neon.”

She stiffened, and she pushed him away.

“Alright, break time, one moment- Shiiiiiit-“

She was off like a cat on a hot griddle, an expression that Jaune wondered about being accurate, the sound of a door slamming and Sienna looking at him and shaking her head.

“A bit too thick on the part, Jaune… Let’s hope she’s not too dissatisfied.

Neon returned nearly eight minutes later, looking a little flushed.

“Ah… Sorry, I had to go to the little ladies room. I was… Ahem, you were doing great, but eh… oof.”

She looked flustered, as she glanced at Sienna, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, hmm… Ffffuck, this is going to be a challenge. You got me so hot and bothered that I needed to get to the bathroom, big boy.”

The nerves must be getting to her, as he smiled at her with encouragement in his eyes.

“Just relax, let me do what you want. You want me to play a certain role, so I’m doing my best. I’m new at this gig too, so just relax, okay? We can go as slow as you w-“

Sienna looked sharply at him.

“As we have, if the camerawoman allows it.”

That was fair to say, Neon grinning at him.

“Alright, eh… back with the hand-grabbing-of-the-chin-and-telling-me-whose-cum-kitten-I-am, handsome.”

He got back to position, and her cheeks weren’t as red as before, feeling the chin push back a little, as he looked into her eyes.

“I’m going to make you look in the mirror and realize that you’ll never want anyone but me to put a load into you, Neon.”

She pressed herself against him, looking into his eyes.

“Gee, I wonder what my boyfriend might think of that, Mister big dick… Are you sure that you can back up those words?”

He tried to think about the situation. If this was some bully’s girlfriend, he’d do whatever he could to convince her to dump the loser, just like how he’d been a loser as well, his gaze down her top showing that her breasts were nicely squished together there.

“Are you sure that you can stop yourself from calling me again after we’re done, Neon?”

Neon looked a little surprised, but she smiled saucily.

“Better back up those words with that fat cock of yours, Jaune.”

He pushed open the door, Sienna swooping the camera around like a bird in the background, her movements surprisingly silent. He looked at the bed and then slid his hand under her shirt, pulling it off, her bare nipples already erect, her eyes giving him a feline glower, her tongue sliding over her lips, his hand pushing her jeans down.

“I’m getting naked. Get on the bed, kitty-cat.”

She did as he asked, her tail flicking back and forth, tossing her head back, looking at him as he got ready. His pants were off, Sienna focusing on his manhood, flopping out of his pants. He thought of a sexy Blake, covered in sticky oil that made her skin glisten, hardening a little more, as his head turned, tongue sliding over his lips as he watched the Faunus on the bed.

“Aww, the big bad human’s getting ready to-…”

She trailed off, as he got closer. A shudder went through her body, his hand reaching out and grabbing hers, laying it on his cock. Her fingers were small and her hand was delicate, as it laid on his cock.

“How big is your man?”

A domineering voice, as he looked at her, Neon looking at the blunt head of his cock.

“Small… smaller. He’s…”

His hand grabbed one of the pigtails, pulling her head down a little.

“Kiss it like your boyfriend’s cock… But do it better, Neon. Your boyfriend can’t soothe your need for a big hard cock.”

The guy in the pictures looked dangerous, but he was in a role now, acting like how she wanted him to. He was the domineering guy who stole her away, as her lips pressed against the cockhead, kissing it.

“Bigger?”

A moan, as Sienna’s camera lens came closer, capturing the face of Neon, his hand on her hair, holding her in a grip that conveyed a domineering manner.

“Come on, that’s enough. I’m here to fuck, not to get some more sloppy head, like that wimpy boyfriend of yours.”

She shivered, blushing and getting up. He gave the signal for Sienna to stop, taking a moment to get his pacing again.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it? In a similar vein as that, or a little more?”

She looked at him, his cock still located near her lips, his hand still a little clenched.

“Go as rough as you want with the insults. Trash talk to me like I’m just the bitch you’re fucking. Just- Go wild, fuck this Faunus girl like she’s your newest conquest. Raw. Hard, rough, I’m… fuck, it feels bigger than the last time.”

Sienna cleared her throat, her voice sounding a little distant to Jaune’s ears.

“Want a back or a front shot. If you fuck him at the bed, I can just capture the two of you from the front, or you can get to see his balls whack at you whilst he’s fucking you. Jaune will do whatever you want.”

There was an implied ‘or else I will kick his ass’ there, as Neon smiled brightly.

“From the front, Khanny… Oof, shit, I’m… Thank god I went to the bathroom. I’m kind of nervous, you don’t always fuck with a guy, and it’s… Okay, oh- okay. I’m cool. Yeah, wreck me, big boy.”

He was pushing his cock into her from behind, her tail curling around his waist, her body shuddering as his cock disappeared down her pussy-hole, her expression something that he could only guess at. She was turned away from him, Sienna being the only one to capture the expression.

“Ah-eeh-ooh-weehh-woo-fuuuuuuuckkk… He’s so big, he’s so fucking big, yes… Oh god, Flynt, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cuuummmmm-“

She came like a gusher, her body twitching and spasming, her pussy lips clenching around his cock, not stopping with the unending massage, the pleasure that he gained from the impromptu orgasm that she’d had when he’d nearly thrust into her, her body feeling a little petite, but that probably was only due to the size difference, Neon groaning softly, her head turning a little.

“I’m not going to be going back to my boyfriend after this… oh fuck, fuck… It’s like an arm going right into my crotch, fuck meee…”

His hand grabbed her by the neck, at a spot slightly above the base, pulling her up. Immediately she tightened up, the feeling of her pussy clenching around his cock hard. She made stammering, stuttering and helpless sounds.

“You’re my girl from now on. Anything your boyfriend says, won’t be valid anymore, no matter how much he begs you to come back to him.”

A slow ‘plap’ as he started to fuck, his hips moving with slow thrusts. Her stomach showed a small deformity, as Neon panted and made a soft sound.

“Ah-waha-bgwaaah? Jawwwynnnnnnnnnnn- hmmhfffuckkkk.”

His hand jerked her up, hand sliding around her throat and pulling her close, in a half-kneeling position, his hips going to smack loudly against hers with a loud clap.

“I’m inside you. I’m taking you from him.”

She’d mentioned that she found the neck-bite that he’d delivered to Eve hot, the shoulderflesh from Neon looking delightful to nibble on, but he went for the neck, biting down. A loud ‘Oh fucking jesus in heaven!’ came from her lips, as she came again, his hips starting to thrust, his hand on her throat pulling her back, startled gasps coming from his partner’s mouth. He had little experience in sex, but he knew the parameters that had been set, and he’d seen porn enough to know that girls wanted a bit of power. The hip thrusts that he’d learned somehow through the exercises at the gym came in handy, as she made sounds.

“Who’s going to be my naughty little cum kitten today?”

A loud ‘Meeeee!’ came from her throat, as strangled gasps came from her mouth, his hand clamping a little tighter over the older girl’s throat, her mouth issuing gasps, as his balls smacked against her, fucking her slowly.

“Oh god, I’m coming again. Fuck… Fuck, I’ll be your cum kitten, fuck, your fuck-Faunus, whatever. Just don’t stop!”

It was said in the heat of passion, his hips thrusting against her buttocks, her tail tickling his nose, as she came again, his own orgasm still further away. He felt the softness of her furred tail against his own, as she trembled a little.

“Okay, Sienna? Little moment for her to get her breathing back. She’s needing the rest.”

There was a question in his voice, Sienna giving a nod, Neon slumping forward.

“Oh god, fuck me…Fuck me. Shit, damn, fuck… seriously, you’re bigger than my boyfriend, he’s… Oh damn, that went inside me? Shit…”

She looked at his cock, bending down and sniffing his cock. It was… really awkward, really, but that was something that Faunus seemed to have as their trait or something, heightened senses. He was sure that someone could give a medical explanation for that.

“Good call. She was fluttering her eyelashes for a moment, a sign that she might pass out.”

Sienna offered a water bottle to Neon, who drank from it.

“Holy shit, how do you girls do it? Keep him locked up in the basement, all gagged and bound for some Faunus girls to give him his daily blowjob or something? Eesh…”

He offered her a helpless smile. He was sure that there was no basement in the office that they had, or in the building. Sienna looked at him with a sharp look that demanded he be giving Neon an answer.

“Ah, you’re actually the third woman I had sex with, and-“

Neon looked at him and seemed surprised.

“No shit? Holy shit, I was thinking that you were just trying to- Fuck me. Khanny, seriously, if I didn’t know he was a sweet-ass teddy bear when he’s not on the screen, I’d think he was slaying your pussy like it was go time at the beef bar!”

Sienna didn’t look so pleased. He hoped that she wouldn’t need her insulin shot, but keeping track of time wasn’t something that he’d been paying attention to.

“We’ve got a working relationship. I’m not interested in a scrawny kid who’s a decade younger than me.”

The expression on Sienna’s face was sour and definitely showed him that he wouldn’t be appreciated asking her out on a date, a wall that was definitely put up against him, something in her eyes cautioning him.

“Hey, that’s okay. He’s all mine for this shoot, and I hope that you’ll give me another load of those whoppers, Jaune. Oof… Biting down on my neck and then telling me that I’m not going to want my boyfriend again, fuck… it almost makes me want to- y’know?”

He didn’t really know, nor did he think that he should know. He watched her get ready, after half of the bottle had been drained, and he took his position again, biting down on her neck again, letting her feel his teeth rub against her skin, but not piercing the flesh.

“annnd slide it in, oh… oh, you’re definitely a big bastard, aren’t you?”

He continued to do as she wished, as Neon panted and moaned, her voice turning higher in pitch when she came.

“I’m going to fill you up, Neon. That little limp-dicked boyfriend of yours won’t be able to stop me from coming inside you, you’re mine now.”

A few more thrusts, that warm hot cave of hers wrapping around the head, sliding around the sensitive head of his cock and then nearly suckling on it, as if it was something that was an intimate kiss, burning with the tightness that caressed the head, his mouth issuing a guttural groan, as he nibbled on her neck.

“Oh god, Flynt, I’m… ah, he’s so good, he’s so big, fuck, I’m- I’m coming!”

There was no need for her to announce her orgasm, as she squirted all over his balls, the heat working the tension up, as he began to drive himself into her harder.

“You’re going to be calling me daddy, because you’re my little kitty bitch.”

A whimper from her lips, as he improvised. If she wanted to have him steal her away, to have him be the man who was strong and bigger than her boyfriend, he’d do the best he could, trying to draw himself up to his height, almost towering over her.

“Ah-ah… I love him, daddy, oh god, daddy, daddy? Daddy, are you going to put a baby in me? Oh god, I’m going to be knocked up by a man who I- ah, oh god, I’m coming again, fuck, fuck… Flynt, I’m-“

He pushed her down onto the bed, her head against the mattress, as his cock erupted with seed inside her. Neon scratched and clawed at the bed, nearly wetting herself with the orgasm, gloopy, clumpy droplets of seed dripping from the shaft that he’d buried inside her, Neon’s breathing harsh and heavy, her eyes rolling back, before they returned to position.

“Ah, god, I’m-“

He pulled out his cock, his half-hard cock standing still somewhat erect, trying to focus on that feeling of trying to hurt someone who’d irked him, Cardin’s face definitely smug, acting like he’d owned the whole world, presenting his cock to her lips.

“Clean me up, Neon. Daddy needs to see whether his girl is a good and obedient bitch for him. Your boyfriend won’t give you the orgasms you want, but I will.”

She looked at him and then took a deep breath. A little lick, which turned into a suckle, and then, she was at his balls, having deepthroated his flagging cock, the head resting in her mouth, as she pulled back, her tail batting back and forth as she’d shifted position, showing the camera her cream-filled snatch.

“Daddy, daddy do you have more cream for this kitty? She wants your cream, my boyfriend is coming milk powder, he’ll never be the man that you can be, not after that fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck, daddy, please? Please?”

He didn’t know why she seemed to have reinvigorated her efforts, but his cock was spent, as he tried to hold on for a moment, putting a cocky grin on his face.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re going to let your boyfriend come home to your cum-filled pussy and then show him what a good cock-taking kitten you are, right?”

He made the signal for the camera to cut out, taking a little moment to arrange himself, breathing in and out to get some air back into his lungs, feeling out of breath all of a sudden.

“Fffuck… Fuck me, I’m so wet. God, dude… Dude, dude, dude… Woah.”

The look on her face was flushed, her eyes wide, shocked and a little fuzzy, her tongue sliding over her lips, sliding closer to him, her hand on his cock.

“You’re… Hmmm, yes. Fuck, that was _mean_ , you know? Fuck, I forgot about my- this is going to be _epic_. Dude…God, do I just call you daddy from now on? Fuck… Fuck, that gave me a kink. That’s definitely going to give me a kink, fuck me.”

The amount of fucks per minute seemed to be pretty standard for Neon, as she looked at him with wide eyes, her fingers touching his cock, fingering herself, the gooey slimy strands pumped back into her pussy.

“Easy there, Miss Katt.”

Sienna cautioned, as Neon smirked, pulling her fingers from her pussy.

“Ah… Yeah, fuck. Better than I thought. Shit, I’m going to be tuckered out for tomorrow at least, if we continue like this. Jaune, Mister Dark, Daddy, whatever you want to go by… Hmm… Hmmm, you want me to do something special? Something special for you, anything? God, I’m turned on now, you’ve got my pussy dripping and It’s not even… ah, it’s one, so it’ll be good, it’ll be- Fuck dude, I’m not supposed to be this horny. I’m supposed to… Ah.”

She started to touch herself, as Jaune wondered about what she’d said.

“Jaune, how long do you need?”

There was a question in Sienna’s voice, as she directed her attention to him, her expression darkening a little, as she let her gaze shift to the Faunus on the bed with him, then back to his cock, which was still having some problems getting up so swiftly.

“Here’s some baby wipes, get yourself looking pristine again. Miss Katt? Do you mind us taking a break?”

The Faunus looked at Sienna and shook her head, leaning against him and sniffing his scent.

“Hmmm… raw and manly. The shower scent’s gone… I like it when a man smells like _me_. Yum… Hmmm.”

She definitely was in some kind of heated state, if she was leaning against him like this, her mouth opening and closing, her eyes falling onto him, a saucy grin on her lips, making the feeling in his gut all the more naughty. She was into things, but it was… well, it wasn’t something he agreed with, but money was needed.

It was better to swallow his comments, before he’d made a mistake that cost them money.

Customer was king, or queen.

“Hey, eh, Neon?’

She looked up at him, flushing a little for some reason as she swallowed.

“Oh, eh… Yeah, you can take a break. Sorry, I’m- Fuck. You make a girl very happy.”

It was flattery, praise, perhaps something that was caused because she’d enjoyed herself. He doubted that he’d be very good at making a girl happy, really. If he would’ve, he’d have been able to have a date, he’d not have been the only guy at the Arc household who couldn’t really get a partner.

Well, a partner that suited them. His sisters had a habit of dating guys and not really sticking with them.

“Well, I’m here to try and make you happy, aren’t I?”

Neon looked at him and nodded, before she shook her head at him, smiling at him with that half-feline grin that was a little infuriating with its boldness.

“No, no, I mean, you’re enjoying it too, aren’t you? That moment when you just get into the role and you just… Oof, makes my toes curl. What’re you thinking about when you go and just wreck me, hmm?’

He shot a quick glance at Sienna, who looked unconcerned and unworried, her expression not really interested in what he was going to say.

“Well, I used to be bullied… So I just eh… imagine that guy and like I’m taking his girlfriend. You said to imagine something like that, so I did. Sorry, I- That might be a bit personal, I’m s-”

She grinned at him, her finger touching his lips to silence him.

“No, no, that’s good, that’s great. For the next bit, just… hmmm, how about… He’s my boyfriend and you’re going to make me your little personal faunus baby momma, huh? We’ve got a bit of run time left, so I’m… I want to see what you’ve got, Jaune. Just, hmmm, fucking break me and make me regret my fiancé ever touched me, blondie.”

He felt kind of bad about that, but if this was revenge porn or something, he definitely didn’t want to be faced with an angry ex-fiancé, but Sienna looked at him with that half-glower that was both sexy as well as very dangerous.

“Ah, okay. You’re helping us out with the money. Thank you.”

He smiled at her, Neon’s sea-green eyes widening a little, as she flushed. She looked down, clearly feeling some shame or embarrassment at the situation that she’d landed herself in, her tongue dancing over her lips, as if she were contemplating something, mumbling quietly

“Damn it, I’ve got a fiancé already. Flash a smile at me like that and… Damn, damn, you know what? I’m going to show you something neat. Neon Katt’s got a special treat for the two of you, after big buddy here’s done with getting my kitty plastered white.”

The blood rushed to his cock again at the insinuation, knowing that it would be time to get her ready for her second load of the day, his eyes roving over her body, her breasts looking petite and humble. Sienna got ready, clearly already into the swing of things, either professionalism or the drive to earn money giving her the motivation, the camera clicked and checked.

“Okay, we’ll start within five seconds… “

The count-down was enough, as he grabbed Neon’s body in a possessive manner, knowing that she wanted it to be like he was taking her away, her body wriggling a little in his grip. His cock brushed between her thighs, as she seemed to struggle.

“I’m going to pump another load into you, Neon. I’m going to let that boyfriend of yours see your belly swell with a baby that’s not his, because I’m superior to him in every way.”

She trembled for a moment, taking a deep breath, a cocky grin on her face.

“Prove it, buddy… He’s the guy I love, and you’re not… You’re not converting me to that big hard human cock of yours so easily. The earlier part was a fluke, I’m… I’m in love with him.”

His cock pushed between her pussy lips and he could feel her stiffen up.

“That’s not a pussy that denies my dick, Neon. Come on, show your body to the camera, show your boyfriend what a naughty little slut he’s got, wanting a big hard cock from her daddy to fill her up.”

His hand grabbed her neck and she seemed to go wild, his grip on her throat just for show, but she clenched around his manhood like a vise.

“Hmmhmm… I’m a good loyal girlfriend, I’m- OH GOD.”

His cock slid in to the depths and her body trembled, mouth open in a long and drawn-out ‘nyaaahhhwaahwaaahnyaaahhhhwoaaah!’ sound, as she came again.

“Just a needy little baby momma for this human.”

If they wanted the experience of being conquered by a human, he’d not deny them that feeling, knowing that there was nothing but the act to give, rather than to expect real benefits from it. At the end of the day, he’d go home, he’d not have a girlfriend, he’d just felt his cock being used and giving a girl the high she wanted, and getting paid for it.

“Hmmhmm… Ah… ah, but… But my career, I’m-“

His eyes caught a marker pen, as he pushed her down on the bed.

“Stay, kitty. Daddy is giving you a little treat to his slutty alley cat.”

There was a pause that lasted, as she obediently got off his cock, doing some part of the work, her mouth opening in a soft shuddering moan, as he grabbed the marker and then pushed her on her back, the marker drawing her attention.

**Baby momma**

His handwriting wasn’t that great, mostly working with swift strokes that had her giggle, but the message was scrawled clearly onto her stomach, knowing what she’d like. If he’d want to let Cardin know that he fucked his girlfriend, he’d scrawl that, with his name on her too.

**Slutty Alley Katt**

Another lewd, horribly crude word that he’d probably never hear the end of it when he was at home, right below the breasts, showing her flesh off to him, as he wrote above them a single sentence.

**I like cocks bigger than my boyfriend’s**

A grin, confident and perhaps a little mean, as he pressed the marker against her skin again, scrawling on her inner right thigh –

**Loads taken:**

And then adding one line.

She shuddered at the feeling, as she looked obediently at him, as she seemed to realize what he was doing.

“You know what’s going to happen, Neon?”

She shook her head, as he caught Sienna circling around them, capturing the image of the writing, clearly showing.

“You’re going to show your boyfriend whose new bitch you are.”

A shiver that went through her, as he plunged his shaft into her, Neon’s arms wrapping around him, fingernails driving into his back, the pain barely flickering, as he felt the burning in his back intensify at the feeling of those fingers driven into the flesh.

“Ahh… hmmm, marking your territory, aren’t you? Hmmh… Fuck, come on, Daddy. Show me whose bastard kids I’ll be raising, show my boyfriend who is the guy who fucked his slutty little alley Katt silly.”

He was in the zone, as he drove his shaft into her. Neon seemed to gargle and choke for a moment, her mouth making a strangled noise as his cock bottomed out into her, his balls grinding against her skin, the flush on her face intensifying.

“You’re going to get a whole litter of bastard kids, Neon.”

She came again, probably because it was so intense. His hand added a small line on her ribs, stating that she was a ‘bastard baby breeder’, a vindictive urge inside him making him push on, his fingers seizing her breasts and pushing further. She was making sounds, as he tried to keep a good eye on how comfortable she was, and when his orgasm announced itself, he groaned.

“He’ll never be as good as me, Neon. Now show him that kitty has earned her cream.”

Neon was moaning at him.

“Fuck, give me that cream, just fuck me with that big hard cock, daddy. I’ll be a single mother, I’ll be… hmmm, fuck, fuck, I’m never going to want someone else than you, daddy Jaune, give me a big hard belly with your litter, I’m your kitty bitch!”

His cock erupted inside her with a load of hot seed, bursting with a feeling of pleasure that seemed to roam through his body like a warm soup often heated you up, his cock pulling out, and Neon just sagging a little, sweat on her body, as he added a tally mark.

**Human Bred**

The term would be scandalous, but it fit, somewhat. If it was all about putting someone down, he’d had a lot of that over the course of his life. His sisters treated him as a servant at best, or a brother they’d rather push away into a cupboard or something, and he hadn’t really had great experiences at school either.

“See you in nine months or so, baby momma… Let’s hope your boyfriend likes seeing his cat cumdump being put to use for once, rather than to get pity blowjobs from that sweet mouth of yours. The Fang Bus delivered you right where you belong: In a good human’s arms.”

He patted her head, Neon giving him one of those half-drunk looks, her expression slowly recovering, as she got up and stretched, checking Sienna’s position.

“Did we get that? Please tell me we got that, because I don’t know if… holy crap, dude. The moment you pulled that marker out, I was like… ‘what the hell is he going to do’, but you’re… Fuck, I can’t read the reverse, ehh… mirror, yeah, mirror.”

She got off the bed and pranced over to the mirror, his seed dripping down her thighs.

“Fuck me… Hmm, oh yeah, yeah, _yeah_. Worth it. Shiiiit, this is the bomb. Khanny, for the love of… oh god, I think he… Hmmm, Humandingo… Yeah, I can roll with that. I can fucking roll with that, ooh, I’ll get-”

She sniffed herself, chuckling softly.

“Shower first. Present for you both later. Eh, dude? You might want to hop in too. We made a bit of a mess.”

The sheets definitely had cum stains on them. There were wet spots on the mattress as well, Jaune noticed. A messy affair, and Sienna nodded at him.

“You’ve got five minutes. I’ll be up for most of the night, getting the footage edited up perfectly. Natural, right, Miss Katt?”

Neon nodded, guiding him to the bathroom and then pushing him into the shower. Turning the knob, hot water came out immediately, a surprise, as Jaune washed himself clean. It was a perk of the job that you got fully naked and thus, wouldn’t soil your clothing that badly. It was a quick wash, as Neon brushed her hands over his back, helping him in getting clean.

“Ouch, I rammed my nails into your skin, sorry about that.”

He didn’t mind that, it was something that’d heal quickly, probably.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, just get clean. Sienna will have my balls if I’m late.”

Neon grinned at him and nodded.

“Sure, and I’ll get ready. You two are… eh, well, I hope you like it.”

He was dressed again after a short moment, Sienna trying to fiddle with something, munching on one of the pork rinds, her chewing unladylike. He was glad that she at least was trying to keep working, even if her insulin shot might be coming up soon.

“Good job, Arc. Gave her right what she wanted, something rough, domineering and a good show. Don’t get cocky, you’re still a novice, but I’ll say good job anyways.”

The woman’s nature probably made compliments like this rare, as he watched Neon return to the bedroom, an elegant violin on her shoulder, the bow in her other hand. She stood there, naked still, her smile jaunty and impish.

“A performance for the man who pumped this dirty alley Katt full of his cum and the camerawoman who helped to make it all ready, by Neon Katt, a violin piece by H. W. Ernst titled ‘Der Erl-König’ for solo violin.”

Sienna looked annoyed, as the music started, Neon’s bow in motion. The music that came from the violin was something that seemed rushed, yet with beauty and twists that made it resemble something magnificent. Jaune felt moved, as she played, something beautiful moving in her way of playing. As the last notes faded, he felt like some burden had fallen from his shoulders, a very genuine smile on his lips, as she smiled.

“That was beautiful, I’m not- well, I’m not huge on classical music, but… That was amazing.”

Neon smiled, turning a little hot in the cheeks, her flush from the genuine praise that he gave her was something that only made his heart beat a little faster, the Faunus girl setting the violin on her shoulder again.

“Want another? I’m up for another one if you want me to?”

He nodded enthusiastically. If he never met her again, he’d at least remember that she played for him something musical. It was not guaranteed that he’d meet her again, but she seemed like someone who was alright.

“Please, I’m- You’re really-“

He blushed. She was just someone he’d scrawled stuff on, still visible on her skin, her eyes glowing softly with excitement, as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“Zigeunerweisen, by Sarasate, whose name I always mangle so the director always does it, the violin part.”

It was European music, all of the classical music seemed to be European, but it had a zest and a vivacity that made her face light up, his gaze drawn to the sheer enjoyment that she had in the simple act of playing with the violin’s string, not a single note out of tune or out of order.

“Damn, I’m… Woah. I wish I could play that well.”

Neon smiled at him, laughing suddenly.

“Hey, you know how to play the flesh flute pretty damn well, mister. I’m… ooffff, yeah, I see that you’re definitely enjoying it.”

He’d gotten hard for some reason again, and Neon laughed rather girlishly for a moment as he tried to tuck it back, to not look like he had a ginormous cock in his pants. He was kind of failing at it and Sienna looked dangerously at him.

“You look beautiful when you’re playing. It’s as if you’re one with your instrument.”

Sienna punched him in the kidneys, as Neon went bright red, shaking her head softly.

“Damn it, that made me feel warm on the inside. Woah, you’re the whole package of sweet, cute and caring, aren’t you? Eh, Miss Khan? You think you can get it ready by Wednesday instead? I’m… ahh, I’m thinking I may be away on Thursday, since Friday’s the big day, and ehh… Yeah, hmm. Pay you an extra thousand to get it looking snazzy?”

He tried to will his cock to go down, as Neon smirked at him with that definite hint of delighted interest, as her breasts looked a little redder than before, her hair loose thanks to having taken a shower.

“I’m sorry, I’m-“

She shook her head empathically.

“Nah, I’m… I’m flattered, really. Music’s been my life since I was a kid, when I worked hard to get through my lessons. I’m playing Electric Violin, so most tunes aren’t this, y’know, classical, but to see you just get hard thanks to seeing me and then going and hearing that I’m beautiful… Wooh, makes me hot below the eh… well, y’know?”

He could understand that.

“If I was a little too rough, I’m-“

She shook her head again, Neon giving him a smile.

“No, you did fine. Good improvisation, I like that in a guy. Don’t worry, I got what I paid for, more than that even. Thank you for helping me out, big boy.”

Sienna cleared her throat, as she demanded attention.

“It’ll be done by Wednesday. We’ll make sure to give you something great. Jaune? If I find out that you’ve breathed a word about who you did, I will-“

He nodded, swiftly. She’d do horrible things to him, with that lightning kick of hers. He remembered Taiyang showing a video of Sienna in action, and she’d taken the head of a dummy right off.

“I’ll be good. I’m just the meat man who’s there to bring a kitty to the sausage factory.”

Neon burst into laughter again, the bow of the violin swaying dangerously.

“Can I borrow him if I need a spot of amusement?”

Sienna crossed her arms, looking at Neon as if she was looking at prey.

“I want 50% of the money he makes. If he talks, he loses the ability to walk.”

He had said that he’d be a good boy, Sienna was over-exaggerating things again. He hoped that she wouldn’t break his legs, and that was a flash of fear that he felt going through him. She was a strong woman, who had managed to have a career in kickboxing even if she was a diabetic.

“Nooo, he’s a cutie! Don’t break his legs, but… But I’ll advertise your services. Hmmhmm, there are a few people who definitely need to know how good he’s at this kind of thing.”

That was praise, as Sienna looked sharp and focused.

“Well, I better get dressed. Big boy and big tiger girl need to be brought back, and I need to get dinner started… or well, get the takeout delivered. We’re having Chinese tonight, because who cares for actually using the kitchen, huh?”

Jaune looked at her and wondered whether he should offer to cook. Mom and his sisters had tried to impart that skill in him, when he’d tried to be helpful around the house.

“We’ll be leaving then, Miss Katt, after you’re dressed again. Thank you for the performance.”

He’d performed well. He’d had sex, it’d felt good, but he wondered how long it would last.

The trip back was spent mostly in silence, Neon giving a small little chuckle, as she patted his butt.

“I had fun, mister Arc. Don’t worry, you’re Neon Approved. Daddy needs his little alley Katt to milk his balls dry again sometime, hehehe.”

Sienna looked at him like she was going to scalp him if he had such thoughts in his mind about doing things to Neon outside of work hours. They stood there, watching Neon drive off, a neo-classical symphony playing on the speakers as she pulled around the corner.

* * *

“My office, Jaune.”

He followed meekly along, seeing Sienna open the place up. It was cold to his skin, something unusual, as Sienna put the camera into the storage, taking the tape and then putting it where it belonged in the processing machine.

“We ran a little late, I’m… God, I need a hit, I need a…”

Insulin, that was what she needed. He rummaged through her drawer, coming up on a needle, and something that looked like a small bottle of liquid, no label on it.

_‘This better be it. It’s not like one of those pens, but they were too expensive, so she’s had to make do with this.’_

“Here.”

Sienna snatched the bottle out of his hands, looking at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

“Sit down, and I’ll inject you. If you go for too long without insulin, you’ll faint.”

She looked at him with a glower, opening her mouth and then closing it. He filled the syringe like he’d seen his sister do thousands of times, remembering the instructions. About ten units, which should counter the fasting state. The pens were pretty pricy, and he remembered it pretty well, finding the spot where Sienna had been injecting. He glanced for a swab or something to clean it, but Sienna just glowered at him.

“Just jab it in, a small dose.”

It seemed to work wonders, as she calmed down. He took a deep breath, feeling better that she wasn’t going to keel over and faint or something. She should take better care of herself, he knew that it would be a simple thing, but-

“Listen, we needed the cash, Arc. She paid well. Work like this, it’s… It’s what you do if you need money, and you’ve got a face someone likes to give a painting of white to. We’ve done it before, I’ve done it before and…”

She giggled, as if something was terribly funny.

“And it’s such a _mess_. Look at me, talking to a kid who’s only eighteen, like I know what I am doing. Fuck, I’m-“

She just seemed to zone out for a moment. The ticking of the clock in the office got loud, as she seemed to be in a daze, trying to let the medication work a little, the giggles louder and sometimes softer. He knew that she might punch his lights out if he moved, so he remained motionless. Sienna got up after ten minutes, walking to the picture on the wall, looking at it, helpless snorts and giggles coming from her still,.

“Can’t fucking stop laughing at the irony of it all. It was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be… to be something to show the people of the world that we weren’t the animals they always called us. You were more of a dad to me than my own father, especially after they kicked me out because ‘Ladies shouldn’t be fighting against men’.”

He was sure that she seemed to be crying, because her laughter sounded sad and pained, talking to someone that was only there in a picture.

“Fuck… Just look at me. World fucking champion-level, and now, I’m just talking to a picture. God, if they saw me like this, just sad and lonely, I’d… I don’t know what I’d do. Your wife’s like the mom I wanted, rather than the one that kicked me out for wanting to do my own thing.”

This definitely wasn’t stuff that he should be hearing from the woman, but he knew that if she was pressed, she might just tiger kick his head off. He’d learned enough from Taiyang to know that Sienna still had kept up an athletic form. He’d _seen_ Sienna be able to move silently.

“I’m sorry. The new guy, you’d probably hate him. Hate him so much that you’d be like ‘Don’t you go and hurt my little girl’ and then look like you’d be an upset dad, before Kali grabbed you by the balls and told you to be polite. She always knew how to handle things, but she’s not taking things well, not… not after Blake had a little episode. Shit, I don’t know, I don’t know anymore. I’m already getting old, I should be going out to bars, getting drunk again, instead of this. You’d beat me up, big guy… Heh… I can’t stop.”

She’d stopped giggling and laughing, more solemn than she’d been before, her expression still mostly shrouded, her head turning.

“Is everything okay?”

Jaune dared to ask the question and Sienna’s foot whipped out to the sound, stopping only after he’d brought up his arm to guard, just like he’d do when he was up against Yang, the air making his hair blow back with the sweep, faster than anything he’d ever had from Yang or Taiyang, or _seen_.

“Oh… What the fuck are you doing here, Arc? Didn’t I tell you to go home? Fucking sissy boy, just… Just let me go and do things, and leave the dry-ass pork here. Fucking stuff tastes bland, but I need to eat something.”

Things weren’t okay, not with Sienna it seemed. From what she’d mentioned, something that he’d probably never should have been able to overhear, if she hadn’t been pulled into a depressive funk, she definitely considered Blake’s dad to be like a father to her.

“Sure, eh… I’ll leave you to edit the stuff we did with Neon.”

He was nearly at the door when Sienna’s sharp voice spoke up.

“Stop for a moment, Arc. Turn to me.”

He did, knowing that denying her would make her irate and angry with him, her expression not changing much from the sour one that domineered his gaze, as she looked deeply into his eyes, his teeth gritted, as she licked over her lips.

“I pimped you out for cash. We needed money, and you were asked to fuck. I’m…”

She looked angry, frustrated and more than a little pissed off, even though she was oriental in her appearance, her tongue sliding over her lips. She looked like the tiger from Jungle Novel, and he felt like Moggy the Wild Child from said novel.

“I said okay, didn’t I? I want to make sure that you keep a roof over your head, to…”

She slammed him against the door, the woman smaller than he was, but undoubtedly stronger.

“Why? What could a human like you want with just that? Altruism doesn’t work, it’ll _never_ work!”

He felt his ribs ache, her expression blazing, as if she held a grudge against him for doing that. He’d just wanted to help, to get some money to spend, to make sure that he didn’t get kicked out on his ass for doing a poor job, and now… well, he was involved now.

“Listen, I got my virginity fucked out of me by Blake, she was really sweet, Kali was sweet too, like an aunt or something, but you’re not going to convince me that I should take a step back. If I see someone who can be helped, I will. That’s just the right thing to do!”

The woman pulled him close before she thrust him away and slammed him against the door.

“We don’t need your help! I can pull double shifts, I can get back on the streets, I ca- I can…”

She took a deep breath, trying to come up with something and having her lip tremble, her eyes looking near-teary, as she took another deep breath.

“You’ll leave. Once you’ve fucked the last, you’ll leave, and we’ll…”

Tears seemed to slide down her cheeks, as she trembled a little. He knew the signs well from his sisters, when an emotional time was coming, and Sienna trembled.

“Sienna, I’m not going to-“

The door-hinges creaked, as he was slammed to the door again in a burst of raw anger.

“You’ll _leave_ after you’d fucked _another_ of us with that big dick and then get signed with- with someone else, and we’d be forced to close up shop because nobody else’s been interested in three women who took more dick than a Richard convention!”

He didn’t know a damn thing about porn companies and what contracts he’d be signing! He’d signed up because they’d needed the help, because they were in a bad spot, not because of some kind of big money-making scheme!

“Come on, _answer_ _me_! Come on, you asshole! I’m the last woman here you haven’t had a chance to brutalize with that monster in your pants, don’t you want to fuck me, huh? Fuck me before you go off and get a good position with someone else, huh?”

She slammed him against the door, the hinges finally breaking, and he felt himself falling back, landing with a loud ‘oof’ on the ground, staring at the woman, who looked at him, angry and upset for some reason.

It was just like at home. Nobody wanted to hear his side of the story, there always were thoughts that he’d done something he hadn’t, just because he was the only boy and the youngest. He’d been innocent many times, but his sisters just ran roughshod over him.

 _“Fuck,_ sorry, I’m…”

She took another deep breath to calm herself down, to force herself to be calmer, her eyes closing and her teeth bared for a moment.

“Blake took my virginity. I had sex with Eve. Neon was the first girl that I’ve had that asked for my acting skills… You guys are all that I know, and I don’t… Shit, I don’t know. I haven’t even had a girlfriend, you know? Blake was the first girl, and she was a damn hot one too, who gave me attention. I’m…”

Sienna’s eyes looked darkly at him, as she bit her lower lip.

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m… I’m stressed. I didn’t mean half of what I said, please- please forget about it, okay?”

He didn’t. It was kind of hard to ignore, as Sienna looked at him, a pleading expressiveness to her gaze that focused on him. She stood above him, like some kind of statue that had been erected to show power, a woman who had stresses, who was frustrated.

“I’ll- I don’t even _know_ anymore. I need to get to work, I need to finish that movie. Scram, Arc. I need to get to work, and…”

He got up slowly as Sienna sat down behind the desk and started the pc up, her expression just looking so lost. If he’d had more machismo, he might’ve just told her off and left to find a different job, but he could see the love that she’d had for the man and his wife, if her words didn’t clue him in to that. It was a private moment, something that he’d intruded on by being around for too long.

_‘It doesn’t always seem like it’s fun and games.’_

“Good night, Sienna. Please, get some rest if you can. It’s not good to work yourself to the bone.”

He left, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb her. He’d try to make it so that she wouldn’t get agitated, the stress of her job clearly hitting her hard. It was a shame to see her like that, really.

* * *

“That’s quite a shiner.”

He didn’t even notice that she’d hit him until his dad seemed to have noticed.

“Yeah, my boss said that I wasn’t… She has diabetes, so I gave her a shot of insulin to help. She got really mad at me, though.”

His father turned the TV remote over, changing channels. Jaune saw an advertisement for soap come by, as the man grumped.

“That’s what women’ll get you, son. One moment they’re acting like they’ll love you forever, the other moment they’ll be hissing at you because you forgot a birthday. Do you think you’ll have a job still with them?’

He had a job, he guessed. Sienna hadn’t quite fired him, she’d just dismissed him, the stresses of work coming to hit her hard.

“Probably? The big boss, the one who’s above her, hasn’t given me my letter of termination yet, and the woman I talked about, she’s… I bet she’d be liked by Saphron and the others. Real tough woman.”

She was beautiful too, but that he left out.

“Good. Remember, rent at the first of the month. We’ve been having a bit of a budget shortage, with your sister being laid off.”

He hadn’t heard about that, but dad didn’t want to hear about charging his daughters rent. It was a little unfair, but he knew that it wasn’t something he could change. Terra and Saphron paid for some things, he knew. Luckily, that would alleviate things a bit.

He got a message on his phone during the night.

**‘S. Khan: Sorry. I shouldn’t have been so angry with you. Things in the past weren’t very pleasant.’**

Jaune looked at the message and then typed back a response, sending it in a moment’s notice.

**‘It’s okay. Sometimes, we all have our moments when we’re hungry. Am I fired?’**

Critical questions, for critical moments. Sienna responded within seconds.

**‘No. We’ve got no other male talent, and it’d be a little bit tougher to get a human guy who can keep it up like you can. Plus, there’s the expectations of people.’**

He supposed that it would be like that. He felt bad for them, having overheard the conversations about Sienna and Eve’s living situation, about how they had to shack up to split costs, Kali’s issues with funding the studio, and even Blake.

_‘If I leave, then… what will happen?’_

He couldn’t do that to Eve or Blake or Sienna, having to go and be… be the more clientele-based type of adult entertainment. He could already see Blake standing on a corner, dolled up and about to be given some kind of horrible treatment.

_‘I’m a hypocrite, charmed by a pretty girl.’_

He’d had little problem with things, since it was a job, Neon had been very satisfied apparently, but it made him feel concerned, worried and a little bit more concerned.

**‘I’ll keep working for you guys, Sienna. I’d feel really bad if I made you guys lose… well, whatever. Do you need to keep my wages for a while, if it’d help the company?’**

The answer didn’t seem to come, and only in the morning, did he check his phone again, after he’d woken up, Sunday morning greeting him with a ‘Jaune, get your ass out of bed, it’s twelve already!’ and a message.

**‘If you can swing it with the money you’ve got, that’d be very nice. If there is anything I can do to make up for it, I will.’**

That was an offer that hinted at more than just the monetary repayment, but he knew that he shouldn’t pry. The woman was lethal with her body, still in good shape after being out of the ring for a few years.

* * *

“I win, tee-hee!”

Ruby sat in his lap on the next friday, the pillow in his lap allowing her to sit peacefully, with only a little bit of her butt grinding against his groin. She’d been on a bender with gaming, challenging him to games and sitting on his lap, rubbing herself against him in excitable hugs. She was a little younger than he was, but there was no bad intent in it. Her ears were perking up, and he mentally thanked his own workplace for giving him the ability to control his erection.

“You win, Ruby.”

She grinned boldly, her eyes glowing a little, as she seemed to shiver and shudder, teeth flashing, visibly excited.

“Yep! Now you’ve got to help me with something, or- Or I’ll take your shirt and keep it!”

He laughed at her offer, as she got up. Due to living in a gym and being able to exercise, she was fit, in shape, very much like the other people who he worked with. Sienna hadn’t summoned him to the office yet, nor had he been requested to assist with something. Eve had sent him a message with a picture, showing off herself in a costume that looked a bit like a noblewoman’s costume, with lots of frills and such, with Blake wearing the same maid uniform again.

“Here’s the dri-Oops!”

The icy cool drink spilled over him, as he groaned, the sweet smell of lemonade penetrating his nose like a spray had been unleashed, as he pulled his shirt off, the developing muscles showing, Ruby looking apologetic.

“Sorry! I just tripped and – Woah, you’re showing some definition!”

He wasn’t shy anymore about showing what he had. That had gone out of the window after the first movie he’d been in, knowing that he’d be visible on the images that’d come from the movie stills, without ever stopping.

“It’s just a stain, let me wring it out a little and I’ll be back on with a jiffy.”

She snagged the shirt, looking at it for a moment.

“I’ll clean it! Dad’s got some stuff for stains, it happens when he’s out with uncle Qrow, and gets drunk. It’ll take a short moment, ten minutes, maybe five! Or maybe, you’d like to have a shower?”

It wasn’t a bad offer, and he’d done his exercises at the gym, so he might be needing another shower now.

“I’ll get in the shower downstairs, your dad wouldn’t mind it if I-“

She shook her head.

“No, no, just use ours. I’ve got eh… don’t touch the golden shampoo bottle. Yang uses her conditioner daily, and she’d not want anyone touching it. Come, come with me.”

He was in a shower, naked and washing himself with a bright pink sponge in the shape of a wolf’s head, hearing Ruby rummage around in the kitchen, making sure that his shirt was dry again. It’d not been that much of a mess, but she’d made sure that he was at least cleaner now. Not that it mattered, it was just a lemonade stain, but…

“Hmm- smells so good, smells so good. Nice, nice, very nice.”

Ruby totally didn’t know just how audible it was, as she was getting his shirt clean. It was probably just something that was a Faunus thing or something, with her sensitive hearing.

“Annnd done! It smells good, Jaune! I used some special perfume to make you smell great! I ironed it too! I can do girl stuff too, unlike Yang, who just makes messes of the fabric! Never let her do your laundry!”

He was presented with his shirt, the stain having been erased by whatever Ruby had done, her cheeks red and excited, as he looked at it, the Faunus girl giving him a cute smile.

“Thanks Ruby. Wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.

Jaune slid the shirt back on, feeling a little less naked, Ruby’s eyes looking at him with her eyes shimmering with that energy, before she waved her hands, as if to ward off evil or something.

“No, no, it’s my mistake. You should ehh… Do you think you could use a brand of deodorant that’s a little bit less acrid on the nose? It made my nose itch, just a bit.”

Jaune supposed he could.

His phone rang then.

“Arc? Get to the office. Miss Katt wants to say thanks. Do _not_ be slow.”

He chuckled to himself, the irony feeling a little poignant, as he was now in someone’s living room, just looking like he’d do a porno, getting called in to a porn studio, nodding at Ruby.

“So… I’ve gotta go. Work calls. See you next week?”

Ruby nodded excitedly, clearly feeling excited to have played a few matches with him, his eyes lighting up as she pulled out a cookie.

“See you next week… oh, and an oatmeal cookie, because they’re icky-icky!”

The cookie was good to munch on whilst he got on the bike, to get to the studio. It wasn’t the fastest method of transportation, but it made him get in a better shape than before, knowing the financial burden on the movie studio.

_‘They’re good people.’_

Someone like Taiyang wouldn’t have looked so wistful when the subject of Sienna came up, nor would Ruby and Yang be such wonderful girls. Beautiful too, but still, not cut out for the porn industry.

* * *

A large SUV was in front of the studio, rather than the ride that Neon had driven during their Saturday session earlier, the door held open for him, the office door now fitted back in the hinges, his gaze drawn to the sight of Blake standing there, a small smile on her face.

“Good job, Jaune. There was a bit of a bonus for all of us.”

It was praise, something that he’d have to think about, Blake’s eyes peering at him with that faint hint of something lurking within the depths of her gaze, clearly bringing forth some sort of emotion that he didn’t quite understand from within her. With her body as sexy as it was, seeing those eyes both plead at him to come closer and to stay away, it was a challenge.

“I’m glad I could help. Is she in the office?”

She nodded, the door to the office opening and Sienna peering out.

“Stop flirting with Blake and get in!”

Sienna was back to her regular acerbic nature, as he goodnaturedly hummed, entering the office.

“Big boy! Ooh, ooh, it was a hit, it was-“

Neon’s excited voice came from the inside, even with the door shutting behind him, Jaune noticing the rather serious expression on the young black man’s face, the fedora with a blue trim on the side making him look like a bit of a mobster, if the suit that he wore didn’t clue him in that much.

“You’re the guy who made my fiancé call him daddy, eh?”

He felt a spike of adrenaline go through him, the man looking shorter than expected, probably because the picture had shown Neon as being shorter than him, the man’s eyes looking at him with a judging expression.

Every little thing that he’d said to Neon during the Fang Bus scene and the home visit that he’d placed last week came to him. He’d humiliated the man’s ability to procreate, he’d insulted the man’s ability to please a girl like Neon.

“Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?”

He’d try to take the high ground. He was an actor in a play. If the guy decided to punch him or hurt him, it was definitely something that the man could be sued for. His girlfriend had asked for it, Neon hadn’t even complained about some of the terms that he’d used.

“Good, good… You wrote that she was going to be your slutty alley Katt… You standing with those words, dude?”

He’d scribbled something on Neon’s body to that effect, Neon looking at him, Sienna looking like she was going to go and save him, if her expression told him of the danger.

“If she didn’t ask me to wreck her, I wouldn’t have done it. Didn’t you like the movie that she made with me?”

He tried to make his spine like steel and his will like iron. The young black man looked at him and then exhaled, starting to laugh.

“Fuck, I can see why you’d get him. Shit, damn, I think I just… Damn, Neon… If he’d been a wimp, I’d have… but fuck, dude… You did some great work. The name’s Flynt Koal, but you can call me Flynt.”

_‘What?’_

Neon grinned, prancing over to him. It was actual prancing, playful and seductive, grabbing his arms. Sienna’s murderous gaze looked somewhat more murderous.

“Anything for my widdle Flyntie… So, Daddy… My fiancé is into this, and we were wondering… A bit of a threesome? It was just a test, as Flynty’s birthday was coming up and I wanted to surprise him, but… hmmm, my little trumpeter was so excited. We had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

Jaune didn’t know it was possible for black people to turn red-cheeked with embarrassment, as the man, obviously well-off, nodded.

“It was hot, dude. The way that you grabbed her and just took her from me, oof. I had to quit the flick for a bit because damn, that just got me going. Kept me in the dark the whole time for the birthday, then got to the bedroom and went ‘I’ve got a surprise for you…’ and then I just… Bam. Shit… I love you so much, Neon.”

They gave each other one of those sickeningly sweet looks, as he glanced at Sienna, who looked… not very pleased. Not very pleased at all, actually.

“Y’see… he likes it when his girl is getting claimed by a strong man. I mean, I could’ve gone to a bar and picked someone up, but I wanted to be safe, so I remembered coming across some porn. A bit of investigation, a call to miss Khan and then… voila! Daddy…”

Neon placed her fingers on his chest, running them up his chest to his chin.

“We’d appreciate it if you came to us like… once a month? Yeah, that should be doable. Once a month, maybe for a night… Ooh, ooh, I’ve got it, you can just ring me up and I’ll come. Flynt wants to get some creamy kitty snack, so if you could, y’know, save up a bit? Just give me that whole creamy fluffy-filling load.”

This was insane. This was insane, this was morally wrong and reprehensible, and he sighed. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to do, at all. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to feel, to do, to make love to a girl who was already engaged, to work with some kink…

“Sure, we can do that. Sienna’s been a great help, I’m… Heh. You’ve got a great talent for music, Neon. I loved the piece you played for us.”

Neon nodded, Flynt looking at him with an expression that looked interested.

“You like classical?”

He nodded, Flynt giving a grin that looked like he’d had thought of something neat.

“Want a ticket or two to one of our performances? Since we’re musicians, we can get tickets for free, since we’ve got some people to invite, but most of our family is either dead or we didn’t know them, so we’ve always got some free seats. If you want, I can send a few?”

He didn’t think that it’d be a bad choice to go and see them in action. Neon had played something wonderful, so he thought that it’d be something of a novel experience.

“Sure, I’d love to. If you play the trumpet as hard as Neon’s able to work her violin, I’m in for a treat.”

The guy’s handshake was very firm, Jaune noticed, as the grin on Flynt’s face showed clearly that the man was pleased, as Neon’s hand grabbed his cock.

“He’s a bigger man than you, Flynt… How about I go and wear something nice for that performance, and he can fill me up with a load of his baby batter, huh? Wouldn’t you like that, sweetie?”

He definitely got hard. It was hard to ignore the teasing, taunting words with Neon’s presence being so close, her fingers gripping his shaft, squeezing and jerking, the outline clearly showing, as Flynt’s eyes looked at his groin, at how small Neon’s hand was compared to the cock that laid there.

“Hmm… I’d not-“

Sienna cleared her throat audibly.

“I’m his boss, I decide the rates. Let’s discuss this after we’ve done the formalities.”

Sienna was still a business-person, of sorts. The happy couple seemed to be snapping out of their little lewd daze and Jaune only returned back home three hours later, with a stern look from Sienna and a little kiss from Neon on his cheek, because ‘Daddy’s needy little alley Katt is a good little kitty that needs her milk’, whilst Flynt’s eyes looked heated and amorous.

He wouldn't be surprised if they had a bit of fun later when they got home. 

At least he didn't encounter an angry fiancé.

That'd suck.

* * *

“Jaune! There’s an envelope in the mail for you!”

He plucked the envelope open, finding two tickets enclosed, with a small handwritten note.

_Thanks for the present. I’ve added a little bit of an incentive for you._

_Flynt Koal_

A very racy picture of Neon, wearing only a smile and Flynt’s fedora and a violin propped onto her shoulder, stood in some auditorium, was included, with a kiss mark on the back. He tucked it in his pocket, before he checked the date of the tickets.

At dinner, he cleared his throat to get the attention.

“So, who wants to go to the theatre with me?”

His sisters looked at him whilst his father made a dismissive grunt, as his mother raised the queerest eyebrow possible.

“Jaune, what the hell?”

He’d gotten two tickets, so he’d have to get one of his sisters, if they were interested. He didn’t think Blake would like classical music, or orchestral music, Eve probably had different tastes and Sienna… yeah, he didn’t think Sienna had patience for that sort of thing.

“I got some tickets from work, so I was wondering if you’d like to go to see the…”

He flashed the tickets, checking the name of the orchestra.

“Atlas Symphonic Orchestra.”

Not many of his sisters gave much of a response, but Carice looked curious.

“Oh, that sounds nice. I’ll go with you. Maybe there'll be cute guys”

It wasn’t all that bad, he guessed, if Jennifer had come along, he might have gotten a whole lot of questions, but Carice preferred to go out and do things, experience things, have sex with people who didn’t like a younger brother popping up.

Out of most of his sisters, she was modest, albeit her choice in dating preferences was something that he couldn’t help but feel dissatisfied with.

As they sat in the theatre a few days later, the seats looking particularly good, the curtains closed, Carice leaned against him.

“Your boss must be loaded. Tickets like these go for three-hundred each on Amoo-zon.”

He couldn’t imagine Sienna being so very open about her finances, but it was likely that she had invested quite a bit into the company, rather than to keep things to herself. She loved the woman who funded everything like a replacement mom, so it was all good.

“She’s a fierce woman. Kickboxer, built like she’s able to take on a horde of men and make them her bitch.”

Carice nodded, but she wasn’t so very hard into the feminism stuff, he hoped. He’d never really asked, but he supposed that it’d e something that he’d only get to see if they were offended by something.

“Sounds like Jenny’s type. She’s obviously making you look better than the loser you are, Jaune. You’re getting some muscles.”

He supposed he’d get some muscles after training as hard as he did at the gym.

* * *

Neon’s solo violin performance was electric and upbeat, the spotlight fixating on her as she made the strings dance, Flynt’s own little solo seventeen minutes later adding to it. The director looked like he was enthused, conducting the orchestra to the tune that he had in his head, and afterwards, Jaune applauded. It was a wonderful bit of music, as someone spoke about how the ‘Atlas Symphonic Orchestra would be taking a brief break from performing, due to being asked to assist with future endeavours’, and he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

“Pretty sweet, eh? How’d you like it, big boy?”

Neon looked very chique in the dress that she’d worn, obviously having gotten over here for a quick ‘hi’, because he doubted that he could get his cock out and in within a moment.

“Wonderful. You’ve both got great talent, and I really liked how you made the music sing like that.”

She grinned, looking at him.

“Hey, what can I say? I put in hours of practice, and a strong guy like yourself is- Oh, hi, you’re his date, aren’t you? So, got all cute and snazzy with mister Arc here, huh?”

_‘Uh-oh.’_

Carice looked sharply at Neon, but she didn’t erupt in anger.

“I’m his older sister, Carice. You’re one of Jaune’s… friends?”

He hoped that Neon wouldn’t disclose the exact nature of their ‘friendship’, Neon giving a bold smile.

“Aww, you wouldn’t know what a favour this guy did to me! He helped me when I was in quite a pickle by giving me a ride and then assisted me getting that whole load inside the house, and I even got a free smile from him. I couldn’t help but give him a few of the spare tickets, just as a ‘thank-you’. Of course, him helping me out kind of saved my relationship, even Flynt likes him, miss Arc!”

That soothed Carice pretty well, as Neon dragged him off with a ‘Come, come, we’ve got to talk about stuff, Flynt’s being a fuddy-duddy. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Arc!’ and a smile, and he was in one of the bathrooms five minutes later, Neon’s lips wrapping around his balls.

“Hmmhmm… I’d almost missed your big cock, Jaune. Thanks so much for doing this. We’re both thankful for this.”

He was helping their relationship. It was not cheating, it was something that the guy in that partnership liked and the girlfriend wanted to assist with. His cock was hard, and Neon knew how to get him going, as her hands brushed over his body, teasing and stroking over his skin under his shirt.

Carice would have to wait a little, as Neon got on all fours on the bathroom floor, offering herself to him.

He was balls-deep inside of her, trying to get that orgasm out as quickly as he could, to give her what she wanted. It wasn’t something that was too much to give, knowing that it’d be quite a bit of cash for the ‘fantasy’ that came with it.

Neon liked it, as he stuffed her underwear in her mouth, feeling the tension of her body melt away as his cock hammered into her, the smack-slap-smack sound of his hips against hers, the gasps and groans that were muffled with Neon’s mouth stuffed, Neon clearly being one of those girls who couldn’t shut up.

“Take it all.”

It was an orgasm that spent three days of backed up sperm inside her, Neon moaning through the gag, spitting it out and then panting, as she felt him pull out.

“T-take the panties. Fuck… Fuck. I love my guy, I love my guy, I… fuck.”

She handed him her phone and then pressed the side, the camera function activating. His cock was in full view, and he could see the contact details for Flynt pulled up.

**‘Guess what your girlfriend did when you were still dusting off your trumpet, buddy? My trumpet was fully blown empty inside her sweet little pussy. Daddy’s going to put a baby in her if you don’t shape up.’**

It was language that he’d never use personally, but it made the guy happy. He snapped the picture, Neon’s smile devilish.

“He’s going to be walking around with a stiffy all night… Ugh, we’re going to be busy with Weiss Schnee’s next video for her next single, Sternenstaub from next week onward. Thanks, Jaune.”

It was genuine, even if there’d be some money transferred to Sienna later. He knew that he’d have enough time for some relaxation later, as Carice had borrowed the car and brought them here, Neon giving his cock a little kiss.

“Damn it, you’re just so sweet, you lovable lunk. You actually care for people, which is nice. Kind of… y’know, comfy. Hmmhmm… Flynty’s going to be coming buckets, even with this nice little cream-filled Neon… Never gonna miss this beat, daddy.”

She slid under his balls and kissed his sack, sliding her tongue over it, cleaning his cock in one go, her breath probably smelling like his cum.

“Yessss. Thanks for being a guy you can rely on. We’re both pretty famous, so… Thanks.”

He immediately had said ‘don’t mention it, it’s my pleasure to know you.’ He’d been raised well, and he got a tour of the dressing rooms, Neon kissing Flynt on the lips. The guy looked happy, as Jaune gave the two of them a hug, leaning to Flynt’s ear.

“She’s full. Make her feel good, or I’ll have to come back for a repeat. She’s going to stray from you if you can’t match up to me, buddy.”

It was a thing that a jerk would say to someone whose girlfriend just got her pussy pounded by his cock, but the expression on Flynt’s face was something quite pleasant to see.

“I’ll make sure that we go out for a drink sometime… eh, you’re 21, right?”

He shook his head.

“Just eighteen and a half. Sorry.”

Flynt shook his head, not at all phased by the admission.

“We’ll have to wait a few years. Thanks for being our friend, dude. I really love her.”

Neon beamed. She seemed like she'd definitely found her happiness with the guy, whilst Jaune doubted that he'd ever find a good-looking girl like Neon who was smart and witty. Things like that just didn't happen to him.

* * *

“Soooo… Helped her with something, right? I guess you’re pretty good for helping women around. Jenny’s going to be renting you out as the gardener or something for her friends, if she wants to.”

He groaned, knowing that Carice would be making fun of him again, the feeling of bad humour still remaining in his mind, as he watched Carice shoot a glance at him, her tongue sliding over her lips, as if she was contemplating something, her gaze going to the side, where a few guys in nice suits were standing.

“Carice, we still have to go home.”

She shook her head, pushing him away. It was pretty clear that she had different plans.

“Get a cab home or something, you’ve got a job. I’m going to see whether I can get some fun going on tonight… I like me a well-dressed man…”

He was left standing there, with Carice and her car, and the whole situation just sinking in. This kind of sucked, but he at least had an option… he hoped.

“Sienna? Think I can get a ride?”

The fact that Sienna worked long hours worked to his advantage. She owed him at least a ride after the threats she’d made, and the resulting exasperation in her voice as she listened to his plea for a ride was right.

“Just stay there, and don’t wander off. I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Darn it, you blonde numbskulls know how to make my head burn with pain… ugh. Okay, get the keys to Eve’s bike and then drive.”

That she borrowed Eve’s bike was news to him, but he didn’t complain when the woman rolled up, the helmet thrown at him and the leather jacket that Sienna wore over her faded blue jeans only seemed to make her more threatening.

“Get on, Jaune.”

The command was given, and they rode in silence, inasmuch as a motorcycle could be silent. Sienna smelled like sweat, perfume and a hint of something else, womanly perhaps, as she delivered him in front of his house, her helmet off and the ears perking up.

“You’re home. Now scram, get to bed, we’ll talk tomorrow. Auditions are being held for a few girls who want to sign up, so I want you to look good. Blake’s already had to go and deny one of the guys that came to ‘audition’ because he was too rough with her. Supremacist jerks… Bah. He tugged her ears and expected to be praised for it, fuck… Ah well, she’s fine now.”

That was all good and well, he supposed. It wasn’t something to worry too much about, as she tapped his chest.

“Best behaviour. You did a good job with Katt and such, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt, but Kali will be watching, and she’s… Ugh, I won’t explain it. You did your best, so you’re going to be there at nine. Got that?”

He nodded. Sienna looked serious.

“Yes boss.”

She grinned, the light of the porch light hitting her face.

“Good boy…”

He remembered about her diabetic episodes, a flash of worry going through him at the thought. If she wasn’t feeling right, then at least, she should get a good night of sleep.

“Can you take the night off? Just sleep, and get some rest? We can do it tomorrow, I’ll be an hour earlier and you can just tell me to do whatever, and I’ll do it.”

He worried for her health, as Sienna gave him a queer expression, clearly not very amused by his concern.

“Right. Don’t go and thinking that you’re like our unofficial boyfriend, Arc. You’re just a peon, a cog in the machine. If you weren’t someone who was what we needed, I’d personally kick your ass out on the street like the sprog you are.”

Jaune was about to go and comment on that, as someone whooped from the direction of the house, the door open apparently, because he turned his head as said individual spoke up with a raised voice.

“You go, sister! Tell that man that he’s not going to be doing anything to you without your permission! Shatter the patriarchy and be the kick-ass babe that you want to be!”

Jaune grimaced, as he saw one of his sister’s friends, one of Jennifer’s ‘ell-gee-bee-tee-kyoo’ friends, walk up. He preferred to call her Jennifer’s friend, but he didn’t really know what kind of friend she was in that weird clique. Definitely not attractive in the _slightest_ , if the round form and the bright dark red/pink hair was any indicator. It was like a pear that’d gotten a large round base and a thin upper part.

“Fuck you, you fat hippo! I’m talking to _him_ , not _you_. Arc, get your pretty little sissy ass to the job tomorrow and I’ll make sure to get some sleep tonight… if I can. Be late and I will not be pleased. Dress _casually_ , or else I’ll make you scream like a bitch getting murdered.”

Sienna got onto the motorcycle and then put the helmet back on, his sister’s friend huffing and puffing. Given her size, that was unsurprising.

“What a bi- Ahh, she was a Faunus person of colour, right? So, who might you be, cute stuff?”

He mustered a smile. This would improve his acting skill, undoubtedly. Jaune could hear Sienna disappear in the distance, obviously about to get relaxation done.

“Jaune, Jennifer’s brother. I think we saw each other… ehhh, a month or three ago? I should probably get to bed, if she wants me in at nine, I should get some rest.”

He didn’t _like_ the look she sent him. He’d never been looked at like that before, not even by the women he worked with. It made him feel filthy, with those beady eyes and the puffed cheeks just giving her face a squashed look, as she seemed to undress him with her eyes.

“Ah… perhaps we’ll see each other again? Maybe?”

He mustered his best smile.

“Maybe. Have a good night.”

He got into the house quicker than he’d thought, Jennifer giving him a look, shaking her head softly.

“So, who was the POC that brought you home? Coworker?”

He laughed bitterly.

“Boss who threatened to kick my ass. She nearly slammed me through a door when I interrupted her, so she’s pretty dangerous.”

Jennifer nodded, clearly agreeing with that. He didn’t really want to talk about that.

“A strong woman… I’ll pass you a leaflet, you can hand it to her. We need more strong people of colour in the alliance, if she’s willing to join… They don’t know how bad they have it, and she’s a Faunus as well…”

He just felt a little creeped out by it.

“I’ll pass it along.”

But even if he was, he still didn’t think it was worth going against his sister’s will. If he did, his father would get angry at him for ‘ganging up on a girl’ and calling it unmanly.

**‘Here, a picture of me in bed. Happy now, Arc?’**

The image of Sienna in bed, glowering at the camera on her phone, was something that made him smile when he woke up. At least she’d been nice enough to take a picture to show that she’d indeed gone to bed as he’d asked. That was a good thing.

* * *

**Porn theme for this chapter/somewhat of the previous – Cuckoldry/NTR/Cheating.**

**Why? It’s huge in porn. Neon and Flynt kind of look like a couple that’d hit it off well, and catgut was often used for violins. A trumpet player and a violin player, with the guy liking the thought of his girl being claimed by another stronger man who is better equipped? Yeah, it’s a huge genre in porn. Also fits Neon’s whole ‘provocation’ in her personality. If she could trash-talk Yang in canon, she can get trash-talked to just to get her fiancé his kicks off.**

**Sienna’s obviously not alright. Jaune mistook the syringe and the drugs for insulin, since his sister has type-one diabetes. It’s just something that you see and go ‘oh’ and don’t think too much about it, since you see relatives having to take a shot after dinner, so it becomes normal routine. That she’s doing drugs didn’t even figure in his mind, mainly because he’s used to it, he had the ‘what to do in the event someone needs insulin’ talk.**

**It's not going to be the easiest for Jaune to be around the girls that work at WFP. And yes, there was a hint about someone who auditioned for the 'male talent'.**

* * *

**Next Chapter Options**

* * *

**Starlets doing auditions with ‘Humandingo’ (Fill in your freaky Faunus females, or give suggestions for Jaune to watch some people audition)**

**Arc Family Situations (how to train your little brother to be a house-slave part Deux)**

* * *

**Due to eye-stuff that I had, my time’s a lot more limited than before. Please keep that in mind, thank you. I might have to take more commissions to pay the bills. Have a great day eye-ther way.**


	5. Auditions, Arcs and Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions! Arc issues! Assholes!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

**I just love to rhyme for a time. This chapter was sponsored by someone who kindly donated some money for the ‘Keep Cyanide Alive’ fund. Thank you, anonymous person.**

* * *

He was up at seven, in the shower at twenty minutes past seven, washing himself clean of the groggy early morning sweat, keeping his pace whilst he was going downstairs for breakfast. Already he sensed his father in the kitchen, sat at the table with the morning paper, his mother cooking breakfast for his father, with him having to take a spot.

_‘I can’t be late.’_

Sienna had definitely been serious about him showing up nice and early, so there was enough time for him to get something in his stomach and then to go and get a fresh cup of coffee in the morning. Mary would probably like to see him, if he wasn’t going to be too late. The bike would see him at White Fang Productions in about forty-five minutes if he made haste, so he’d have a bit of time on his hands.

“Working again today, Jaune?”

He nodded, his father giving him a serious look, the large hand on his shoulder squeezing just a little bit too hard, his father’s serious expression making Jaune exhale slowly. This would be another lecture, he guessed.

“Good. If they need you to work more, you need to make some good money. We’re not running a charity here, Jaune. If you’re a man, you support your family. No son of mine will mooch off some woman.”

He technically was mooching off some woman, and mooching some woman if it was required. Sienna’s earlier outburst still echoed in his mind, the feeling of being abjectly aware that the woman had probably just grown annoyed with him.

At least she hadn’t broken anything out of anger.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure that she’d beat me into the hospital bed first, before beating me up again for being too much of a girly boy, dad.”

It was self-depreciating to say that, but his father shook his head sternly. Jaune caught sight of his mother looking down at her husband, raising an eyebrow. There was no assistance to be gleaned from his mother, or anything resembling help.

“That malarkey that your sisters keep talking about isn’t good. You should get yourself a girlfriend, show her how an Arc’s good for getting some action. Be a man about it, not some weak girly-boy. Just grab em and look em deep in the eyes and then-“

The clearing of a throat behind the man, and his mothers lack of amusement clearly was known, as she spoke.

“Do I have to make it clear to you that I don’t want my son to treat a woman like she is some _toy_ , dear?”

Jaune watched his father’s head turn to his wife, his mother looking sharply.

“He should be a man, Arty. A man gives his woman love enough, or they’ll be single for ages and die in their basement with them weird cartoon pillows! I know you liked it when I grabbed your ass and we did it to the Bee Gees, honey.”

His mother turned slightly pink-cheeked at the comment from her husband, eyes looking down.

“Kate walked in on us! She wouldn’t shut up about it when we started dating.”

His aunt was someone that was only spoken of in hushed tones, ever since the funeral had taken place. He remembered the grave with the coffin that was being lowered, his mother speaking in quiet tones with his father about the costs and what would be done now with the company.

The house they owned was mostly thanks to Aunt Kate, the memory of the woman a little fuzzy. A lot younger than his own mother she had been, with a memory of his uncle’s sharp green eyes that had looked over at him with a smile on his lips as he’d pushed the book over to him.

_“A man should know that there’s a virtue in things to read… So go and read this. I read this book when I was a child and it imparted into me the virtues of hard work. It’ll be good for a young lad like you.”_

He’d liked the Bonan comics that his aunt had given him much better. Those had Bonan the Barbarian, which was a manly man, not like him. A faint tinkle of laughter, as he remembered the smell of perfume and sweet honey, as he’d sat on the lap of his aunt, as she pointed at the pictures of the manly man, amusedly saying that she might need a gallant knight if it ever came to that. He’d caught her glasses when they’d accidentally dropped, getting him an extra ice-cream later that night.

A car crash had ended that, and the fortune that his aunt had built up was now contested. His sisters could inherit some of the money, if it finally was freed up to the family after the customary period of holding. It would make most of them rich, but there had been conditions assigned to obtain the inheritance.

His aunt had been a woman who had worked hard to make sure that things were left in order. After her death, the will had been read, and the terms had been outlined for all direct descendants of her family. Since his mother was the only one who had children, it was likely going to be one of his sisters, though he did not know what the terms were for the exact specifics, since he’d been too young to really pay attention to what his aunt said.

All he knew was that there was a lot of money waiting for someone who fulfilled the exact specifics and that it was nothing he should really worry about.

“That woman’s always had an odd sense of humour. ‘Care to stick it in her again, Arc? Come on, show my sister your man-power!’. I had enough of her at the wedding, and she even insisted that she make several knitted sweaters for our daughters every year.”

That was news to him, but the woman had died half a decade ago, with the inheritance still tied up in several of her investments, to be paid out when the details had been fulfilled. His mother didn’t like to talk much about her younger sister, but it was still a family member who had died. The car crash had taken the life of her and her husband, together with their children, with their fortune being left with a company to manage it. His mother received several financial statements every year, with increments and such, but with no ability to take the money unless the conditions were met. A small stipend, nothing that was enough to feed the large family.

“She was still my sister, and she’d probably punch you in the face again if you said that to her. I’ve had a very brief conversation with Jennifer, and she’s going to try to see whether she can get the inheritance, it’d help out a lot if we could at least have one of the conditions fulfilled. Jaune? You’ve got to go, right? Get going.”

He should, indeed. They needed him, and thinking about the past didn’t help anyone. Jaune arrived at the coffee shop with about fourty minutes to waste before he’d have to go, to make the deadline.

“Good morning!”

Mary’s face was as normal as it always was as he stepped into the coffee shop, the old woman sat at the counter looking at him with amused eyes.

“Good morning to you too, Abuela Maria!”

He tried to use the term that she’d used, the old woman laughing softly.

“See? He can use the honorifics! Mary, give him a good cup, on the house.”

There was no Spanish yet, so he knew that it was just casual conversation meant for his ear. Mary slipped into Spanish at times when she got a call, her eyes turning stormier and silvery when she did.

“A cup of coffee. What’s the damage for today, huh? Going to be exercising again?”

The old woman leaned against the counter, the handbag on the counter making a loud ringing sound as the old woman pulled out the phone, an ancient model that looked like it’d be better fit for a paperweight, her expression not changing in the slightest as she answered.

“I’ve got an audition to supervise. There’ll be some new starlets coming to have a tryout for Sienna to judge, and I’m pretty sure that there’ll be some guys who might have a shot as well… Last time, it didn’t go so very well, but at least Sienna went to bed like I requested her.”

He felt bad for trying to request that, but she was his boss and had to be fit and in perfect form for camera stuff, as he sipped the coffee, the warmth making his throat heat up.

“Auditions? Oh-ho-ho, that sounds like fun.”

He tried to keep his face as calm as it could, as Mary’s grip on a cup shattered it, the shards falling to the ground, a cussing in whatever Spanish they spoke loud, as the old woman shook her head.

“I’ll be right there. Mary? I’ll be back tonight. Keep this place looking tidy, Luis will be delivering a new set of mugs for the storage.”

The barista grumbled something, the old woman hopping off the seat, Jaune setting his own cup on the counter.

“Let me help you to your car, Miss Calavera.”

The old woman was someone who required a bit of help sometimes, he guessed, as he helped her into the car, the smell of coffee in the car something that he found pretty cool. Coffee when ground up made him feel that taste of bitterness that came with drinking it, the old woman starting the engine up, already rumbling along.

“Have fun at your auditions, sonny. I’ve got to meet an old woman about something now… bah.”

He hoped that it’d be nice for the old lady. Perhaps they did Bridge like in the movies, an old-lady sport of cards. That’d be something that he could see the old woman do.

“Drink your coffee and be gone, Arc. It seems I’ve got a delivery coming in… Bah, it’s always at the weekend. Abuelita always ensures that it’s busy…”

Mary didn’t seem to be too annoyed with him, if the faint smile on her lips was enough, clearly more annoyed with her grandmother’s sudden disappearance to whatever meeting with an old biddy she’d been summoned.

* * *

He arrived at the studio to meet a conflicted-looking Blake, who looked a little put out as well, much like Maria’s granddaughter.

“Ooh, mister Arc- No, Jaune, you said I could call you Jaune, right?”

Her mother appeared at his side as if she’d leapt from the shadows herself, the woman smelling pleasantly of something like incense, a small pendulum hovering over his hand as she’d suddenly taken it, her golden eyes looking at him imploringly.

He couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Mrs Belladonna. Are you doing… well?”

The woman was paying more attention to the pendulum, nodding her head.

“Very strong emanations… Your dantian is full, so you will be making people feel your powerful chakra today, Jaune. I am so glad that Blake met someone like you.”

Blake turned pink in the cheeks, looking away from him as he felt a little confused, Kali’s eyes looking at his face, the woman nodding.

“Not like the other men, no. They did not have a good resonance, and one even tugged on Blake’s ears. Now, we’ll be starting at eleven, so you’re here early. Please, get ready, I had a phone call from the first girl that she might be a little late.”

Jaune shot Blake a look, the pink creeping up her cheeks, as he gently pulled away from Kali, ending up in front of Blake.

“Are you okay?”

He remembered that she’d bled when he’d pushed himself into her the first time, and the cheeks just blossomed bright red, her eyes looking nowhere near his face, a shudder coming from her lips at the feeling that he evoked within her, something that did not seem to really matter.

“I’m… I’m fine, I’ve been through worse, I’m-“

He probably did something wrong, since he touched her beautiful kitty ears, Blake’s cheeks growing bright red, her eyes looking up at him with a startled expression in them, her flush only growing more pronounced.

“They’re very soft and pretty. You look a lot like your mother, a beautiful Belladonna.”

She shrank back, out of his grip and he cursed himself for saying that. It was just something that he tried to say to make her feel better, to make her get over the pain and discomfort of having her ears tugged.

“I’m sorry, I’m- I shouldn’t have touched, but you’re-“

Someone grabbed his hand and he was faced with her mother suddenly, her head coming close.

“Feel my ears too? Please? A little scratch at the base? If you’re giving my daughter ear-scratches, I’d like some too.”

The woman’s eyes seemed friendly, so he did as she ordered. She was the big boss, after all, with Sienna as her deputy. A deep rumbling purr came from the older woman’s mouth as he scratched very softly at the base of the ear, her cheeks flushing a bright red at the touch.

“That’s a good scratch. Blake, dear… He’s a good boy, his dantian is really full.”

Blake’s eyes were hollow and dark again, something lost within them that rose to the surface, her fingers trying to ball together into a fist, but not managing the full motion, her mother’s head rubbing against his hand. He caught a hint of drool from the corner of her mouth making its way down.

“M-mom!”

Blake snapped back to embarrassment and he pulled his hands away, the older woman hugging him, laying her head against his chest and purring. Sienna’s unamused expression was immediately noticed.

“You’re a minute and a half late, Arc. Get yourself naked, we’re having a tryout at nine-thirty! If I catch anything about your body being dirty, I will use you as a practice target!”

The expression on Sienna’s face was clearly something that made him think back to the words that she’d said before, as he nodded, knowing that against a woman like that, he’d be able to do nothing. Yang was a similar monster in that way, nothing that he’d be able to do enough to fight against her.

“Morning, Jaune!”

Eve seemed to be in good shape this morning, wearing a light brown jacket over white shirt that showed plenty of cleavage, jeans that looked a little more ‘worn’, with patches in them that looked like they were fashionable enough for such a thing, her blue eyes holding a smile.

“Ooh, you’ve met the big boss. You smell like incense.”

He’d patted Blake’s head too, and he’d patted her mother’s head. He was sure that it was just a friendly touch, the older woman clearly trying her best to make him feel comfortable.

There wouldn’t be something like, interest in him. She was an older woman who acted a little bit out of the ordinary, her daughter pretty, but not into him. That was pretty clear from the get-go, the job just to make a porno.

_‘Who’d be interested in me anyways? It’s not like I’m particularly sexy or anything.’_

Neon and Flynt had just wanted to have him as their ‘partner’ for a scene, and Neon was praising him, but it was just an act, there wasn’t real love involved, not like with Flynt and her. He was just a rentable man, who would do the job that he was hired for and then go back to the boss to get paid his share.

“Well, she _is_ here. There were no problems yesterday, right? Sienna was a little bit annoyed when she came to pick me up.”

Eve ran a hand through her hair, her expression darkening a little.

“Some _jackass_ who grabbed Blake by the ears. Sienna kicked his ass though, and he’s barred from applying for a job if he’s treating our girl like that. Really… I can’t stand guys who’d want to use her like that, I’ve had enough of that when Adam was- Ah, that’s not important.”

Eve looked sad, as the smile faded just a bit and the dark expression seemed to fade, as if a soap bubble had popped. Her expression was bright and cheerful again, the eyes looking like they’d never held that spectre of darkness.

“I’ll take the next few guys. Should be fun for a hot piece of beef like me, right?”

The empty look in her eyes, even though she smiled. He looked down at her and smelled the faint traces of her shampoo, as an impromptu hug was given.

“Hey- No hugging the merchandise, sweetie. You’ll catch cow fleas or something.”

He pulled away, feeling like he’d done something wrong, that he’d messed up again. It wasn’t planned to give her a hug, but he felt like he should’ve.

“Just a hug, because you weren’t looking so good. We’re coworkers, but I’d like to think that we can be friends, eventually.”

The woman took a deep breath, the smile on her lips seeming to be more genuine. Her eyes were still dark.

“Heh, _friends_ … We’re coworkers, we’re selling men and women a dream that they’d like to buy, to keep Kali in the black. I’m… Blake’s sweet on you, Jaune. You’re a good guy, probably better than we deserved.”

He shook his head empathically. That just wasn’t true!

“No, you were the girls who picked me up. If you hadn’t been there to direct Blake a little, it wouldn’t have been as good, and you guided her through it more than I did. I lost my virginity, I got some money to pay the rent and there was fun had. I got to meet your friend as well, and I know a great place for coffee now.”

Eve’s expression had not really changed much, though her gaze was directed downward to the ground, as if some terrible burden laid on her.

“You should get ready. I’m… I’ve got to prepare for some lesbian stuff, big buddy. You gotta prepare for your first moment of the day, with a bit of a performance test. She’s a bit older than you, I heard Sienna cuss about that.”

He showered quickly, making sure to not take too much time and get fully cleaned. Every part of his body was scrubbed clean, so that only the smell of sweat would remain, making certain that everything was clean, emerging whilst wearing a bathrobe that’d been hung there.

“Right, come to the bedroom.”

He entered and immediately turned orange in the face. Red wasn’t exactly the colour he’d use for that, as he saw who his first audition was.

“Well, sonny boy! I’m waiting for you here!”

_‘Oh my god!’_

Weathered, old skin that showed the age, a set of tattoos that had faded with time on the arms, and two breasts that were only kept in check through a bra, and the large bug-like glasses that showed clearly who the person was currently resting on the bed, Jaune’s bathrobe tugged loose, Jaune feeling like he should definitely offer it to the woman who currently was spreading her legs, pale grey underwear visible, a large skull tattooed on the woman’s shoulder, a wicked grin on her face.

“It’s an audition, sonny! I’m here to make my debut!”

Sienna pushed him in and he stumbled. She looked at him and gave him a look that conveyed conflicted emotions, her gaze deliberate and yet oddly reticent.

“Abuela here has… decided to-“

_‘Oh my god.’_

He closed his eyes and thought of the crime against nature that he was going to commit. Sienna seemed to pause for a moment.

“Ensure that we’ve got a one-off audition. It’s paid pretty well, and-“

Something about Sienna’s words of doing whatever they had to came to mind, as he shed the bathrobe, turning to the old woman again, trying to will himself to get hard. That was an important skill for a porn actor, even if he was going to be having sex with an old woman who was three times his age… Or maybe even four times his age.

‘ _Is this what god intends for me?’_

“ _Madre de Dios_ , he’s greater than expected!”

He opened his eyes to find the old woman dressed again, peering at his erection from her rather diminutive position. She was too close,

“the girl will be here soon.”

Maria patted his butt, giving him one of those evil old lady smiles.

“Now, I just _had_ to tease you a little bit, sonny. Having a bit of fun is good for old ladies like me.”

He didn’t really think it was all that funny, feeling a little relieved and soothed in his own frustrations, his eyes closing and a slow breath escaping his lips. He knew that it must just have been a practical joke, as Maria shuffled along.

“Go and enjoy those girls, heh, heh, heh. A woman likes a man with a bit of experience, y’know? Come by for a cup of coffee again in a few days, we might need a hand with unloading some coffee.”

Maria left with that parting remark, Jaune giving a shake of his head, aware that he’d just been volunteered for such a thing again, but he knew that it was no big deal. It was training, it helped an old lady out with her coffee business, and he was not against helping out a friend. Mary could be counted as a friend in his book, because she just made him a cup of coffee when he came, not really asking for payment much.

“Alright, luv. You’re the guy who’s going to be stickin’ yer sausage in me sandwich, aye?”

The crass, British-accented voice was something that drew him out of his momentary daze, finding that a Faunus woman had gotten in front of him. Scaled patches of skin, her hair set in what seemed to be a… Mohawk?

_‘She looks like one of Jenny’s friends.’_

“W-well, that’d be me, yes.”

A nod from her, as Sienna looked annoyed, a sigh from her lips.

“You’re here to get laid, Tock. We’ve got a regular audition at eleven, so try not to break him, okay?”

The metal teeth made Tock look like she was some kind of predator, one of her hands having a tattoo of a spider’s web on it, the other decorated with something that looked ornate, as she grabbed his hand and shook it, forcibly.

“Good, good, guv, I’m called Tock, Sixty Seconds Tock. Cuz that’s how long you’ll last with me.”

A cocky, saucy grin, as she leaned up close and then pushed him to the bed, without waiting that much, a throw landing him on the bed, as the woman’s hand pinned him down, her head turning to look at his groin.

“Right, right. Get your willy hard, guv. Show the croc what she’s got to make her tick and tock.”

The woman was a crocodile Faunus, perhaps a little older than Sienna, or maybe a little younger. Sienna looked seriously, as Jaune tried to imagine Sienna seductively walking to him, wearing something that would look sweet on her.

He didn’t blame her for her aggressive attitude. From how they reacted, he could tell that every member who worked at White Fang Productions had suffered something, something that made them be the people that they had become. Sienna didn’t trust him one bit, but she tried to trust him at least, rather than firing him on the spot.

He had interrupted her musing, anyways. If she got mad because of that, it was only his fault.

He got hard, Tock giving a soft little chuckle.

“That’s it, luv. Give the big croc that hard cock.”

Her words were crude, as her tongue slid out and brushed over the underside, Sienna looking on, nothing being recorded yet. It was something that he’d noticed, when Sienna had said that she was here to fuck. Sienna’s expression looked a little darker, like she didn’t really approve of Tock, the look in her eyes somewhat deeper and more poignant, as if there was some consideration that he didn’t quite get, or would ever get with the way that Sienna acted and behaved.

“Okay.”

The tongue slid down to his balls and then rubbed over the underside of them, before the teeth went over the sensitive skin, the sharp points making him shudder. He hoped that there’d be no injuries, before she got up, holding on to his cock, the fingers gripping the head and then pushing it between her legs, pushing the cockhead against her slit and sliding it up against it.

“Yer a sissy boy, aren’t ya? Never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude, luv. Ye’ve got a nice big fat one, so I’ll treat ya right, guv. I’m-“

The insult hurt a little, as she teased against his cock, his eyes looking at the woman, the tattoos that covered her breasts forming letters, a few numbers and more. She was a woman who looked like she got exactly what she wanted, and his hands were on her hips. Like with Neon, it was initiative that he needed to seize, and if this woman wanted to fuck him, that was fine, but insults about his currently-single status were a bit too much.

 **Smack**.

Her butt smacked against his thighs as he pulled her down, Tock’s mouth opening wide in a deep guttural sound.

“Fookin’ ‘ell mate, I was egging ya on, but you really ain’t good with this kinda stuff, are ya? Come on, you wanna fuck the tock, you gotta bring your cock, luv. You ain’t gonna be good for a girl if you’re a meek sissy b-ooooyyyy!”

He pulled her down again after she’d half-gotten up, Tock’s teeth bared, an angry snarl on her face, as he started to get the motions. It was work, it was sex, it was some mouthy bitch who insulted him, not like Neon, who was kind of sweet and adorable in her own way, or Eve, who oozed confidence, Sienna’s aggression and anger.

“C’mon, ya fucker. Give me a big hard shaftin’, ya loser sissy!”

He did as she ordered, Tock giving a groan as he did, his hands rubbing over her scales, her face leering at him, as she groaned.

“C’mon, come on, ya big dicked bastard. Ain’t no girl going to be loving a big shaft like yours with your attitude. A man is a man, not a lil’ bitch like ya. Get yer gonads out of tiger gal’s handbag, ya fucking willy-wonka bastard.”

She clamped down on him, a groan from her mouth as she let go of her inhibitions and seemed to bite down on his neck, the domineering gesture something that hurt, as metal teeth bit down into his neck sharply.

“Hey! No harming the merchandise! He’s still an employee here!”

He would be, if it helped out Blake and her mom, Eve needing some friendliness as well.

Sienna was a rough and crass woman, but she’d come to pick him up late at night, even if she had to borrow Eve’s motorbike. That had made a lot of her earlier behaviour smoothed over. If she could unwind just a little bit, he wondered how she’d look. Stress and overwork definitely had their effects on Sienna more than he’d probably ever get to know.

“Oh shut it, ya mangy minge, I’ll make him get back at me, and I’m ensuring that he knows how ta handle a girl.”

He grabbed Tock’s head and pulled it close, looking her in the eyes, the leer much like a crocodile, something that probably was the effect she was going for.

“If you insult my boss, you’re insulting _me_ , Tock. Shut up and get fucked, you’re here for that, just like you said.”

He wasn’t usually feeling anger, but he felt annoyed with Tock for daring to mock Sienna, mock his skill at pleasuring a woman . Her stomach bulged a little, as he started to pound, his arms wrapping around her in a bear hug, her petite chest rubbing against his own as he gave upward thrusts, his mouth biting down on her neck for a change, as Tock groaned.

“Fuckin’ slub, I’m goinna get loose and I’ll cut your dick off and hang it from my car, ya fookin’ wanker-face, I’m gonna cut ya and give ya sixty seconds, ya fucking bastard!”

She was mouthy, but that wasn’t a problem right now, he had to focus on the job that he was doing, and if she insulted him, that was not a problem. He was used to it, knowing that his sisters usually didn’t do very much with how they treated him. He was just the little brother, after all, nothing that would really do much.

“Behave, Tock. I don’t care if you insult me, but you shouldn’t insult Sienna.”

His cock felt warm inside her, as she tightened intensely and shivered. It seems that she was sensitive right now, and that wasn’t something that he should forget.

“She’s my boss, a bit aggressive at times, and I definitely felt it when she slammed me against a door, but she’s a good person at heart. Just-“

He rolled over, on top of her, the woman looking up at him, her hands at his throat, choking him a little. He braced his neck, just like he’d been taught by Taiyang, something about ‘darn choke-holds’ and ‘better teach you’.

“Shut up and take it, will ya? If you’re here to fuck like an animal, then I’m going to give you that fucking that you so want.”

He tried to man up a little, knowing that it would probably be a chastising from Sienna, but he wasn’t going to let people he knew be insulted like this. It wouldn’t be a good workplace if he just let someone shit all over Sienna like she didn’t matter, which just wasn’t true!

Sienna stayed up night after night to make sure that everything was edited and made to fit properly on the movies that they made, doing more than Eve in work, if he’d caught the right image of Sienna’s work schedule from the off-hand comments that Sienna made.

“Ya ain’t worthy of a top gal, ya cock-sucker!”

He drove his cock into her and she clenched again, his hands loosening a little, placing them around her throat and pressing her down. An immediate tightening of her sex was the result, something crazy-tight that made him shudder and shiver with the intensity that it delivered to him, his eyes closing at the feeling that evoked within his guts, as he held the woman’s throat, Sienna not stopping him. He felt the heat in his groin, and he got up.

“There, you’re _done_.”

His hands left her neck and he looked at her, Tock giving him a look that definitely wasn’t friendly. It was dangerous, and she definitely let him know what she thought of him.

“Ya fucking sissy-taffy homo cunt! You were told to fuck me, not to just leave me after that gig high and dry!”

He turned to Sienna, trying to find the willpower to voice his opinion. Even if Tock paid a whole bunch for the experience, he wasn’t going to do it with a woman who was acting like a street thug.

“I’m out. She’s insulted you, I’m not going to let my boss be insulted by someone who’s got the personality of some kind of wild animal.”

Tock did not agree, as Jaune stepped off the bed, his cock still wet with Tock’s juices, the naked Faunus woman getting up as well.

“Give it a darn moment, ya fuckin’ asshole! You Yanks always go ‘blah, blah, me guvnah’s great, yah yah’ and you aren’t even givin’ a gal a good seedin’! What kinda girlfriend are ya gonna get with that weak-ass-“

Sienna looked at him for a moment as Tock approached him, poking his chest with a finger, her angry eyes looking like they were full of rage and frustration, as her teeth flashed in the light.

“Someone who I will love, who I’ll go on dates with and who isn’t acting like she’s some kind of animal with no brain except what she wants! Apologize to Sienna for being a rude bitch, alright?”

Tock seemed to want to go and object, her head turning to Sienna, before she turned to him.

“Right, fine. ‘m sorry, Khan. Just… Bah, I’m out. Your dick’s fine, but your attitude needs a lotta work, dude. Weak guys like you are like fodder to the gators out there, ya darn pussy. A man should be giving a thrust and an attitude, not a weak lil’ sissy like ya. I’ve seen Sic’s with bigger balls than you.”

The woman strolled out with a soft cuss, Sienna’s expression whilst she looked at him difficult and perhaps a little more warmed to the concept of kindness towards him. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

It was uncharacteristic to hear those words from the woman out loud, but it would make sense that she’d want to keep him intact and somewhat ‘safe’, since he was the only male talent. Tock was an abrasive person, but Sienna was someone who could be nice, he supposed.

“I’m fine, I’m… How much did she pay?”

Sienna’s expression was heavy, as she came closer, inspecting him, pulling a tissue out and dabbing at his neck, where Tock had bitten down. It felt a bit like a shaving wound, but that was okay.

“Enough, I’m not really… Bah.”

Sienna looked tired, more tired than she had before, his eyes looking into her own and realizing that Sienna probably hadn’t had very much sleep, worrying about how things went. It was a weakness for the Tiger Faunus, he supposed, to care so much for Kali and her daughter.

“The next audition, it’s an audition, right? Not some… Like that?”

Sienna nodded quietly. She seemed subdued, something that wasn’t characteristic for her. She’d have complained vocally usually if she’d been in the way, her voice sounding a little quieter than before, a little more concerned.

“Young woman, a bit older than you. Are you sure that you can do it, after Tock? I can cancel, if you don’t feel up for more. We can have her do a lesbian tryout, if she’s open for it.”

It was surprising kindness that she showed him, more than he’d expected from her.

“I’m good, I’m… I’m used to being hurt.”

It was a sad statement to make, but Sienna looked at him with eyes that definitely held some sort of regret in them, as she smiled softly.

“Yeah, me too. I’m… I’m sorry, okay? Sorry for the door, for-“

A deep sigh, as her eyes looked particularly haunted, as she held up her arm. The arm where she usually injected herself with insulin, where she got her required dose.

“The dose was a little stronger, so I kind of lost track of where I was, and you-“

She was a diabetic, after all. He could write it off as just something of an episode, because he’d messed up a little. It wasn’t a hospital visit, thank god, or he’d be culpable. He’d given the injection, after all.

“It’s okay. As long as you’re doing better, I’ll make sure to help. If you need help with the camera work, I’m sure that I can help out a little. You shouldn’t do double shifts and barely have the time to sleep, Sienna.”

His hands had touched her shoulders, and someone made an ‘aww’ sound behind him.

“You two should date, Sienna. He’s _cute_ , don’t you think? Hasn’t it been four years since you broke up?”

Kali Belladonna had come into the room, looking at the two of them with her expression teasing, Sienna pulling away, angry and upset for some reason.

“Kali! I’m not- he’s not my type! I like them larger than me, with nice muscles and a good- N-no! He’s too young!”

He knew that she’d never go for him. Who’d want Jaune Arc, the guy she captured on film whenever there was a scene to be made? The guy whose cock and balls she regularly saw and who wouldn’t be able to deny the scenes that she put for him, the clients that would want his services.

_‘Who would want a porn star?’_

Sienna had done work herself, and she was angry and furious at times, angry and writhing with that rage.

“I don’t think she’d go for me, Miss Belladonna.”

Blake’s mother looked at him and smiled mysteriously.

“How about we go and get you something nice to eat, dear? We can get some sandwiches, and Blake and you can fetch them, if you’d like?”

Sienna looked at him with a look that basically said ‘do it!’ and dismissed him from her attention, Kali’s expression almost half-teasing, as she laid a hand on his arm and slid it down, stroking over his arm in an intimate way.

“I’m… Ah, sure, I’ll get some food.”

The golden eyes that peered at him were warm and trusting, as she leaned closer, a maternal smile on her lips.

“I am really happy that you met my little girl. Even Sienna has been acting a little better.”

Sienna’s gaze turned darker, as the woman’s hand slid over his fingers, Sienna’s eyes darkly peering at him with that unwritten message of ‘don’t comment on it, work boy’. He couldn’t help but feel the warm touch of the older woman, her hand seizing his.

“I worry about them. They’re working so hard and I’m just the woman that brings the money. Your chakra is strong, Jaune… It feels warm and bright. Ghira would have liked you, a nice boy that helps out people. We always wanted to work together with humanity, and he made sure to give good incentives to the human staff on campaign.”

The older, gorgeous woman was talking about her husband, a yearning in her eyes visible, as Sienna closed her eyes, a habit that she did when she seemed to need to calibrate a little to express her emotions, her body like a stalking tiger at some times.

“Sienna used to be a bodyguard, in case you didn’t know. She was one of the best fighters in the kickboxing league, and when my husband…”

The emptiness in those eyes seemed to hint at something, and Jaune felt his emotions react, at least a little, taking her hand and smiling. People in pain were people that he couldn’t really deal with, as he looked into the woman’s eyes.

“Miss Kali?’

Warmth returned, as her gaze focused on him, as he mustered his smile. She might have a little bit of weirdness around her, but she was someone’s mom, she was a cute girl’s mom, even if that cute girl probably didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Yes, dear?”

The inflexion was deeper, and he didn’t think that he was being recognized for who he was. There was just that hint of warmth, craving and love in the voice of the older Faunus, as she gazed at him with that hint of desire in her eyes.

“I’ll do whatever I can. You shouldn’t worry. I’ll help out.”

It was probably the height of stupidity, but the woman’s smile was worth it. He could see where Blake got her smile from, as the lips peeled back and showed teeth that were perfect, white and giving him that hint of warmth.

“Ah, Jaune.”

The warmth was different, as she realized who she was talking to, the feeling lost, but the smile not quite losing its allure. She was an older woman who looked beautiful, and if she’d told him that she was a starlet as well on this place, he would have believed it.

“You’re poking my stomach.”

His cock had gotten hard again and he turned bright red in the cheeks, as he pulled away, noticing that his erection bounced a little, Kali’s hand covering her mouth, with a glint in her eyes, as she shifted a little, licking her lips in a manner that seemed very noticeable.

“An old woman like me isn’t someone a young man like you should go for. But… your dantian is really strong.”

Sienna’s look of near-murder sold him on the prospect of not daring to say anything, as the woman in front of him seemed to have a playful expression on her face, as she grabbed her breasts that… he noticed were a size bigger than Blake’s own. He swallowed, as she leaned forward a little.

“Unless you were planning on seducing an old widowed lady like me?”

_‘Holy shhhhiiiiiiiiit!’_

If this woman ever went into porn, he didn’t know how genuine he could act. It wasn’t just that she looked good, it also had that feeling of someone who knew how to make a man happy and craving, something that seemed a bit like an actor that came from the shadows to support, his swallow heavy, as a soft laugh came from her lips.

“He’ll do as he’s told, Kali. If you try seducing her, I will use your balls as a paperweight.”

Sienna’s expression looked at him as if he’d just propositioned her mother. He definitely thought that the woman considered Kali as good as her own mother, with perhaps something like that being the driving factor of the protectiveness that had been shown.

“Now, now… You should look at him, Sienna. Isn’t he handsome? Didn’t you say that with a bit of work and maybe a little hint of scruff on his cheeks, he’d be a guy you’d consider? Don’t forget that I was there when I watched the video, little tiger kitten. I’m old enough to see your eyes light up a little… And I approve. You need a boyfriend, Sienna.”

The sound Sienna made was half-way between a squeak and a groan, as she glared at him, telling him to can any response and to make like a tree and leave, Kali’s head turning in his direction again. His erection hadn’t really gone down.

“Jaune, please go take a shower and get us some food, dear. Sienna, we need to have a little talk about your chakra flow… It’s all disturbed, my dear. Haven’t you been getting enough sleep?”

Sienna looked like a young daughter who’d just been caught in the cookie jar with her hand and three bottles of vodka spread around her, emptied. Jaune definitely chose the lesser part of valour by escaping from the situation by stammering a response of ‘yes ma’am’ and then getting out of the firing line, meeting Eve half-way, his flagging cock going down, luckily.

“Hey, I kept the shower warm for you. Did things go well with your first screw of the day?”

He shook his head, but didn’t really want to comment on that. He’d been angry, he’d done something that he wasn’t quite sure would be received well. He’d always heard that women could do terrible things to a man who hurt them, so he didn’t like hurting them, Eve giving him that queer expression as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind one of her horns.

“Keep your chin up, buddy. It’s rough at times, but you’ve got to work through the kinks and do what you’re told. If you can do that, you can do any scene you want.”

He didn’t think Eve was very happy doing every scene that was wanted, in retrospect. There was something off about the woman that he couldn’t put his finger on, as he ruminated on it whilst in the shower, his lips pressing tightly together in musing, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he washed himself clean. It wasn’t like he was dirty or sweaty, but he just obeyed.

“Hey… Mom said that we should go and get some food.”

Blake was leaning against the wall as he finished with the shower, his hand brushing through his hair, her eyes looking him over with a glance that definitely wasn’t anything interested, as he ran the towel over his skin.

“Let’s get something nice for them, shall we?”

He had some money to spare, and he didn’t know whether they’d have like, a food and snacks budget. Blake’s eyes looked at him, the smile that blossomed on her face enough to make him take a deep breath for a moment.

She was gorgeous, in her own way. Her eyes were similar to her mother, yet there was something about her long hair and the way her eyes seemed to glimmer in the light that made him feel like the morning was worth getting up at.

“Sure thing.”

She acted almost normal, to someone like him. He remembered the pleading that she’d done in the shower, of trying to please him, the thought making him feel a little dirty, as he wasn’t what she’d want. He was just the guy that they hired, after all.

His sisters would probably laugh at him for dating someone like Blake, assuming that her feelings for him were anything resembling love or anything. He’d always heard that he was a bit like a brother, an annoying ugly little brother that never quite did right at what he thought was a cool move.

“It’s not far. There’s this shop that sells some great sandwiches.”

He followed after her, getting onto the motorcycle with her, smelling the soft scent of her hair. They pulled up to a sandwich shop further in town, a five-minute drive, and he felt her brush against him. He checked the time, noticing that it was still relatively early, twenty minutes past ten, time having slowed to a crawl, it felt.

It wasn’t something that he should mention, as Blake locked up her motorcycle and then entered the store, with him following behind her. A crisp and clean interior, compared to the grungy outside, a shop employee standing behind the counter.

“I’ll have the Tuna Extraordinaire three times, one chicken-curry and… What do you want, Jaune?”

He supposed he’d have to check out the selection first, as the shop employee got to work, the young man having a set of ram’s horns, a case of acne and looking like he was perpetually bored.

“I can go for eh… what would you recommend?”

Blake smiled at him, a catty smile.

“Meat lovers special. It’s good for your stamina, or so I’ve heard. I just love tuna.”

The flush of her cheeks after saying that was bright, and Jaune gave her an encouraging look, as he nodded.

“Meat lovers special for me, then. Thank you, Blake.”

Her cheeks were still reddish, as her ears looked perky and standing straight up. He smiled softly as he leaned to her, still aware that there was something of a distance between the two of them, but trying to get closer. As they got the sandwiches and he paid for them, he let her lead out, as she tucked her hair behind one of her ears, looking at him with an expression that barely made him able to keep from getting excited.

“You didn’t have to pay, I had money, we’ve got… It wasn’t necessary, Jaune.”

She looked flustered, a little out of it, her eyes looking at him with that pleading expression for answers.

“You’ve had a bad guy with you who tugged on your ears. Think of it as making sure that my coworker is fine. You don’t deserve to have anyone hurt you, even if it’s for a scene, Blake.”

He’d almost added ‘You’re too pretty for that’, but that wouldn’t be going over very well. He could already hear his sisters and mother scream at him about trying to get with a girl when she was just being polite, his mother’s warnings about not being a typical boy resonating within his mind. Blake’s expression turned dark and a little frightful, something in her eyes changing.

“You don’t have to feel sorry. I’ve been through worse, it was just… just a little unpleasant.”

She tried to make light of it, but he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, as she froze up.

“You being okay is what matters. Nobody has the right to hurt you, or to make you feel like something isn’t going alright. Even if we’re doing what we do, you don’t deserve to be hurt.”

She closed her eyes, trembling a little.

“It’s _fine_ , Adam. I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

Her eyes opened wide, fear in them visible, if he could decipher the emotion, her mouth opening up. He’d been called Adam, and that was a name that didn’t sound very positive. He’d have to find out how and what it was like, and Eve seemed a good shot at getting the answers, if he’d make sure to get in her good graces.

“Sorry, I’m…”

He shook his head, letting go of her shoulder.

“No, my bad. I shouldn’t have touched you, I’m… I’m sorry. You’re a girl I’m- h-heh.”

He blushed, unsure how he should continue. It was always like this, as he didn’t look at Blake, trying to come up with some excuse, some horrible little murmur that never quite stopped.

“Don’t feel anything for me, Jaune. I’m just the daughter of the owner, I work with you.”

A cooler, distant voice, as he looked to the ground. That was just how things should be.

_‘I’m stupid for wanting to care about her, about them all. They’re all different, they’re all of course not interested in shacking up with the guy that they’re supposed to fuck…’_

“I don’t want to date you, I’m…”

She paused for an instant, his gaze turning up to look at her. He could see the tears in her eyes, his immediately urge to go and apologize squashed.

“I understand.”

Who’d want to date someone from work? Who’d want to spend time with someone like him, who could only be looked at as a partner for sex? She was right, he was just someone she worked with, who was on camera with her and who shouldn’t care for her too much, no matter how cute she was.

“Y-you do?”

He nodded. He mustered his best smile, a half-smile that felt like it was squashed by the clenching of his teeth, an emotion flashing through his mind, as he took a deep breath.

“Just business, right? I can understand, I’m-“

He felt like he was going to be emotional, but he fought with those feelings, taking a little gulp of air and then softly expelling it through the nose, his nostrils quivering just a little.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that your mom keeps her house, and Sienna gets some sleep. I’m- I’m just some guy, some human who doesn’t really get Faunus, I mean, you were probably the best thing that happened to me.”

He was pretty sure he shouldn’t be talking like this, as Blake put her hand on the motorcycle’s side, her expression soft, tender.

“Let’s get back, Jaune. There’s work to be done.”

He didn’t look at her as he got on. He smelled the scent of her shampoo as she revved the engine and they sped off, the lunch stored within the storage compartment below where he sat. It was five minutes to eleven when he returned.

“I smell tuna! Ooh, Jaune, don’t worry, our next girl doesn’t want to have anything to eat, she’s a little delayed, the dear had to go and get something for her boyfriend.”

It was common, he supposed, as he sat down on the couch, Eve draped over a seat wearing just a simple cow print bikini, her legs up, peering at her phone, Blake sitting down awkwardly next to her, whilst Sienna was nowhere to be seen, Kali sitting down next to him, laying a hand on his thigh.

“A strong powerful dantian, Jaune. Hmm… Did you have a nice time with my daughter?”

An impish, catty smile, as he recalled the emotions that she felt, the dismissal. He wasn’t good enough, he’d never be good enough, but he’d try for these women, even if he wasn’t good enough. He had no experience, Eve was much more able to act than he was. He messed up so much, as Eve started to munch on the chicken sandwich, a few of the globs of sauce dripping onto her chest, the impressive bust looking like it’d be wonderful to lick the sauce off.

“It was… We got sandwiches?”

He couldn’t tell the woman that he’d been rejected before he’d ever had the chance to ask her out on a date. She was gorgeous, they were _all_ gorgeous in their own way, so different from his family, his sisters mainly.

All seven of them were different, of course, but they all just did what they wanted, and dad wasn’t going to go and call them out. It always was ‘Jaune, do this’, ‘Jaune, help me with this’ and ‘Jaune, be a guy and help your sisters’ with his father, with his mother condoning things. It wasn’t unusual for his sisters, Jennifer in particular, to comment on what this Harvey Winestone had done to some girl named Asia Artichoke or whatever her name was, and then give him a baleful look, as if he’d done something wrong.

His father oftentimes didn’t comment on it, or told him to man up. Manly stuff wasn’t really something he could talk about with his father, as the man would just give him advice about his own experiences, having married his mother at twenty-one.

“Good, good. Let’s say our prayers before the meal, girls.”

The old woman spoke of that, and he wondered whether there was something special about it. Maybe they were Christians?

What followed was a soft pause, as Sienna appeared, looking at him and being ready to say something, yet Kali spoke up.

“Bless our food with your benediction, creator spirit of the animals, that we may be nourished and find our true place in the world. Though we are far from the land of our birth, our people endure, our blood is strong and our traits are many.”

It was something that looked faintly Christian, but held a different allure, Eve mouthing the words, as Sienna and Blake followed the lead of Kali by rote instinct, Sienna looking at him with a look.

“It’s a benediction for food, from Menagerie. It’s fairly old-fashioned, but when I was younger, I… He used to say that tradition was important, and he always said it before every meal.”

Her husband. He cleared his throat, offering the older Faunus woman, mother of one of the pretty women around him, a smile.

“May your… eh, food be blessed by the creator spirit, and you gain nourishment from it, even if you’re over here and not there. I don’t know how it goes, but… Bless this food with whatever divine grace is listening.”

He probably made a mess, trying to be respectful, Sienna’s eyes dark and terrible with that glare that she gave him, whilst Kali grabbed his hand, smiling.

“That was good, it’s nice to hear a man say it. Blake, he’s a good man, he’s a good young man.”

The woman turned to her daughter, who wasn’t looking at him, Eve speaking up.

“Perhaps next time, you can just do the lord’s prayer, like most of you guys do. You’re Christian, right? Your dad’s got a cross on the wall in your living room.”

That was true, indeed. They were nominally Christian, or as his mother said – ‘we don’t believe in condoms, so that’s why we got you guys’ – during one of the Christmas gatherings.

“I’ll try? Next time. Thank you, Eve.”

The redhead laughed, taking a swig from a bottle, a low ‘ahh’ coming from her lips, as Sienna looked at him, seemingly about to say something, but not speaking up at all. There was a silence that fell for a moment, as Kali’s hand brushed over his thigh.

“Tuna is good, don’t you think?”

He bit into his sandwich, feeling the slightly barbecue-sauce-like taste fill his mouth, as he muffledly commented on something, Sienna biting down onto the tuna sandwich, looking at him with those dark and mysterious eyes.

“It’s good, Miss Belladonna.”

The older woman pouted softly.

“Kali, it’s Kali for you, Jaune.”

Blake didn’t look very happy, as Kali’s hand rubbed over his thigh. It must be a subconscious gesture, as the older woman gave him a serious look, or as much seriousness as she could muster.

“Miss Bellad-“

She shook her head.

“Kali. You’re part of the staff, and your dantian is full. You’ll treat everyone nicely, I know you will.”

The faith, trust and expectation that he’d be a nice guy was something that he could not dismiss so easily, his gaze drawn down to the ground, as he took a deep breath, aware of how the woman was acting and what she expected of him.

Soft hands touched his cheeks, turning him to face her.

“It’s Kali.”

He blushed without intending to, seeing the look in the woman’s eyes. He was close to her, smelling the mature woman’s perfume, her daughter having denied him, her eyes looking into his own.

“Kali, o-okay. I’ll… just do what I can?”

She smiled, looking at him and running her hand through his hair. It felt pretty good.

“I know you will. I’ll be watching her audition today, make sure that she’s comfortable, alright?”

He blushed, as she let go of him, Blake looking like she wanted to say something, Kali taking a bite out of her sandwich, Sienna sitting down at his other side suddenly, looking at him, Kali giving a teasing expression to the other Faunus.

“Jealous, Sienna? He’s quite a man, you know? You could do worse than a young man with such a full dantian, his resonance with the crystals is great as well… A gem, you could call him, just like you are.”

The dark skin coloured a little, as he was given a darker glare, Sienna’s expression definitely not something _warm_ or _friendly_.

“Your mother called me last night, asking whether you would like to meet up with her.”

Sienna’s eyes narrowed angrily, something that might be true fury on her face.

“No! That woman has no right to come back into my life, after telling me that I should just-“

Sienna caught herself, looking pissed off, straight at him.

“I’ll make sure that I won’t see her. Even if she’s over here, she never agreed with me. I wanted to fight, I wanted to help and to make sure that you and Ghira were treated well, that’s why I left, and I won’t return!”

It was back-story that he didn’t have, as Kali made a concerned sound, looking at him, the doorbell ringing. Jaune got up, knowing that it might be best to have himself vacate the area. He walked to the door and opened it up, spotting a girl with a white shirt and a skirt that reached to her knees, a small handbag in her hands, brown hair and brown eyes looking at him, with a set of bunny ears that rose up from the hair.

“H-hello? I’m here for the auditions, I’m… I’m in the right place, right?”

He nodded, stepping aside, giving space for her to come in.

“Sorry, we’re having lunch still.”

Her head nodded softly, a nervous expression on her face, something that he could completely understand. He let his eye sweep over her. Her face was a little plain, but the ears stuck up from her hair, which was a little longer than he’d thought, on second glance.

“S-ss-so, I met with Miss Khan, a-and I’m-“

She blushed, looking down. He offered his best smile.

“Take a deep breath. Relax a little. You’re here for an audition, and we’ve got plenty of time to get you ready.”

His eyes caught the nail polish on her fingers, a little chipped and tattered.

“Do you want me to do your nails up a little? A girl should look good for her audition, don’t you think?’

A conversation, something that he’d try to make her feel more at ease. She seemed to shrink in on herself, her gaze directed to the floor.

“My boyfriend wants me to do an audition, so we’ll have more money.”

Her voice was really quiet and soft, with a faintly Australian accent in it. He couldn’t fault her for doing this to make some money, as he guided her to one of the rooms that had a table in it. He’d treat her like one of his sisters, just something professional, trying to put her at ease.

“They’re good people here. I’m… here, let me get the nail polish out.”

He found the makeup kit, the one that was used for shoots and started to get the different colours out, a bright red not quite fitting the girl. A muted, chocolate-like brown was better, he supposed.

“M-my name’s V-velvet. Velvet Scarlatina, I’m- I’m twenty-one.”

He offered a warm smile, trying his best.

“Hey there, Velvet. My name’s Jaune. Jaune Arc, short, sweet and the ladies love it… or so my dad claims. My sisters are more popular than me, though. They’ve dated a lot of guys.”

Velvet nodded softly, not commenting on it, his fingers applying the nail polish to her fingernails, his smile curling his lips up a little, as Velvet looked at her eyes.

“Do you want me to fix your makeup as well?”

She didn’t really seem to be wearing much makeup. Some light foundation on her cheeks, but nothing that really made her pop out.

“Ah, if you could? My boyfriend doesn’t…”

She looked down, her ears drooping a little, her expression quiet and with a look that made him reach out and lightly push her hair back a little, so it’d be tucked behind the ears. He’d always had girly habits, due to being the guinea pig for his sisters.

“Relax. You’re here to wow the big boss with your performance. Here, let me just-“

It was routine by now. A small dabbing of cream on the skin, and some blush to accentuate the cheeks. She wasn’t very plain at this moment anymore, as he lightly added some mascara to make her lashes stand out some more.

“There, you look sexy.”

It was all for the show, and he supposed that he should get back to Sienna, who’d probably be waiting with an impatient look on her face.

“Oh, you’re doing the makeup already. Good, I was going to see whether she’d need some makeup done. What’s your name, sweetie?”

Eve’s voice was assuring and confident, Velvet turning pink in the face, her gaze going down to the table.

“Velvet Scarlatina, I’m… ahh… Thank you for doing the makeup, Jaune.”

He nodded, as Eve sat down next to him, hopping onto his seat, her breasts laid on the table as she leaned forward, peering at Velvet.

“He’s done a good job, don’t you think? Miss Khan will be around in a bit, she’s handling a few things in the office. So… What’s your thoughts on doing girl-on-girl action, Miss Scarlatina?”

He left the two of them to their little chat, entering the lounge-room again, Kali chatting with her daughter about something, whilst Sienna was staring out of the window, turning her head to him and giving her regular standard glare.

“What’s she like?”

He supposed that he was to answer that question, even as Kali giggled in the background about something.

“Shy. A little quiet, I helped her with her makeup. She’s not a bad girl, I think.”

He didn’t think she’d be a good fit for the industry that they were in, with how easy she seemed to be meek and… a bit like him. He knew that he should stand up for himself, that he should voice his objections, but it was hard to do.

“That’s good. I’m… _listen_ , we’re doing it in two parts. One part for lesbian stuff, if she’s willing to do that. It pays pretty well, girls kissing and making out and stuff, at least, on the latest surveys. Guys love girls who are gay.”

He didn’t mind that, knowing that his sister was gay and in a relationship. That was cool with him.

“And then, we’ll see whether she’s able to handle you. Kali will oversee both processes, having the final say. Don’t mess it up, okay?”

He didn’t think he would. He was just going to be the cock in the picture for Velvet to work on, following the direction by Sienna. It was just like work, working in the new talent, if she could muster it.

“I won’t.”

He would try to make sure that Velvet felt comfortable, just like how Blake had been comfortable and Eve had made him feel comfortable.

“Here, take the time to relax a little. If I could get a moment…”

She looked a little shaky, probably due to her insulin. Had she eaten? Had she really eaten enough, or had it fallen down the wayside again due to her workaholic tendencies.

“Are you resting enough, Sienna?”

He felt concern. If she needed another shot, he’d be willing to, her hand grabbing his shirt, pulling him up to her face.

“You don’t have to care for that, Jaune. You’re just a co-worker, I’m your boss. What I do with my life is none of your business.”

Her voice was angry, her eyes blazed with that undefeated strength that was kind of hot, he supposed, if he liked such a look in the eyes of a woman, a sour and serious expression that did not fade.

“I’d like you to have a good night’s sleep though. You’re diabetic, so you should take care to take your rest.”

There was some anger in her eyes, as she looked down, undoubtedly feeling like she was weak for having diabetes, her expression looking like it held a wave of smouldering anger that burned in her soul, piercing his eyes.

“I don’t need your help, _or_ your care. Just- Just let me take care of myself, I can do it.”

_‘Just like Blake.’_

He’d remembered the words that she’d said before, outside the sandwich shop. He remembered the words that she’d said well, the expression on her face recalled perfectly, Sienna acting much like Blake. Pressing right now only invoke the ire of the woman, without anything.

“Go and take a walk, I’ll be getting the newbie to her first lesbian scene. It’s all downhill from there… Bah. Scram! Get out and take a walk, she’ll never be calm with you there.”

He entered nearly ten minutes later, seeing Velvet already on the couch, Eve sitting next to her, a smile on her lips, the bikini top looking a little too tight on her. Velvet wore her shirt still, an odd choice, he supposed, with her underwear not even visible.

“Just relax a bit, it’s just a bit of kissing, and you have to push the toy into me, okay?”

He watched the big purple dildo that was in Velvet’s hands, the girl trembling a little, Jaune sitting down, taking a look at Sienna, who seemed to think nothing of the scene, focusing on the camera work. Kali sat there, watching as Eve domineered Velvet, kissing her none too gently. It was Eve acting out her role, as Velvet seemed to kiss back, a little bit less passionate than before, Sienna offering a few suggestions to the girl, and the kissing continued.

Jaune couldn’t get excited with this performance, watching how Velvet slowly thrust the dildo into Eve, a pussy that he’d been inside of as well, Velvet shy and hesitant, as Eve moaned like a professional should, trying to coax Velvet into being more active, undoubtedly.

After the scene was done, Kali looked a little troubled, trying to think about what was to be done, undoubtedly. She was looking at him with an expression that hinted at doubts that she felt about the scene, getting up and walking over to him.

“What do you think, Jaune?”

It wasn’t a question he should be thinking about, obviously, but it was still something that made him wonder whether there was something she was asking him, as Velvet tried to look like she wanted it, but something was failing to connect.

“Alright, that’s it. Your acting skills _suck_. Eve, take a break.”

Eve got up, pulling the dildo out of her pussy, Velvet looking like she was going to cry, her eyes looking particularly dewy.

“B-but if I don’t get this job, I need to take another. Can I do a re-do? Please?!”

Sienna didn’t seem to be so very willing to give her a re-do, as Kali looked at him and he mentally sighed. If she couldn’t act at least a little, she’d have no place to work at this studio, not with how much stress would be hitting her when they were producing things.

“She needs the money, so how about I take her for a shower and she can have a re-do?”

It wasn’t nice to see someone in a similar position such as him, as Sienna looked at Kali, who made a gesture with her hand, Sienna rolling her eye.

“Alright, the big boss has said that you’ve got one more shot. Jaune, get her to a dressing room. You’re being naked for the next shoot, something that’s a bit more involved than the next one.”

Velvet looked like she definitely was going to cry for a moment before the news dawned, and she started to splutter apologies and ‘I’ll do better!’, as the job meant a lot for her, it seemed. He would guide her to the dressing room, make sure that she was alright.

“Velvet? Come, I’ll show you to the dressing room. You can get yourself ready there and there’s a nice and warm bathrobe to cover you.”

He should get naked as well, knowing that it’d be his turn. Kali smiled at him and said something to Sienna, who turned her gaze at him, angrily. There was something intimidating about that look in her eyes, something that he would hear about later, once Velvet had her audition. He guided her to the room, offering her a smile. Her ears were a little floppy.

“T-thank you. It’s… It’s nice to have someone like you here.”

He was just trying to do what he thought was best, knowing that the women here depended on him at least a little. It made him feel a little bit more like a man, like how his father had always said he should behave, at least just a touch.

Blake wasn’t interested in him. Who would be? Even Velvet had a boyfriend, and she most certainly wouldn’t compliment him like this without some sort of reason.

“Washing beforehand is mandatory. If you need wipes, they’re in the green container, put them back in, because they dry out quickly.”

He remembered what Eve had said to him and the standard protocol that was used. You never forgot the wipes. Velvet nodded, and he left her.

Washing his body swiftly under the shower and getting into a coat himself was just something that made him get into the flow of things. Whatever Sienna wanted, Sienna would get.

He nearly entered the room before he’d taken stock of the situation, hearing the sound of someone gasping.

“Oh dear, that doesn’t look good.”

He caught sight of a back that had several bruises, Velvet’s hair hanging over it, loose and still a little damn. There was no blow-dryer that they had at their disposal, so there was of course going to be wet hair.

“It’s o-okay, I just fell. My boyfriend gets a little rough when I don’t have dinner ready, a-and it’s just that I stumbled over the pots. I’m a little clumsy.”

He held back, catching the eye of Eve, who had seen him in the door opening, Velvet’s soft voice making him feel a flash of pity, as Jaune watched how Kali shook her head softly.

“Please see whether you can avoid bruises and scrapes, my dear. If you get hired, you’ll need to look your best. We’re not in the habit of doing rough stuff anymore, dearie.”

It was a sweet, mothering voice, as he saw Velvet turn, entering himself. Wearing just a bathrobe made him feel a little exposed, as Velvet’s breasts, a C-cup or some sort, similar to that at least by his estimation, looked humble.

“Eek!”

He wasn’t quite aware why she’d startle like that.

“Hey. Don’t worry, it’s just a scene. Relax, Velvet.”

She pointed a finger at him, accusingly.

“Aren’t you gay?!”

Whatever little hint of confidence that’d been built up, was just smashed to pieces. Had she thought he was gay?

_‘Oh no, no…’_

He’d never get a girlfriend if they thought he was gay. Did he really look like he was going to be someone who was taking it up the ass by some rough man with a beard and chest hair you could get lost in? Did he look that effeminate that he’d be someone who could only be a gay makeup artist?

_‘Who’d want someone like me?’_

Nobody would want him, probably. If she thought he was gay, he’d definitely…

“H-heh, sorry to disappoint, I’m not… I’m not like that. I’m…”

Did he really look gay?

He felt like he’d been shattered by some massive sledgehammer into pieces, as he felt his confidence drain down the hole of his esteem, which already had been mostly drained due to earlier.

“He’s the male talent that got hired on the merits of being able to make a damn good show, Miss Scarlatina. He may look like a weak guy, but he’s got some skill.”

Sienna’s unexpected assistance came, as she looked at him with that fierce look that just convinced him that it would be something that she’d say, because she couldn’t really have that much faith in him, could she?

“He’s not bad. Good for a first-timer. Blake really liked how he made her cum, didn’t you?”

Eve teased, as Blake turned red and spluttered at her friend, clearly not adding anything to help his confidence recover.

His confidence was put together with some duct tape, as Kali smiled at him.

“I’d take him home and make me meow.”

Every girl that worked at White Fang Productions turned to Kali, who winked at him saucily.

“He looks like he’d give _great_ massages. Hmm, my shoulders are a little stiff, do you think you can do it for me some time, dearie?”

He was willing to give a massage to the lady who paid the bills around here, of course, but he still felt a little out of it, as they looked at him for an answer. Blake was making a motion with her finger sliding over her throat, her eyes glinting with that hint of ‘do it and I’ll hurt you’, whilst Kali’s sweet smile made him hesitate.

“I’m not good yet, Miss Belladonna.”

He definitely had to make an excuse, or Blake would do bad things to him, the older Faunus woman pouting softly.

“Well, I’ve got some oils… perhaps you can practice on Blake?”

Blake looked like a cat caught in the headlights, her body straightening out immediately.

“Mom!”

Velvet looked apologetic at him, as he tried to regain his pace, shedding the bathrobe. Velvet swallowed a little.

“A-ah, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. It was foolish to think that he’d ever be more to them than just the rent-a-dick that they’d want in their movies.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we? Perhaps it’d be best if we started, once we’re all done with the stresses of the day.”

He tried to make sure that he was focused on the business part, Eve hopping up, her breasts bouncing with a lazy bounce, her smile brighter than before.

“A-a-okay. S-sorry.”

He couldn’t get mad at a girl who was not feeling super, who had some bruises on her skin. That’d just make him feel like a dick. He had one, but he was sure that it wasn’t going to be used very much to hurt a new entrant to the world of porn.

“It’s okay. Where do you want me, Sienna?”

Sienna looked serious, business-like gaze directed at the bed, and pointed at it.

“A simple blowjob, to show that you’ve got it. Consider this an exam of your skill. He’s a bit more experienced than you are, but he’s still new to things.”

He sat down and he saw Velvet turn to Sienna, whose expression looked mutedly annoyed, her face definitely showing the annoyance that shot through her. Already, it was not going to be easy. He tried to think of Sienna as someone who believed in him, remembering her words.

She said that he’d had some skill. Imagining Sienna with just a very small bikini, pridefully staring at him and laying her hand on his groin, gently groping his balls and then looking at him with a look that just made him crave her touch, that uppity ‘you won’t get me down’, her skin a contrast with his own, as he’d just be able to see the difference, the woman’s toned body glistening, maybe covered in oil.

_‘That’s it.’_

He got hard, smiling at Velvet, who turned around after a little pep-talk by Sienna, Velvet looking at him as if he was something scary. Or rather, down at his groin, as if his cock was something scary.

“H-huge… He’s…”

Sienna cleared her throat and Velvet jumped a little at the sudden sound.

“Get to it, it’s just a penis. He’s decent in size.”

Velvet’s head cracked a little, audibly. Her voice was a little shrill as she spoke.

“What are you comparing him with, a horse?!”

It was probably the loudest outburst that he’d heard, as he winced. Sienna’s lips pressed together in that angry glare.

“Well, I’d say he’s _smaller_ than a horse. Smells better, too.”

He wasn’t going to inquire further, whilst Blake and Eve kept carefully composed expressions on their face, whilst Sienna looked as prideful as she did. He got a little harder. Velvet turned to him, trying to smile.

“O-o-okay. I’m… ahhh, ahh…”

She was too nervous about this, so he got up and took her hand. She trembled a little at his touch, his fingers gripping her hand and guiding her to the bed, sitting down and tugging her down as well. She was like a meek rabbit, coming without any sort of problem, looking at him with eyes that held nervous fear.

“Relax, Velvet.”

He tried to make his voice sound calming, as his hand gently laid hers on the base of his cock, letting her trembling fingers touch it.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m going to just lie here and you can explore, all you want. Sienna said that you should give me a blowjob. Do you know how to?”

She trembled, quivering like a leaf in a storm, nervous, as he let go of her hand.

“My boyfriend, he… He likes it when I give him head. He’s… he’s my boyfriend. You do that for boyfriends, I’m…”

That was one way of thinking, as he smiled encouragingly. He caught Kali giving him a smile from the corner of his eye, as Velvet’s expressive eyes peered at him.

“Then, just try thinking of me as your boyfriend, okay, if it makes you feel better.”

That might be a good thing to get her into the good mood, Velvet’s head dropping down immediately, as he felt a warm mouth wrap around his cockhead and then slide down a quarter, before she gagged and came up.

“It’s so big!”

He should feel flattered, but he just felt a little awkward. Velvet looked at him with imploring eyes, begging him to feel good from her treatment of his cock, as she pushed her head down again, gagging again, but working herself down his cock, three-quarters of it lodged in her throat, before her gag reflex started again, his eyes looking at her determined expression, as she got into a rhythm.

He tried to act as if it felt good, moaning at the sensation of his spongy head being caressed by her teeth and her lips trying to squeeze the sensitive flesh, but there was greater skill in Eve, and Blake had been definitely sweeter with her manners. It was a performance, as she tried her best.

He imagined something else, something good. Blake wearing something like Eve, a cat-themed bikini, Eve making out with Blake and then looking seductively at him, beckoning him to join him. A hot little fever dream that could never come true, because he was just someone that they knew from work to the two of them and it’d never become reality.

“Ah… Hmmm…”

A moan from his lips as he came, Velvet raising her head immediately, his cum splattering over her hand, ropey gushes of seed shooting up, his eyes catching Velvet’s brown looking at him.

“You didn’t tug my ears. Why?”

That hurt, obviously. Eve was sensitive around her horns, Blake was sensitive around her ears, Sienna probably too, why would he tug her ears?

“Because that would hurt? I don’t want to hurt you. You’re my partner for this scene.”

Velvet’s cheeks were bright red, as she looked away. A streak of slimy seed had streaked over her cheek and she looked at him with that curious expression, as she snapped to attention again, turning a little redder with every moment.

“Ahh… D-did I do well?”

He glanced at Sienna, who shook her head, looking seriously. A job for the girl as a porn star probably wouldn’t be something that would be feasible with her performance. Acting wasn’t really something she seemed to do well.

“I’m afraid that you’re not exactly cut out for this line of work, dear.”

Kali was the one to break the bad news, Velvet’s eyes looking a little misty, even with his cum still on her cheek, her ears drooping.

“I’ll have to find something else then, I’m…”

He watched the three women, before he laid a hand on Velvet’s shoulder. He could help someone out, just a little bit.

“She could help with the cleaning up? That’s something that’d take a load off Sienna’s shoulders, and it’d be a job that she could do, since we don’t want to spend too much in shower costs, right? Do you think you can rub us clean, Velvet?”

He felt stupid for even suggesting it, but Kali seemed to have that knowing smile on her lips, as she lightly clapped her hands.

“Sienna does need a hand sometimes. The poor dear’s fingers have been wrinkly because of the cleaning liquid, and she might need to do a scene again.”

Sienna looked like Kali had just told her that they’d be eating human meat for dinner, affronted and upset.

“What scene?”

Kali smiled at Sienna, clearly amused.

“Well, he’s had a chance to show up in a production with Blake, Eve and something a little more private, so you’re the last one… Unless you’d like to have little old me, Jaune?”

This woman might have planned this, as Sienna looked at him with a thunderous expression, her teeth bared at him.

“No, I refuse! He’s not going to get me yet, I’ve got too much work to do. If he needs some quick fucking business going on, have him get Eve or something. We’ve got Horny Faunus Honeys II to produce still and Eve needs to get her skin treated tomorrow with another treatment, so there’s no time.”

The older woman gave him a look, smiling softly at him.

“Would you care to come visit my home tomorrow, Jaune? That massage that you owe me is something that I’d like to feel, and we can test your chakra resonance immediately with the heart of life.”

Blake looked suddenly very nervous, as Kali smiled sweetly at him, as Velvet looked at Kali too.

“I’m… hired? Oh, I’m hired.”

Velvet seemed to be unable to recognize that fact yet, her face looking a little out of it, expression looking at him.

“Thank you.”

He just smiled at her, trying his best to keep his face as modest as he could, his eyes meeting hers, a small smile lingering on her lips as she got up.

“Alright, get showered. You’ve got Jaune’s cum on your face.”

Kali made her way over to him, the older woman sitting down next to him without an ounce of shame, head leaning against his shoulder.

“You’re warm, Jaune.”

Velvet was being hustled into the shower by Blake, as Kali’s hand brushed over his thigh again. It felt intimate, the woman’s touch a little stimulating, as Sienna looked darkly at her boss and at him.

“Fine, we’ll get her a position as a janitor or something. It’s not like we have to do overwork all the time, I could handle it, but… It’s on you if she messes up, Jaune.”

He tried to smile, as Kali leaned close, Eve getting ready to clean things up a little, getting some wipes for the spots that’d gotten messy.

“Your dantian is really strong, Jaune. I am glad that it was you who made my little girl smile.”

He wasn’t going to date Kali’s daughter, he knew. It would be impossible, unfeasible for someone like him. She was a girl who’d said that she wanted nothing to do with him, just like Sienna.

“Did you think of my daughter, Eve or Sienna to get hard, Jaune?”

The woman was probably frighteningly perceptive, as he imagined her wearing something thin and see-through, staring at him with a hint of something in her eyes. Maybe a veil over her face, with a hint of perfume, something that would give an Arabian nights vibe, since she looked oriental in her appearance, something thin and…

“Ah… Now, don’t flatter an old woman like that.”

He’d gotten hard again, Kali’s expression still modest.

“Well, I…”

She laid her hand on his chest and shook her head softly.

“A man’s dantian shines when he is in the ability to make others feel his blessing, Jaune. The elixir field within you coalesces the power of the way that all things come together, and it is flattering…”

Her eyes looked darker, and he grabbed her hand, before she’d lay it on his groin. She was still someone’s mom.

“You’re Blake’s mom and my boss, Miss Belladonna. You’re very handsome, I mean, you’re gorgeous, I’m not denying that, but-“

Her hand that’d been on his thigh covered her lips, as she laughed softly.

“Adorable. Well, you’re more than welcome to come tomorrow, Jaune. Come during the afternoon, and I’ll deliver you right home.”

He didn’t know whether he’d been required to do some chores around the house. That always was done on weekends, if you didn’t work. His older sister Theresa worked a lot, but she still lived at home. It was more economical, or so she said.

“I’m afraid I might be needed at home, Miss Belladonna.”

She smiled at him, understanding, her fingers brushing over his cheeks, leaning against him to place a soft kiss on his cheek, like a mother would to a child.

“You’re a sweet boy, Jaune. I am happy that you ran into my daughter and Eve.”

He noticed Eve stop, her expression a little darker, as her eyes met with his own, something sad in them.

“Eve? Don’t you think you should… give it a try? There are many people who would love to… You deserve to have your own happiness.”

Eve looked at Kali with a heavy expression, her smile not reaching her eyes.

“I’m doing this to help out, Kali. I don’t need a man.”

Kali looked saddened, as Jaune kept his mouth shut, aware that the women were talking about something, about someone going out on dates again. He didn’t think he’d ever get a girlfriend at this point, if Velvet had thought that he was gay and Blake had said no.

Who’d want to take him on a date? Nobody.

“If you say so, dear. I want you to smile again, like you did when we first got a seat in government. Ghira was so glad that you were willing to help out.”

He got up, giving his best smile to Kali.

“I’ll… I’ll get a shower. I’m sorry.”

Kali’s soft smile and encouraging look made him feel like he’d missed his cue, Eve looking thoughtful as well, as Kali said something in some language that he didn’t know, Eve looking even more thoughtful, with no affirmation given.

He emerged in his clothes, spotting Velvet standing there, talking on the phone.

“I’ll be home soon, sweetie. I got a job, and… No, no, I’ll get started with dinner when I come home. They hired me as a janitor, Cardin.”

The familiar name, a redheaded face and the familiar irritating buzz of rumours about him, after Cardin had put his foot down and humiliated him again, made him feel bad, as he looked at Velvet trying to apologize. It wasn’t any of his business, but he hoped that she wasn’t dating his former nemesis. That’d just be shitty.

“Serves you right. They didn’t hire me because I was a little rough with the girl. Get home quick, Velvet. I need dinner, the game is on tonight and I’m preparing for the next scouting session.”

_‘Yeah, that’s the same asshole…’_

It wasn’t any of his business. He laid a hand on Velvet’s shoulder, offering her an encouraging smile, knowing what it was like to deal with that asshole.

“Ah, I’ll be home soon. I love you, sweetie.”

Velvet was genuine in her words, the love showing on her face, no matter what the jerk did. Perhaps there was some redeeming features to Cardin that he’d never seen, but he wasn’t going to bet too much on that. She shut her phone off, turning to him as he spoke up.

“Cardin Winchester?”

She nodded, Jaune giving a sigh.

“H-he’s my boyfriend. D-do you know him?”

Jaune nodded, a self-effacing smile on his lips, trying to keep his positive expression.

“We went to high school together. I’m not… Well, he was a jerk. A bully, and we didn’t really get on well. I’d like it if you didn’t mention that… you know, with me? He called me gay often enough, so…”

Velvet smiled at him, looking a little prettier than she had before, more at ease.

“S-sure. Thank you so much for being able to get me this job. Blake said something about you being a bleeding heart, but she was kind of happy as well that you’re like this.”

Velvet left him with an awkward sensation, as he went to Sienna to clock out. The woman was currently leaning over the notebook, scribbling something down aggressively, her head snapping up.

“You’re going to go now, aren’t you? Get going, shoo. We need to get things on the books since we’ve hired a janitor girl for our company, another cost to account for… ugh, this is going to be another night of work again, if I don’t-“

He laid a hand on her shoulder to caution her not to overdo it and her fist hit him right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ tell me to sleep. I’ll sleep when I want to, when I need to. You’re not my father or my mother, or my damn-“

She paused, taking a deep breath, as he took a few steps back, her anger showing clearly, as he got air back in his lungs. She was a fierce woman, someone who didn’t stop.

“I’m sorry, it’s a touchy subject. I shouldn’t have hit you right now.”

She apologized, at least now. He tried to get himself upright, the aggression from Sienna still in the back of his mind. She was fierce and prideful, something dark in her expression and her trembling hand held on to his shirt, quivering.

“Do you need me to inject you?’

Her eyes were like blazing pits of anger, as she looked at him with that frustrated look, her quivers starting up. She must have a serious case, if it was getting that bad.

“I’ll be able to manage without, I’m not…”

He wasn’t going to be able to help a woman like this, he knew. He wasn’t someone who was attractive, sexy or even able to make a woman look at him like he was the most important thing in the world.

“If you need help, I’m here to help out.”

He offered his help, because he knew that she needed it, just out of that hope that she’d smile and accept. Anger, bitter anger on her face, as she pointed to the drawer in which she kept her stuff. He gave her a similar dose to before, Sienna’s body stopping the shivers, as she took a deep breath.

“That’s better, _much_ better… I’m… Get going. I’m sorry for hitting you.”

He was going when she asked, moving already, turning his head to find her peering at the notebook and making more notes.

“Have a good night, and see whether you can get some sleep. They worry about you doing too much work, Sienna.”

The woman didn’t respond, her eyes looking up, and he saw something in their depths that he hadn’t seen before, not yet. A deep expression that made him feel queasy, that gave him a burning sensation in his gut that didn’t go away, his gaze meeting hers, something difficult in them.

“What’re you standing around there for, huh? Want a good-night kiss before bed, Arc?”

He mustered a small smile for her, as he left, waiting a moment after closing the door. He thought he could hear her mumble something behind the door, but didn’t want to intrude, or to help. He felt bad for her.

“Good night, Jaune.”

Blake said, her eyes flashing golden in the fading sunlight, as his eyes caught the jacket, Blake’s mother standing a little distance away, eve wearing her jacket.

“Could you get Sienna out of the office when it’s time, please? She needs to sleep more. I’m a bit worried.”

He was, really. Blake nodded softly.

“She’s a good woman, she… she helped my father a lot when things had been tough. Mom would be trying something, if she had the ability to.”

He could understand how that would be the case. Sienna had passion, drive and desire to help out the people who worked with her, Eve having said as much without saying so much concretely.

“I’ll help out as well, if it makes you all a bit better.”

It was foolish altruism. It was a wish for a better place, for a brighter smile on Blake’s face, to see Eve actually enjoy herself, for Sienna to look well-rested and Kali… well, perhaps Kali was somewhat alright.

Blake looked a little like she was emotional, her eyes narrowing just a small hint, as she let her tongue brush over her lips.

“We’re Faunus, you’re a human. It’s just work, Jaune.”

He didn’t care about that. He didn’t think there was anything different between them.

“We’re still working together to make something, Blake. I’m a human, yes, but you’re a beautiful Faunus girl, and I think that we’re not incapable of being friends.”

He smiled, and he felt how a set of slender arms wrapped around him, holding him in a soft grip, his mouth opening, as someone pressed herself against him.

“He’s a good boy, Blake. He’s saying the same things as your father did. We’re capable of working together, no matter what bad things are in the past.”

Kali was holding him, looking at him with a look that made him shudder a little. It was warmth, a little love and a little loss. The woman wanted to make them get together, to make something on the screen about a beautiful Faunus woman being given the love from a man, rough or gentle.

“Well, I’m here to make sure that there’s at least some human in the movies. I’m-“

Kali’s hand slid down, sneaking into his pocket and gripping something, his body jerking a little as she touched his groin.

“ _Quite_ a human, hmm.”

A small card had been put in his pocket as Blake gave a loud ‘MOM!’, indignant and crude, clearly showing her displeasure at the way her mother acted, Kali’s eyes glinting a little with some small hint of definite amusement.

“If you don’t watch out, I’ll take him for a movie… Don’t you think I’m gorgeous, Jaune?”

She was very gorgeous, but she also was someone’s mom, as her fingers kneaded his groin a little.

“Ah, eh… Miss Belladonna, I’m not… ah…”

Her hand slid out of his pocket and she smiled softly, Blake looking like an angry cat would.

“Aww… I hope you have a good night, Jaune. Don’t have naughty dreams about my daughter… or me, dressed in something skimpy. That’s for business hours, hm?”

The woman’s fingers stroked over his chest, and she tapped lightly to his chest, her gaze watching him with amused eyes.

“MOM!”

Kali laughed softly, as she turned away.

“Oh, he’s just so adorable, Blake. Eve? If you don’t strike whilst the young man is available, you’ll be left out, sweetheart.”

Eve looked confident enough that he’d not dare to try and make a move, as she swept her hair back.

“I’m fine, Kali. I can get a man if I want, I’ve got these babies.”

The woman proudly showed her breasts, as Jaune turned away and decided to leave as quickly as he could with a swift ‘I’ve got to go, see you later!’.

* * *

He was biking back home when he saw a police cruiser pull up in front of him, flashing the stop sign, stopping as was requested. There was that feeling of tension that went through him as the officer of the law got out, a set of sunglasses and a mess of blonde hair, the badge flickering in the sunlight.

“Alright there, buddy. Hands against the car and don’t act out.”

He did as he was asked. You tended not to want to be a crime statistic. The man’s partner got out, and he caught a sight of a cap askew, another dash of blonde hair, the man checking his pockets.

“Alright, we’re going to have to bring you in on suspicion of a crime, Mister Arc.”

It wasn’t fair, he supposed, as he heard the partner of the cop give a clearing of her throat.

“Get in the damn car, Jaune. We’re giving you a ride home, I’m about done with my shift. Shay, get your cocky smirk back into your pocket.”

He turned his head to see his older sister Theresa standing there, a teasing smirk on her face, as she patted him on the shoulder.

“But there ain’t a place in the back for his bike, Terry.”

That was probably an issue, as his older sister sighed softly, shaking her head.

“Well, I guess that it’s a bust then. You can’t ditch a bike here, that’d be a fine. See ya at home, Jaune. Shay, let him go. I’ve got some work to do with the ops department, I’m up for promotion in a month or three.”

There was always work for Theresa, becoming an officer of the law, and contributing some money to the household. Saphron and Terra contributed, Theresa contributed, there was that inheritance thing from his aunt that Theresa had apparently ‘epically failed’, it was a mess.

“Alright kid, you go and have a nice day. I’ll be keeping your sister company, if she’ll let me. Terra, ya darn kisser, I’m gonna get you one day.”

The flirtatious smile and Theresa’s lack of amusement at the way that he said it definitely told Jaune that Theresa wasn’t very much into the man as a partner in the relational sense.

“Sure… See ya later, Theresa.”

He was used to it. This was just another practical joke, something to hinder him a bit. She’d be at home, talking to his sisters about how she saw Jaune biking and just had to obstruct him a little.

It was a little like the stories that his mother had told him about growing up, about how she’d always had the time to put her little sister to work on things. He’d empathized with his aunt, really. His mother wasn’t someone who spoke up too loudly when it came to Jennifer trying to talk about the Pee Ohh See or anything else, but it definitely was something of a guiding trend. Older siblings versus the younger siblings.

“Hey Jaune, are you free tomorrow?”

Jennifer looked at him with that strict expression, seriously looking at him when he finally sat down at the dinner table, Theresa freshly washed and her hair brushed, whilst he smelled a little of sweat. It wasn’t fair at times.

“Probably, if there are no chores. I might be going to the gym, why do you ask?”

A smile, as his sister looked at him.

“Oh, I was just curious. That Faunus POC that was so rough and coarse last night, do you know if she’s in any kind of organization? She sounds like she’d be a fighter for women’s rights, she’s got that passion in her heart to make the world better. I’d like to get to know her, so if you could…”

He mustered a little smile, as he tried to think about something.

“Well, she’s usually really busy. I heard she worked as an assistant to a… senator, I think? She’s very pro-woman, let me tell you. I think I’ll have bruises from where she hit me.”

Saphron looked at him, her face a little concerned, as Terra hadn’t returned home just yet, the girlfriend working late hours. They said they were going to get a house somewhere in the Midwest, or maybe at the coast. Saphron loved the sea, after all.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded. Sienna apologized and was under a lot of stress, his mind reminded of the card that Kali had tucked into his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at it.

**May the grace of the mother goddess be with you, child of humanity. Under the warmth of the mother goddess, all are equal, be they Faunus or human.**

It was a saying, and he checked the back to find a number written on it, with a letter next to it, a postal code as well as the city name. It was probably the address for Kali and Blake’s home.

_‘I shouldn’t visit.’_

He’d respect Blake’s wish, not wishing to embarrass her. It would be embarrassing, and he’d…

“She thought I was gay.”

He’d said that aloud, and there was a silence, as his mother gave him that look of ‘No you’re not doing this to me too, Jaune’, his father looking at him with an expression that was fairly similar, and his sisters having varying states of amusement, sans Saphron, who was… well, gay.

“Oh? Well, I accept you even if you like men. I can set you up with a few guys as well. They’re going through the process of becoming full allies, so if you’d like to…”

He’d seen those ‘guys’. They were creepy sleazebags who thought they could get some girl because they were ‘allies’. He didn’t like that too much.

“Are you? Jaune Arc, are you gay?”

His father sounded insistent on learning the answer, as the man’s grip on his fork looked like it was warping the metal. Him coming out of the closet wouldn’t be very accepted, he guessed.

“I like women. I mean, I’ve got some friends who are women.”

Gorgeous, model-class women. Eve with a mountain range on her chest that he’d feel like exploring. Blake with that smooth, cool beauty and her hair so beautifully arranged that it made him feel like blushing, Sienna who… well, she was Sienna. Fire and passion and beauty, and a set of legs that made him want to stroke them. Blake’s mom too, Blake but with a teasing and playful nature.

“Jaune Arc, you will not do that sneaky thing and then getting her drunk or something! I won’t allow it, you’re my son and you will respect a woman!”

His mother chipped in too, vehemently assisted by Jenny and Carice, who both… well, Carice was the girl who liked to date guys for a few days and ‘exploring her options’. Jenny was just the one who had gone on record to state ‘all men are trash’.

It was a messy affair at the dinner table that night.

When he went to bed, the door to his room opened and Saphron entered, sitting down on the bed, looking at him.

“You’re not gay, are you?”

He shook his head.

“No, she couldn’t believe that I was eh… you know, straight, I helped her with her makeup and some nail polish.”

A small smile on his older sister’s lips, as she laughed to herself, something humorous.

“Good, because I would’ve doubted it, given how stiff you got when Terra accidentally pulled off her top while we were getting the pool set up. Just a big sister asking the hard questions, you know?”

Saphron could be worried about the strangest things sometimes, as she sighed softly, getting up. Something that was humorous and sometimes a little worrisome at times, as she pushed her long blonde hair back a little. It would be cut again sometime soon, he reckoned.

“Well… Unless that hard question was about my girlfriend being available, because I definitely don’t want to share her.”

He wasn’t going to ask that either, as Saphron tweaked his nose, her expression looking rather playful as she laughed at the thought of that happening. Terra was a good-looking woman, he wouldn’t deny that, but she was a little more serious than Saphron was in her nature.

“I definitely wasn’t planning on making my future sister-in-law a member of the Arc harem, Saphron…”

It was the joking side of his sisters that he was most annoyed with, really. They never really gave him a chance to prove himself as a man, always waving things off, joking about something and then pulling the rug from under him if he actually believed them.

‘The Arc Harem’, also called that because he had seven sisters and one so happened to be gay, was something that continued to play to the imagination of some of the guys that had dated his sisters, and he’d been in a dress often enough that they’d nicknamed him ‘little sister number 8’, Saphron occasionally jumping in with something ‘fun’ for him.

She was a little better at being a sister than the others, given that she actually listened to him and didn’t give too much of a feminist rant.

“Damn right, Jaune. That’s my job. Jenny would say ‘leave Terra alone with your dirty boy hands’, heh.”

Jennifer likely would be a little more colourful than that, as Terra had the wonderful status of being a Pee Ohh See, like she often claimed. Not that he really had much in the way of thinking about that, people were people and he definitely would refer to them as whatever they wished to be called, but still.

“Do you think she’d _like_ to be touched by my dirty boy hands? I doubt it, Saph.”

Terra was way too serious to even think about him in a sexual way, he knew.

“Well, if you’re a good boy, perhaps you can rub some sunscreen on us? Get your hands on a girl sometimes, touch a set of nice ones, though I’ll have to remind you that they’re just on loan.”

He groaned, knowing that she’d probably just put him to work without even stopping to think about consequences. Saphron was a little vain at times, and Terra didn’t exactly help that side of Saphron, since they were lovey-dovey at the breakfast table most of the time.

“What’s that groan about, huh? Don’t you want to help big sis, Jaune?”

He didn’t mind helping her out a little, but it was still a sacrifice of his time.

“Saphron, I’m-“

She laughed, making her way to the door, turning her head to him.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re not getting a girlfriend, Jaune. Dad’s kind of sexist, but he’s right. Women like a bit of confidence in their man, not… well, not my business. I’m off to go and make love to my girl, see ya in the morning.”

And she was out of his room with her half-mocking laugh, Saphron’s lack of care for the impact of her words once more shown. It wasn’t a super-great way to deal with the situation, but he at least got along with Saphron, because she didn’t really use him for much work around the house, and did her laundry.

If he had a nickel for every time he’d have to fold and iron the laundry for his sisters, he’d be king nickel of money mountain.

_‘I can’t help but wonder sometimes…’_

He felt kind of bad for Velvet, being put in charge of making Cardin’s life better. If someone ever showed an interest in him, he’d make certain that things were evenly spread between the two of them as far as chores go.

It was probably going to be hard to find a girlfriend, because no girl would want to be with an effeminate guy like him. Velvet had thought that he was _gay_.

_‘Do I really look gay?’_

He’d think about that in the morning.

* * *

**More troublesome thoughts. Like some people remarked: He does come across as someone who seriously lacks self-esteem. Circumstances are a little bit more intricate than that, and there’s definitely some emotional abuse happening. Further information… eh, you’ll find out later. This chapter came out quicker, because someone made a kind donation to the 'Cyanide Survival fund'. Eye stuff is pricy! Thank you!**

* * *

**Options for the next chapter...**

**Arc Family Chores and Jaune: The Return**

**Gym training session with Yang, Taiyang and Ruby.**

**Wise words from the Father: Patriarchy Revisited**

* * *

**Question to the audience:**

**Why should I make Pyrrha a Fox Faunus? (I’m not saying I’m against it, on the contrary, but what would your reasoning behind it be? Just a curious thing, because people go ‘Fox Faunus Pyrrha!’ in the comments and it genuinely made me wonder why she should be a fox.)**

**Answers to Audience Questions in regards to Faunus girls:**

**Feel free to propose Faunus versions of the canon cast, but don’t be surprised if I decide that they’re not a good fit. Ruby/Yang is easy, but Weiss is the sole main gal who’s fully 100% human. OC’s are fine, random starlets doing an audition might just get a cameo.**

**I gave y'all Tock and Velvet.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like. Stay strong during the Corona Epidemic, people! I'll try to survive too!**


	6. Gyms, chores and runner-ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym stuff! As people voted for it... IT SHALL BE DONE!

**Here's another chapter, because I felt inspired.**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door, his mother peering into his room, shaking her head.

“Open up a window, it smells like sleep in here.”

He got up, feeling a little better than the night before, knowing that he at least had gotten some good rest. He checked his phone before he opened up the window and then ambled downstairs, Theresa already getting ready to go whilst Mae looked like she was growing steadily more annoyed, as she tried to find the right place to inject.

“Need a hand, big sis?”

She nodded and he injected her, just like how he’d done to Sienna, who needed it to keep on functioning. He felt a little worried for Sienna’s state, as he pulled the needle out, his sister moving away, yawning.

“There’s chores on the list, Jaune. Your sister already said that she’d be taking care of the morning chores, but I want you to do the lawn and the hedges.”

Which sister the man meant, peering over the paper as he did, was a mystery to Jaune, but he didn’t really pay too much attention to his sisters right now, as his stomach rumbled.

_‘I’ll go to the gym first. Some exercise will make me feel better. Yang doesn’t really think I’m gay, I hope.’_

It was probably going to be fine if he came now, the time already eight in the morning, so he’d get there around nine, as he buttered a slice of bread and then spread some jam over it, his father looking at him, his eyes stern and without that much empathy for him.

“You’ll be doing something aside from lazing around the house this morning, Jaune. Go out and do something worthy, Carice is going to be doing the bathroom in the morning.”

Jaune munched on the bread, trying to push his mind into a good state, his tongue sliding over his lips as he wiped some of the cherry jam away, his father’s declaration making him feel a little awkward. Carice hated doing domestic stuff, after all.

“Dad! He can do it too, he’s a boy, isn’t he?”

Jaune sighed, as his father looked at him. It had been a question, apparently to him.

_‘Can’t you just ask me whether I’ve got plans?’_

“I’ll be going to the gym. I’ve got a few things that I’d like to get done in the morning, but I’ll be back before the evening.”

Jennifer currently was in the process of trying her best to flick a teabag out of her mug, looking up, pushing her glasses up a little further.

“As long as you keep out of my friends way! Ethan and some of the others of the alliance are coming around and we’ll have a meeting to discuss our plans for the next rally.”

There was that, of course, and he nodded, trying to push himself to that mindset where he’d find a good smattering of energy.

“Sure, I’ll do my best. At the gym, they’ll probably run me to the bone.”

Yang was a fierce personal trainer, after all. It was a problem sometimes for him to keep up with her, but then again, there was always Ruby. Ruby was sweet like sugar and also sporty.

“Good. A man should be strong and willing to put in the work. I won’t have you mooching off us, Jaune.”

Jaune understood that. There were no free handouts in life, and the inheritance that was being dangled just out of their reach was dependent on how well his sisters did in the evaluation and how they managed to qualify. There was money coming their way if all siblings had failed, and he hadn’t even been asked whether he’d be willing to apply. It was from oldest to youngest, and there were some sisters still in the running.

A good foundation, even if he’d get some money to live off of, was important.

He arrived at the gym an hour later, finding Taiyang busy with pushing a large set of exercise equipment out of the front door, the equipment bent out of shape, as if someone had hit it with a very heavy weight.

“Ah, good morning. Get Yang in here to help me out, okay?”

The man seemed to be trying his best to move the heavy equipment without expressing too much stress, his muscles bulging a little as he gave it a push, the weights already gone, but the looks of the apparatus definitely giving Jaune an imposing vision.

“If you need me to help…”

He could offer at least, the man shaking his head with a laugh, running a hand through the messy blonde hair.

“It’s a bit out of your weight class, Faunus are built stronger than humans. What’s heavy for us is probably impossible for a human. We’ve all got our specialties. Yang is definitely taking after me, whilst Ruby is light on her feet. Get Yang, will you?”

He entered, finding Yang standing in front of the mirror, slowly going through a routine of kicks and punches, her hair in motion, the short black top that she wore making her breasts move with every punch and kick she gave.

“She’s a good fighter, I’m trying my best to be as good as she is. I’m just fast on my feet, but Yang creams me if I do take her up on a spar.”

Ruby was wearing a short blue shirt, the straps of her bra showing, a light set of jogging pants on, with a sweat band around her forehead to keep her hair from spilling out over her face, her expression a little lighter than before.

“I’ve got to fetch her to help your father. Do you think you want to go through some exercises with me?”

Ruby smiled like she always did, her expression making him feel like he wasn’t too bothered with getting called gay and his family situation. It was a reprieve from it, even though he loved his family. They were a little abrasive, but he was a boy and they were girls. Girls should be protected, his father had always said, and the man did that himself as well. His sisters always had been allowed to get away with things whilst he’d been told to man up.

It was unfair, but it was how things should be. A man should protect the girls of the house, because they were men.

“Sure, Jaune!”

He walked up to Yang, the sweat on her skin glistening as she stopped her routine, flipping her hair back and giving him a cocky grin.

“Looking like you’re about to get ripped into again, Jaune… So, did you say dad needed me?”

He nodded, pointing to the door.

“He needs help moving the equipment, so eh, if you could?”

Yang patted his shoulder and he noticed that Ruby had already gotten ready, the jogging pants replaced with a set of tight shorts that outlined her butt well. It was a sexy getup, something that made him feel some small surge of happiness at the way that she approached, bouncing a little.

Neither of the Xiao Long girls bothered with such things as personal space, as Ruby grinned broadly, appearing right in his face.

“Ooh, ooh, can I go on a jog with you? You live a bit away, so I can jog with you to your home? I-if that’s okay, that is.”

She looked adorable, and his hand ruffled her hair as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder.

“Sure, let’s get me dressed first.”

He thought Ruby was licking her lips, but that might just be an optical illusion, her ears perking up.

“I’ll get the equipment ready! I’m going to be helping you get buff!”

The girl was so sweet, she was a friend for life, he hoped. He’d never really had friends that stuck around for long, since his sisters always drew the attention, and there was that incident with a girl listening to his sisters talk about him and deciding that she’d no longer want anything to do with him. Ruby was sweet, casual about things and not too fussed with things like dresses and the like, so it would all work out well.

“That’s it, one more!”

She was holding his legs, watching him with her curious silver eyes as she hovered, illegal breasts visible above his knees as he raised his body up, and Ruby’s nose nearly touched his own, letting himself fall back onto the ground and feel the burn in his abdomen, as Ruby let go of his ankles.

“Good, good. I can smell the sweat on you, now let’s get up! You need to go and work on your upper body more!”

She was a merciless taskmistress, just like Yang. As he hung from the bar and did another pull-up, she was there, ready to help catch him if he fell. Her face was at the height of his nipples, smaller than him in stature at least, as she watched him.

“Ruby, come and help me out! Take a break, Jaune. You’re getting ran ragged by my little rose.”

Taiyang was a father who cared for his daughter, who made the day a little bit more bearable. The man’s nature was dependable, Jaune noticing that his father was somewhat similar in his own way, but not too similar. Taiyang was someone who had his own past, with two women he’d loved, Ruby and Yang the perfect expression of that love.

“Sure thing, dad!”

Yang approached him, her skin still glistening, smelling of sweat.

“You should move a little smoother with your pull-ups. You’re still trying to pull yourself up with the wrong technique, so you should focus on getting your arms into position, like this.”

Yang perfectly demonstrated the technique, her breasts moving up and down, her cocky grin definitely making him feel a shudder of something that might be approval, like or something else. Compared to him, she was like a victorious goddess, her blonde hair almost aglow. Like Yang seemed to burn, Ruby seemed to be quiet, like the moon.

“Try it out.”

He tried to imitate her, and saw Taiyang approach, his eyes looking him over a little. Yang was standing there, her tail flicking back and forth. It was the trait that drew the eyes, he supposed, her father giving him a critical look.

“Good. You’ve corrected his form, Ruby doesn’t know the proper forms for a man’s body yet, she’s been helping the girls group… Okay, get off, and we’ll go and have something to eat or something. A break is good for your health, and I’m about to get done with some more moving, so Ruby will need to get another-“

Ruby appeared, holding a cup in her hands, offering it to her father.

“Made it for you, dad! Jaune? Want a cool drink? Yang’s got something stored in the fridge, so she’s probably wanting that, but there are a few cans left.”

Yang didn’t seem too against sharing the drink, her grin bold and with that hint of teasing in her eyes.

“If he can stomach the stuff, it’s free. But don’t come crying to me when you’re crying about the taste, Jaune.”

He wondered what it was, as Taiyang sighed, Ruby grinning at him and returning swiftly with a can in her hands, her fingers holding it tightly, a logo on the side, with condensation on the metal can from being out of the fridge.

_‘Firecracker Sizzle?’_

“It’s Menagerie-produced. A lot of the island chain is still undeveloped, but there are a few fruits that grow there which are farmed for their flavour. It might be a bit strong for you though. A lot of the kids who grew up in this place don’t like the taste.”

He took a sip from the can and coughed. It was like trying to drink a pepper that’d been upped to the level of a nuclear explosion, Yang just guzzling down a can of it in one go with a soft ‘ahhh, that hits the spot’ and a burp. The fruity taste was at odds with the heat that it made erupt in his mouth, as Jaune felt tears come from his eyes at the flavour.

_‘Oh god, she just drank it like this.’_

“It tastes like curry peppers! Yuck, I don’t like the taste much, I like Meat Crackle much better!”

Yang laughed softly, as Ruby held up a can of something that had a picture of some kind of sizzling meat on it, with ‘all-natural meat’, his attention going to the can, as Ruby sipped from it, a blissful expression on her face.

“A-ah, do you want some? We can share the can, if you want. It’s kind of hard to get, they don’t deliver much of it outside of Menagerie, with the distance and all that.”

He took the can from her hands and sipped at it, the taste… kind of like tartar. Meaty flavour, liquid that had a bit of texture to it, but it wasn’t something off, but it was rather cold.

_‘If you mix the flavours a little, wouldn’t that be better?’_

He drank just a little more from the can and then added some of the Firecracker Sizzle to it, the taste of the meat overpowering the flavour of the spiciness. It tasted pretty good.

“Eww, mixing flavours! Why wouldn’t you go for the spicy burn, huh? It’s much better than that meaty flavour.”

He didn’t quite get it, but that probably was the intention after all. He wasn’t a Faunus, so he’d probably not know what they were talking about, so it made little sense that he would. He was just a human, someone who wasn’t in a line of work that would be respectable.

“Hey, give me a taste. Let me see whether it tastes better.”

The man was trying to give him some favour by drinking the combination, the man’s face definitely making an odd expression as he mixed it.

“Too soft on the throat. It should burn a little.”

Ruby looked a little like she had a disagreement with that sentiment.

“It’s nice and meaty! You should like it, dad! Who wants that spicy-yucky stuff?!”

Her father laughed, as Yang downed her can, giving a grin at him and then nudging him.

“Hmmm, sharing a kiss with my little sis, aren’t you a damn charmer, huh?”

It was teasing words that an older sister gave to him for sharing a drink with her younger sister, Ruby’s ears perking up just a little at the words, as she turned red.

“He’s not like that! He’s complimented my ears! Dad! Yang’s teasing me again!”

Yang looked like someone who would do that, reminding him of his own sisters, and he hoped that things were alright between the two of them, more than they were between his own sisters. It wasn’t something to worry about for too lengthy a moment for him, as the man laughed as well.

“Yang, stop teasing your sister, even if she deserves it. I remember the beer, Ruby.”

Ruby turned redder in her cheeks, as she looked at her father.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were carrying a beer and I just bumped into you!’

The man ruffled his daughter’s hair and shook his head, clearly not too fussed with it, yet enjoying the sight of his daughter’s expression turning a little more worried, as his fingers ran through her hair, the man giving him a grin.

“Don’t go and drink, kid. My ex-wife liked to have a drink every now and then, and the result is currently getting my little Ruby all heated.”

Yang punched her father, the man taking the hit surprisingly well, the sound having been like a loud SMACK, as Yang shook her head. Her breasts moved a little as well. She had a sexy figure, the tail rounding it out a little, as her tongue licked over her lips.

“Hush or I’ll be dating a bad boy like Jaune. How’d you like that, old man?”

Ruby and Taiyang gave him different looks of consternation, but he could understand that pretty well. The man had told him that he shouldn’t get involved with his daughters and Ruby was innocent and sweet. She didn’t need to be dragged into this.

“I’d make sure to dig his grave in the garden, Yang. You shouldn’t tease your sister about getting a boyfriend.”

Yang laughed at that statement from her father.

“Right, as if he’s got what it takes to get a hand on _these_ babies.”

The hands grabbed her breasts and then made a squeezing motion, Taiyang looking at him sharply, as he looked away. Eve’s were bigger, but Yang definitely sold him on the big sister experience, if he could even call it that.

“W-well... I’d not want- I mean, you’re Ruby’s older sister and she’s a friend, and-“

He called her a friend, because that’s what she was. She would be eighteen in a few months, he guessed, so it was alright to not put that much emphasis on things.

“You think of me as a friend? Oh wow!”

There was that sweet tone of Ruby’s voice coming out, his head turning to her as Yang seemed to made a pouting sound and Taiyang looked at her. Jaune felt his stomach cramp up a little all of a sudden.

“Yang! Stop teasing the poor man.”

He had gotten used to things with bodies and naked bodies now. Seeing gorgeous girls like Eve and Blake naked, or even Neon... It had made him used to the sight of naked flesh. It barely bothered him, unless he focused. It was a ‘perk’ of the job, he supposed.

“Oh, a man now, eh? How’d you want to make me a woman, huh?”

He turned to Yang and saw her dangerously close, her face looking at him with a challenging expression, clearly teasing him, as he mentally sighed at the thought of what Yang was bringing to him.

“You’d need to grow a little bit more before I’d consider that, Yang. Ruby is more mature than you are.”

Yang could be a little childish, but then again, so was Ruby. The hugs that she gave were sweet though, as Yang laughed at him.

“Good answer! Dad, I’ll need some help with getting things ready. There’s a bout in a week’s time, remember? I want to make it to the finals and get recommended.”

That was a good goal for Yang, who was more athletic than him. He was just working out here, getting in shape for his job and to make sure that a friend wasn’t too lonely. He’d heard from Taiyang that Ruby hadn’t had too many friends, so it was something that made him feel a little special, now that they were friends.

“She’s so... ugh, Yang always does that. Always tries something out. Yang, you’ll be old and grey before you find a cute boy to like!”

Yang’s head turned to Ruby and she snorted, loudly. Clearly, she didn’t think her younger sister’s advice would work out.

“He’s got to beat me down first before I’ll acknowledge him as a boyfriend, Ruby! You’ll want to get a good guy as well, I know you’re a lot faster than me.”

_‘Oh yeah, Ruby also does some sort of martial art or something. Logical, with Taiyang as her father.’_

They were highly-active Faunus, after all. The money that the gym made would be going to the upkeep of the family, of course. It wouldn’t be right for him to make assumptions, as Ruby was a sweet girl that didn’t ever think badly about people.

_‘She’s a cute girl too.’_

“Yang! I’m not- Jaune, don’t think of me as weird, I’m not like that muscle-brute! She doesn’t know how to be girly even if it hit her in the face! She’ll- She’s horrible with romance movies, and she doesn’t like to see kissing!”

_‘What?’_

Jaune’s eyes watched Yang’s face, as Taiyang laughed again, clearly reminded of something by his youngest daughter’s words.

“Now, don’t poke fun at Yang’s inability to watch people kissing. She always turns her head away when the kiss scenes come.”

Yang’s cheeks were turning red as well.

“H-hey! I just don’t- I mean, I don’t like- I need to go and go to the bathroom.”

Taiyang shook his head, as Ruby gave a confident ‘eh-heh-heh-heh!’ at the sight of her sister retreating to the bathroom, Jaune’s eyes following that well-shaped rump as she entered the bathroom and she shut the door behind her.

“Jaune? Can I like, run with you whilst you bike? I need to get some stretches in and exercises, so I can accompany you home?”

He hadn’t really watched Ruby exercise that much, it was usually Yang who dominated the scene with whatever she had in mind. It wouldn’t be a bad thing, since he had to go home to do chores anyways.

“Sure, I’ve got to do some chores when I get back anyways, so you can run along with me. It’ll be nice to have someone to chat with.”

The look on her face was warm and friendly, more than he probably deserved. He didn’t think that she’d think he was gay... probably. It wouldn’t be feeling that great if she thought that he was. He wouldn’t ever get a girlfriend like that, if they all thought he was gay. Blake clearly had said that there’d be nothing between them, Eve was kind of cool when she was not in business-mode and Sienna was a troubling conundrum, but someone who held the whole company together when it came down to it, making sure that they were all well-taken care of.

Ruby would probably dislike him, if he told her what he did for a living, inasmuch it was a living. He was just a guy whose cock was the focus of a porn scene, not worthy really for a sweet and lovely girl like Ruby, or a teasing excited Yang, who would go further in the world than he did.

_‘I’m not worthy of a regular girl...’_

He was just the only boy of the Arc family, someone who wouldn’t be able to make it in the world. Jennifer had always said that he’d have to work hard to cast off the shackles of being an oppressor, because he’d been born a boy. He didn’t really like the things she said most of the time.

“Ready to go?”

Ruby looked delighted at the chance, a small duffel bag on her shoulder. He didn’t know why she had it, but her father sighed. Jaune’s stomach protested again, something like a wrench being dropped in his insides and then twisting, as he felt a rumbling in his stomach.

“You don’t have to do the training that your sister does, Ruby. You’re in a different weight class altogether, so you’re going to-“

Ruby shook her head vehemently.

“I’ll be helping Jaune out with his chores! He’s a good guy and it’ll help me out a bit! We can game a little afterwards, don’t you think?”

They did have a gaming console set up, and it wasn’t like someone used it right now, with most of his sisters having definitely outgrown the console by now. He knew that it’d be nice to have a friend over.

_‘It’ll be good to have some assistance.’_

There would be a division of chores, and Ruby would get to see his house.

“Sure, I’ll get something sweet for you too when we’re done. Dad would probably like seeing a friend of mine, he’s been talking about me not bringing home any girls.”

He wasn’t sure that there would be enough left in the fridge for them to nibble on during the after-chores gaming session, but Ruby would know when to go home. He’d probably escort her there later, knowing that it wouldn’t be right to let a girl go home alone. Eve and Sienna and Blake were able to get around on their vehicles, but Ruby didn’t have that advantage.

Ruby had turned red when he’d said that, Jaune not quite catching the ‘why’ behind her turning red, as her father shook his head slowly, a good-natured smile on his lips as he patted his shoulder a little too roughly for Jaune’s liking, as the man flashed him that shark-like smile.

_‘Right, creepy. Creepy dad vibes!’_

“As long as you bring her home, _safe and sound_ and _whole_ , we’re not going to have a problem.”

He definitely didn’t have any intent on breaking her. She was seventeen, so she was definitely not a girl that he’d bring home as a girlfriend-girlfriend, she was just a girl who was a friend.

“She’ll be fine and healthy and stuff, eh... yeah. You’ll get her back intact, just as she was.”

Yang and her father gave an eerily similar nod, as they both seemed to rub their hands.

“Very well then, as long as she is _exactly_ as she is.”

Ruby huffed at the sound, a low frustrated sound.

“Daaaad! I’m nearly eighteen! I can visit a friend if I want to! He needs help with chores, so I thought I’d get my cardio in as well!”

That made sense to him. There was no reason for Ruby to like him, after all, he was just some kind of customer, someone who came around to train, to get fit, to work at improving his body and not her type. She deserved someone better than the guy who was so wimpy, he’d been mistaken for a girl more than once.

_‘Oh god...’_

His stomach protested again, and he made for the bathroom, before his bowels seemed to explode. One very painful moment later, as he seemed to feel his whole guts just drain, and he felt a lot better, emerging after spraying the surroundings generously with the deodorant, feeling a lot better after what he’d just unleashed, Taiyang giving a thoughtful look.

“Oh, I should’ve probably mentioned that most human stomachs aren’t quite built to drink the drinks of Menagerie. Are you alright?”

He nodded, feeling a little pale, Yang mocking him by fanning in his direction.

“Woah, I never saw someone give such a girly scream when he ran for the toilet! You might have a career in singing, as a falsetto-whateveramooch.”

He didn’t really feel like rebuking that argument, as the man fixed his youngest daughter with a serious strict look.

“Remember, back at six, not a minute later, young lady.”

He saw Ruby pout, as the man looked at him and that reptilian look of unblinking gaze fixated on him.

“Not a minute after six. I know where you live.”

 _‘Yep, that’s a protective dad._ ’

He’d be protective too, if he had a cute daughter like Ruby. It wasn’t something that he’d skimp out on, with such a cute daughter as a helper. He’d make sure that Ruby got back right on time, just in case.

“I’ll make sure that she’s back before six, sir.”

Ruby looked not so pleased at that.

“But daaad! I can stay out all night if I want to! Yang’s allowed, so why am I not allowed?!”

The man crossed his arms.

“Remember, bedtime is at ten.”

The man clearly had different thoughts on how things should go with his younger daughter’s life, a pouting expression on her face.

“Eleven, dad! I’m not sixteen anymore! Jaune, come, let’s go! He’s being a meanie again!”

He followed after Ruby, the man giving him a look that told him in as few words as needed that he’d be bringing Ruby back before six, and Jaune could understand the man’s thoughts on the matter. It wasn’t something that he felt nothing about, because he was a brother as well, even though he was ‘the runt’ according to most of his sisters.

* * *

As Ruby jogged next to him, keeping a very steady pace with surprising grace and elegance for a girl like her, he didn’t really speak, just focusing on biking. He didn’t slow down either, but Ruby kept the pace.

“We used to do this when I was younger. Yang wasn’t so well-developed, ugh, why did she have to get those mega milkers, huh? I’m humble, but you wouldn’t think that Yang was eighteen. When they started growing, some creeps tried to see whether she was gullible, which she is! Then she broke their arms and legs, and we got into trouble with the police. Faunus are a little bit different than humans.”

That was no news to him. Faunus had cute ears and horns and such, and he wondered whether Blake was doing alright today, as he saw the sweat collect on Ruby’s forehead, as he just mused on those things.

“What’s the difference? I mean, I work with Sienna and she’s slammed me against the door a few times.”

He’d deserved it, of course. She was well in her rights for acting out against him after he’d disturbed her thoughts. Sienna was someone who was under a large amount of stress, so it wouldn’t make sense for him to complain, he’d have caused some of that stress.

“Ehh, that’s not good. Faunus are like, twice as strong as you guys. I mean, I can take someone’s head off with a kick, or so dad said. The KFC is mostly for Faunus, because Humans tend to get broken limbs when they think they’ve got what it takes to match up against a Faunus. Dad said that with great power comes great responsibility. I’ll be better and responsible-er- eh... Yeah, that’s the word, responsible-er! I don’t want to be treated like Yang gets treated, after that warning.”

She looked a little sad at that thought, and Jaune supposed that the man’s threats and protective nature was inspired by the earlier incident, Yang having that feeling of being a bit of a loose cannon. He couldn’t fault her though. If she’d ever enter porn, she’d be a hit with those large breasts of hers and that cute butt.

“Uncle Zen, from Spider Boy? I’m... I guess I’m a little used to being intimidated by strong and powerful women.”

Ruby looked at him with a look that was half-serious, even though her body was in full motion, keeping up without even stopping a beat, her ears twitching a little.

“But you shouldn’t! She’s really nice, she always has some candy for me when she comes around and she’s complaining about some stuff I don’t really get about ‘why there are no good men’, and when some do approach, she just verbally tears them apart. I think she mentioned something about not ‘wanting any princes on a white horse’ or something, but I don’t think I was supposed to overhear that.”

He could see that. Sienna was a woman who captivated your attention, even with her diabetes making her need to inject a few times per day. He couldn’t fault her for her own need to prove herself.

“She’s a strong woman.”

He could agree with that sentiment, as Ruby nodded.

“She’s someone who was like, really really good. If you watch the videos with her in them, you can see that she’d be able to kick a metal pole in half with a leg. She’s a bit out of shape though, and most Faunus don’t train themselves to that level, but still, she’s got perfect form.”

Sienna in an exercise outfit came to mind and he definitely was feeling blood flow problems right now with his erection beginning to rise, as they came to the neighbourhood in which his house was located, Jaune slowing down a little for Ruby to get a bit of rest, her eyes sparkling a little as she gave a challenging grin.

“Don’t slow down, silly! Let’s get a r- oh, I don’t know where you live. How about we race back to my home when we’re done gaming?”

That would be interesting, the wolf Faunus girl looking like she found that to be an exciting prospect. He could see the faint sheen of sweat on her skin, Ruby not even breathing hard, the trainers that she wore still keeping the pace. Clearly, she was used to the feeling of being in motion.

It was kind of sweet.

He stalled the bike next to the garage and then ran a hand through his hair, his gym bag hefted, and pushing the door open for Ruby to get in. His mother was leaning over the kitchen table, peering at something on the recipe that she’d set on the table, a mixing bowl on the kitchen counter, already hearing the faint buzz of the mixer humming.

“I’m home, mom. One of my friends came along.”

His mother looked up, the raised eyebrow a sign that she’d noticed something out of the ordinary, Ruby being her cheerful self.

“Heya Mrs Arc! I’m Jaune’s friend! Ahh, my name’s Ruby Rose and I’m a wolf Faunus, yup!”

The disapproval on his mother’s face was something that he definitely couldn’t place, as she pressed her lips together in a tight thin line.

“I see. You two won’t be making a mess, will you? You’ve got chores left to do, Jaune. The hedges and the lawn need to be done.”

There was a finality in his mother’s words that he knew was coming. There was always some chore to be done by someone, and his sisters oftentimes shirked that responsibility.

“I’ll help out! I’m strong, yeah!”

He definitely didn’t doubt that, as Ruby made a show of showing her muscles, inasmuch she had them. They were pronounced, sure.

“Ah, are you sure? You don’t look very...”

His mother wasn’t saying her true thoughts, she was looking away, so he’d come to the defense of his friend.

“She’s a kickboxer, mom. Faunus are a lot stronger than humans, so they’ve got different muscles or... eh, is that right?”

Ruby nodded.

“I can do push-ups with a hundred Men. Kilo!”

_‘How much is that in pounds?’_

He’d noticed the strange symbol on the weights, but Yang had just said that it was the measurement system they used. They didn’t really use the metric system over here, even though it was apparently ‘a lot easier’ according to Mae, who’d done some minor in technical calculus or something.

“That’s okay, dear. As long as you don’t hurt yourself. Jaune? Jennifer is hosting her friends right now, and I don’t want you to disturb them.”

Jaune grimaced softly, as he motioned for Ruby to follow along with him.

“Let’s get the lawnmower out of the shed. There is still gas left in it, right? The hedge-trimmer is electrical, so we can do it with a single tank.”

His mother looked thoughtful, before throwing a glance at the calendar on the wall, noticing a small mark on it.

“Your father refilled it last week. Your sister will go for the test in a few days.”

The test, or rather ‘how to get the money from the inheritance’, was something that always had a few things associated with it. Nervousness, some collusion from the sisters that had already been asked to present themselves to the executor of the will, and the information that was shared by them about what the test entailed.

Saphron had complained about the difficulty of the questions posed to her, since she had a horrible sense for ancient history. She hadn’t known who this ‘Woo Zet Yung’ was or something, or about the amount of time that the Holy Roman Empire had been around. She’d said something about not even knowing about a roman empire that’d been holy, and she’d grumped about it at the time.

Theresa had been instructed to plan a dinner party for eighteen guests, with a variety of foods that had to please the palate of the guests. Luckily, she didn’t have to cook it herself, or they’d have accused her of trying to murder them, since she was notorious for being a bad cook.

It hadn’t been evaluated well, since the standards were high enough, and the examiner had sat through the entire dinner party, the guests all notable members of the people. ‘Oh my god, there was this one lady who came from Austria or something and she was just guzzling wine down like it was none of her business, and the examiner marked me off on that for not taking into account that some guests might be alcoholics! How was I supposed to know that drink and victuals didn’t include alcohol?!’

The tests were different, and they were difficult each time. Jaune had only heard that three of his sisters had taken the test, and all three had been given a modest sum in reward. It was for their own use, as the executor of the will had stated, not to be used by the family. Some of his sisters had used it to pay off their college debt, others had invested in getting a beauty treatment.

He didn’t really know whether he’d get a shot. There had been talk that he’d overheard that they’d be set for life if one of the family passed the test, with the money that they’d get being in the level of ‘very wealthy’ to ‘dollars up to the ceiling’.

“Okay! Let’s get to work, Jaune! We can talk more when the chores are done!”

There was work to be done indeed, as he got the lawnmower out, instructing Ruby to get a set of protective gloves, making certain that she was at the very least kept safe and sound in the bounds of work. He wasn’t going to let a friend get herself hurt when he wasn’t able to help her out.

“I’ll take the hedge! Oh, how short do you want it to be?”

She struck a cute figure with the apron in front of her, something to shield against the flying leaves and branched, the large hedge trimmer looking almost like a chainsaw in her hands, her eyes glinting with that hint of excitement, as he took the hedge trimmer and then trimmed the upper part of the hedge, and the sides.

“Like this, Ruby.”

She gave him a wolfish smile, her ears perking up.

“Let’s get something cool afterwards! It’s pretty hot out there, I guess.”

He moved along, as he got to work, Ruby’s starting of the hedge trimmer loud, as she continued to do as he’d shown her.

“Oh, you’re my brother’s friend, aren’t you?”

Jennifer had come out, looking at him and then making a snap judgement, her eyes glinting a little with that hint of ‘I am curious, let me talk to the girl’. Ruby shut the trimmer off, giving a bright and cheery smile.

“Yep! Ruby Rose, friend of Jaune! He’s doing the lawn.”

He was, indeed. He’d have to take the bag out and dump it in the bin, but luckily, they didn’t have a massive lawn. It wasn’t going to be too long, maybe thirty minutes or so. The hedge was less work, but Ruby had to do the less frustrating chores, because she was his friend and here to visit.

“Jaune? I’ll be borrowing your friend. She needs to learn about the plight of the Faunus and the other oppressed people of colour.”

Ruby didn’t seem to be so very happy, but she tried to look like she was interested at least, Jaune remembering some of the ‘sermons’ that he’d heard about.

“It’s okay, I can help him out, if you want to wait a little?”

Ruby tried to deflect his sister, whose hand gripped her shoulder.

“No, no, he’ll take care of it, like he always does. Men like _him_ don’t know what it’s like to be an ally to women. Come, come, let’s get you introduced to the others.”

Arguing about it wouldn’t really help all that much, he knew. Jennifer had her way with words that made him look like the bad guy every time he tried. Her friends weren’t really the type of people he’d like to hang around with, but he guessed that he’d be done with the chores quickly enough.

“Well, if he agrees...”

He’d have to work a little harder to get things done, but he could do it.

“I’ll be inside in half an hour, Ruby. If you want, you can hear what my older sister has to say. I mean, chores are pretty dull, don’t you think?”

She’d probably not want to hang around a guy like him for much longer, after all. Jennifer would just complain about him trying to ‘stop a girl from realizing her worth to the matriarchy’ with the nods from some of his sisters to add to it.

“If you’re sure...”

He wasn’t sure whether he could say yes to that, as Jennifer nearly seemed to drag Ruby inside, his friend giving him a look, whilst he tried to smile a little at her, to tell her it’d be okay. He’d be inside quickly.

“Jaune?”

His father approached, looking at him trying to get the right setting for the wheels of the lawnmower, the adjustment done after changing the load.

“Is that girl your girlfriend?”

The man seemed to be convinced that he would need to be a manly man, and he laughed without intending to. The man seemed to not take that too well, as Jaune clarified immediately.

“No, she’s the younger sister of the trainer I have at the gym. She’s seventeen, nearly eighteen, and she’d never go for a guy like me. Dad, she’s training for the kickboxing fighting championship like her sister... I think, and well, she’d not-“

The man laid a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

“If you want her, you need to go for her, Jaune. Women like it when they’re pressed against the wall with no other choice but to go forward and date you. They like a man who can decide that they’re better off with him, than with some guy who isn’t a man and just whimpers like those friends of Jennifer.”

His father’s opinion on Jennifer’s friends was pretty on the point, at least as far as Jaune was concerned. They weren’t the greatest type of people, especially the guys. Kind of odious, with bad manners and bad habits that Jaune couldn’t really approve of.

They sang the tune that Jennifer preferred, being ‘male allies’ to the great unified feminist movement, or something like that. He’d never be able to really do anything like that to people. He thought they weren’t very great allies, knowing that it would get his sister interested in them.

He knew that Jennifer talked a lot about how women were supposed to be the leaders, rather than to starve under the patriarchy, but he didn’t really believe in that kind of stuff.

“They’re her friends, dad. I’ll go and rescue her when I’m done.”

The man’s eyes looked at him and there was a small smile on the man’s lips.

“I’m glad to have someone like you around, Jaune. It isn’t easy being the father of seven daughters sometimes.”

The man felt a little more relatable when he acted like that, the gesture that he made with that trust that showed in his features something that he could only describe as something that felt paternal.

“Hey, I’m bringing in rent, right? That’s the first step to being a man. Self-sufficiency.”

His father was just trying to do what was right, or so Jaune guessed. He wondered whether Taiyang would be a stricter dad than his own but he didn’t think that he’d be able to survive the curfew of ten, not with his line of work.

“We’re able to make do for now, Jaune. You’re going to be contributing a little more, since Mae got fired. Things are a little tougher right now, but we’ll make it through. If your sister qualifies, nothing more will be worrying us when it comes to money.”

The man’s expression didn’t really make Jaune feel so very certain that the man believed that one of his sisters would be able to take the test and pass it.

“Do you think she’ll pass?”

His father shook his head.

“I don’t think she’s got what it takes. The woman who’s named as the executor of the will I’ve only met twice, and she’s a woman who’s managed to climb herself up the ladder with claws made of steel. Arty’s sister was her best friend, and she had... rather rough conditions for us.”

He didn’t think his father would admit to that, as the man looked sourly at him, reminded of the woman.

“She should’ve been called evil bitch, rather than Goodwitch, but who cares about that, right? If your sister passes, we’ll all have enough to live on, with the amount of money involved in the company.”

That was an incentive, but Jaune figured that it was too difficult for him to really understand. He had always been told that he wasn’t good enough, that he should be better, smarter and stronger than his sisters, and the resulting argument with the overly feminist side of the siblings that came from it.

_‘It’s not that I really had much choice.’_

He’d flunked the entrance for the football team. He’d been no good at chess, and he definitely had zero understanding of chemistry and science. He wasn’t the best with his body, being a little lanky and not as well-defined, but after the lessons at the gym, he’d found that he’d gotten a decent sense of balance. He wasn’t some muscle-bound prize fighter like Yang (who had a very sexy set of abdominal muscles), but he looked better than he had before.

“I’ll get busy with some work on the engine. The thing’s been spluttering like your mother does when she’s drinking coffee, and I want to give it a good checkup before I go to the mechanic with it. That man charges too high a price for some regular spit and shine.”

Jaune’s gaze followed the man as he got to the garage and started to pull the garage door up by the cord, leaving Jaune to get back to mowing the lawn.

It was forty-five minutes later that Jaune finally finished with the work, a little sweaty and perhaps a bit too worn down, not really caring about much of the hedge’s leaves that had gotten into his shirt, wiping the sweat off his brow and entering the house again, swiftly shuffling into the sitting room, finding Ruby sat on the couch next to a guy whose name started with an E or something, looking a little nervous.

“Jaune, hi! Your sister was just showing me something!”

The forced smile on Ruby’s face was something that he noticed immediately, as the guy who sat next to her had his arms resting on the couch behind her, half-dangling off it, Ruby looking like she was not too happy at all.

“Silence, Jaune! This is important to her! She’s a POC and a Faunus, so she needs to understand her lack of privilege.”

Several of the friends of Jennifer murmured their assent to that statement, including the guy who sat next to Ruby, his hand rubbing over her ears. Jaune could see Ruby stiffen up immediately, reminded of the time when he’d accidentally grabbed Eve by the horns, or when he’d petted Kali. Faunus did not like to be touched on their trait without warning by people they did not feel comfortable with, but interfering right now would be getting a new asshole torn by his sister’s verbal barrage about ‘the patriarchy’.

“Do you want something to drink, Ruby?”

She looked a little happier, as she seemed to wish to get up, but his sister prevented that by snapping at him. Ruby sat down, her ears flattening against her head.

“Don’t you dare suggest what she wants! She’s a girl who can speak up and doesn’t need a man to tell her what to do!”

He didn’t know what to do, with his sister shouting at him. He’d probably get blamed for something again, likely, if she was left to take charge. He could only grit his teeth, as he offered a smile. It was easier when he got into ‘work mode’, as he looked at his sister.

“I’ll go and fetch her some soda then.”

Ruby pleaded with her eyes, as the guy’s hand slid down, Ruby perking right up, her silver gaze looking at him, as the guy smiled softly.

“She’s got really soft ears.”

The guy commented, Jaune hearing his sister’s friends talking about it as he went for the fridge and got a can of soda out of the cooler and filled up a glass with it, carrying it with him.

It’d give him a reason to ask Ruby to get up, he knew. With how the table sat in front of the couch, he’d barely be able to put it down in front of her, and they were supposed to do their own thing. He came to find Ruby’s ears being petted by the girl on her other side, the faint orange-blue-red colour of her shoulder-length hair, a little thinner than the one he’d ran into earlier, Ruby red-cheeked whilst his sister was talking about the ‘dangers of the patriarchy’ and how ‘brave individuals should tell the POC to shake off their oppressors’.

The hand of the guy was still behind Ruby’s back and he knew that he’d have to do something.

_‘I’m sorry, Ruby.’_

He put his foot below the leg of the table and stumbled, the glass flying, landing on Ruby’s lap, the drink covering her lower body, a shriek from the girl at her side, whilst Ruby just froze up, as Jaune dived head-first into the guy’s stomach, the feeling of headbutting someone in the stomach rather soft, as the guy looked like he was short of breath.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to, my foot got caught behind the table.”

He’d rather suffer a tongue-lashing by his sister than to make Ruby discomforted, as he muttered apologies to the guy, whilst his sister Jennifer worked up steam.

“Ethan! Are you okay? Jaune, you stupid little shit, you spilled your drink all over my friends!”

He’d bear with Jenny’s tongue-lashing, pulling Ruby up by her arm and smiling at her.

“Let’s get you showered, okay? We’ve got a tumble-dryer, so you can have your stuff clean and ready to go back home.”

He’d do whatever it took to make sure that his friend was happy and safe, even if he’d have to get himself pressured into doing whatever she wanted, or something else. It was worth it, for a friend he had made at the gym to feel safe.

That’s what a man did, according to dad, no matter what it cost.

“Y-yes! I should get clean, thank you!”

He led her to the bathroom, nearly dragging her along before he let Jennifer build up steam, knowing that he was sweaty and smelly still from the yard work, but he couldn’t let her be uncomfortable.

“Get in, alright? Wash yourself. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

He’d do the gentlemanly route, as Ruby looked at him red-faced, her silver eyes looking inquisitively at him, as she flushed bright red for some reason.

“He was touching my butt and my ears... I don’t like it when people touch my ears...”

She whimpered a little as she hopped into the shower, Jaune looking away, as he held out a hand.

“I’ll take your clothes, you can get yourself clean, take as much time as you want.”

He felt wet clothing, and he turned around to see her half-peering past the shower curtain, her eyes looking at him, as he tried to offer her a helpful smile.

“I’ll just be outside, waiting for you to get clean. I’ve got to hop in the shower as well, and if you want, we can game afterwards?”

He tried to offer something nice to soothe her, the small smile on her lips making him feel a little bit more confident.

“C-can I stay here while you shower? I don’t...”

He was used to people seeing him naked, so he supposed that he could as well stay with her whilst he got clean. A quick shower-rinse and then getting her dry clothes from the washer.

“I need to get some underwear first, Ruby. Give me a moment.”

She nodded swiftly, getting back into the shower, Jaune feeling a sense of urgency go through him, as he dipped into his room, getting some underwear and some new shorts. He’d remain shirtless for a bit, whilst Ruby got clean. He felt bad already for leaving her to his sister, and to let her suffer like that.

One of the things that he’d learned from his time was that girls should be protected by men, that they shouldn’t be slept with casually (despite Carice trying to break the world record, if he’d heard Jennifer complaining about it correctly), and that they shouldn’t be harassed.

He’d try his best to be polite and to keep himself from looking at Ruby in any sexual way. He did enough sexual things at work, and he should probably just see it as a job, like Eve did. He entered the bathroom, hearing the shower stop and Ruby peer out, her silver eyes looking more relaxed than they had before, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“I’m... I’m just washing my ears, my trait, I mean, they’re not good with shampoo, you don’t have Faunus-type shampoo here.”

That was something that he definitely could understand. If there were Faunus drinks, there were human drinks. If there were human shampoos, there were Faunus shampoos. He hadn’t really paid attention to the type of shampoo he used at work, but he remembered that it wasn’t a normal brand that they stocked there.

“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t been so late, I could’ve-“

She tugged the shower curtain to the side. Jaune saw more than he’d ever seen of her, as her cheeks flushed.

“No! You’re nice, you helped me! Humans are scary, they always touch my ears and treat me like I’m stupid, but you don’t do that!”

Jaune looked at the miniature hills that were something different from the mountain range that Yang had at her disposal, Ruby’s eyes looking almost tearful, as she guarded her lower body with the curtain. She had that certain little sister appeal, looking at him with eyes that seemed to be threatening to flood with tears.

“You’re my friend, and I don’t want you to feel responsible. I don’t want to go to jail or hurt people, but I’m... I’m glad you came. They’re mean people. They talk to me as if I’m stupid, as if I’m a woman who should be in charge, but- but I’m not very happy at being forced to be in charge. I mean, Yang is worse at it than me, dad’s got it in him to be in charge, but Yang would only think about things when she’s suddenly attacked and then beat them all up.”

That sounded like his sister’s friends, alright. He felt bad about it, as he looked away, trying not to look at the girl that was nearly eighteen, a Faunus who definitely would grow up to be a cutie in a few years, someone who he should _not_ be touching in any way.

“I’m... I’m done, Jaune.”

He looked at her and got his shirt off, Ruby wearing only a towel, the largest one covering her up completely. His shirt was off, the underwear and the shorts were laid on the small counter next to the shower, Ruby was turning around, to give him privacy, and he stepped under the spray a moment later, as his underwear joined the pile.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you.”

He felt bad about it. Taiyang might hurt him, but he deserved that, probably. His sister’s friends were not very great people in their temperament, always preaching about ‘women’s liberation’ and ‘the power of the patriarchy’.

“Jaune?”

Ruby was peering at him, her cheeks a little red, her gaze looking down, not quite at his face. He made sure to turn away from her, but she gave a soft ‘eep!’ when she saw him. He thought she might be disgusted with him, but she seemed to muster the courage.

“You came back for me. I’m... I usually do some chores for dad too, and I’m left alone mostly, because Yang’s always training to get better. You shouldn’t worry about me. I’m... We’re friends.”

He smiled, turning around naturally, to give her that genuine smile that she deserved. She was a girl that was just a bit younger than him, and when she ‘eeeked’ at the sight of him, he knew he’d messed up.

“Wo-woah. It’s bigger than my dad’s.”

He sighed.

“I’m... I’m happy to hear that. You’re the first friend I have that came home with me.”

He’d make sure to wing it, with explanations and such. He wasn’t going to be the one to bring misfortune down on the sweet girl that believed in him and that shouldn’t know that her friend did porn to pay for the bills, to be kept innocent.

“I’m... I’ll let you shower for a bit. W-want me to fold your underwear?”

_‘I thought I folded it... but I’ll be wearing it, so...’_

There wasn’t a thought in his mind that really gave too much thought about it, and he gave a sound of assent, as Ruby seemed to shuffle a little, a soft humming sound coming from her mouth, as she inhaled very deeply through her nose, a half-moan coming from her lips as she continued to hum, his eyes catching sight of her shadow through the shower curtain, rocking a little. Whatever she was doing, she seemed to be doing it in a way to soothe her nerves.

“You smell good.”

He hoped that he did, as he added some more cherry shampoo to his hair, washing it with gentle rubs of his hair, dunking it under the spray. It was a technique he’d mastered after having been the ‘practice dummy’ for his older sisters when they’d needed a doll that they could cut the hair of, being a ‘barber dummy’ for them. Haircuts weren’t something that came often for his sisters, since they preferred to keep their hair long.

“Thanks?”

He got a small moan in return, as he saw her raise something to her face, but didn’t quite see what it was, but figured that it was the fabric softener. Hadn’t she said something about having a better sense of smell?

_‘I hope I don’t smell too bad.’_

“Jaune?”

Ruby’s face poked through the shower curtain, as he heard the beeping of the tumble dryer.

“I’ll get my gear out and get dressed. D-don’t peek, okay?”

He wouldn’t. Of course he wouldn’t, that was the first breach of the girl code.

“I won’t. I promise.”

She giggled softly and then darted out of sight, her cheeks flaring up red with her eyes having glanced down. He saw women naked every day, but this was different. Eve was someone who wasn’t ashamed of her body in the slightest.

“Done. Y-you didn’t peek.”

_‘Of course not. That’s a thing for a boyfriend, provided he survives your father.’_

That’d be a messy affair, and he wouldn’t want to have anything to do with that. She sounded a little disappointed, perhaps.

He grabbed the towel and then towelled off after shutting off the water, the droplets hitting his skin, emerging out of the shower cabin with his underwear on and his shorts within reach. Ruby’s hand covered her mouth, looking at him and then looking away.

_‘Oh god, I’m so ugly...’_

“H-huge.”

He was tall and imposing, of course. Perfect villain type, with that whole ugly mug of his. Jenny had called him ‘Patriarchy Pat’ once or twice, when he’d been the stand-in during one of her sermons that he’d been forced to attend because one of their allies couldn’t possibly be asked to take on the role of an evil guy who was out there to despoil the innocent maidens.

_‘This stuff isn’t going to help women get a boyfriend...’_

Jenny had been notoriously single for a while. Most of the guys around her probably would want to get with her, since she was the prettiest of the whole pack of girls gathered around her but they didn’t wish to upset the favour that she gave them.

_‘That’s a problem.’_

“Sorry, I’m... my shorts?”

She was looking at him, probably terrified of him. He was standing here in his underwear, with her looking at him, or rather, down at his groin, remembering one of those little speeches about how men always would think with their penises.

He didn’t see Ruby like that, and she probably shouldn’t think he thought of her like that either. Why would a cute girl go for someone like him? He was someone who was filthy, who did stuff for money that a cute innocent girl like her never would do.

_‘She’s so sweet and gentle. She’ll make someone very happy.’_

Good girls like that probably weren’t interested in him. They wouldn’t want to be with a loser who was just known for his cock, who whispered words into the ear of a cat Faunus as he fucked her whilst her boyfriend watched and taunted the man with inadequacy and other such things. It thrilled the couple, and Neon had confided in him that he should go harder, to give her fiancé a thrill he’d never survive.

He hoped she wasn’t literal with that.

“Shall we go to my room?”

Ruby held up the small stack of worn underwear from him in her hands, giving a small tee-hee.

“Always separate the men’s underwear from the girl’s underwear! That’s how Yang told me to wash, and that’s how you should do it.”

That was sensible advice, as she handed him the underwear, and he’d gotten his shorts on in the meantime.

They gamed until five in his room after getting the console and hooking it up to the TV in his room, Ruby creaming him in three of the six matches, whilst eking out a draw, the smile on her lips bright and chipper, as she noticed the time.

“Ooh, I should go. I... I enjoyed you- ehhh, I enjoyed gaming with you! It was fun! See you at the gym soon?”

She smiled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, her eyes glinting brightly with that hint of interest and cutesy manner, as she seemed to get ready to go back to her home, at the gym. He could let her go home alone, but he didn’t think that would be right. She was his friend, so he’d have to go with her to deliver her back home safely.

“I’ll come with you. I’ll make sure that you’re home before six.”

Ruby smiled at his words, stepping forward s and then pulling on his arm.

“Come, I’ll race you home. I haven’t shown you my maximum speed yet!”

He was challenged and he accepted it.

She was very fast on her feet, he’d have to admit. With the pace she set, she probably could outrun most of the professional cyclists that did that French tour du something something. With her body in motion, he cycled behind her, as she turned her head and gave a whoop, clearly enjoying herself greatly at the thought of having something to get pumped up about.

“You’re back safe and sound, Ruby.”

Taiyang looked like he’d been waiting for her, Yang currently sparring against Sienna, the woman obviously having taken the moment to take some time off, giving him a sharp look, her leg smashing against Yang’s in a perfect kick, Sienna motioning for her partner to stop.

“What’re you gaping at, Arc? Don’t you regularly see people exercise here, huh?"

Abrasive, aggressive and a little blunt, Sienna went for the throat, no matter what. He just smiled softly, knowing that she probably wouldn’t be too amused if she found out that he’d spent some time with Ruby.

“Yaaaang! We need to talk! Dinner needs to be made and we need to talk! Dad? Go and spar with Sienna.”

The man looked at him and nodded to his daughter’s request, as she pressed Yang up towards the house part of the gym. Jaune could only imagine that his training was going to get harder after this, after Yang heard what a weak and spineless man he was. He’d never get a girlfriend if this went on.

“Hey, Arc. Attention, right at me.”

Sienna’s voice drew him out of his musing, as she pressed her lips together.

“Your work on Monday for Maria Calavera, make sure that you help them out well, okay? Come in afterwards, I’ve got some...”

A feline sign of disapproval, her lips twitching into what must be the worst smile he’d ever seen.

“extra back pay for you. You did a good job.”

He hoped that it wasn’t going to be too bad, as Sienna relaxed a little, or seemed to relax a little at the sight of him. It was something that made him feel a dash of anxiety, as she looked straight into his eyes with a hint of something in them.

“You... You haven’t stabbed us in the back yet.”

He had no intention of doing that. She wasn’t someone who easily let such slights stand, and he would probably be falling dead to the ground after she was done with him. They were women who needed some help from him, and he’d do that.

“I’m... I’m happy to help? I mean... Kali was right, Eve was right. It helps a little to make people feel good.”

Sienna looked at him, grabbing his shirt and then looking him in the eyes.

“You’re so _naive_. People aren’t like that in this world. They’ll turn on you, they’ll take _everything_ from you. I came to America to make a fresh start, to shed all of the past, to do something for _myself_.”

She looked sad about that, as she let go of him, pushing him back.

“Remember, Monday after you’re done with helping Mary.”

He would remember that.

* * *

“You _asshole_!’

Jennifer remembered too, as she grabbed his shirt, in not a dissimilar manner to Sienna, sans the threat of physical danger. He knew what was coming, as Jennifer looked at him with that fury and anger in her eyes, several of her friends having already left, leaving only the girl that he’d run into outside when Sienna had brought him back home.

“How _dare_ you try and make a mess of things! It’s already hard enough to get people to come, and to see you bringing such a good girl that would listen to the message we’re trying to spread! She should shatter the chains of the patriarchy and remember that the duty of all women is to rise above the men who hold us down!”

_‘Now would be a good time to tune her out.’_

Jennifer looked at him, as her friend coughed, Jennifer’s attention diverted for a moment.

“So, you’ll be going on a date with Margret here, because she said that she’d like to have a date, and you owe me for this! A good-looking girl like her isn’t going to take time out of her schedule so easily for you to take a wimpy man like you out on a date! You’ve got a job, so you’ll pay!”

It was a date. A date with a girl, who was looking at him like it was definitely more her idea than his sister’s own.

“W-well... I guess I can go on a date? Eh... When?”

He tried to keep himself appraised of when he was wanted to be somewhere, as the girl, Margret, smiled at him.

Jaune had seen smaller hogs.

He totally wasn’t going to mention that aloud, though.

“Tuesday evening, oh, I think you should offer a place. Something where there’s good coffee, right? Say... seven?”

She giggled, Jaune feeling that unsettling feeling in his stomach, watching how she seemed to regard him with eyes that didn’t seem to really pay much attention to him in most manners, with his sister looking at him with an expression of ‘you’ll do it, Jaune Arc, or I will kick your ass’.

“Oh-okay. I’m- I’m going to a café, they’ve got good coffee... s-so I’ll ask whether they also serve something nice for a quick meal?”

He hoped Mary could cook. Muffins were great food as well to go with the coffee, though.

“Deal. Now get out of here, Ethan was quite annoyed with you. He’s been a staunch ally since the beginning!”

Jaune wasn’t going to speak up and invoke the righteous ire of Jennifer again, even with his sister going on a rant, and he caught Margret looking at him with a look that made him feel a little slimy and filthy.

_‘It’s a date...’_

It was his first date.

At least someone showed _some_ interest.

He probably couldn't do much better. Who'd want someone like him?

* * *

**It’s nearly Valentine’s day, so I thought I’d go and pop out a chapter. Romantic time of year, so I’ll try to get the next chapter out around that date.**

**I actually was raised with a loving father and mother, contrary to people’s expectations. I’m just writing a family situation which would make sense for a large family that’s dominated by women. Women tend to be more drama-seeking.  
**

* * *

**Next chapter Guaranteed Events -**

**The Coffee Café Clean-Up.**

**The Date**

* * *

**Next chapter’s options:**

**Conversations at WFP between the big tiger boss and her newest male talent, Velvet makes her glorious re-introduction to the plot.**

**An unexpected accomplice**

**More Arc family conversations!**

* * *

**It’s not all about the porn, but I’m trying to make the universe fit together. Jaune’s lack of ‘smut’ is mostly because if I only make it smut, it wouldn’t fit together very well. There’d be little in the way of excitement.**

**Nobody wants to read a story where the main character is OP, kills his whole family and then goes and punches out some mad villains, or at least, I think people would want to see someone grow.**

**My health situation is crap, but ehh... At least I live. Gotta keep the spirit alive! The window in my living room decided to have a gap in it, so right now, I'm a little chilly. It always happens around the weekends... For donations, contact me at: cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com , talking to people is fun. Or at least, I think so. Everyone's got their own story of their life.**

**Leave comments, as always. The next chapter after the date will likely have some more porno smut shenanigans, but your votes on the three options will be most welcome.**


	7. Coffee conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee café loading of coffee! 
> 
> Meeting the new coworker!
> 
> Gym girl issues!

**Well, I said I'd get an update out for Valentine's Day! Have a nice Valentine's day! This chapter was sponsored by a kind individual who sent some cash my way, and right now, I'm suffering from what probably is the flu. I hate the cold weather. Yuck.**

**Not so great… But hey, you're here for the drama, the relations, and to theorize about stuff in this universe in the comments section.**

* * *

A sharp poke to his side was enough to wake him, Jaune’s eyes opened to meet another set of blue eyes, Theresa having entered his room without announcing her presence, the weight of her leaning onto him enough to pin him in place.

“So, dating one of Jenny’s friends, eh?”

The news had not been received with adulation, Theresa home a little later than usually was the case, but getting an earful from some of the sisters, with Mae being the only one who didn’t do anything due to not wanting to waste the energy on giving him an earful about treating a girl right.

He didn’t really know why they were so insistent, but his sisters had always been forceful, his father not really stopping them, whilst his mother just looked on, her expression not quite seeming to have that confidence in him.

He didn’t even feel that confident, as Theresa ran her finger over his nose and then tweaked it.

“It’s just a date, we’ll go for a coffee, something to make Jenny happy.”

It had been to make sure that the fallout wasn’t too bad. It was a result of him tripping, and Jennifer had been rather fierce about it, but it had to be done. Ruby might’ve been unpleasant, but raising his voice wouldn’t have been the best option.

Jennifer was opinionated and she had that little way of adjusting her glasses that just made her look like a strict schoolteacher, as she’d start going into a rant about how things weren’t working out for the great fight to ensure equality.

“Yeah, you should make her happy, that’s why we tolerate you, you little blonde gnat.”

Theresa ruffled his hair, a groan from his mouth at the ruffle, knowing that she was at least well-meaning… he hoped. Theresa hadn’t been someone who was bad, or at least, he didn’t think she was bad.

His sisters were troublesome, but they weren’t the scum of the earth, in his opinion. There was that little line about turning the other cheek and being the better person, but he didn’t really think he’d want to turn the other cheek right now.

“I’ll try? I mean, I don’t…”

He didn’t think Margret was very attractive. She was round.

Very round.

Compared to how Jennifer was, Jennifer could fit in three times. Arc family genetics, Saphron had said, made for pretty women and boys who could pass for pretty women, wagging her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

She had mistaken him for a cute girl once and smacked his butt, only to profusely apologize when Saphron asked her what the hell she was doing molesting her little brother.

It wasn’t something to be proud of, he thought. He couldn’t be too proud of passing for a girl, at least at a glance. He’d always be the young guy that they dressed up in dresses for a bit of fun, someone who wouldn’t be able to stay in his room, always pulled out to go and do chores by his father, who was fixated on him becoming responsible, or so the tune had gone.

“I know you’ll try, Jaune. I’m going to be going away for a while and wanted to say bye.”

There was a look in her eyes that he knew well, something that might be genuine regret to leave, as she grabbed his hand, her fingers stroking over his own, running over the marks of labour, a sigh from her lips.

“If I… I may be gone for weeks, maybe months, Jaune. If I don’t get back, just…”

She trailed off, and there was a moistness to her eyes that threatened to overflow, as she took a deep breath.

“You’re a good brother. Being able to do the work that I do takes a lot of courage, but I won’t forget about my little brother. For what it’s worth, Jaune… For all the times I teased you, I’m sorry.”

It sounded like a farewell, something that he could see in her eyes. He wondered whether mom and dad knew that she was going to go and do something like this, but the personal farewell seemed to be tightening the bond of family that they had. Even if she was one of the oldest sisters, she still had the chance to become one hell of a police officer.

“Is it that dangerous?”

He asked, quietly. Theresa nodded. You could tell if she was telling the truth by the shape her face took, because she always resembled Saphron when she was lying, that way of looking away.

“It’s a promotion. I volunteered, because Shay doesn’t have the background. It’s all the extra classes, so I’m… I’m going to be part of something big, Jaune. I’ll be out of contact for a while, getting training for the job, but if- If I’m successful, I’ll get a promotion.”

She couldn’t tell him what it was about, of course. The less people who knew, the less people who could know about what she did.

He wasn’t going to try to ask what it was about. Secrecy was a part of her job, even if she often did patrol with her partner, Theresa giving him a look.

“Don’t do bad stuff, big sis.”

It was surprising to not see the teasing older sister who so happened to be working with law enforcement, but rather someone who looked at him, pushing open the bed a little and then getting on top of him and giving him a hug.

“I still love my littlest sister, you know? I may not always show it, but… hey, you’re our little brother. You’re stuck with us.”

He didn’t think he should remark on the whole ‘showing love’ part, which kind of made her feel like a bitch. She still was a member of the family, who loved and cared for him and his well-being with her whole heart.

“Stay safe, Theresa.”

He used her full name, and she pulled away, giving a soft smile as she snuggled a little closer to him. She’d always been the tomboy of the family, going to join the police after getting out of school.

“I’ll try. It’ll be… In order to get what I need, I’ll have to work hard. A training camp, and then a practical for the team, so I can get the promotion to Tac.”

He didn’t know what she was talking about, nor did he know what the feeling inside him was that rose, as she hugged him, tighter.

“You went to bed early. Have a nice date, okay? Try- Which one of Jenny’s friends is it?”

Jaune gave a soft sigh.

“Margret. The one who sat on dad’s seat and cracked two of the planks.”

Theresa sighed, looking at him.

“Hey… Jaune, if they report me dead, if… If I die, you should use some of the money I’ve got saved up to get yourself your own place. We may not… Ugh, when Saphron got the test and her money, she spent it on beauty treatments.”

He could understand Saphron doing that. It was just like her, and Theresa was just trying to do her best, even if she teased the hell out of him.

“You’re not going to die, Theresa. You’re going to be Supercop, don’t turn into Cyborgcop.”

She smiled at him, the tears visible, her blue eyes looking at him with that hint of concern, fear and worry.

“Big girls don’t cry. If there was anyone else who could do it, they’d have been shoved forward, but- Thanks for the support, baby brother.”

He wasn’t going to be much better than her. He was a porn star, someone who did things with women that he didn’t love, to make money for keeping up his lifestyle of living with his parents. Food and such were taken care of, rent had to be paid, and getting an apartment was a different thing.

He had no idea where to start getting an apartment, either.

“Hey, someone’s got to take the punches for me, and it’d better be you.”

Theresa laughed, a bitter and terrible laugh that showed how frayed she was at the end.

“He socked me right in the face when I tried to defend you, a sixteen-year-old getting decked for the sake of a six-year-old… Give me a break, Jaune, do you think I can take a bullet for you?’

He understood, even if she made light of things.

Theresa, as well as most of his sisters, weren’t the worst people in the world, at least in his opinion. With their different natures, of course there were troubles in love, troubles with him being a boy (Jennifer was one of the most vocal proponents, with Mae only sometimes agreeing with her) and how he worked (none of them really minded coming to his room and telling him to do chores, which he did) for the family and ensuring that they were kept somewhat happy. His father always said how toughness created a man and he was definitely feeling toughness right now.

“I don’t think I can. I mean, I’m the guy who tried to hide behind you all the time.”

Not a great moment. When Jennifer had graduated high school, Cardin had upped the bullying, the word of one of the popular guys practically ending any chance he might have had at getting a girlfriend. Even now, he supposed he should be happy with a date being arranged for him, even though it was to repay them for being rude, something that he couldn’t quite parse.

“Well, that’s because I’m a boss bitch, Jaune. I’m the big sister that you can hear complaining about how Carice just goes and fucks her way through a bunch of guys.”

That wasn’t something that he liked about his sisters. They liked to gossip and talk about who did what with whom, and he heard a lot of things that didn’t quite sit well with him, as Theresa pushed herself up, giving him a smile.

“Well, you’re the last on the list before I go off to vanquish the evil dragon. I’ll be allowed to go home… maybe in a month or so? I don’t know, there’s enough to worry about when doing stuff like this.”

That meant that she’d be lodging with the police barracks again, or whatever they used. Jaune hadn’t really had much interest in the military, though the recruiter had shown an interest, even if it had been quite the hassle in the end when he’d been requested to get parental permission. His father had put his foot down and his mother had been quiet, as usually was the case, and nothing had really come from it.

It hadn’t been a great job for him, with his own lacking faith in his future prospects. Now he was doing something that was disgraceful in a manner of speaking, being just a cock that was on the screen, plundering a pussy with that length.

“Hey, don’t give me that face, Jaune. I’m not going to die.”

He hoped she wouldn’t, but it sounded dangerous. He wasn’t sure whether her drive to be a good cop was something admirable, with how her eyes seemed to flicker to the side as she seemed to doubt the last part.

It wasn’t a sentence that inspired much confidence in him as he hugged her. It was similar to the hug that he’d given to Eve, something that tried to inspire hope and something more.

“Hey… What’s with the sympathy, eh? I’m not going to die, I promise. Serve and protest… eh, that’s how Jenny describes it. I’m a tool of the patriarchy.”

The imitation of her younger sister was something that drew a chuckle from him, as she kissed his cheek.

“Now, get yourself up. There’ll be breakfast, and I’ve got to go and kick Mae in the rump for trying to give me a-“

A snicker, nervous and a little frantic, came from her lips. She seemed to not really want to get up, hugging him tightly for a moment, something that was a habit that he’d had when he was five or six, when ‘big sis Terry’ was just the beacon that led to a safe harbour.

He couldn’t fault her for being afraid for what she had to do, something for the police. They were officers of the peace, deputized to ensure that the people of the city and the towns were kept safe and secure. She could one day not come home anymore, and assignments could last for weeks or for months, he’d heard.

“I love you, big sis. See you soon?”

She got up and then left. It was probably because she was emotional, something like this being one of her ways of getting promoted, of becoming something more than just ‘Officer Arc’. He hoped she could get that promotion, even if she had to be sent to a training camp for her ‘Tac’ thing.

He emerged from his bedroom, Theresa kissing mom on the cheek and grinning just like she always did, her eyes a little darker in their tint than before, as Jennifer made a stern ‘a-hem’.

“She’s allergic to the soy milk, and for the love of god, dress _nicely_. We’ll have to go through your closet to find some clothing, but you said you had things to do today, so… Go get to it. Come on, scoot! Get off and be some kind of useful man!”

Jennifer never really let someone wait before she added her opinion to the airwaves. Her eyes peered sharply at him, clearly showing the irritation on her features, as he made himself something to eat, ignoring Jennifer’s diatribe about dietary habits and ‘full-organic’ food. He’d have to ask Mary whether there were options like that available.

He’d at least try to accommodate Margret, even if this date was forced on him. Theresa turned her head and looked at Jennifer, sighing audibly, though it went unnoticed.

“Good luck, Jay. I hope you get the guy.”

Theresa spoke up quietly, Jade’s cheeks blazing red as she leaned against the counter, the attention of Jennifer directed to her, as she shifted gears.

“Hey! It’s just… not that long ago. Neptune said that perhaps we’d go to the cinema.”

_‘Nept-‘_

That name was familiar.

Very familiar.

Probably not the same guy, but it was not a common name you’d hear everywhere.

“If he ever tries something, make sure that he feels it! You’re allowed to fight back in any way you can! You can do it, Jade!”

The faith that Jennifer had in her beliefs of female equality and love for making men into less than men was something that rivalled Jade’s own belief in their faith. She had always been the more church-going than most of them, as she went with mom when she had a free Sunday, brightly smiling at the young men that approached her.

_‘Bible camp kind of made her even more uptight though.’_

“I’m sure he’s not a man who is sinful. He was the one who asked me out, anyways. We met outside of the mall, and he was so sweet.”

Probably not the same dude, but he couldn’t imagine that going over really well. Carice was a little bit of a… well, loose girl with her lady-parts, which made Jade and Carice diametrically opposed. He’d heard that Jennifer hadn’t dated someone ever, and she definitely didn’t have her eyes on men that she’d like to date. It was awkward, sometimes, to hear her go on a rant about how all men were predators.

_‘It’d be a different thing if she at least would be a little bit less vehement.’_

Jade had always tried to convince Carice that if she just waited a bit, there would be a boyfriend for her that would stay and be devoted to her, but Carice had ignored that piece of advice, talking about how Jade was spoiling herself by waiting so long before she’d gotten laid.

He’d not comment on that, because it was none of his business.

“If he’s a good guy, let us meet him, Jade.”

Jennifer clearly looked like she was going to be militant over it, Jaune watching his mother give a small murmur in his father’s ear, who put the paper down and looked at his daughter, the man offering what went for the best smile he could give.

“Why don’t you invite him over for dinner?”

The man clearly wasn’t very happy about asking that, as Jade gave her father a smile.

“If he wants to. I’m sure he’s a nice Christian man.”

Jaune thought that if Jade was dating the Neptune that sprang to his mind, from that first meeting, that she’d be a little horrified at dating a porn star. It wasn’t something that he’d think Jade would be open about, especially since she could get a little preachy. Much like Jennifer, she could go on those rants as well, but more about purity and chastity and loving the person that you had been blessed with by the Lord.

It had taken Jade the longest to accept Saphron for who she was, mainly due to the whole ‘holy book’ that she revered. It was a bit of a shame, but it had all been cleared up after a while.

“Jaune?”

He snapped to attention, to find his father looking straight at him, time having slipped by, and he checked the time again. He should be getting up and going to help out at the café.

“Yes?’

He was a little shorter in his response, as his father looked at him.

“Have a nice day today.”

He nodded, giving his best confident smile. It wasn’t much to look at, he knew, but it was a confident smile that he at least tried to own.

“I’m sure that I will.”

Seeing Mary again made him feel a small tinge of joy, because the woman had all sorts of somewhat snarky comments when she was alone with him. Sometimes, Eve sauntered in and the two would have their own personal little vendetta, with teasing comments and lines, but there was no real heat in it.

He could call Mary Calavera his friend, he supposed. A barista who made some great coffee, who happened to be his friend. He didn’t think she’d be interested in being more than that, even the women who worked at White Fang Production weren’t interested in more than just being work colleagues.

He approached the coffee café, noticing the man standing outside. He looked latino, or latinks, if that was the term, a bandana on his head, his round face looking at him with a look that clearly showed hostility. A ‘closed’ sign was hung up in front of the door as Jaune parked his bike in front of the shop, walking up to the door, the man’s eyes following him.

“Shop’s closed, _cabrón_. Inventory is being taken.”

He offered a helpless look, feeling like he was getting judged for looking like a wimp.

“I was asked eh, to help out a little? My name’s Jaune, and I’m-“

The man looked like he was definitely not going to let him pass, the door opening and Mary emerging.

 _“Gabriel! Hijo de puta,_ this is the guy _Abuela_ talked about! Stop acting like you are your mother’s sister instead of her son!”

The man winced, as Mary looked at him with a fierce expression on her face, clearly annoyed.

“There are boxes in the back, loaded with the goods. Jaune! Move!”

The woman was a little younger than the man she’d addressed, and he followed after her, the small form of Maria sitting at the counter, giving him a look that was a little unsettling.

"¡Deja de hacerte pendeja ahí atrás, Maria!... ¡Recuerda que la Abuela también quiere divertirse!"

Whatever the woman had said in Spanish went over his head, but Mary just looked sour, her darker skin giving him the image of coffee. It was not something that he’d probably need to pay too much attention to, and _shouldn’t_ pay too much attention to, a large truck behind the building, two men that looked fairly similar to Gabriel at the front already handling a large crate with ‘Coffee’ stamped on the front, the heavy smell of coffee in his nose.

It was the boxes that they’d need to carry to the storage room in the coffee shop, a delivery that would make them be settled for a month or so, Jaune knowing that there was more activity later in the evening than before, Mary taking one of the sides of the box, before he took the other, and they lifted it together. The uniform of the coffee shop made Mary look rather unassuming, as she pushed her hair back, her silvery eyes peering at him for a moment.

“Steady it, and then get ready to lift. ¡Jorge! ¡Luis! ¡Déjen de estar de chismosos, que parecen que esperan a que un coyote se asome! Jaune, lift!”

The way that she barked orders at them had the two men straighten out, adjusting their bandanna’s a little, Jaune catching sight of scars on the palm of the man named Jorge, who was missing the tip of his index finger, a tattoo on the knuckles with ‘Muerte’ on it, which meant death, or something.

He didn’t much like tattoos.

“Thank you for helping out. _Abuela_ said that I’d get unexpected help today, so… Thanks. I could’ve done it alone too, but…”

The crate was set in the store back room, Mary giving a soft ‘hmhmmm’ hum as Jaune saw that six more crates had been stocked there already, and an assortment of coffee liqueurs, including Tia Maria and Kahlua. He wasn’t legally able to drink, so he’d only get to look at it, but he felt a little curious about how it would taste.

“It’s nice to have a hand. _Abuela_ sometimes makes things a little hard for me.”

The tapping of a cane on the ground, the old woman peering into the room."Y yo pensaba que estabas saboreándote a este rubio, mi nieta... me decepcionas. ¡Tiene una vergota! ¡Ya móntatelo!"

The woman had said something in Spanish, Maria flushing red. Clearly it had been a teasing thing, because the woman flustered.

“No! He’s helping me with the inventory! Gabriel and Luis could have done it too!”

The old woman gave an evil ‘he he he’, as she disappeared, Mary sighing with that weary manner of hers.

“She’s too concerned about me… She did not bully you into helping out, did she? We just got new mugs too…”

She reached for the top shelf, Jaune catching sight of a sexy rump that was pushed up, as she handed him a mug. A fancy skull of the Mexican style, with bright and garish blue and purple accents, stood there, clearly made especially for the coffee shop.

“So, how’s your conquest of the lovely ladies at White Fang going?”

She switched the topic to something a little more relatable, clearly unwilling to talk about her grandmother much further, as the mug was turned in his hands. The mug had been imported from Mexico, it seemed, something that made it a little cheaper than before.

“Well… I’ve had sex with Eve and Blake, and I’ve had someone go for an audition, but she wasn’t very good.”

He definitely didn’t want to go too much in-depth on who he had slept with, as Mary nodded softly, as she grabbed the mug and then walked out.

“Come, we’ve got to take six more crates in. When it gets busy, it gets _busy_.”

The two men were still standing there, holding one of the crates, the man named Luis looking especially fiercely at him.

_‘Do they just have something against me?’_

He wasn’t aware of the Hispanic community having something against him, but perhaps the man was interested in Mary in that way. Jaune couldn’t deny that Mary looked rather cute.

“Come and get a coffee. _Abuela_ will send you two back when it’s time, and we need to get something to keep the place stocked.”

The two men nodded, following Mary’s suggestion, taking one of the crates with the two of them, and walking along to the storeroom, Mary shaking her head.

“I get Eve to help out sometimes, but they’ll be talking about it all the time. Damn gossips…”

The two men did not look like the stereotypical gossips, and Jaune wondered whether the two men would be talking about the two of them like gossiping housewives or something, but he wondered about it.

“Eve isn’t the worst. She’s your friend, isn’t she?”

He knew that to be the case, but asking again couldn’t hurt. Eve was a free spirit, who did the work that was asked for, and didn’t involve more than that in her life. Mary nodded.

“Sienna too. I’m a bit too old to be Blake’s friend, or so they claim. I met Sienna at university.”

The short answer was enough, as Mary set the crate down, the two men passing by them, looking at him with looks that definitely weren’t the friendliest.

“Eve drags people down when she’s allowed to. Sienna is… _Mierda_ , that woman! You don’t know how tough and stubborn she is.”

The complaint was fitting, as her eyes seemed to show an essence of frustration, her tongue sliding over her lips, clearly making the slow round.

“She’s a woman who cares. Even if she’s a little rough with me, I don’t think she’s that bad.”

Mary looked at him, her expression darkening, clearly not liking what she was hearing.

“Rough, how? I know she’s got a temper issue, but she shouldn’t be letting it out on you.”

There was that worry in Mary’s voice that was natural, as they’d stopped, Luis and Jorge having brought the next crate, the two men looking at the pair of them, dark eyes staring at him with a hostile expression on their face.

“It was just a little bit of pain, she slammed me against a door.”

Mary looked conflicted for a moment, before she sighed.

“Listen, what I’m going to tell you remains between the two of us, alright?”

She leaned against the wall, her breasts prominent in that manner of half-leaning that she did, her feet crossing, as she looked like she really would like to smoke.

“She’s treating you kindly still. Sienna’s a girl who was really hurt when Ol’ G-Bee was killed. She’s just pushing people away and getting dragged along into things, and Eve’s willing to help her help Miss Kali.”

The serious expression on Mary’s face was something that he didn’t think she could make, as she crossed her arms and gazed him down.

“You’re not going to change her in the slightest. She’s like a tiger, proud and without remorse, when she’s in a good mood. When she’s a little…”

He could understand that. Diabetes must be playing hell with your moods, if you acted like you were personally offended by his presence.

“Diabetes sucks. I’ve given her a few injections, my older sister has diabetes as well, so I thought I’d help out a little.”

He didn’t really get why Mary was making a face, seemingly contemplating something before she sighed.

“She’s got her issues, I’ll admit. That she’s medicating herself isn’t a good thing.”

Mary tapped his chest, looking him in the eyes.

“You’re doing a good job with whatever you’re doing. No matter how crabby she gets, she’s still one of my friends, and I’m not going to give up on her. Eve is a walking trash fire, but Sienna’s still…”

Mary stopped, realizing that she’d said too much. It was personal stuff that she’d spoken about, Sienna undoubtedly having little desire to have her personal history spread out over the people she worked with.

“She’s my friend. She’s earned that at least and no matter her personal demons or whatever sort of cluster-fuck is waiting for her back in Menagerie, I won’t give up on my friends.”

Mary looked determined, as she fixed him with a look that seemed to carry a steel-like determination in the depths, as she took a deep breath.

“She’s my boss, and she said that I shouldn’t get too much into my head about dating a girl from the workplace, but… I just want to see her smile. I’m not that special, I’m just the guy who shows up to give a good showing, but I want them to be able to smile and laugh again. Call it stupid, but I just…”

Mary looked at him and she laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant laugh at all, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

“The world is a dark and scary place, Jaune. You’re better off not being involved with someone like me or Sienna. It’ll only bring you pain and discomfort.”

There was nothing that he could really say about how that went about. He was of the belief that good things came to those who helped each other, perhaps some sort of old Christian teaching that he remembered, Mary looking at him as if she was trying to push him away.

“You’re the woman who pours some really great coffee. I mean, not that you’re only good for that, I don’t want to say that you are just someone who serves me coffee, you’re a good person and Eve talks about you from time to time, I’m not-“

Mary started to laugh, shaking her head.

“Easy, easy. It’s not a time for you to be on your knees apologizing to _Santa Muerte_ yet, Jaune. It’s cute to see a guy like you flustered, though.”

The voice of her grandmother came from the door opening.

"¡Pézcalo, María! ¡Muéstrale que tu apellido es Calavera!"

The sharp look that Mary gave to her grandmother, who stood there looking like she was trying to egg her on, as he’d caught the name of the barista and Calavera, and the rest had been in Spanish, so he had little idea of what was said.

_“Abuelita!”_

The embarrassment in her voice, as the two men carried in another crate, and the barista shook her head to deny it.

“There’s a mop and a bucket in the side-room, Jaune. Go and clean the bathroom.”

The order came down, as the barista launched into a Spanish-laden rant at her grandmother, who looked smug, the cane tapping onto the ground twice, as the barista continued to embarrassedly talk to her grandmother. It was sweet in a fashion to see the two interact like that, as the old woman seemed to have a sense of humour.

Cleaning the bathroom wasn’t something that he would be unpracticed at, and he was busy scrubbing the tiles without missing a beat, focusing on the task at hand, emerging from the bathrooms when he had done the task of cleaning. For once, the girl’s bathroom was cleaner than the men’s, Jaune throwing out the water and putting the used rag in the hamper that stood there next to the washing machine in the back.

“Blondie, what are you to Maria?”

The man named Jorge asked, his expression dark, cracking his knuckles a little. It was clear that the man felt protective of the younger woman, perhaps due to dating her or something like that, the man clearly acting like he was a protector. Jaune could understand that sentiment perfectly, since he’d always had it hammered in his head that he should at least be a man.

“She’s eh, the girl who pours my coffee? I come here quite frequently, it’s on the route to work. Eve Taurus is a friend of hers, and she works with me.”

The man seemed to back down, at least a little with his expression softening.

“Ahh, so it is like that. Good. _Abuela_ will not worry about you then, Blondie.”

The man walked off to join his companion Luis at the counter, where Mary was fixing the other man a cup of coffee, the man talking to Mary in Spanish, whilst the old grandmother was talking to someone on an old Nokia phone, clearly not finding it too hindersome, as the old woman caught his eye and motioned him to come to her, patting the seat next to him.

“Sonny boy, you need to go and listen to an old lady like me. Are you seeing someone?”

He definitely wasn’t, but he caught the hint that she wished to talk about relationships.

“I don’t think it’ll work out between the two of us, _Abuela._ ”

One of the men spilled his coffee over himself as he startled, a cursing rant in Spanish started, as he hopped up and down, the hot brew still on his clothes, soaking into the skin, as the old woman cackled.

“No, no, not me, but are you?”

He shook his head. Who’d date him?

“I have a date tomorrow. I was thinking about taking her here. I mean, I like the coffee here, and it isn’t going to be… you know? A big thing. She’s a friend of my sister’s.”

The old woman smiled, in that way that most old ladies smiled when they were about to hand you a poisoned apple or something.

“Ah… Maria, ensure that you have something for the date!”

Mary gave her grandmother a flat look, something that clearly conveyed the feeling of ‘what the fuck, grandma!’ that seemed to be relayed by that look.

“We’ve not got much in that way, but I can make some fresh-baked muffins if you’d like?”

He supposed that it’d go well with a coffee date. He doubted that his wallet would survive if they went to a restaurant.

“That’d be nice. My sister set me up with a date, because…”

He really shouldn’t mention that he’d done something like that to bail Ruby out of a tight situation, but he wasn’t going to mention that, because Ruby was still a friend. He’d apologize to her before he’d come back home.

“because I messed up, spilling something over her friends.”

Mary hummed softly, as her grandmother seemed to regard him, clapping her hands.

“A date is something we can do for you. Luis! Cancel our meeting on Tuesday. We have to let the young man get his date. Ahh, to be young.”

He hoped that the faux-amorous look wasn’t directed at him, as the old lady fanned herself, giving her granddaughter a look, whilst Luis seemed to get tissues for the guy beside him to wipe off some of the coffee that’d spilled all over his pants.

“I’d best get going to work. Sienna said something about a new worker, a guy that apparently passed her selection criteria.”

He wondered who it’d be, if it was someone that Sienna had scouted. Mary gave him one of those confident smiles that he could only hope to get, as she laughed.

“I’ve heard about the guy, Sienna came by for a little pick-me-up. You might like him, who knows?”

He didn’t, and he stood in front of the studio, entering and finding that Eve was currently in the process of drinking a bottle with an amber-coloured liquid, setting it down, the shirt she wore loose and unbuttoned.

“Hey there, big guy. Go right on, Sienna’s waiting with the new guy, give him a fair shake and don’t judge him too much, okay?”

There was that hint of something like amusement in Eve’s tone, as he entered the office.

“-mean, that means so much to people like me, and I won’t let you down, your Khan-ness!”

Blonde spiky hair, a smile that was bright and blue eyes that looked like they’d be nice to see from time to time, as well as a set of abs that looked like a washboard. A manly man, who wasn’t like some scruffy half-man like him, the young man turning his attention to him, a monkey’s tail rising from the seat.

“Ooh! You must be Jaune! Hi, big boss Khan was just talking to me about stuff, and I want to know whether you’re in need of someone to help out. I mean, you’re a human so you’re kind of for the guy on hot Faunus girl action, but I need the money and her Khan-liness seems to be more than willing to help out and-“

Sienna looked like she wanted to tape the guy behind the wallpaper and then use a sledgehammer to knock the bump into paste, as she rubbed her temples.

“I want you to fuck with him.”

_‘What?’_

He wasn’t into men like that, and he wondered what the monkey Faunus had, as far as cocks went. He’d only seen his own, and girls seemed to think he was a little terrifying, but that couldn’t be right.

“No, not like that. You’re not going for gay scenes yet.”

The yet had him slightly worried, as Sun gave a small smile, as he looked at him with good cheer.

“Something that’ll be filmed on… Wukong, you said you were free on Friday?”

The guy who went by the name of Wukong seemed to think for a moment before he nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Ehhh, your name’s Jaune, I haven’t introduced myself yet. Sun Wukong, son of the monkey king…”

Sienna snorted loudly.

“Don’t go and bring a journey to the west reference, Wukong. Just because he was one of the first migrants from Menagerie, it doesn’t mean that you weren’t born over here in the US.”

He wondered what the difference was, as Sienna rubbed her temples some more, Sun extending a hand.

“So… So, let’s get to know each other. Got a favourite band? I’m a fan of the Jungle Bangles.”

He didn’t know them, so he showed some interest. Sienna seemed to be growing more and more annoyed with the two of them, as she cleared her throat.

“Mister Wukong here will be a temporary hire, just so we can probe the market. Do not think you are _special_ , Jaune Arc. He’s assistance that came in to help us out because he got a referral by a _friend_.”

The woman clearly thought something different, as she got up and tapped him powerfully against the chest, Jaune grunting a little, as Sun sighed.

“I need the money, it’s not that I’m willing to use big sis her status as the ambassador to my advantage. You’ve got to use your brains to work, she always said, but that isn’t fun!”

Jaune looked at Sun, who seemed unconcerned, Sienna grabbing him by the shirt and making his gaze look up at her.

“Listen, if you’re not there on Friday, I will personally come to your home and drag you out there at eleven. Wukong here is someone who came _recommended_ by an old friend of mine, because her little brother needed some money and they’ve got that _horrible_ responsibility with money.”

He didn’t know Sun’s older sister, but he doubted that he’d ever get to understand the dynamics of Faunus culture.

“She’s a good gal, she things really highly of you! You two went to the Royal Institute in Menagerie, didn’t you?”

Sienna pouted, before she pushed Jaune down in his seat, turning around and stalking to her seat again.

“Just be there and have your dick ready. Blake will take you two on and we’re going to make it something nice and sexy. What the hell are you two still lounging in my office for? Go and make friends or something, or practice blowjobs, if you’re really wanting that gay scene!”

Sienna was abrasive and combative, as she looked like she needed her insulin again. Jaune worried a little for the woman’s blood pressure, as she rubbed over her elbow, taking a deep breath and steadying herself, as the monkey Faunus got up.

“Let’s get a drink from one of the shops nearby, shall we?”

There was a cool vibe around Sun, as he nodded.

“Sure. Let’s get to know each other a bit, shall we?”

He caught Blake looking at him from the corner of his eye as he walked with Sun, Blake sweeping the front with a broom, doing some of the maintenance on the place as well, as they walked in the direction of one of the shops that sold cold drinks.

Thirty minutes later, it felt like he’d known Sun for years, with the easy smile on the monkey Faunus’ lips and the casual attitude.

“So, I was like ‘Wait, you want me to go and work in the porn industry? Sis!’ and she just smacked my cheek a few times, all like ‘whack!’ and was annoyed with me. ‘It’s a favour for Kali Belladonna, Sunny-Munny! Do it or I’ll cut your allowance!’”

It wasn’t something that he could understand, given how Sun seemed to be so casual about being smacked around. Perhaps Faunus did things differently than humans did, and he was just overreacting a little to how things went down. With his own attitude towards his work, he’d have to work harder at getting a good result.

He couldn’t let Blake down, after all.

“How’s it like, I mean, doing that? My last girlfriend had nothing to complain about, but since I need the money, I thought I’d ask a pro like you.”

He didn’t really think that he’d make many waves with his work, remembering Neon for a moment. Faunus must have different standards.

“My first time was with Blake, and she was very gentle.”

He didn’t think he should lie, but he was worried about her, Sun nodding.

“She’s cute, I’ll say. I mean, even I know of the stuff she did. Big sis was like ‘It’s little Belladonna in a porno, go and watch it!’ and she’s pretty hot. Beautiful, but the stuff… I mean, it’s not like they’re _big_ names, but they’re still people. Miss Khan did the least work, but it is still a message that they’re sending. Unity with humanity… Ahh, it’s still a pipe dream. We’re seen as nothing but animals at some times.”

He could understand that, and he had heard different names being thrown out. White Fang Productions and White Fang Entertainment, two names that were different.

“I mean… All I’ve had sex with is like, Faunus girls. It’s work, according to Eve, and Sienna keeps on reminding me that I’m just a guy that they need for the workplace.”

Sun looked at him, as he looked queerly at him.

“I don’t know what really went down, except that it was ‘pretty bad’, in big sis her words. Kali Belladonna is carrying the torch that her husband carried as well, so she’s trying to make it so that Faunus are better-accepted in the world. I can believe in that.”

Jaune didn’t really know what to say to that, but it was something in relation to Blake and Sienna and Eve, and it hadn’t been good.

“So, first scene with me… Ehh, you’re not into men, right? I mean, no homo, but if you’re going to be going to put it in me, please be gentle. Big sis would wrestle me down and then train me herself if she knew that I was a bit uncertain about doing that kind of stuff, I mean, eh, not if you’re like, bi or something.”

He shook his head. He wasn’t into men.

“Not into men, but we’ll be working with Blake. She’s a beautiful girl, and she’s…”

He thought she was seriously cute. If Ruby was a bit like a little sister on the scale of cuteness, Blake was that cool girl that you always looked at during class.

“Yeah. Shame to hear what happened to her.”

He didn’t know the backstory, and Sun seemed to notice that.

“Forget I ever said something. It’s not my story to tell, but there were some rumours.”

Jaune would do just that. Sun didn’t want to talk about Blake, and Blake was private about some of her things. He could infer from some of the words that Eve had said and the general attitude that Kali and Blake gave, that there was more to the backstory of the company.

“Let’s give her a good time, okay?”

It was crude to talk about that, as Sun smiled, giving an expression that didn’t make him look too awkward, as he seemed to find something pretty amusing, as he rolled his shoulders slowly.

“That’s a good idea. Miss Khan told me that we’re not doing the super-rough stuff anymore at the company, because of what happened and things going south, so let’s follow whatever script she’s got cooked up for us. I’m here to help out and get some spending cash. My sister said that it was ‘time for me to get out of the gym and doing something other than making girls horny for me with my abs’, so here I am. Glad to be your friend, too, if you like?”

The guy offered a hand and Jaune shook it, slightly awkwardly.

“Sure, eh… if you’ll have me?”

A friend, someone his age who he could talk to, Sun grinning boldly.

“Now… think Blake would like it if we brought her something? I want to make a good impression, at least, if she wants. She’s a hot girl, and if we’re going to be having some action, I want to make her feel good.”

Jaune agreed with that sentiment. Blake needed someone to make her feel good. Someone like Sun, someone who was also a Faunus, would be much better as a boyfriend for her.

_‘You’re stupid for thinking that you can be a boyfriend.’_

He was stupid, indeed.

* * *

“Hey there, boys… Care to give a cow a hand with lifting a heavy load?”

Eve teased the two of them as they entered, carrying a box of something in her hands, motioning to the back room.

“There’s three more boxes in there, and they need to be put in the office. It’s stuff from Sienna’s previous sessions of the past, and she wants to itemize them, since they were kind of chucked into a box.”

He looked at Sun and ten minutes later, they put the last of the boxes down. It wasn’t something that he’d intended to do, but Eve had asked them, the woman busy with putting some more nail polish on her fingers.

“That’s good, that’s good. So, you two thinking about work already? Come and sit down with me, Sun, Jaune. On the couch, with the big cow.”

Jaune sat down awkwardly, Sun just hopping down and leaning back, Eve giving Jaune a glance, whilst her fingers continued to work.

“Nervous?”

She asked Sun, who shook his head.

“I lost my virginity at sixteen, it’s been a while. Those Menagerie girls were _feisty,_ oof.”

There wasn’t something he could say to that, since Blake had taken his virginity and he’d known nothing but the pussies of the women that he’d slept with.

“Good. Jaune here is less of a novice than you, so I want to prep you a bit. Try to act composed, unless the scene calls for it. Keeping the idea of the scene in mind, you have to act how the actors are supposed to act, even if you’re shoving your meat down her throat and calling her a dirty kitty-whore, whatever the scene demands.”

The advice was solid, similar to the advice that he’d sort of gotten from Blake and Eve during the first time that he had. He’d tried his best to offer some relief, but it seemed to be a pipe dream altogether, knowing that Eve probably wouldn’t have wanted to be with someone like him. Even during the ‘audition’ that he had with her, it had been like looking into a corpse’s eyes, dull and dead inside, moving and acting like she enjoyed it, but failing to convey that feeling.

“She’s good. I watched the Blake’s Break-Out flick, big sis had it still. That was some real rough work.”

Eve’s face didn’t show it, as Sun seemed to praise it, as the smile seemed a touch more forced.

“It was one of the few things that was filmed before we broke up. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention that you’d watched that one. Pussy in the dog pound should be a good one to mention, the three dog Faunus were pretty cool with things.”

Sun nodded, turning a little more serious.

“Did it hurt her? I mean, she didn’t really- it was hot, don’t get me wrong, but the acting was passionate.”

Eve wasn’t reacting like it was something that could be discussed, as Sun rambled on. It was one of the things he’d learned to react to. When girls started to look like that, they did _not_ want to talk about it.

“She healed. The scratches were gone after a few weeks. Have you checked out some of my work as well?”

Sun started to animatedly chat about something called ‘Cow Cunt Creampies IV: Barnyard Bang’, as Eve seemed to warm slightly in her gaze. Something had happened and Eve didn’t want to talk about it, trying to put them at ease with her own manner.

“I’d best get going. I think I’ll head past the gym for a bit of exercise, I want to keep myself fit.”

Sun looked perfectly fine just chatting with Eve for a while longer, whilst she followed him with her blue eyes still emotionless and ‘business-like’ in that way that gave Jaune shivers.

“Have a nice day, Jaune.”

He hoped he’d have a nice day, as headed to the office, Sienna peering at him for a moment as he had announced that he’d be going, before she grumped softly.

“You’ve got a date tomorrow, right?”

He didn’t know where she had heard that news, before Sienna held up her phone.

“Mary informed me. I…”

Sienna paused for a long moment.

“Good luck on your date tomorrow.”

He’d need luck.

“It’s just a coffee with a friend.”

Sienna looked at him sharply, shaking her head a little, seemingly to herself. She focused on him again, speaking up with a raised voice.

“Then shape up a bit! You’re a man, you should be more confident!”

Like her, he would probably never be. She was bold and fearless, aggressive when it came to ensuring that there was compliance, as she looked him in the eyes.

“Now, go and be the guy that you’d want to be.”

He hoped that it wasn’t a threat. He was just the youngest child of his house, and-

A sharp tug and he watched Sienna look him in the eyes, her dark skin contrasting the fierce eyes, as she straightened his outfit out a little.

“You’re going to be a man, walk straight and do what you need to do. If she is someone you like, you get with her and you make her feel like you’re a man! A man acts, a woman reacts. Show that you’ve got a set of balls here-“

She grabbed them for emphasis, giving a squeeze that wasn’t very gentle.

“and say to the girl if she isn’t a girl you’d date. I’ll set you up with a girl that needs a date.”

That was nice, but it definitely wouldn’t be something that he’d probably find too appealing. Neon was a good-looking girl, but with his life as a porn star being as it was, it didn’t allow him to date. It was a small circle of friends that he had, as Sienna let go of his balls and then shook him a little.

“Yes ma’am.”

A confident, smug smirk on her face, as she patted him.

“I’m… Thanks. Things are going a little bit better with the work. Fang Bus auditions seem to be taking off, so-“

She coughed, looking at him.

“You better be prepared for some more work. I’m-“

Sienna took a very deep breath, looking regretful.

“I’m _sorry_ for being so rough. I was reminded by someone after you left at the gym that you’re not- it’s hard to remember that you’re just a human.”

He supposed it was a little like that. He wasn’t really memorable, and he’d always been the effeminate guy, the weak guy, someone who wouldn’t amount to much, for as much as his father tried to stimulate him to go and do outdoors stuff to make him manlier.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so wimpy, and-“

Her hand grabbed his head by the hairs and she pulled his head down.

“Don’t you go and apologize, you bastard. Be a man and own it, damn you! Kali thinks you’re someone with good spirit, and I _know_ that you’re going to be a good date. Love isn’t in the cards for someone like me, there’s just doing what I have to do, to make sure that everything goes well. If it wasn’t for Coral Wukong, we’d have only you to be one of the stars… Now go and have fun!”

That sounded like it was a clear dismissal, his eyes watching Sienna’s face as it shifted a little to the screen, something written in a wriggly-scribbly language, her expression turning moody and dark.

_‘That’s not English… but that would be the case if she’s using her native language.’_

He didn’t get it, but it would be something that he might learn.

* * *

“H-hey.”

Blake was quietly approaching him, wearing a single blue shirt that gave her cleavage, a set of low riding jeans and heels that made her look very pretty.

“G-good luck. I heard about your date from Sienna, who heard it from miss Calavera.”

He offered his best smile to the girl, who was someone that he felt worried about.

“It’s just a friend from my sister’s group of friends. I- I think we’re doing a scene together on Friday?”

Blake nodded, offering him a sweet smile that she seemed to use often.

“I’m- Sienna thinks I’m ready for more than one partner. I’ve told her that it’s okay, that I can take six at one time, but she wants to focus on getting me ready again.”

Blake was talking about it like it was normal, like she’d done it before, but Jaune wondered why she was not realizing that. Did she not know how precious she was to her mother and her friends?

“You love your mother a lot, don’t you?”

It was an odd question. He knew that it was an odd question when he’d asked her, and she turned her gaze down.

“I do, but… I can handle it. I know I can, I just need to get used to things again.”

She was forcing herself to like it, to practice again. He wondered whether he should go for a hug. She looked like she needed one.

“Can I give you a hug?”

It was nice and polite to ask before you hugged someone, even if they weren’t into the hugging thing themselves, Blake looking at him.

“You don’t have to ask, I mean… you can hug, if you want? It’s…”

She looked like a porcelain doll that was cracking, and he had her wrapped in a hug in a moment, smelling the shampoo in her hair. Her ears were flattened against her scalp and she nosed against him. He softly patted her on the back, leaving her to shudder a little under the touch. It felt nice to give her a hug, as she hugged him back.

“It’s nice and warm.”

She spoke softly, hugging him tighter than she had before, and he let her go, for her to slowly pull away. A smile, something that looked pretty and girlish was on her face, her cheeks a little redder than before.

“I… Good luck tomorrow. I hope you have a good time. I’m glad you found someone else than me, I’m not- It wouldn’t work out.”

He detected a little hesitation, a little fragment of some question that ruminated within her mind, as she shot him an embarrassed glance, clearly not sure why she’d said that. It was a little mess-up, something that was forgiveable, he knew.

Why would such a pretty girl be interested in him, after all? He could smell the shampoo from her hair still and she was in close proximity, warm enough to leave him feeling a little cold.

“I’ll be your coworker, to help out.”

She hugged him on her own impulse, a soft murmured ‘Thank you’ as she did. His cock grew hard as steel because it was so unexpected, as he imagined her naked again, Blake looking down at his groin, a shudder going through her body.

“Ah… I’m-“

He tried to offer the smile that’d win a girl over, but he blushed bashfully.

“Sorry, I’m just… You’re a very pretty, sexy girl. I mean, don’t take that as me wanting something more, I’m just… You’re beautiful.”

A beautiful belladonna. A girl with cat ears and a career in porn, a past he could only guess at, and currently red painting her cheeks, as she laid a hand on his groin.

“I’m sorry. I won’t… You’re my coworker, we can’t be together.”

He knew that it’d been a natural impulse, but Blake was turning red, as she looked down, then looked right away from the bulging groin.

“You’re right. It’s just a job. You… Mom talks about you at dinner time. She’s… She’s not this bad, she wasn’t this bad at first, but she thinks you’re going to be a bright star. Too good for people like us. We’re just Faunus and we don’t really have… much of that, you know?”

He could understand that. He knew that she needed a good friend, someone she could trust, just a little.

“You’re a friend, and your mother is a good person. If we can all work together, Faunus and Humans will be able to feel better and understand each other.”

She looked at the ground, seemingly drawn into deep thought for a moment. She looked a little wistful.

“Thanks, dad. I’ll keep that in mind.”

She didn’t seem to recognize that she’d addressed him as dad for the moment, as she shook her head. He didn’t quite know what to say to that, or what to even give as a response.

“Oh… Oh, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. His erection had went the way of the dodo, seeing the young woman in such a close proximity to him turn red in the face.

“You’re okay, I’m not… You must miss your father.”

She nodded, looking a little misty-eyed as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to exhale, to center herself, if he remembered it right.

“Sorry to have called up a bad memory.”

He apologized, and he turned to leave. He didn’t want to be a reminder of the painful times that she’d suffered, and he should apologize to her later for being so personal with her. Girls hated it when you came in their personal space, and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to have a visit to HR on an accusation of impropriety.

“H-hey, wait.”

He felt her tug on his shirt, and he turned around, her gold-hued eyes a little hesitant.

“I- I’m not offended. It’s not a bad memory, you just… Mom misses him more than I do. I’m… I’ll see you on Friday?”

She offered a hesitant, perhaps hopeful smile, gazing at him. He’d be there, of course. Sienna would drag him there if he wasn’t.

“I promise you that I’ll never hurt you.”

A stupid promise. A man wouldn’t hurt a woman, of course, but something inside him made him say those words, something that he should say to his friends, but they were just work colleagues, she wouldn’t feel a damn thing for him, but he just had it slip out, Blake looking at him and then looking down, her ears flat against her scalp.

“I’ll accept that promise, but… Don’t think that you’re entitled to anything special. I’m-“

She looked like she was in pain, like she wanted to say something like ‘I don’t want you around anymore’, like everyone else did. He had no friends, girls wouldn’t want to date him because he was a perv who starred in porn, Ruby would be disgusted with him probably if she found out.

“I get it. I’m just a coworker and I shouldn’t get anything in my mind about dating you. It’s just a job. You’re here to get money, I’m here to get money, but I want to- If I ever hurt you, please tell me and I’ll try to stop.”

She looked at him, a sad look that made her look like the world was crumbling slowly below her feet, as she took a deep breath, clearly trying to muster some energy, some courage, but failed.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, even if Sienna tells me to be rough.”

He would do that, of course, because he did not want to hurt his coworker. Blake was a good-looking girl and she didn’t deserve to hurt.

“I’m… I hope to see you on Friday, Jaune.”

He turned his head to regard her and offered her a smile.

“Keep on looking as pretty as you do, Blake. I don’t want to see you cry. It’d be a shame for such a pretty girl to cry.”

It was macho talk, it was something that he’d come up with on the spur of the moment and that would make Jenny rant about the ‘Beckdall test’ or something, but it was to make her feel good.

A compliment, because she was a pretty girl.

* * *

He was on his bike a little later, cycling to the gym. He could visit Ruby again, to apologize for what had happened. He felt bad about leaving her there and not doing enough, but things would be a little difficult with how Jenny’s friends were. They weren’t doing much in the way of physical damage, but Jennifer had always been someone who was passionate about things.

He’d been ‘Patriarchy Pat’ for a few times. It’d been him dressing up as a girl for the LGBTQ Gender Alliance Festival a few years ago. When Jennifer found a cause, she threw herself into it wholeheartedly, believing with all her might that the path was right.

His sisters were at odds from time to time, but Jenny wasn’t penalized much, because his sisters were of the belief that some guys were crap.

Jaune arrived at the gym, entering through the front door and finding Ruby currently bent over the counter, trying to get something that’d fallen down, some kind of silver pendant in the shape of a rose, or rather, a belt buckle?

_‘Oh, I better help.’_

He grabbed a hold of it and held it up, as she made an ‘eep!’ sound as he did, her expression changing a little to surprise as he held it out for her.

“This is the thing that fell, isn’t it? Hello, Ruby.”

He tried to offer his best smile to comfort her, if there was still that bit of lingering tension inside her, Ruby’s cheeks burning bright red, as Jaune looked her in the eyes, her smile shy and a little more hesitant than he’d seen her before. She’d been cute, spunky and energetic, not like this.

“H-hey! Oh, eh, I think I see Yang coming at me, and I’m-“

A hand on his shoulder, as he looked into the eyes of Yang, a purplish-red colour, her eyes sharply peering at him with something in the depths, as she grinned at him. The sweaty exercise gear that she wore was sticking in the right places, as her hair clung to her face.

“You’re going to help me lift a few things, buddy. Come, up you go, off to my room. Ruby? Man the counter, I’ll be back after he’s helped me rearrange the closet just a bit.”

Ruby nodded, turning her gaze to the front, Yang pushing him up the stairs, the smell of sweat heavy in the air with Yang trying to usher him along, entering a room that was next to Ruby’s own, a poster of Sienna Khan in full kickboxing gear, or at least, what passed for it, written in the same script as the text on her own desktop.

“Alright, do you need me to-“

The door shut and she looked at him.

“She was _touched,_ Jaune.”

He felt really scared right now, as Yang looked at him, her fist hitting her palm, and the no-nonsense look on her face clearly telling him that she was going to make him into a burger patty or something like that.

“She told me all about it, about how some _creep_ touched her.”

He could come with an excuse, he could tell her about how it was all a mistake, but he could accept the punishment, because it had been his fault that Jenny had just dragged Ruby with her and that it happened.

 _“And_ she told me what you did to get her out. I’ll admit, I thought you were… y’know?”

She looked at him, and poked at him with a finger, her expression like judgement had come for him.

“A creep who liked to sleep with girls. I know what Sienna does, why she does it and what it’s made her turn into. She’s nice to Ruby because Ruby isn’t like that, she’s not- not like that at all, and I don’t _want_ her to be like that. Listen… I owe you for what you did. You probably couldn’t move that much because it’s family, I _get_ that. From what Ruby told me, they’re all a bunch of people that think that us Faunus are like, touched in the head.”

It was more than he’d ever heard Yang speak, but it was a message, as he backed up some more.

“So… So, what do you want?”

He blinked. This wasn’t really something he should be thanked for, but it was…

“Want?”

She nodded, poking his chest. It hurt, just a little.

“You helped my little sister and got her out of the hands of some creepso who has no problem touching a kid like Ruby. I _owe_ you. What do you want? To fondle these babies?”

She hefted her chest, looking quite serious at him, probably fully serious as she was offering it.

He really wasn’t sure that he should. It’d prove her suspicions about him being a creep right, and it wasn’t like sex was an issue as well. It’d be next Friday that he’d been slated to be up in front of the cameras again, and he’d make sure that it was comfortable for Blake too.

“Well… I mean, are you free tomorrow?’

She blinked, and she pointed at herself.

“A-are you asking me out on a _date_?!”

She sounded surprised. He shook his head, and she stared at him.

“No, I’ve- If you’ve got some need to repay me for what I did, I mean, anyone would do that if it was some cute girl- I mean, Ruby is very cute, but not in that way, you’re sexy, I mean- you’re-“

He stumbled over his words, Yang turning redder in the face with every word that emerged from his mouth.

“I’ve got a date tomorrow and I don’t know what to wear. Since you’re- I mean, I’ve seen you in your party outfit a few times, and you look like you’ve got some style, so could you go shopping with me and… you know? Help a bit?”

She grinned at him, offering her hand to shape.

“Well there, I wasn’t- Sure, you’ve got my help with your clothing, lover boy. I’m going to make you look like a scrumptious dessert that she’d just love to eat up.”

He hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. He really didn’t think that Margret was a cannibal, but he was not certain about that right now. He might’ve asked Eve for some tips on how to clothe himself, but it was probably not going to be good if his sisters made him dress according to their desires. Jenny might suggest a garbage bag or something… Men’s fashion wasn’t really a thing for her.

“Damn, I think I can see why she’d be into you.”

Yang commented, and Jaune sighed, knowing that it probably was just a free meal.

“At least I’m good for a free meal?”

Yang smirked, shaking her head.

“Whoever the girl is, she’s lucky with a guy like you. Gallant hero, getting in shape… I mean, I’ve got my obligations about the KFC, but I’m not blind. Ruby thinks the world of you, superstar.”

Ruby was a good friend. She’d be horrified at the job that he did.

“Don’t tell her about my job, please. I mean… I don’t want her to think that I’m like…”

Special. Perverted. Weird.

“Hey, _hey_ , chin up, blonde-bro. You’ve got a job. You’re slinging some meat for some money, and Sienna is vouching for you. I’m gonna be your accomplice for a bit, buddy. Let’s get you looking good for the date you’ll go on, and I’ll make sure to keep it in a budget too!”

That was something, alright. She opened the door and then pushed him out.

“Now let me get dressed! I’m all sweaty and need a shower after all that exercise!”

The look on Taiyang Xiao Long’s face was definitely ‘thunderous’ when Jaune nearly bumped into the man after being pushed out of her bedroom, the man looking at him, and a smile formed on the man’s lips.

“Remember, Jaune. They’re _all_ that I have left, and they are _very_ dear to me.”

He swallowed, as Yang peered out from the door.

“Daaaad! I’m just messing with him, I just sparred with you for a bit, don’t give him a hard time!”

He turned his head to see a set of round globes peaked with pink nubs bouncing a little, as Taiyang smacked his face.

“Yang, breasts! Jaune, eyes front and centre.”

Yang laughed, as if she didn’t care, the door shutting again. The man looked at him and then sighed.

“Ruby enjoyed being at your house, Jaune. Thanks for bringing her to your home.”

The man apparently hadn’t heard from his daughter what had happened, or Jaune would be feeling the man’s wrath for having had that happen, and Ruby obviously had told her older sister about it.

“She’s a great friend, so I liked bringing her over.”

He could only hope that he’d have the time to relax later that night, as he stepped onto the bike twenty minutes later, spending time with a blushing and stuttering Ruby, who undoubtedly must have been too impressed by the events of yesterday to stop thinking about it. He felt responsible for it.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, I think… around the morning? Could you pass the message to Yang that I’ll be waiting around ten or eleven?”

Ruby peered at him, a suspicious look on her face.

“If she said anything, I’m not responsible for her and she’s-“

He waved his hands to head off the line of inquiry, smiling softly at Ruby’s suspicion. An older sister dating someone was one thing, and Ruby was probably just concerned that he was taking time away from her by bringing her sister along with him.

“I’ve got a date tomorrow and need some help selecting clothes. Yang’s got a good sense of style, so I asked her whether she could help.”

He wasn’t the most socially apt, as Ruby pouted softly and then nodded her head.

“G-good. I mean, you’re good, I mean- I’ll tell her. W-who are you going on a date with? Y-your girlfriend?”

He would’ve loved to have a girlfriend, but it just wasn’t in the cards for him, no matter how much his father continued to harp on about the virtues of a man.

“Remember the girl who sat on your other side?”

Ruby nodded, before she made a face.

“But she’s so fat! She smells like a garbage dump too, yuck!”

He wasn’t the judge of that, and he remembered that Ruby had a sensitive nose.

“Well… Jennifer said that I should take her on a date. I just want to look a bit better than just dorky Jaune Arc. But hey, after I’m done shopping, we can play some games? If I'm not too tired, that is.”

Ruby perked up, smiling brightly at him with that hope in her eyes for gaming, or at least, he hoped that she was still happy to be his friend.

“Yay!”

She hugged him, pressing her chest against him like an overly excited dog. He felt awkward hugging her, knowing that she was a girl that really seemed to make the whole ‘close and personal hugs’ a thing. It was kind of nice.

“Well, I should go and get home before dinner. Stay cute and sporty, Ruby.”

She smiled brilliantly at him and he felt a tingle of something that might be confidence go through him.

Now he just had to get home and hope that there hadn’t been some kind of massive fallout from Jennifer talking to his other sisters.

She did tend to make a mountain out of a molehill at times.

* * *

**I thought I’d split things up in half. This chapter is already 13.000 words. Happy Valentine's day to y'all!**

**No selection choices for the next chapter... But this fic is both smut and plot. It's outlining the sides of the porn industry that light-hearted plots can't really get.**

**Next chapter: The date with Margret!**

**Yang shopping for clothes with Jaune!**

**The evening before the date!**

**Leave a comment if you'd like to. Since I had to split it up, I'll see about getting the next chapter out soon-ish.**


	8. The Feminist Dating Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip, and the date. Yay.
> 
> Get your seatbelts ready, ladies and gentlemen.

**Wonderful, wonderful week. Do not slip on slippery surfaces. Oww. New medication is also pretty annoying.**

* * *

“Hey mom, I’m home.”

Artemis Arc wasn’t paying much attention to him, until her eyes found him, the oven already beeping twice, the mitt pushing the dish into the oven, next to the eight others. With how many members they had in the family, food was always something that had to be made in big batches, his mother’s head turning fully to him.

“How did it go?”

She was curt, direct and to the point, and he remembered that he’d talked about helping someone out. It wasn’t wrong to talk about his day, but his mother always seemed to make it into an interrogation, especially now that he was working with girls.

“Helped them move the boxes into the storeroom, and I got some nice coffee out of the deal. Helping an old woman with moving stuff was nice.”

Jorge, Gabriel and Luis hadn’t looked like the worst people. Gabriel was fat, though, but that was probably because of eating too much good food, if he’d caught the comments from his friends properly? He wasn’t quite sure what they were to Mary, other than that they were concerned about her well-being.

“Her cousins helped.”

He’d decide that they were either brothers or cousins, concerned for their family member and the blonde that she hung out with. It wasn’t normal for a customer to be helping out, he supposed, but it wasn’t going to judge.

“Get Saphron out of her room, would you? It’s about dinner time and if that girl keeps on fooling around, she’ll never get out of bed in time. I need someone to help me cut the bread.”

He wasn’t going to argue with the order that she’d given him, knowing that if he needed to fetch Saphron, he’d better fetch Saphron. He ascended the stairs to the bedrooms, knocking on the door once.

“Who is it?”

Terra’s voice, the girlfriend to his sister of a few years, ever since she’d opened up about being gay. Dad hadn’t really liked it much and mom even less, but Terra had been a stalwart support for the family, Jaune coughing softly.

“It’s me, Jaune.”

The door opened a little and Terra peered at him, the somewhat smug look on her face pretty common for her. Much like Saphron, she was in love, and not quite so blatant as Saphron in showing it.

“What do you need?”

He could hear Saphron in the room.

“If that’s Jaune, tell him to buzz off. We’ve got like… what, fifty minutes? Come back to bed, Terra.”

Jaune saw Terra’s smile turn to the same smile that would usually placate his mother when Saphron was being a bit lazy again. The concern that Saphron showed was mostly focused on herself and those she thought she could help.

“Mom is asking for you to come and help out.”

He wasn’t going to rock the boat with his mother, Terra retreating into the room, as he heard the sound of someone getting up, the door opening and Saphron, half-naked save for some underwear, looked at him. If it had been a few months before, he would’ve turned away, but he had seen too many naked women in his short-lived career as a porn star to really feel hot or cold about her.

“Listen, Jaune. You’re going to get back to mom, tell her that we’ll be out in… say, twenty minutes, and that you’re going to do whatever she’s wanting me to do.”

He regarded Saphron, who looked like she definitely wasn’t going to comply. Stubbornness was a trait of the family, it seemed, as she looked haughtily at him. Concern from her was something that did happen, but on her own terms.

“Saphron, perhaps it’s a good idea to-“

Saphron turned her head back to her girlfriend, speaking up as if he wasn’t even counted. It always happened when she was with Terra and I wasn’t something that he really liked.

“No, Terra. He’s my little brother and he’ll do what his big sister tells him to.”

It was the state of the world he lived in, as Terra flashed him an apologetic smile, and she shut the door. He sighed, knowing that Saphron deserved the relationship that she had, not to be a bother to his older sister who was enjoying her time with Terra.

He got downstairs again, his mother now busy with making the additional side-dishes compared to the oven, which was still dinging softly.

“Jaune? I thought I told you to fetch Saphron.”

He offered a small apologetic smile to his mother.

“She’ll be down a little later. I’m eh… if you need my help, I can do it. Bread, right?”

He was effeminate and good at cooking, making dishes, cleaning fishes, getting things done with little fuss. A small smile on his mother’s lips was there, as she seemed to come to a conclusion of some sort as she spoke up.

“That girl that was with you yesterday… She’s a Faunus too, right?”

He wasn’t sure where his mother was going with that line of inquiry, his eyes catching sight of his mother pulling some of the baguettes out of the second oven and then handing them to him to cut, the oven mitt on his hands keeping them nice and safe from the heat, as the bread-knife was put into it and he started to make slices of bread for dinner.

“She’s a wolf Faunus, her father’s a lizard. He’s the owner of the gym, and she’s the little sister- well, she’s only like half a year younger than her older sister. She’s still seventeen.”

He knew that his mother was a little leery about him being near girls for some reason, as her questions were pointed and definitely not making much sense to him. He watched his mother look up, an expression on her face that was dubious, clearly not fully there.

“She looks like a nice girl. Polite. That other girl, Black?”

He doubted that his mother had remembered properly how to pronounce Blake’s name, as she was busy with something else.

“Blake, yes? What about her?”

The baguette in front of his mother was gripped and the knife flashed, as the woman cut swiftly, with practised hands.

“You’re not intimate with her, are you? Jaune, I can accept that you’d have weird tastes, but you will _not_ lay a hand on a girl without her permission to do so.”

It was a warning that he’d heard from his mother before. He didn’t know why his mother insisted, but it didn’t really matter, since Blake didn’t see him as anything special. His mother was just looking out for other women, and he was a boy. Boys were treated differently.

“No, mom. She’s… She’s cute, but she said that we’d never be an item. Who’d want to be with a man like me?”

His mother turned to him and she seemed to want to say, stopping herself after a moment.

“Your grandfather was a man who said much the same, Jaune, yet he met my mother at the market and they were engaged. When I met Jonathan, my sister never let me hear the end of it. I said that I’d never want to get married and here I am.”

His mother gripped the knife tightly, as an unpleasant expression came to her face, her eyes closing for a moment as she sighed.

“Just… Don’t take it personally. I’m just…”

His mother looked tired, as she let her gaze looking down at the baguette, as he helped her cut slices.

“Promise me that you’ll always be a gentleman. If she’s not able to say no, you don’t do anything.”

It sounded like Jennifer’s words, and Jaune remembered that mom and Jenny had been closer, Jennifer one of the youngest sisters, and yet she was up next. He’d never have that tight a relationship with his mother as Jennifer had, nor did his father’s attempt to make him more manly really pan out. Advice from one side to be bold and fearless and another that basically said to treat girls gently, and a job that was basically hardcore fucking a cat-girl whilst her fiancé watched.

_‘I’m going to be single for a long time.’_

He felt shame go through him at the thought of being intimate with a girlfriend in a non-professional sense. He would know how to keep hard for a long while, and to make sure that the right reaction was given when it was required. It was a skill that had been mandatory for performance, which he seemed to have at least some aptitude for.

_‘Can someone accept me for who I am?’_

Blake wouldn’t. Eve had a scary look in her eyes when she performed, and Sienna looked like she was about to crush his balls. Kali was not feeling very great, that feeling he got when she was talking about things about the dong teen…

“Jaune?”

His mother called his attention to her, and she looked sharply at him, clearly not happy with something.

“You’re cutting into the board.”

He was, and he blushed with embarrassment.

“Lost in thought?”

His mother asked as she handed him another baguette, which he began to cut up into neat slices. Eight children at the table with two parents meant that there was a lot of food to be made, and he’d better get to helping out, because Saphron clearly didn’t want to be helping out today.

If he was here, there’d probably be assigned some chore or some other thing to do that would keep him busy and occupied with something. His sisters were all fans of trying to get as much rest as they could, or so his father had said once during one of the chores that they did together, Sapphire having come out to tan whilst they were busy with trimming the hedge.

It had been something that his father tolerated, even though in a fair world, there would at least be some chores assigned to the daughters of the house, but the man was adamant that he would need it more, to be a strong man.

_‘I don’t know so much about that.’_

Jaune’s expression barely changed as he finished the baguette, cutting the sausage into neat little slices to go into the basket, before dinner would happen.

“Jaune? You’re quiet.”

He was best off being quiet, unnoticed. He knew that his sisters would use him as an example if he did open up his mouth, Mae coming into the kitchen and snagging a slice of sausage from the basket, giving him a wink, whilst mom was distracted by the oven.

“Well, I’ve had a bit of a long day.”

He was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be a long day after dinner. He didn’t know why, but he’d felt a little off, maybe something that had come from the strain on his body. He had to get ready for Friday though, to give Blake that scene with him and Sun. The guy looked like he was going to be someone who was fun to hang around, even if he’d gotten in through some of his connections.

_‘Perhaps it’s just the fact that Sienna was Blake’s father’s bodyguard?’_

He didn’t really know either way, but they were all close, and he was an outsider, not a Faunus and he was going to have to fuck Blake. It was nice to think about, but he doubted that he’d find a girlfriend through this line of work. He should be glad that he’d at least get a date out of it, even if Jennifer had just demanded he do that…

_‘Well…’_

Margret wasn’t someone who appealed to him. He felt like he could do better than that, but it was at least nice to have the coffee shop being willing to accommodate him a little, with the grandmother giving him her support, even with the Spanish being hard to remember.

_‘Sometimes, I wish I had Theresa with me. She speaks Spanish, I think…’_

Jade had studied Hebrew for elective language classes. Sapphire had studied Latin. Saphron had studied Lesbianism, as she’d always claim, despite being horrible at Greek. She’d been great at Algebra though. Jennifer had studied Gender Studies, Chemistry and Sociology, always having had a drive to learn whatever she could.

Mae was one of the few who’d done nothing much when it came to extra studies, due to her diabetes, or so she claimed. Carice had actually done classes in biology, having a knack for it, according to mom. It had been because his aunt had been a multidisciplinary scientist who had garnered great accolades for her inventive problem-solution strategies, according to mom, who had dropped out of college to go and give birth to Mae.

Jennifer was coming up on twenty-three now, with five years in-between him and her. Going from Mae down to Jennifer, there was about a ten-month period in-between the sisters, his father having once boasted of ‘putting a baby in the oven every year, because Artemis is such a great woman’, which had gotten him scolded by the woman herself, though his mother looked like she loved the compliment, not sounding as heated in her scolding, and there had been a moment when his father had kissed her and there had been some disgustingly sweet petting between his father and mother.

Most of his sisters had just decided to vacate the room, Mae mentioning something about 'not going to eat at the dinner table for a while if it was like before Saphron learned how to walk’. His father and mother had decided to go to the bedroom, and Jaune tried not to think too much about some of the sounds that had been made.

“Go and call your sisters to dinner. Theresa is out for her assignment, so her room is currently empty. I hope she’ll get that promotion.”

He hoped that it would be the case, knowing that Theresa always had been someone who was into doing right by people, with her zealous actions making her someone that you could trust. He didn’t like how she messed with him, but that was just how they interacted with him. He was just the little runty brother that they could boss around.

“I’ll try.”

He didn’t know whether they’d all be as quickly to join them at the dinner table as his father, who was already heading there, grabbing his wife’s waist and kissing her, his mother giving a quiet ‘Johnny’ in response as he left.

They’d both be at the dinner table, he assumed.

“Sapphire, dinner’s ready.”

He said after knocking on the door, the music from inside the room cutting off, Sapphire emerging from the bedroom, hair done up in a single ponytail, the shirt with a large skull logo on the front of it fitting her loosely, as she hummed softly, passing him by. Carice probably would be the next-easiest to get out of her room, as he knocked on the door, entering after a moment.

“And I promise, you’re my only one, Arnold.”

Carice on the tail end of a call, as she shut the phone off after a moment.

“Dinner’s ready? That was boyfriend number three. Mention it to mom and I’ll kick your ass.”

He wasn’t going to mention it to anyone, really, because he wasn’t in the line of business of being a tattletale.

Jennifer’s room was the last one he visited before going to Saphron and Terra’s, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, the door opened up and an irate-looking Jennifer standing there, a few buttons on her vest having been added. She did not really dress feminine, and her gaze was dark.

“You’d _better_ be calling me for dinner, Jaune, or I won’t be happy. Margret was nice enough to give a guy like you a chance.”

He sighed, offering her as much of a smile as he could, her expression not as friendly as it could be, when she was with her friends. Jaune remembered the time when she’d been simply the family nerd, always studying. It was only a few years since she’d gotten the friends she had, when she’d gone to that Social Justice seminar.

“I know, I guess I’m lucky.”

She nodded to punctuate that point, as she poked at his side.

“You’re not going to be getting away with anything sexist like dad does, Jaune. She’s a gentle girl, always willing to fight for the cause of feminism. Men like you are born to be a woman’s property.”

He didn’t comment, as he knew that there was at least some truth to her words. He wasn’t the strongest in speaking up, or the most masculine. Theresa had him beat on the masculine front more than he’d like to admit. She’d been the tomboy, after all.

“I’ll give her a good date?”

Jennifer nodded, as she poked him again.

“No sex, no ‘coming up to her room’ and doing horrible stuff to her! She’s a gentle girl, remember that before you try to get lucky.”

Jennifer probably hadn’t been intimate with a man before, with her attitude being as it was. He remembered some of the good times that they’d had, when they’d been much younger. He still loved his sisters, even if they took advantage of the times when he’d been around.

“I promise you, there’ll be no sex.”

She was about as appealing to him as a ham sandwich, really. He did not think that she was attractive, not after knowing the beauty of some of his coworkers. Blake was gorgeous and he had to make sure that he’d give her a good showing when Friday came around.

“Good, I mean… She’s one of my friends.”

Jennifer didn’t have many friends. Two guys, six girls. All a part of the feminism movement that she was championing. The guy called Ethan was a creep in Jaune’s eyes, especially after what he’d pulled with Ruby being so uncomfortable.

Ruby should be safe and happy, and he remembered the look on her face. Yang had said that she’d help him out, and that was worth it.

“Don’t you dare do anything to hurt her.”

The words were sharp and protective, Jaune understanding Jennifer’s own drive to fit in, to make her friends feel nice and safe. They were living in a good part of town, after all. The house was bought by his aunt and gifted to his mother, and they all had a bedroom. Not something that would easily be able to be gained with just the salary of his father, with his mother being a homemaker.

“I won’t.”

She smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

“Good. You’ll be a good ally to the feminist movement, won’t you?”

She was trying to make him into someone like her male friends, who claimed to be allies. Comparing Jennifer to her friends was trying to compare an orchid to a dandelion, at least as far as personal hygiene went. Jennifer was too polite to mention it, of course.

“I’ll try not to hurt women when I can avoid it.”

He didn’t like to hurt people very much, it wasn’t really in his nature. Nobody would really want to date someone like him, of course. Who would want the wimpy little brother to one of their friends, and he definitely didn’t think that he was more than a hot booty call for Neon and Flynt. They paid him well though, and he was saving up just a little bit more, with the rent being as it was.

Since neither of his parents really asked for rent from any of his sisters, save for Terra, it was mostly the food budget that was usually the driving force for one of the donations that his father asked for. Eleven people ate a lot of food.

“You do that. If you go to jail for rape, we won’t bail you out. It’s the era of women taking a stand against creeps, not the era of guys like you going out and getting with women like Carice does with her ‘boyfriends’.”

Carice and Jennifer tended to agree from time to time, but Jennifer found Carice distasteful in her dating habits. Jaune had no opinion on it either way, as he nodded. He knew that there was a lot of unfairness in the system against men, according to some of the things he’d heard.

He didn’t believe that Jennifer would make an accusation against him like that, if he did pull Ruby away from Ethan, but it definitely might have occurred to prevent a ‘predator’ from despoiling some innocent Faunus girl. It was on the news, and he didn’t want to go and be known as ‘the porn star predator’ or something.

It was a job that paid him money and which made him valuable to at least a few people. Ruby was a good friend, but she was a little skittish.

_‘Nobody would stand up for me… probably. I’m just Jaune Arc, just the boy that should’ve been a girl.’_

“Dinner is ready, Jenny.”

He tried to smile but the mood was gone for smiling, as Jennifer pushed past him with a huff, and she walked downstairs. She dressed very boyish nowadays. The long hair that she had once called her pride and joy was still there, though.

“Saphron?”

The door opened and a dressed Terra came out, Saphron in the process of getting dressed again, a sleazy smirk on her lips.

“Dinner’s ready? I think I just got done with my appetizer.”

Terra smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, clearly looking at her girlfriend with those doe-like eyes that was in love. Being the more serious of the two, he had more in common with Terra, who at least gave him a smidgen of respect.

“Saphron… Try not to give Jaune ideas. We both know that you’re a hot piece of Arc ass.”

Saphron laughed at that, as she got her shirt on, going bra-less for the time being. She definitely was an advocate for ‘free the nipple’ as he’d heard it, her expression going to him, as she smirked.

“Thanks for helping out mom, Jaune.”

It was an empty platitude for her, as she hugged him and tried to act like the cool big sister, but he caught her giving a wink to her girlfriend, who sighed softly.

“Thanks a bunch for taking care of that. Saphron likes to have some fun.”

Terra was properly apologetic, at least, as Jaune watched Saphron pout and start to tug on Terra’s sleeve, before she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

It was a good relationship, he thought, even if their PDA’s were getting a bit too much sometimes. Carice only dated as long as the cock was good, or so she said, but with how things were going, she definitely had to try for a steady boyfriend for at least a year.

It was an annoying trend, but he could not help his sister with her issues. It was how things went in the Arc household.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, as they all sat at the table, eating lasagna with baguette and sausages, something that had been sprinkled with some Mediterranean oil that had been in the recipe, his own lasagna feeling a bit too crispy for his liking, with his father not speaking much whilst he was eating, his mother keeping a good look at whether some people needed something to eat or not.

He sat in his room nearly an hour later, reading through some of the messages on his phone.

**S.Khan: For Friday, make sure that you are well-rested. No problems with anything down below, and don’t be sick. If we have to reschedule, we’ll have to delay production. We’ve been graciously allowed to use Kali’s house for the shoot.**

A quick response was typed back. It wouldn’t do to be tardy to Sienna’s message.

**J.Arc: I’ll be ready. Do I go to the studio or will I need to go somewhere?**

Sienna didn’t take long to answer, it seemed.

 **S.Khan** : **Blake will pick you up. She’ll be there at eight-thirty. No dilly-dallying, no delays.**

He was aware that it’d be business as usual, or at least as usual as he could get.

**S.Khan: Good luck with your date.**

The woman was at least nice enough to wish him that, even if he didn’t really feel it. He snapped a picture of his face quickly, looking at her, and got a response back, a single picture of Sienna sitting in her chair in the office, working undoubtedly on something, wearing a thin black sports top, her hair currently peaky and looking like it’d had a bit too much gel in it.

**S.Khan: I’ll go to bed in two hours. Don’t worry about me.**

He wasn’t going to ask anymore, but he sent a picture of his face with a smile on it. It was perhaps silly to have a little conversation simply through facial expressions, but it felt right. If Sienna was going to sleep earlier, she might want a bit of encouragement.

Friends were like that, and he’d like to be on friendly terms with her, even if she was his boss.

A picture of Sienna giving him a flat stare, with her expression as expressionless as she could make it, and the typing icon flashing once.

**S. Khan: I have work to do. Good night.**

She was definitely trying, and he hoped that she’d get some rest. He decided to read some of the messages that had come from other numbers, Blake having sent a small message.

**Blake: Let’s have a nice scene together on Friday.**

He didn’t know whether he should respond to that in the affirmative, or whether he should just give something that would be a platitude. The beautiful woman was someone who would make any man excited to get with her, even if there was the hint of something beautiful within her behind the dark pall that hung over her.

**Jaune: Sleep well. I’ll try to make it as comfortable as I can.**

He was sure that he’d messed up, Blake sending a smiling emoji. It was heartening to see that happen. She was a coworker, someone who he was going to make l- have sex with.

It was just work for her, but she was gorgeous.

_‘I could do worse.’_

He definitely could.

* * *

His bedroom door opened and Jennifer entered, holding something in her hands, turning the light to full brightness and crossing her hands, before she held out a book or something like that to him.

“Read it. It is best that you understand the privilege you have.”

It was a rather thick book, set in front of him, Jennifer’s eyes narrowing behind her glasses. He checked the title.

**How to be a male ally to a proud feminist: How to understand your male privilege by Dr Ivana Killalmehn**

He looked at her, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

“She was the one who asked to turn your punishment into a date. You _will_ pay for everything, and you will not touch her in any inappropriate way! I don’t want to hear any complaints about your male gaze, or about anything like you making a suggestion to have some ‘after-date fun’. “

Jennifer’s seriousness made the words ‘after-date fun’ sound like it was something serious, Jaune seriously doubting whether he’d even get to that point.

_‘I don’t think I’ll ever be attracted to her.’_

He liked his girls with some meat on their bones, just enough to look fit, not like they sort of were stacking meat upon meat. There was something like ordering a regular burger, but not wanting to have the Big XXL version.

It might just be his view on things, but comparing someone like Eve to Margret, even with Eve’s dead eyes looking at him during the date, it would be more pleasurable to be out with Eve than with Margret.

“I won’t, Jenny.”

She nodded, vehemently. Clearly, she was sure that she had enough weight in the conversation to make such confident moves, as she tapped the book.

“Read it, Jaune. If I hear anything, just anything of her having a bad date…”

He turned his head to her, as he wondered briefly whether she’d gone on a date or something. He wasn’t sure whether she’d ever gone on a date, but he could imagine it. Aside from being someone who was passionate about a cause, she definitely had that highly spirited nature that appeared when she was around people she felt close to.

He could remember the time when she’d proudly taught him something about elementary science, when he’d been struggling with some of the concepts.

“I won’t do anything, Jenny. I know, nothing that she’ll feel uncomfortable by, no looking at her in a bad way, no touching or groping.”

He was pretty confident that he’d get to stick to the rules she’d set out. Jennifer looked at him for a moment longer, turning around and walking back to the door, before throwing out a parting comment.

“Not a word from her about you doing _anything_ to her, Jaune.”

He was pretty certain that he could prevent it. He had work that required him to keep from having sex for a few days. Sienna had said that it’d be the first three-way shoot that Blake would do, so he’d want to keep himself reserved for that, so Blake would have a good time.

“I won’t, Jenny.”

The door shut and he looked at the book in front of him, sighing and then opening the book, getting a head start on reading it, before he’d get a quiz on the contents or something. He trusted Jenny to be precise when she assigned someone reading, so if he feigned ignorance, he probably would get a lecture in proper ways to engage with the ell gee bee tee kyuu people.

_‘What the hell…’_

Reading the first foreword hadn’t been too bad, but the first chapter’s title was enough to make him internally cringe.

**Chapter One: How to act around women as a male ally.**

He read on, getting the image of the type of person who would be described by this. He didn’t think his father would very much like it if he started acting like that, as if women’s opinions were the guiding divine line of consciousness, the author clearly having written it with a patronizing tone towards men.

_‘This is…’_

He really didn’t like reading this book. If you did everything that the book said, you’d essentially become something like a girl, but not a full girl. He was pretty sure that it was a way for people to just buy the books and read something that was pretty much hogwash.

_‘I don’t think I’d want to kiss someone’s feet for being a woman.’_

Sienna might have him do so, but then again, it would likely be in a work context. The file that she had on the screen a few months earlier came to mind and he imagined the woman for a moment, yawning as he checked the clock, finding it to be nearly one in the morning. It was not going to be a good day tomorrow if he was late to meeting with Yang to go clothes shopping.

* * *

He woke up at eight, after having a sleep that was filled with the spectre of the Patriarchy being narrated by a dry-voiced woman, his eyes opening and looking at the ceiling, as he got up from the bed and then rolled around, getting the right position where he wouldn’t be too sleepy, aware of the world around him again, a slow yawn coming from his mouth to warn the world of his coming, his eyes twitching a little as he found the note taped to the door.

**Don’t forget to treat a girl on a date with the kindness and gentleness of a feminist, Jaune.**

He could imagine that Jenny had taped that to his door to warn him not to stray, not that he would, since he didn’t think that his date partner was too attractive to his eyes. He should be glad that he was at least able to get a date from the whole ordeal, rather than having to suffer from something that only came to the door once a while, as he got down, finding his father watching the news on the television.

Jennifer was looking at him with a grin on her face, smug-faced at what she perceived to be as something that could be an alliance between him and her. He didn’t really think that he was really going to go on a second date with Margret, because this was more of a punishment than anything else, as she put something in front of him, a paper that looked like it’d had her neat handwriting on it.

_‘Feminist Ally Test… Oh god.’_

She’d made him a little test, it seemed, and he looked at the questions, and then up at her.

“It’s not hard, is it? Do the test, Jaune.”

It was about that, undoubtedly, and he knew that she must’ve spent some time with coming up with this questionnaire, his eyes going up to her and getting the pen that she offered, writing in the name of the woman who had written the book, scribbling it into the pages without any sort of hesitance, as his eyes read the questions that had been offered for him. It wasn’t something that he could easily immediately assume to be correct, with how they were phrased, but he did his best, looking at the questions that had been asked of him and filling in the appropriate answers.

If he didn’t, she would be upset and things would get harder, and he might suffer from some sort of consequences. Jennifer always liked being the know-it-all, and she was bossy.

He couldn’t tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, really, but it was how she was. A bright girl that had a lot of things to say about the world, and to bring forth something feminist…

_‘These questions are a joke.’_

They were what Jennifer believed in, though. He couldn’t stop himself from caring about his sister, even if she was a little abrasive. Blood was thicker than water. He could not stop himself from thinking that, as he filled out the questions, Jennifer giving him that sweet smile that she always had given to him when he’d done well. She was a smart young woman, albeit… a touch sensitive.

Jade looked over the questions over his shoulder, giving a sigh.

“Really, you’re not going to meet a nice Christian man if you paint all the men as demons, Jenny.”

Jennifer’s expression darkened, looking at her older sister. Jenny was someone who was going to go for the inheritance, and from what he’d heard, there was going to be something that was hard to complete, selected for the test.

“They are _trash_ , Jade. They can’t be sweet, they can’t be gentle, they can only be an ally who will help out a woman and make them feel great. You’re dating with a piece of trash, aren’t you?’

Jade looked offended, as she pulled out her phone, looking through the pictures and showing a picture of herself in front of the church. Jaune mentally shared his dissatisfaction as he saw Neptune Vaseline or whatever it was, standing there with him.

_‘Well, that’s one bust…’_

Jade looked happy though, as she smiled.

“He’s at least a real man! He’s a little younger, but he’s a good Christian. He said that he’s into acting and drama.”

A sweet little smile on his sister’s face, Jaune realizing that the man probably would say that to everyone else. He hadn’t really spoken much about his job, other than that he had to go in once every while, nobody really questioned it, as they didn’t expect much.

“He kind of reminds me of that creep that Jackie ran into… You know, the one that got his cock out in the car?”

Jade grimaced.

“Not _everyone_ is a pervert, Jenny. Even Jaune managed to get a date, you should really try finding a boy.”

Jennifer actually turned pink-cheeked, adjusting her glasses and pushing her long hair back over her shoulders, fixating a glare at her older sister, who was smirking like Saphron always did when she teased one of her younger sisters. It was a privilege for the older siblings to ‘encourage’ the younger ones to do things, and Jaune was hit with that the most.

“I can find someone I like! I don’t need to hear the words of a girl who thinks that Jesus is her boyfriend! Men are scum, they are trash who only look at you like you’re a piece of meat! Just you wait, that boyfriend of yours will turn out to be trash!”

_‘Woah… I haven’t seen her get that angry with Jade recently.’_

Jade smirked, poking her younger sister’s nose, who turned away angrily. It was a childish response, especially from Jennifer, who was the ‘baby’ of the family’s sisterhood.

“He’ll be a good boyfriend. I hope he wants to make the vows before the Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ soon. Even though she’s a homosexual, Saphron has found someone she loves. I don’t judge you for liking women, Jenny.”

He doubted that Neptune would wish to wait for something like that, Jennifer looking a little annoyed.

“It’s not that I don’t like bo- _men_ , it’s just that they are all trash! Carice shows us well enough when her four boyfriends come by in a rotation! It’s just thud-thud-thud and sometimes a crash!”

Carice, the aforementioned sister, merely sighed, giving a theatrical flourish of her hand, as if she were seriously aggrieved.

“It is upon your older sister to ensure that you are educated in the fine art of pleasure, my dear sisters. Though I will be changing the rotation a little, try not to get too jealous. There are some _hot_ boys who just _love_ to feel some Arc attention.”

His father looked like he wanted to get the shotgun and give them some ‘attention’, but his mother just gave a disapproving look.

“Be careful, Carice. Not everyone is a gentleman.”

That ended the conversation, as Jennifer checked his answers, giving him a patronizing pat on the head.

“They’re mostly correct, but you tried hard, Jaune. Men need to know that being a good feminist is to care for a woman’s needs when she wants it, so they can pay reparation to their crime against the feminist sisterhood for existing.”

It was talk that made his father a little annoyed, as the man shifted in his seating a little. Jaune got up, and Jennifer smiled.

“What was the address of the coffee place again? I’ll text Margret the location.”

He thought about it.

“Skulls and Beans, it’s a place that’s got a Mexican look. Great coffee too, I helped them stock their storeroom with some stuff yesterday.”

Jennifer looked at the reviews, grimacing a little as she apparently found the place.

“It’s not got many good ratings… it’s kind of in a bad neighbourhood too…”

She looked at him and he shrugged. He’d not ran into shady people yet, he supposed that it might have something to do with him working with an all-Faunus crew at White Fang Productions, and having a gym membership at the Xiao Long Gym.

He wasn’t very observant when it came to those things, kind of stupid, just like his sisters said.

Who would even think of him as someone worth robbing? If he was some kind of rich target, he wouldn’t be wearing clothing that was a little weathered, the shirts that he’d bought with his first wages still in good shape, and now more to be bought from the store.

It would be an expenditure that he could afford, for the date. He should be happier that he was dating someone for a simple coffee date, that Maria Calavera had allowed it to happen at the café, something to make sure that things went well, rather than the catastrophic failure that he’d expect it to be.

“It’s got relatively cheap coffee and the Barista is pretty nice. Her grandmother owns the place and she’s working there after college. I think she did social studies.”

That perked Jennifer up, Jaune not quite sure whether it had been Mary or Eve who had done social studies or something. He was pretty sure that they had met in college or university, Sienna having graduated, and then gone into the porn business. He owed the woman his wages and his job, and he had tried to make her comfortable with her diabetes.

“Well… that’s good, I suppose… As long as she’s a strong woman and isn’t bossed around.”

He laughed. He didn’t imagine that Mary was the type to go and be bossed around, not with how fierce she’d shouted at the two men who had helped with the unloading.

“Very strong. She’s… well, she serves good coffee and she occasionally pokes fun at her friend for being single.”

Eve had been joked with a few times, as Eve joked back from time to time, their relationship friendly enough to be at that level, with little jokes back and forth about their time in higher education.

He was aware, of course, that they weren’t friends, that _he_ wasn’t a part of the club. He was just a useful idiot, helping a barista and her grandmother, a porn star that was just being the horse that carried their burdens if he needed to, and he knew that it was a thankless job, but it was the right thing to do. You helped people.

Even if the idea had been wrong for a young child, he had loved Bonan the Barbarian, reading the books about Bonan going out into the wild and rescuing stranded princesses, conquering people and being a man. His aunt’s voice was soft as she laughed, speaking softly to her husband, the expression on her face very soft and maternal.

He remembered a picture on their fireplace, his aunt at age 21, graduated from MIT, her best friend next to her. The two blondes looked like they were having the time of their life, the pale features of the friend contrasting with the healthy sheen of his aunt’s skin, the smile that the two young women had being a beautiful thing of itself.

_“Oh, that’s my best friend. We’re working on something really great right now, but you can’t tell anyone, Jaune. It’s going to be a cure for a really really bad sickness… We’re the beautiful witches. When you get older, I’ll introduce her to you. She would love to meet a handsome little man such as you. Oskar, ah… Uncle Oskar wants to play with you.”_

His uncle had come from Norway, he remembered. His mother had disliked the man for his mannerisms, but his aunt had loved the man for his sweet temperament and the love that he showered all of her children. After the first stillborn child, she had several more, the cousins that had only been from the age of six to two, the car crash taking their lives together with the life of his aunt and uncle.

He had wondered whether the man had wanted a Viking funeral, or whether it hadn’t been something that was spurred on. From Norway, there was only an Oivind Kongsgarden who had come to visit, his uncle’s older brother, a man with a frightful beard that made him look like a Viking warrior. It had been a mess of emotions from the man, howling to the skies about the misfortune in a deep baritone voice, clearly having loved his brother much.

“Jaune?”

He snapped back from the dreary memories of a man who had looked like he wrestled bears to the present, finding his mother looking at him.

“Get going, aren’t you expected somewhere?”

He definitely was, even if Jennifer seemed to have drifted into a conversation about whether the best way to tackle some sort of systematic issue, as he got up and got his jacket, ready to get going. He was expected by Yang, of course.

“Give me a minute, I need to get dressed!”

Yang was in motion at the Gym, a guy who looked like he could break people in half, a big furry tail flicking back and forth as he tried to keep up with the kicks and punches Yang gave, Yang giving an excited grin as the man fell down.

“Good defence! Now, I gotta go. Shopping with the guy over there, the human.”

Her hair was a little sticky as it clung to her face, the sweat dripping from her forehead as her gaze met with his own and she gave him a challenging teasing look.

“You’re going out, with him?”

Ruby looked like she was going to be sad, and he smiled at her to comfort her.

“I’ve got a date tonight.”

Ruby looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

The apology wasn’t alright, as Ruby seemed to be ready to apologize for everything that’d gone wrong, but it had been him who was wrong.

“It’s okay.”

It was more than a little okay, of course. Ruby was a sweet girl that liked to be active, to help a friend out and cream him on the console. Yang left to go upstairs and get a shower, Ruby and Jaune talking for a short while until Jaune caught sight of someone walking downstairs, the bright yellow top and brown shorts making her look a little like a sexy girl, the small handbag at her side and the expression of being sure of herself clearly written on her face.

“Hey there, loverboy… Ready for our big date? Let’s get you some stuff, okay?”

Jealous looks from some of the guys that were working out as Yang dragged him along, Ruby looking like she wanted to say something, but not being able to muster a response, as Yang gave a sigh as she pulled him up to the motorcycle that stood in the shed. It smelled like oil and grease, as she rubbed over the seat.

“Get on the back. There’s another helmet for when I go to town with Ruby in tow, it should fit.”

Her tail brushed over his side, a scaled feeling, as she turned her head, lilac-purple eyes peering right into his own, as she revved the engine.

“Time to get this bumblebee going, Jaune!”

Yang did not mind the speed limit, nor did she mind what was happening, as she put herself into the spirit of being a biker lizard from Venus or something, her tail brushing over his chin as she gave a loud whoop as she definitely took that left turn a touch too sharply, as her hair fluttered in the breeze, the two of them arriving at the shopping mall twenty minutes later, Jaune feeling like it had been a century.

The shopping actually went quicker than expected, to Jaune’s surprise. He felt like literally no time had passed as they walked into one of the clothing stores and Yang gave surprisingly accurate clothing advice. Of course, most of the stuff that they sold here wasn’t tailored for Faunus, whose traits made wearing some clothing near-impossible, according to Yang.

“How about we go for ice-cream?”

He suggested, knowing that ice-cream was always going to be a thing girls liked. It would settle the account as far as repaying a favour went. She had helped him out, taking the time out of her day to help him out as well.

“Sure! I don’t always like going shopping, but you’re an okay dude.”

He hoped that he’d remain an okay dude in her mind, without raising the thought that he was a creep. Ruby didn’t deserve someone like him as a friend if he was a creep, Yang and Ruby being similar in that way, both girls having that feeling of being free as a bird clinging to them. With Ruby’s sweet care and forgiveness, he could understand how she might not take things so personally, but Yang’s personality, which had been ‘threaten the guy if he tries to do something to hurt my little sister’ when he’d first appeared at the gym, was like a lit flame in a dark room.

She picked a really weird flavour of ice-cream though. He had settled for a cherry-mint scoop combination, whilst she selected buttercream and peanut butter, her tongue sliding over the ice-cream, her eyes sparkling with that small flash of happiness with every lick, her mouth giving a soft ‘ahhh’ as she lapped at it at the start of the afternoon, the sunshine illuminating her features, a smile that was beautiful and fetching on her face.

_‘If I had a girlfriend like her…’_

He caught sight of a familiar set of blue hair, the smile on the guy’s face definitely something that warranted further investigation, as he saw the dark-haired girl on the man’s arm, smiling sweetly.

_‘Mister Vaseline…’_

Also known as the guy that Jade had spent an afternoon with. Yang gave a soft snort, looking at the guy as well.

“That guy looks like a creep.”

He was tempted to agree with her, as Yang got a little closer to him, the blue hair of Neptune swept back with a hand as he smiled at the girl he was with. His expression was a little doubtful, as Yang made a questioning sound.

“Someone you know?”

He nodded. Jade had sounded so convinced that she liked him, and here, the guy was with another girl, shopping. It wasn’t any of his business, but he was still a brother.

“That’s the guy my sister’s dating… or well, interested in.”

He couldn’t really say outright what the nature of their relationship was, but he knew that Jade was a good Christian girl that wanted to wait for marriage until she got with someone. Carice was more feminist in her way of dating, but she dated a _lot_ of guys.

“Scumbag…”

Yang looked like she wanted to say something a bit stronger, but she kept her tongue, as Neptune and his girl made their way down, out of sight. Jaune thought it was better than to approach the man, as his sister’s dating habits were none of his business. Jade was fairly pacifistic, but she could be fierce when she was debating Carice on her ‘sinful ways’.

He didn’t want to rock that boat just yet, so he’d file it away and have his sister warned if things got serious.

“You’re a good brother. I mean… I appreciate what you did for Ruby. I really do.”

The words that came from her were humble, a sister’s words that came from Yang’s lips, as she looked at him, the ice-cream cone in her hand nibbled on, a smile on her lips.

“She came home and told me about how you helped her out. I’m… I’m not the best at controlling my temper. Dad’s _worse_ , if you can believe it. I was warned and they tried to lock me up, but I got off with a warning, and Ruby took it personally. I’m… I want to win the KFC. I’ve got a good chance at it, even with Sienna having set a record. I want to beat it, and Ruby wants to have… to have fun. It’s different for us Faunus, you know? We’re a bit stronger, so we’re held to tighter laws.”

She looked really pretty, and she definitely was worth at least respect for caring so much for her sister. It was a warm feeling, and he lamented that for a moment, knowing that someone as brilliantly burning as Yang would probably never see him as a date.

“I’m glad that she has a sister like you. Someone who is willing to fight for her, who is willing to make sure that she’s safe no matter what. I’m glad to be her friend. You’re going to go far, Yang, I mean, you’re gorgeous.”

She gave an awkward giggle, and her cheeks turned pink, her eyes closing, as she looked down at the ground.

“I’m just a rough and tumble girl, Jaune. I was ready to go and beat you into a pulp when you came, and when she said something about being touched, I was ready to rip your balls off. I’m… She got _so_ mad at me for that, for daring to suggest something like that. She’s got one heck of a right hook too, going ‘He’s better than that, Yang, just because you know nothing about what a nice friend is like, you can’t judge me!’ and then going to her room. Dad thought we had a fight for territory, heh.”

Ruby was a sweet girl that cared a lot for her friends. He was glad that it hadn’t ruined their friendship, as he laughed softly.

“Well, I just had to do _something_. She’s not from work, and I know that she’s a good girl. I won’t let someone do anything to my friends, no matter how badly it hurts me.”

He was a porn star, so the more innocent he could keep Ruby, the better. Yang looked at him, the pink creeping on her cheeks further. He was just fooling himself. There was no way that someone would want a porn star as their boyfriend, a man whose penis was inside a pussy often.

_‘She probably doesn’t know fully what I do. Yang doesn’t look the type to look up porn.’_

“That’s… that’s nice. I mean, all I’m good for is fighting, and all I want to do is to win, and… I’m just some gal who loves to fight, I’m not sweet and cute like Ruby, I’m more like ‘yeah, in your face, pow pow pow’.”

He offered her his best smile, the one that he thought was friendly.

“And you’re beautiful when you’re in motion, Yang. When you move, you sweep your leg through the air and then deliver a sharp kick, and then you shift to the other foot and kick, and you’re like a dancer. To see you spar with someone and to match their pace and then beat them, I mean, I wouldn’t want to be there, but I can see how much you love it. That’s what makes you beautiful and what makes Ruby respect you so much.”

Yang’s face had gotten progressively redder, probably from embarrassment, surely like that. He had just given his view, probably unappreciated as they were.

“I mean, I am not someone who likes to fight. I’m not- you know? I’m kind of a sissy, I’m weak, I couldn’t do enough to make Ruby be safe from that guy, and all I did was just headbutt him in the stomach and get her out of there, and guard the door whilst she showered. I’m weak, I’m pathetic, and I’m not confident and strong like you.”

Yang was looking at him awkwardly, her cheeks burning red, probably embarrassed. She looked away, taking a deep breath.

“It’s kind of hot in here, loverboy… Let’s go and have a walk, shall we? Get the blood pumping.”

It was probably best to stop trying to talk about her and what he thought of her. Taiyang’s words came to mind and he knew that he would be dead meat if he ever said something like ‘I like you’ to Yang or to Ruby, when they were of age.

“Yeah, let’s. I like the way that you’re always so upbeat, so positive. Ruby is like that too, and it makes you two different, but beautiful, like a sunflower and a rose in bloom.”

Yang wasn’t looking at him but she made an odd crooning sound, swallowing heavily.

“H-hey… How about we race for a bit, huh? Ge- get the blood pumping, see whether you can catch up to the great Yang Xiao Long.”

A pretty girl had just challenged him to a race, and he knew that it was probably just his imagination, but her voice had sounded girly and wistful. It wasn’t something he expected from Yang, but it was sweet to hear.

She was fast though, dashing off, and he followed after her, Yang halting in front of the fountain and sitting down with a broad gesture, leaning forward, her breathing a little heavier.

“Come on, sit down next to me.”

Her cheeks were red from the run, not from anything else, her tail dipping into the water, a soft ‘ahh’ as the redness disappeared from her face, the tail flicking back and forth.

“You get hot quickly when you’re in the sun like this.”

It wasn’t because she might like him, obviously. She was overheating, something of biology class coming to his mind about lizards and requiring their bodies to be heated by the sun. He wondered whether it was true for Yang as well, whether she was really more active during daylight hours or not.

“So… we’re done with the shopping.”

He was carrying the bags, after all, and the two tank tops that Yang had bought after some deliberation were in his right hand, Yang smiling at him with that boldness that he had come to associate with her.

“How about I treat you next, huh? How does a hot dog sound? There’s this place that does them really nice and hot, using ghost peppers.”

The sentiment was nice, but he was pretty sure that it’d be like the drink. Faunus had different taste buds, different habits.

“I think I’ll stick to regular mustard and mayo, Yang… But I’d like to. Let’s get a hotdog.”

Yang ate like an animal. Her mouth opened wide and the hotdog, with the bun, pushed into her mouth and she bit down with a ‘hagn’ and then chomped, like some kind of industrial meat grinder. He didn’t have a sexy thought in his mind as he ate his hotdog modestly, Yang scooting a little closer.

“Do you want to learn how to punch and kick? I mean… You’re bigger than Ruby. She’s a bit of a frail girl, more of a kicker than a kickboxer… All speed and no strength, and if you want, I can…”

She swallowed, looking at him.

“I’m not allowed to, but… but you helped my little sister. I can teach you to throw a punch.”

He could see that Yang was trying to do something to pay him back for what he did. He felt bad about it still, but it wasn’t the time to be worrying about things like that.

“It’s fine, Yang. Sienna wants me in shape so I can be a good actor.”

Yang nodded, a serious expression on her face.

“You’ve got that, right. I’m sorry, I… You’re a good dude. Ruby is a little naive, and I am not… you know? She’s my little sister and dad dotes on her, I’m just the bully that always goes around destroying things, hurting her because I’m protective, just like dad. Her mother was the mom I knew for most of my life, didn’t even consider her to be my stepmom, but… but I’d have liked to be.”

It wasn’t really true, he thought.

“You’re her big sister and Ruby looks up to you. If she turns out to be even half as beautiful as you, your dad will be in trouble trying to beat off all the boys that show an interest. You’re a good-looking girl, Yang. Don’t sell yourself short.”

She nodded, her cheeks turning pink, her tail flicking back and forth in the water, as the colour rushed in her cheeks, nodding a little.

“I’ll talk with dad about it. I’ve got to focus on the KFC, but after that is done and I’ve beaten every single bozo that they put up against me… Let’s go shopping again, loverboy.”

He was sure that she was just going to get him new clothes, something that’d make him look like a good-looking guy, if he was able to get to that level. The smile on her face as the colour slowly left it and she was looking like an every-day girl out on a shopping trip with a friend, as she grabbed his arm and then hooked hers through it, her breast rubbing against his own.

“If you want. I mean, I don’t think I’m really able to go shopping all the time, and you probably have different things to do later on with your friends.”

Yang grinned at him, cocky and sure of herself, clearly bringing with her that feeling of warmth, of knowing that she had his back in a fight, if it ever came to that.

“Good luck on your date tonight, Jaune. I’ll keep a nice spot on the couch warm for you if you need to cry about how horrible it was, you little loser.”

He knew that he was a loser, but Yang had said it with a grin, showing that she wasn’t serious about the term, her eyes meeting his own, as she turned her head to the side softly, her hair falling over her shoulder.

“I’ll need to go to the gym to become more manly, don’t I? Teach me how to throw some punches, Yang. Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to teach a guy like me, who isn’t really something a girl like you would like as a partner, some tricks.”

She grinned at him and nudged his shoulder with her knuckles.

“Now don’t you go and give me that talk, Jaune. You’re a man! You should be glad that you get to hang around with a hot girl like me, even if you’re a p-“

She turned red, her smile faltering for a moment, as her cheeks seemed to burn.

“Well… you’re not that great yet. Men should be strong, like my dad. He’s not always strong, but you’re getting there, Jaune. Ruby thinks of you as a good friend, and… and I can accept that.”

She looked away, shaking her head.

“I don’t think I’ll survive the first kick. I’m not built like that guy you were up against earlier.”

She seemed to realize something, and she sighed softly.

“Heh, gotta get fit, Jauney boy… Don’t worry, momma Yang’s got you! With the quick one-week program, we’ll have you screaming in pain all night long.”

He’d have to run that by Sienna. He had work on Friday.

“I’ve got a shoot on Friday. I’m sorry, but…”

Yang chuckled.

“Hey, I don’t care about what you do for work. I… I kind of thought you were a creep. Ruby attracts a _lot_ of creeps.”

Jennifer did too. He and his father both thought that the guys that hung around with Jennifer were kind of creepy.

“Yeah, my youngest older sister kind of does too. She’s… she’s kind of really into the LGBTQ representation and stuff.”

Yang grimaced.

“Yeah, those girls were jealous of how a good-looking Faunus would be strutting around with a banner advertising for the Gym. It’s my dad’s gym, I don’t need to hear a lecture about how I should ‘shed the patriarchy’ or something. That stuff is gross.”

He nodded. Jennifer had been nicer, before college. After? Well, she was definitely not going to make her chores be done by _her_ , if she could get him to do it. That was all he was good for, doing chores and not much more. A guy like him?

Who’d want to date a guy like him?”

Yang tapped his neck swiftly.

“Hey, hey, don’t look so down. If she’s bullying you about that hoo-hah, just punch her in the face.”

He was _not_ going to punch his sister in the face, no matter how much she made him want to do that. You just didn’t _do_ that to a girl, no matter what she said. He remembered well that his sister had always said that men shouldn’t hit women, but it just felt wrong. His mother had always said that he should be gentle with girls.

It was just logical.

Yang didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong with what she said, so he pushed the thought aside, knowing that it would be a dark day if he ever hurt one of his sisters. It was still family, and he knew that his aunt had said that even though she hadn’t agreed with mom a lot, she still loved her as a sister.

_‘Yang is a little violent, but she means well…’_

Ruby was a sweetheart, a really sweet girl that he was happy to call a friend.

He was home five hours later, Yang having smacked his rump in full view of Ruby, who had gotten heated in her rhetoric with a loud ‘Yaaaaaang! He’s not your boy-toy!’ to which Yang had responded with a ‘Oh, he’ll be in due time, Ruby! He’s going to get some lessons from dear ol’ Yang about how to throw a good punch! Time for Baby’s Boot Camp, Jaune!’, with Taiyang entering the conversation to stifle the aspirations of Yang, the man giving him a serious expression, clearly conveying that image of a stern and protective father.

He’d been creamed in a game of Extreme Kart on the console by Ruby too, and it’d been nice to play some games with her.

* * *

He got a shower and then started to dress himself. A nice white shirt, a blue blazer on top of it, with dark pants to look casual, just like he was getting to go out on a date. Jennifer came to inspect him when he was done, giving a little nod.

“She’ll be there at eight. You _will_ bring her home safe and sound. There will be _no_ sex. There will be _no_ pressuring her into anything, Jaune Arc.”

He nodded, keeping his composure. Acting on screen and with Neon like he had balls of steel and was going to wreck some sweet pussy (It did feel really good, he had to admit) was ensuring that his composure was rock-solid. He’d do his best, it’d be a date and there would be one girl delivered home safe and sound.

“I’ll treat her like I’m on a date with her and won’t do anything to hurt her or make her feel bad.”

He wouldn’t do anything with her, even if it was hard enough to get a date regularly for someone like him. He was never really selected for being cute, handsome or anything else, after all. Who would want someone like him, with his sisters making him do many things around the house?

_‘Jennifer wouldn’t want me to give her friend a bad time.’_

Jennifer smiled, her face easing a little, as she gave the smile that had always made her look pretty. Uncle Oskar had been fond of Jenny, who seemed to have inherited the Beauregard talent for being smart and pretty, according to a statement that Jaune remembered from the man during one of the visits.

“Thanks. She’s… She’s kind of got a thing for Ethan. He’s a very huggy person. She was trying to get the courage to ask him out, so she wanted to have a date with you. For confidence, I’m… He’s a very affectionate and supportive person.”

Ruby had _not_ looked comfortable at all, Jaune noted, and he looked at his sister, debating whether to tell her that Ruby hadn’t been very comfortable with Ethan’s touching hands. The small hint of courage faded, as Jennifer looked at him with some sort of hope brimming in her eyes.

_‘I shouldn’t…’_

It was hard enough for them to find friends. Saphron was gay, so any female friend she had, was automatically dating potential, and Carice had a few friends, but she preferred to call them frenemies, as the term went.

“I’ll… I’ll watch my hands. I won’t let her have a bad time. I promise.”

He was a bleeding heart. A weak young man who did the porn star thing to help people out and Jennifer smiled again, her eyes half-closing, as she exhaled.

“Good. I’m… I should prepare the next meeting. They made me president, and I need to go over the member lists. We’re doing something that the world needs, Jaune. Men are scum and the world needs to know that, so they can be taught how to be allies.”

He hoped that it would be a world where Jennifer could be free to live her life. He’d probably never get a girlfriend, and he was being used as an excuse again, undoubtedly. Who would want to date him, after all?

He waited outside of the coffee shop, early by twenty minutes after he’d gotten ready. A bit of cologne that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday, something that’d go well with his looks, his sister Carice checking him out and deeming him to be ‘acceptable, for a loser’, before Saphron judged him to be ‘fashionable enough’ and Jade wished him a good time.

“Ah, you’re- Oof, already here.”

The voice of Margret reached his ears and he turned his head to the direction of the girl, the car in which she had arrived here parked but he hadn’t suspected that she’d have a drivers license. He definitely was going to have to have a good time with her, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to come home.

_‘I didn’t know she had a car.’_

He didn’t really know all that much, as he noticed that Margret seemed to be wearing a jacket that was a size or two too small, her eyes looking at him as her cheeks seemed to bulge, as his nose smelled the scent of something oily. Comparing Margret to one of the girls that he knew was making it hard for him to even feel something resembling affection for her, knowing that Margret wasn’t someone who would be on his radar if he had the option.

_‘You’re going to have a date, she’s going to need the courage, do it for your sister.’_

Jennifer would be happier, and she’d be nicer, he hoped.

“Hello, Margret.”

She grabbed his arm, sleeve and all and dragged him inside, looking around to find Mary already having set up something of a small table with a set of chairs with a small sign that said ‘reserved’ on it, the café being deserted otherwise.

“Good evening, Jaune. This is your date?”

He noticed the old woman sitting at the counter, whilst Mary had done the talking, Maria looking at his date and mumbling something like ‘Madre de Dios’, as he nodded.

“What kind of coffee do you want? Mary is good at making some espresso’s.”

Margret looked at him and then at Mary.

“I want a latte with three pumps of maple syrup and one with hazelnut cream syrup. Do you understand that?”

Margret talked to Mary as if she were slow, or hard of hearing, clearly enunciating the words, as if Mary wasn’t capable of speaking English. Maria at the counter just muttered something under her breath, her granddaughter looking at Margret and then offering her best business-like smile.

“Understood, miss. What will you have, Jaune?”

The smile was sweet and definitely practised, as he tried to relax. It was a date with a girl that he wasn’t really all that fond of, but it was still a date that he was on. It wasn’t a big expenditure of money either, as he smiled.

“A simple coffee with a small dash of milk and two sugar, please. Do you want something to eat with it, Margret? Their muffins are great.”

He went with the name, rather than something like a pet name or something. He didn’t know the surname of the girl, Jennifer had not really been one to mention their surnames.

“We have freshly-baked muffins. Vanilla-chocolate, coffee-cream-white-chocolate and bran-almond-maple-syrup muffins, as well as some biscuits, imported from Mexico.”

He remembered seeing the biscuits, as Margret smacked her lips.

“I’ll take one of each. Jaune? I’ll go take a seat. These Latinx will do what they’re told, we’re their allies, after all.”

Maria Calavera’s old face definitely showed surprise at the term as Mary’s face kept on that smile that was hesitant.

“Hey, María, ¿Latinx? ¿Qué chingados es eso y cómo se pronuncia?”

Mary smiled, more like a grimace, as she waited for him to order, Jaune taking a look at Margret, who had sat down. The chair’s legs looked like they were struggling.

“Así es como nos llaman los gringos, Abuelita.”

The old women looked at him and she nodded. The Spanish was rapid and he’d only caught the ‘Latinks’ mention twice, as the old woman looked at him.

“Ese pedazo de hombre no lo encuentras aquí, mi nieta. ¡Ese comal se está tirando una gorda!”

Mary grimaced, whispering a sharp ‘Abuelita!’ at her grandmother, as Jaune offered a smile. The music in the café was still Latin music, but it wasn’t soft enough to let his voice carry too far, nor was it loud enough to overpower the conversation.

“I’d like the bran-almond-maple-syrup one, please.”

Maria looked at him with a serious expression. The old woman looked sharp and to the point as she addressed him directly.

“She’s not good for you. Latinx, whoever invented that term must be shot.”

He shrugged his shoulders, as the old woman clicked her tongue softly in distaste, as Mary made the coffee to specifications, and handed him the big mugs, giving him that sweet expression that made him feel a surge of warmth inside his chest, aware of how good it was to have a friend or an acquaintance or whatever it was.

“I’m sorry.”

He apologized, feeling like he had to. It wasn’t going to be a fun date, he guessed. He’d imagined that his first date would be with someone he liked, they’d have a nice conversation and not him apologizing for her behaviour to the owner of the place.

“Your coffee, mister Jaune.”

Mary looked at him, and Maria looked at him with those old eyes looking at him, offering an old lady smile.

“Go and hunt the white whale, Jaune.”

He shouldn’t laugh at that, but he stifled a chuckle. It wasn’t polite, and he shouldn’t laugh at an old lady trying to make him smile.

“Call me Ishmael.”

He took the tray to the table, Margret looking like she was already bored, as he set the coffee in front of her and the muffins, his own muffin having been set on the side already, and she dug in. There was no ‘hello, let’s get to know you’, but rather just her taking a bite out of the muffin and drinking coffee with it.

Jaune mustered a weak smile, as he watched his date eat, the muffin devoured by that mouth of hers. He swallowed for a moment, clearly feeling a sense of intimidation. Something touched his leg, her knee, he thought.

“Those Latinx are kind of stupid at times, Jaune. Did you see how she looked at me? It’s like she doesn’t know what privilege we have, being white. Those poor oppressed Latinx…”

He tried to smile, even as a slimy feeling slid over his spine, taking a breath and then closing his eyes, gathering his breath.

“Well, they’ve got a business here, so I think that they’re pretty well-off.”

He wasn’t going to call them Latinx, because that would be rude. He wanted to respect them, but Maria Sr. had already said that it was a stupid term or something, giving him that impression. Margret watched him and he felt something rub against his knee again.

“Your sister always talks about that, you know? Ethan always says that Jenny is someone who really cares for the cause, even if a woman is endangered by a man from time to time. Not like _you_ , of course. You’re looking good.”

_‘Is this flirting?’_

He could hear Mary in the background, cleaning something, trying to be a background character, as Margret’s foot, or at least he hoped it was her foot, rubbed against his knee again. He moved back, just a little.

“Thanks? I mean, I’ve been working out. Going to the gym is really nice.”

The second muffin sacrifice had been brought and he’d not even touched his own, as Margret nodded her head empathically.

“I can see that, Jaune. When I ran into you and that horrid POC was shouting at me, I could almost see why that dirty little shit stain would be interested in a guy like you.”

It took him longer than he should to connect the dots. Sienna wasn’t like that, she was absolutely not like that. She was opinionated, yes, but she never went too far and broke stuff. She was sick, she needed her insulin.

“She’s still my boss. I owe her my job.”

He would defend her, even if burning the bridge would get him shouted at, as Margret smiled, the third muffin bit into and chewed on. He took a sip from his coffee and he mused on how it would be, as Margret laughed softly.

“So what? She’s still a POC and needs to be taught how we do it in America. She doesn’t even sound like she’s allowed to be here.”

That might be their idea, but Sienna worked really hard to make sure that she had the equipment in order and everything ready to produce a good movie to keep Kali living in her home and support herself. It was all because of her hard work that Blake and he had met.

“She’s still my boss. Please don’t talk badly about her.”

The foot brushed against his own again and he felt a little uncomfortable with how she looked at him. It wasn’t something that made him feel comfortable in the slightest.

“You’re worthy of someone who knows how to be a _woman_ , Jaune. When Jenny was talking, I just had to make the suggestion, I mean… It’s not every day you see a good-looking guy like you come around.”

Jaune heard the soft tapping of heels on the tiled floor behind him and Maria came by with a coffee pot, her voice perfect, accented English giving her more of a ‘Latin’ vibe, as she spoke with a thicker accent.

“Would you like a refill?”

It was service that they hadn’t ordered for, but his date seemed to think nothing of it, as she smiled sweetly at Mary, as if she just hadn’t called Sienna a bad word, or insulted Mary and Maria.

“Yes, another if you’d please. It’s such a small cup, so… Jaune? Do you want your muffin?”

He wondered whether he’d get to eat the food. Mary smiled at him with a sweet smile, business-like and a little like an older sister would, as Margret asked again.

“Oh, you can have it.”

He wasn’t feeling very hungry right now, as the foot brushed over his knee again. She definitely was doing this intentionally, Mary taking the cup away and going to make a new one. Two glasses of water had been set on the side, and he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom, just to feel a little bit less stressed. It was stressful, surprisingly stressful to him, to sit here with the woman who was his date, arranged for by his sister.

_‘I… I don’t think that Jenny knows this side of her.’_

He _hoped_ not.

He washed his face in the bathroom after he took a piss, his reflection peering back at him. He wasn’t going to be the bad date, he had said that he would not act ungentlemanly. He would do what Margret asked, and hopefully see some good in her.

“I got you some juice. The Latinx squeezed it herself.”

Margret smiled at him and her beady eyes looked at him, her fat face shining a little, as she ran her hand through her hair, which was a very multi-coloured hue.

“A man shouldn’t be taking too long in the bathroom, a girl might get ideas that he’s doing something else because of his date.”

That wasn’t an aggressive statement, but It definitely made him feel like there were bugs crawling over his spine, looking at Margret with a helpless smile on his face, trying not to think about doing something like that with…

_‘Oh god, I’d rather have sex with Sun.’_

He was _not_ gay, but that didn’t mean he had an interest in women who probably would crack through his bed.

“W-well, I was kind of- ah.”

He took the glass of fruit juice, as she smiled at him, taking a long drink from the glass and then setting it down. Fruity and a bit tangy, with an odd taste. He didn’t think too much about it though as he mustered a smile, Mary giving him a sharp look and sliding her finger over her throat. That was a ‘keep your mouth shut’ gesture it seemed.

“Don’t worry, the coffee is good. A bit bland, but good.”

He didn’t want to think about what was in the coffee that Margret drank, as he mustered a smile, trying to think of the sex he was going to have on Friday, when he’d be doing a scene with Sun and Blake.

_‘Think about the good sides…’_

This was one of Jennifer’s friends, and she wasn’t a good person in his mind. He was sure that Jennifer would be happier if he just kept his mouth shut and treated Margret to a nice date. He had brought a hundred dollars, more than enough to cover the costs, his gaze going to Margret’s face again.

“W-well… Do you have hobbies?”

He supposed that would be a good ice-breaker, as the girl giggled at him in a very girlish way. There definitely was a foot in his groin now, a sock or something that felt a little moist, with pudgy toes rubbing against his groin.

“Looking at a cute guy sitting opposite of me and wondering whether he’d like to go out again soon. Don’t be shy, I don’t bite… Unless you want me to.”

He felt like throwing up now, as the foot rubbed, and he tried with all his might to think of the un-sexiest thing in his mind’s recollection. Cardin in a ballet uniform, staring at him lovingly, and beating the shit out of Velvet.

It wasn’t a good idea to think about that, and he knew that he should just keep his mouth shut, as she leaned forward, her breasts laying on the table, a small creak from the gut that also came with it, the fat butt spilling over the seat.

“What are you thinking about?”

Maria in the background spoke up a little louder in Spanish, something to her granddaughter.

“¡Salva a tu hombre, Maria Calavera! ¡Esa vaca le esta manoseando el chorizo!”

Margret frowned, looking at the old lady gesticulating at her granddaughter, who was looking like she’d rather have her grandmother keep quiet.

“I wish they’d be less loud. They’re POC, but they’re all so loud and so dirty. They look like they can’t work a honest day in their life. This part of the city is known for its crime, don’t you know? There’s all sorts of Faunus and bad people around.”

He didn’t speak up. He didn’t dare to speak up, feeling a flash of fear, as her foot was pressing against his groin, and he couldn’t muster the strength to get up.

“J-Jenny said that we… that we shouldn’t.”

The foot pressed against his balls and he grimaced, as Margret looked at him, giving him a smile.

“Now, she’s not _here_ right now, is she? How about I show you what a good-looking guy like you deserves, huh? Exceptions can be made for the men who look good.”

He felt a shiver go down his spine, feeling really sick all of a sudden. It might have been the food that he’d had before he left, just a quick sandwich, something that made him feel nauseous.

“I’m… I’m not sure.”

Beady eyes and a full face were not appealing to look at in the slightest, at all. Her gaze was definitely looking at him and he felt how something inside him seemed to churn, his stomach turning a little.

“Let’s go and get to my place. I’ll tell Jennifer that you were a perfect gentleman, right?”

He shuddered, feeling the toes wriggle a little. He hadn’t looked down at her feet, he hadn’t wanted to, but he felt slimy and used, as he took a deep breath.

“Ah, I should pay. A-are we done?”

He felt really uneasy, but he wasn’t…

She just wanted to have sex. Would it be okay if he did that?

_‘Sienna would be annoyed with me… but it’s not like she’d mind. After today, she’d said, so…’_

If it made the girl happy… Sienna had said that sometimes you needed to toughen it out with clients that weren’t the optimal visage of beauty. Sienna knew better, so he resigned himself.

“I’ll escort you to your front door.”

He could do that, and he’d be a gentleman throughout the whole deal. He felt a shudder, as Margret pouted, reaching to grab his new shirt, taking a firm hold on it.

“Don’t be _coy,_ Jaune. You’re a virgin. Let me take that virginity of yours, and it’ll be our little secret. Jennifer worries about it, more than she worries about her own. She’d want you to experience the feeling of a woman. Probably.”

Mary cleared her throat sharply to get the attention she required, looking quite proper, as her eyes looked a touch fierce.

“Can you come to pay at the register?”

Margret got up, Jaune feeling a sweeping sense of nausea work its way up through his stomach, as Mary walked to the register, putting something on the counter, whilst Margret walked to the bathroom, a giggle from her lips. He checked to see that it was a pill, dark in colour, pulled from a strip.

“Swallow it with some water and make for the bathroom. Throw up all of the bad stuff, don’t worry about the mess.”

There was a dark glint in the silver eyes of the woman as she regarded him with a look of something dark in her eyes, whilst the old woman looked at him with eyes that weren’t very pleasant.

“Purge, sonny. The juice was bad. A tainted batch. Come on, _ándale_.”

There was genuine concern and disgust in her voice, as Jaune took the pill and then swallowed it, his stomach turning immediately, and him making a dash for the bathroom.

He made it to the toilet bowl before the vomit rose and he threw up, slimy liquid dripping from his mouth as he heaved and threw up more of the foul stomach juices, hearing the door open and hearing the tap of heels on the floor, Mary’s voice coming from behind him.

“Your date will be banned from this place, Jaune.”

There was something resembling real anger in Mary’s voice, Jaune not quite feeling like he could blame her. The ‘feminist’ that he was on a date with seemed to be convinced that Latinks people needed the assistance from the allies of feminism, and that wasn’t a good thing.

“I’m not…”

A hand rubbed over his back, Mary giving a soft, nearly breathy laugh.

“ _Cabrón_ , take it from a girl like me… You can do better than that garbage dump.”

It was nice of her to be supportive of him, as he felt another heave coming, her fingers rubbing over his back, a soft touch of fingers that held calluses and other signs of work.

“You’re one of Sienna’s friends. That makes you one of my friends too, incidentally.”

He wasn’t going to comment on that, but he felt a little warmer now, a little bit less burdened by the world. It was sweet of her to offer such support, as he turned around to face her, Mary’s eyes looking down at him, the uniform that she wore still pristine.

“Go out and send your date off. Consider tonight to be on the house, because of…”

She paused for a moment, trying to come up with a term. She looked beautiful, with her hair hanging a little looser, as she tucked one of her bangs behind her ear. A mint was held out for him to take, which he took.

“Unladylike behaviour. That little _hija de puta_ thinks she can just do that to a guy, that _concho_ just went and did that.”

She got out of the bathroom first, leaving him to get out a little later after rinsing his mouth, the mint giving him a sense of freshness, as he noticed Margret standing at the counter, looking at the muffins on display, grandma Maria watching the young woman with a hawk-like gaze.

It was odd to see, the old woman’s bug-like eyes behind the thick glasses staring so intently, but it was Margret who noticed him first.

“Ah, good, you’re here. Come, let’s go back to my place.”

He felt like he should say something, as Mary got behind the counter again and offered her most polite smile.

“I’m sorry, but the bike would be removed if he leaves with you, ma’am.”

Margret snorted. Jaune thought it sounded like a pig snorting, as his eyes went for the fat girl’s face, trying not to notice that she was jiggling in places she shouldn’t as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Can’t you like, store it? I’m talking to my _date_ , and we’re making plans for _later_. Jaune? Let’s go, alright?”

Margret grabbed a hold of his arm, a feeling of revulsion coming from him, as Maria’s smile slipped a little, and the old lady spoke up, before her granddaughter could speak up.

“You should go home, little girl. Let him go home by himself and there won’t be any trouble for you.”

The old woman’s voice seemed to be sharper than before, as the skull-tipped cane was twisted in her grasp, Mary looking clearly annoyed at her grandmother’s blunt statement.

“What do you Latinx know about that, huh? He’ll be safe with me in the car, just go and keep his bike and I’ll drive him to this place in the morning.”

The old lady kept her tongue, as she merely smiled sweetly. Mary looked like she wanted to give a comment, the old woman tapping on the counter, laughing softly. It sounded like a grandmother’s laugh, if Maria’s face didn’t look so wrinkly right now.

“Do what you wish, then. Young people like you should do as you like.”

He was almost dragged out of the café, as Maria spoke up.

“Esa vieja no me late. María, háblale al Chapo y Pablo”

Mary didn’t look so very happy right now, he could see that from the window, as the old lady was shaking her head, and Mary seemed to pull the apron off.

“We’re going to have fun. It’s okay, don’t worry. If you’ve got problems getting up tomorrow morning, it’s okay too.”

The way that Margret said it was something that made him shudder, as they reached the car and he felt uncertain, knowing that it was best to avoid trouble by going with her, to avoid the problems that would come from him denying her. She wasn’t someone he would like to sleep with, but all things seemed to come to it.

“I don’t want to… I mean, Jennifer said that I shouldn’t…”

He was pushed against the car by Margret, looking at him with her piggy eyes, as she stared at him.

“I can ruin your life, Jaune. Who do you think Jennifer will believe? Me, her friend, or you, her brother? She’s so convinced that most men are scum that she’d believe me, especially if I were to cry and make her see that you’re just another _man_.”

He didn’t want that. He remembered his mother always stressing that a man shouldn’t be rough with girls, trying to teach him the virtues that he’d need later in life, whilst his father was a little cruder in his terms, speaking about giving women their respect, but not giving them too much respect, or they’d get funny ideas.

He felt caught between two opposing sides. He wanted to leave, but could he leave? Should he leave?

Sienna at least gave him the option to back out, if he could. She did not force him overly much, at least respecting him. He was eighteen and this woman was around twenty-three, maybe a bit older than Jennifer. He was still inexperienced with actually going out on dates with people, and this was definitely a bridge too far, or a sea too wide.

“But-“

He cursed his lack of assertiveness, as she grabbed his groin, hearing a soft chuckle from Margret’s lips.

“Get in the _car_ , Jaune.”

He should run away. He definitely should run away, but what would it cause for him in the future? He could call a friend, he _should_ call a friend, and he caught sight of Maria looking at him from the window, the old woman giving no sign that she was going to help, waddling out of sight.

“I really don’t think I should do anything with you. Listen, Jennifer said one date, I’m not going to-“

Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him closer. He smelled the fatty food that she’d had before, her eyes looking at him with something that resembled anger and frustration, as she pushed him back with strength that he didn’t think she’d have.

“Get in the car. Let’s get to my place, where I can show you some moves, hot stuff.”

He wasn’t _hot_ , he was just average. He might be wanted for his cock in the porn industry, but he didn’t think that he looked good enough to be considered sexy by any meaning of the word. He was just Jaune, a son of the house of Arc, a man barely by the counting of his years on this planet, and he gulped.

He got into the car, the creak of the car as she got in, and the shaking of the car as she started the engine. He was aware of how it looked, but did he have a choice? It was one thing that he remembered well from his sister’s rants about how men were oppressing the womenfolk, that men got what they deserved in court. Believe all women, it seemed to be.

_‘That’s a lot of crap… If I don’t do what she says, I’m definitely going to be treated like scum.’_

He didn’t want that. His mother was very precise about that, as she’d not wanted him to go to jail for something like that, so she’d always told him to be courteous and polite, which he really _did_ try to do.

They exited the parking space in front of the café and made a turn through one of the narrower streets, Margret chuckling to herself as she put the radio’s volume a touch higher, one of the pop songs on the radio loud over the speakers.

He supposed that he should get into the mood, thinking about some of the hot girls that he worked with, if it came to that. He was a porn star, the least he could do is to do what she wanted, so he’d be able to go out and-

 **Bang**.

A car slammed right into the back, Margret cursing loudly as Jaune felt his insides roll with the blow, thankfully strapped in safely, though there was no airbag that came to cushion the blow. He felt his head rattle a little, as Margret got out.

“My car! Fuck you, you fucking Spic-“

Margret shut up, as the person who had accidentally hit the car got out, and he pulled himself loose, the clicking of the belt as he got out, looking at the people that’d made Margret shut up.

Two men stood there, one short with a moustache and the other a little taller, pistols aimed at Margret, the men looking at her with hostile looks, one of them speaking up in heavily accented Spanish.

“Oye, porky! This is my car, how are you gonna repay me, huh?”

The two men were threatening Margret, and Jaune felt he should at least do _something_ , but then there was the fact that these two men were carrying guns, that were aimed right at Margret. The woman looked uncomfortable and Jaune felt that he himself looked uncomfortable as well, as the men looked at him.

A pop, almost like a crack, came from the gun, Margret ducking, the shot clearly aimed over her head by the man. He wasn’t aiming for her, but it had the intended purpose.

“No words, porky? This is my car! How are you going to repay me, huh?!”

Margret wailed something, Jaune seeing her distress, as the two men looked at him, expressions that definitely were ‘not so pleasant’ to the eyes, the two men not aiming their weapons at him, but Margret seemed to be distressed, as one of the men lowered his weapon.

“Empty your pockets, fatty!”

A wallet was pulled out and thrown on the ground, one of the men looking at it and then going through the money, plucking bills out of the wallet and then tucking them in his pocket. This was definitely a robbery, and he remembered that Jennifer had said that it was in a bad part of town.

The men looked at Margret and then seemed to come to a conclusion, the taller one speaking loudly, in a Latin-American accent.

“Run, piggy! Run, _gringo_! Show us how a piggy runs and we _might_ let you go out alive. Blondie? Pockets, now.”

Margret ran like a pig from the butcher’s knife, Jaune gulping as he saw the two men look at him, his hands going to his pocket and pulling out his wallet and putting it out in front of him, the short man checking the ID and then nodding.

“Poor student, eh? You’re off the hook. Go and take a long walk back to where you came from. Pablo? Piggy had sixty on her, we split it between us.”

The two men seemed to take enough with what Margret had in her wallet, the unnamed man handing him his wallet back, the two men looking barely ruffled, clearly used to such rackets.

“Go, go.”

He turned in the direction of the café, where his bike was located at, and started to jog, not quite running. The two men started a conversation in Spanish, leaving him to get back to the café, where he had his bike and thus his mode of transport.

Margret would have to fend for herself now, and he caught sight of Maria leaning against the wall, her hand holding a mobile phone, clearly having just finished calling someone, the phone tucked back into the old lady’s pocket, looking at him.

“You’re back. Good.”

He didn’t want to ask questions, as he looked at the bike that he had, Mary standing next to the door, still in her uniform, the old woman patting his arm.

“Are you okay, sonny?”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure whether he was okay, but he at least didn’t think he should be sleeping with Margret right now. There were limits to what he could take, and this was one of those limits. Mary seemed to have a softer expression on her face, as she pulled out a pack of tissues, holding one out for him.

“Dry your eyes, Jaune. It isn’t good to see a grown man cry.”

He was crying? Was he crying?

He rubbed at his eyes and was surprised to see that they’d come away wet, Mary giving him a soft rub over his shoulder.

“It’s okay. Do you want me to call Sienna? Your house?”

He shook his head. He should’ve been more assertive, more domineering, more able to say no, even if she didn’t stop. He dabbed at his face, his eyes closing and opening to try and shed more tears.

“Ahh, sonny… Sometimes, you need to grow some _cojones_ , to show your strength. Maria? Bring him home. Use the pickup truck to bring his bike with you.”

He looked at the old woman, who patted his side, looking wiser than his father and mother combined, probably due to the years that she’d been alive.

“I’ll leave the uniform in the employee’s room.”

Mary said, as the old woman nodded, Jaune taking another tissue and wiping at his eyes. He’d been crying, like a wimp, some loser that couldn’t even stand up for himself. The old woman guided him inside, to one of the seats, faster than he’d imagined her being able to do, her fingers grabbing a hold of his own as she hopped onto the seat next to him at the counter.

“Sonny, look at me.”

He looked at the old woman, whose glasses had been pulled off, the aged eyes looking tired, silver in colour, fading somewhat into paleness, as the old woman looked at him seriously.

“How do you feel?”

He didn’t know _how_ he felt, but he knew that he’d nearly submitted to just going along with the girl that’d been aggressively making her moves. Could he be honest with the old woman? She was someone he only knew superficially, but the old lady seemed to have a good heart, or at least well-wishes.

“Afraid. I’m… She’s one of my sisters’ friends, and I’m just- It was supposed to be a date.”

The old woman looked to mull over something, as she placed her hand on his chest, not feeling anything, but just placing it there, over his heart. It wasn’t a calming thought at all, but he calmed down a little more, as she looked quietly at him.

“Fear is only a thing to distract you, sonny. Let me tell you, I am afraid as well. Many people would want to hurt my granddaughter. Many people would want to hurt my sons, and my daughters. They are not all good people, nor are they always the ones who treat others kindly. _Calavera_ means skull, because we walk with death all day. When I moved to the United States, I was but a young woman, childless and arrogant. Now, I am old and have been blessed with many sons and daughters.”

The personal information didn’t make him aware of what the old woman wanted to convey, the woman shifting a little in her seating, rubbing over his chest softly.

“It is good to fear, but it is good to be strong too. You have seen her for what she is, sonny. Not good. Now, go home and rest. You are a good child, too gentle and caring for the cold world we live in.”

It was advice from a senior citizen, someone who had been alive three to four or five times longer than he had been. He looked down, Mary clearing her throat. He looked up to see that she’d opted for a white blouse and a set of jeans, a silver necklace around her throat with a silver skull on it, with ‘ _Santa Muerte’_ in lettering, her expression quite understanding.

“Ready to go with me?”

He didn’t really want to go home. He wanted to crawl in a small hiding hole and be safe, as the old woman put her glasses on once more and sighed.

“You will be a sweet boy, sonny. Maria? Deliver him home and ensure that he is right. I’ll go over the footage.”

He wondered what the footage was, but noticed a security camera that’d been there in the corner, the old woman looking like she was definitely getting herself settled in for an evening of watching the security footage, to… to do what?

He was just a man, and a woman always had the right. Women were always oppressed, hurt by men and given no quarter by the women that they encountered. He walked after Mary, a pick-up truck standing where the truck had been with the coffee crates, Mary getting into the car and starting the engine, letting him get in the passenger seat, her expression contemplative.

“Are you okay? Eve told me about her own time when she was…”

A momentary pause, as something in Mary’s eyes darkened, her eyes looking cold and distant, rather than the vibrant silver that they were.

“treated roughly, sexually. It’s not right if a guy or a girl goes through that. I’ve seen so many deaths… Ahh, _culos_ don’t get to rest.”

She admitted that freely, as she drove to the front, Jaune getting out to get his bike, Mary keeping the engine running. Old Maria came hobbling out with the stick tapping onto the street, Jaune hearing Maria’s words in Spanish, having no idea what was being said.

“Maria? Bring him home and leave him at the front door. We must speak when you get back.”

He wanted to go lie in bed and never get out of it. Mary held the door open for him as he’d secured the bike in the back, Mary starting to drive after a moment of securing his seat-belt.

“I’m such a waste of space.”

Mary laughed, unpleasant and without a hint of positive emotion.

“You and me both, _Cabrón_. Still, you’re a good kid.”

He laughed, bitterly. Men weren’t allowed to be good in Jennifer’s world.

“I’m a _porn star_ , Mary. I’m just a coworker with your friend, and there’ll be nothing that I can do to ever find a girl that’ll look at me and think that I’m someone desirable. I should’ve just gone and did what I had to, then got home. She’s right, and she’s-“

Mary’s hand shifted gears, her fingers grabbing his chin and turning to him, whilst her hand on the steering wheel made a light turn.

“Listen to _me_ , Arc. If you weren’t to be trusted, Miss Kali wouldn’t like you so much. She even likes me, even though she knows what I am and what I do to people. You can’t be _Calavera_ without being tough like diamond. You had a bad date, yes. You were dating a fat pig that called us Latinx! Are you going to get some _cojones_ and act like a man?”

She let go of him, a fierce curse in Spanish uttered, as she honked her horn at the car that’d stopped in front of her.

“ _Cabrón_ , get the fuck out of the way!”

She put the horn on blast again and cussed, Jaune watching her mutedly, uncertain whether he should be scared or anything else. He just felt numb, like everything was moving in slow-motion, without him being able to do a thing. Jaune knew that he was now safe with Mary, who’d deliver him home, without the fuss of having to report to his sister that everything was…

His sister.

_‘She would pick her friend’s side, wouldn’t she?’_

“Jaune? Where do you live?”

He gave the address in a daze, as he took a deep sigh. Who would want a guy that was weak like him? He knew that he was a porn star and should be able to do it without a hitch anytime, but he had been afraid. He’d been too damn afraid.

“Jaune?”

He looked up, finding that they’d entered the neighborhood, the pickup truck slowing down to the neighbour’s house.

“It’s a little further, actually. I’m… I think I’m going to go to bed, just… I feel so tired.”

She cut the engine, and got out of the car, looking around.

He got out as well, as Mary pulled the bike out of the back, setting it on the ground in front of him, her expression looking a little sweeter, a little gentler.

“Hey, Jaune? Cheer up, will you? A guy like you shouldn’t look like he’s lost his _cojones_ , okay?”

She pushed her bangs back and smiled at him, before she grabbed his arms and then tugged him down a little, looking at his face.

“You’re going to go to bed, have a nice dream and then greet the morning with a smile, Jaune. You had a bad date, she was a fat whale and you were treated badly, but you’re home. You’re stronger than you think you are, Jaune.”

She leaned closer and he could smell coffee and blood on her scent, a metallic tint invading his mouth as he tasted something sweet and bitter at the same time, as she delivered a very gentle kiss to his lips, leaving him to feel a shiver make its way down, as she pulled from him, looking into her eyes for a long moment, unsure of what to think.

“Don’t think of me as a woman you should love, Jaune. I’m not a good person. I have seen much more than most, and I am _Calavera_. _Abuelita_ appreciates you, and I think you are a good person, but don’t think that I will love you. You deserve someone with less blood on her hands, as _Santa Muerta_ has blessed me with the gifts of her holy name.”

He felt how his chest seemed to pound, pain and pleasure and more strange feelings welling up inside him. He was sure that she was more or less trying to push him away, but the look in her eyes was quiet and calm.

“Don’t love a sinner like me, Jaune. It was a kiss, as a lady gives to a young man who appeals to her. Now, you should get inside. I’ll have something for you when you come and visit me next time. Oh… and if that fat pig bothers you again, let me know.”

Mary’s lips curled in a smile, a dangerous and frightful smile to some, but Jaune just saw the Latino features light up with that hint of interest, his tongue sliding over his lips for a long moment.

_‘Beautiful.’_

“Don’t love me. We cannot be together, never. You would hate me for what I am and who I am, Jaune. You do porn, I do… _different_ work. Let us be friends, however.”

She extended her hand and he felt silly. She was obviously not interested in him, but the kiss had felt great. It had been warm, a little funny in taste, but it was so genuine.

“I’m… that was my first kiss.”

He shook her hand and she laughed softly at him.

“Mine’s long-since gone, Jaune. A man who has some _cojones_ … Is not so bad. _Abuelita_ enjoys your presence.”

He didn’t know what she meant, but he nodded.

“Tell her… tell her I said thank you. I’m… She gave some wise advice.”

Mary smiled, as she laid her head in her neck and then shook her hair. The light of the lamp made her look like a shadow, as her fingers ran through the loose strands.

“She does, yes. _Buenas_ _noches_ , Jaune.”

He grabbed the bike as she drove off, a similar ‘good night’ uttered to her, and the expression on her face turning much more business-like when she did, as she headed back. It was around ten or so, yet he felt like it had been an age.

“How did it go?”

Jennifer asked him as he passed by the living room and he felt tired. He’d been kissed by a woman older than him. She was hot, as far as he’d seen, her body covered by the blouse, but her body well-trained and firm in shape.

He felt sick, recalling Margret’s words. Would he really be believed? Probably not.

“I don’t think I want to go on another date with her.”

He kept it short, as he pushed past her and entered his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it, falling onto the bed. He’d had a kiss from a barista, an older woman who definitely was ten years or so older than him.

_‘I’m not sure I can work anymore.’_

Something felt off about it.

His phone rang, and he could hear by the ringtone that it was Sienna, the Imperial March specifically assigned to her, because she was like Darth Vader, uncompromising, yet with ultimately a good heart.

“Are you okay? I’ve heard from _Abuela_ about what happened.”

The concern in the Faunus woman’s voice was something that made him smile and shudder at the same time, knowing that Margret had pushed past several boundaries that he should’ve set. She’d said that his opinion didn’t matter, because he was hot.

_‘I’m not hot.’_

He was just an average guy.

“I’m… How can she just _do_ that?”

He waited for Sienna to respond, and there was a hesitant sound in the background from the woman.

“Sometimes, people are monsters hiding behind a façade of how much they care for you. They’ll talk you into letting others under you do things that they don’t want, they hurt the daughter of a man you respect a lot, all because of a need for money and power. I’m sorry, if you want to stop working… I can understand that. After that, it must be bad if you were confronted with something like that, I can give you severance pay.”

It was an offer that he would have taken, if Mary hadn’t delivered him home. If he had been still wrapped in that feeling of disgust, of being used like a tissue, because he was ‘hot’ in her eyes, and his sisters probably never believing him…

“No, I’m… give me a few days. I’ll… I’ll be there on Friday. You’ll be seeing me on Friday, Sienna.”

Sienna’s picture was her giving him the middle finger.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare do something that you’re not ready for, Arc. Your ass is mine, and I’m not going to let someone I’m responsible for getting hurt again!”

It was concern, honest concern for his well-being that made him cry, Sienna clearing her throat.

“I want you tomorrow afternoon at… at three, yes. Come to this place and we’ll _talk._ ”

He exhaled slowly.

“I’ll… I’ll be there, boss.”

A discordant sound from Sienna, as she hissed.

“Call me Sienna, you’re… fuck. You’re part of the team. I’m… I’m responsible for you. Kali wouldn’t like it if you were to leave suddenly, she’d bother me all day, Blake would worry about it, blaming herself and Eve would be like ‘where’s the big guy gone’ and bother me, so it’s my responsibility to talk some sense into you. Remember, three in the afternoon, Arc.”

He looked at the address, finding the municipal park listed, with the ‘Fountain of Unity’ at the middle of it marked as the location where they were to meet.

“I’ll be there, Sienna.”

She gave a rough ‘Great, I’ll see you tomorrow and don’t you dare stand me up, Arc. I know where you live!’ before the connection was shut down and he looked at his phone.

_‘It sucks.’_

He’d… he’d been too weak. He’d been too weak and someone had taken advantage of it.

_‘I think I need those lessons, Yang.’_

He should be a better man. Men didn’t get… they didn’t get…

He curled up in his bed and tried to imagine that he wasn’t crying. Imagination and reality were two entirely different things, sadly.

* * *

**Well, Feminist Dating. Very sexy, much wow, much no. Something disgusting to write.**

**Men and women are equally victims to sexual assault. Sometimes, a girl really doesn’t like to hear the word ‘no’. That's when things get annoying.**

**No polling for what's going to come next this chapter though. There'll be some after-effects to this.**

**Sometimes, a breaking point has to be reached.  
**

**You get to decide on what stuff happens in the chapter after the next one, though.**

**The Mexican I conscripted for the Mexi-Spanish translation is responsible for the Spanish. Invade Mexico if you have any problem with it. No Escobars or Guzman were harmed during the production of this chapter, though I will commend Wyrmraker for guessing it.**

**Until next time, sometime in the future. Remember: If you don't want it and she does, it's not okay.**

**Leave a comment if you'd like to!**


	9. Mornings, meetings and making the best of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Definitely with more emotions running high.
> 
> He's got a meeting with the boss though. Sienna's got some experience with rough dates.

**I do not enjoy writing sexual assault.**

* * *

“Who is going to believe you?”

Margret’s voice echoed through his mind as he woke up, feeling no flabby fat arms restraining him, his bed-sheets a little disheveled during to the sleep that he’d managed to get, his body feeling raw, as he checked the time, feeling like he was up for good now. It was six in the morning and the earliest rays of sunlight were already starting to peek over the horizon.

_‘I might as well go down and get some early breakfast.’_

He didn’t think he could sleep last night, but it seems he had slept. He felt like he was being touched by stubby, fat hands that kept on touching, kept on trying to get him hard and hearing the words echo around his head, knowing that it was a done deal. Jennifer wouldn’t believe him, she probably wouldn’t… _probably_.

Who believed the guy that was an agent of the patriarchy anyways? Who would believe a porn star that he’d not wanted to have anything to do with a fat girl that definitely was into him?

“Good morning, Jaune.”

His father spoke, the man already sat at the table, the morning breakfast not prepared yet as he sat down, fingers tapping lightly on the table for a moment to indicate that he should sit down, his mother ambling into the kitchen, her hair still done up with curlers, a sign that she hadn’t prepared for the day yet, a dark blue bathrobe covering her body, his mother giving him a sleepy look as she sat down next to his father, the man reaching over and touching something on her back, the woman’s eyes flashing open as the man gave a grin.

“Morning, beautiful. Care to get your husband some breakfast, or is it just a lazy day today?”

He felt sick, all of a sudden. It wasn’t fair that he’d get- that it’d happen like this, as his mother gave a sweet look to his father, as she leaned closer and kissed her husband’s cheek.

“Of course. Do you want to have some bacon for breakfast, Jaune?”

An image of Margret came to the forefront of his face when she’d mentioned bacon and he felt sicker than he had before.

“Ah, no mom. I’m not…”

He wasn’t going to be getting that image out of his mind, the beady eyes that looked at him and the near ‘work time’ that he’d evaded thanks to the car being rear-ended by those two men. It had been luck, or perhaps something else, Margret seen as a better target, though he’d had more money in his wallet, the two men’s rough exterior giving him the shivers.

“I’m thinking about making a sandwich. My boss wants to see me in the late afternoon.”

He remembered Sienna’s words, the way that she’d tried to reach out to him immediately once she’d been briefed, the near-demand of him to show up bouncing through his mind.

The sandwich would be a good choice, but bacon… it brought to mind Margret, as he buttered the bread and then laid a few slices of chicken on it. At least chicken wasn’t as fatty as other meats, and it would give him protein, and…

The feeling of a fat foot touching him made him jolt up, his eyes panicked as he looked around, relaxing only when he found nobody sitting across him.

_‘It’s okay, I’m at home.’_

His father and mother were talking, his mother smiling at something his father had said, the man’s fingers brushing over his wife’s own whilst they stared intimately at each other, as if the world wasn’t enough for them.

His father’s attention went to him, the man looking serious for a moment as he seemed to calibrate himself to being a father again.

“Jaune? Are you alright?”

The man asked in his own brusque way, since none of his sisters were up yet, the work day starting early only for Theresa when she had to go and get to work, being an officer of the law, his father’s concern something that made him feel a little bit warmer.

“The date didn’t go so well.”

That was an understatement. She’d said that it’d be hard for him to get away and he knew that it was the truth. Men were evil creatures according to Jennifer, and they never got the help they deserved. He wondered whether Margret would insist on another date, and he’d…

_‘I don’t want to.’_

The man made a sound, taking a deep breath and then offering what went for a paternal smile for him.

“Son, that’s a thing that happens. That she happens to resemble Mrs Potato head isn’t her fault, I’m-“

Artemis Arc-Beauregard smacked her husband’s shoulder.

“ _Jonathan_! You can’t talk about your daughter’s friends like that!”

The man turned his head to his wife, clearly not too happy with his wife’s commentary.

“I can damn well talk about them as I want. They asked me to check my patriarchy _privilege_ , Artie! What the hell is patriarchy privilege except working a long hard day and coming home to my loving wife of thirty-odd years, who’s got a cold beer ready for me to drink and a warm puss-“

The man stopped abruptly, as if he realized that Jaune was present, coughing to cover up whatever embarrassment the man had felt.

“Well, you know. Jaune, if life gives you melons, go for melons. Don’t go for twinkie hotcakes, no matter how easy it is.”

Artemis Arc did not seem to find that very funny, as she put her hands on her hips, giving her husband a sharp look.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean, Jonathan?”

The man looked at his wife with the ‘sexist grin’ on his face, a term coined by Saphron, who had been a feminist when she’d been younger, until she’d decided that the women there were too man-hating for her, his hand reaching out of sight, his mother jolting a little as his father did something behind her back.

“Jonathan Arc!”

The woman flushed, as she grabbed her skirt and frowned sternly at the man, who licked his lips.

“Hey, I know what my woman _wants_ , Artie. Jaune, there’ll come a time when you’ll want to look at a girl and go ‘she’s my woman’. When Artemis and I met, I was sort of thinking ‘yeah, I wanna get with this girl’. Didn’t think it over, so I was young, careless and utterly crazy to want a woman like her.”

Jaune watched his mother frown at her husband, threatening to break out in a smile.

“I still have your love-letters, Jonathan! Who was it who was your ‘virgin huntress goddess’, huh? It wasn’t quite virginal after you’ve had your rough grubby hands on my body after that time we went to the disco!”

This was veering into the ‘too much information’ territory. His father grinned at her and said something that he couldn’t quite catch to his mother, whose face turned red before she spoke up with annoyance in her voice.

“That McFly dude was all over Lorraine! How was I supposed to know that you weren't into her, huh? My sister just _had_ to walk in when you were fixing your pants, Jonathan Arc! She didn’t stop teasing me about that for _weeks_ , even after father took you out hunting with the shotgun.”

The back-and-forth was getting uncomfortable as his father pulled his mother into his lap, starting to tickle her.

“Darn you woman! That swimsuit that you and that sister of yours were wearing when we went swimming was too irresistible! How was I supposed to resist, huh?”

His mother laughed, smiling at her husband, Jaune suddenly catching her eye and his mother pulled out of her husband’s grasp.

“By being a man and not walking out with your junk out so that Glynda could see it! Mom wasn’t around, but I had to field questions from my sister _and_ her best friend about ‘Mister Johnny going streaking with big sis Artemis’! Don't you know how embarrassing that was?!”

The man grumped a little, clearly not thinking too much of the interaction, Jaune’s eyes watching how the man shifted his body back a little to let his wife stroke over his cheeks.

“I don’t think it was that much of a problem! Did you see how Glynda looked on television? If I knew she’d grow up to be that hot, I’d have gone for her and-“

His mother smacked his father, obviously not happy with that comment, frowning at the man, who humphed and held up his hand.

“I married _you,_ woman. Don’t take that too seriously, I have been putting babies in you for decades! She was a kid when we married!”

His mother frowned at the man she’d married all those years ago, pregnant with Mae at the time, clearly not too happy with the comment that’d been given. Mae had been a sickly child when she’d been younger, and his aunt had tried to work on a cure for diabetes over the course of a decade.

“That doesn’t matter, Jon! She’s still twelve years younger than you!”

The man got up and kissed his wife, silencing her retort with a kiss, her body pressing against her husband, as they shared a moment, Sapphire coming into the kitchen, half-dressed in a shirt and her underwear.

“Oh god, they’re kissing already this early in the morning. Get a room, you two!”

His father continued to kiss his mother, as his sister sat down, his father smacking his wife’s ass.

“That’s a good woman, Jaune. Sapphire, how’d you sleep, huh? Gotten anything in mind for the next campaign of the losers?”

Sapphire sighed, clearly not too happy with the commentary from his father about her chosen vocation, even if it was a ‘volunteer position’.

“It’s the _presidency_ , dad. If you’d want to vote for the right party for once, you’d see that the world needs more Democracy! I’m sure that you can see that the president has been making a mess out of the world since he’d been elected, and we’re here to fix that!”

Jaune didn’t really think too much about politics, since he’d not been able to vote anyways. Sapphire had always been the more politically involved person, since there was something to be done about the system. Since she was involved, he’d tried to find a way to keep from being tasked with the dirty jobs like trying to help with recruitment.

_‘At least she doesn’t force me to go out on a date with the people she hangs around.’_

His father’s disagreement with Sapphire’s political leanings was often a topic of debate at the breakfast table, whilst Jade tried to keep the peace and kept the ‘god-fearing’ sheep out of the brawl, Carice having definitely zero political interest, unless it meant that there were hot boys.

Jennifer voted the same way as Sapphire voted, of course. The party of feminism and the LGBTQ people was always in demand with that type, his father had said, though Saphron definitely voted the third party, with that Hoe Horgerbomb person.

“Fix what, huh? Life’s good! I’m… Oh, why do I bother? Go and clean the toilet, it’s in need of a good scrubbing, so you better get working after breakfast is done.”

He was spared from doing that chore, it seemed, as Jaune continued to prepare his sandwich, ready after a short while, as Jade joined them at the breakfast table, sweet in her smile and saying the customary blessing before she started.

“I hope you’ll have a nice day today, Jaune.”

The wish for that was generic from her, always something that a good Christian would wish for someone who would be a lamb worth saving, the smile on her lips enough to make him feel a little better.

At least Jennifer wasn’t at the breakfast table right now. He could do without the thought of being reminded about his date with Margret, feeling the slimy feeling inside him rise up, as he felt nausea push through his throat again.

A nice day, for someone like _him_?

All he would be good for was being someone’s cock, a dildo that had a guy attached to it, someone who Margret could accuse of anything if she so desired it, and there was nothing that he could do about it because all guys were scum, according to his sister.

* * *

He was on the bike after a few minutes of saying his goodbyes, catching Terra ambling into the kitchen with Saphron leaning against her, moaning something about needing coffee like she needed her Terra-bear, the girlfriend offering a helpless smile at his mother before he left the house, just cycling along, trying to find the right way to put his mind at ease. Even sitting on a saddle made him muse about what had happened to him, feeling the ghost of feet brushing against his groin, touching him in a way that made his skin crawl.

Margret had just been so bold as to do that and told him to shut up and give her pleasure. He wasn’t someone who was hot, attractive or anything else, and he’d had a talk with Mary before, knowing that it wasn’t a big problem.

He had found himself in front of the park at nearly nine in the morning, looking at the cast-iron gate that had been opened up, the greenery stretching out in front of him. She had said that he’d be there at three in the afternoon, but he’d gotten there ahead of time, six hours too early, and he knew that if he went to the workplace, he’d just be bothering his coworkers with his own silly problems, or Sienna’s own schedule running counter to it.

“Well, look at who we have here. Jaune Arc, the _man_ himself.”

He flinched as he heard Cardin’s voice, turning his gaze to the direction that the voice had came from, his expression changing as he spotted the brown bunny ears, Velvet looking rather sexy in her workout gear, Cardin wearing a wife beater and a set of jogging pants, muscles already glistening with sweat.

“Hey, Cardin.”

He wasn’t sure whether he’d want to get into a confrontation with Cardin right now, as Velvet seemed to shrink back a little, Cardin sighing softly, running a hand through his hair. It’d been nearly six or seven months since he’d last seen Cardin, the difference in how the man looked now compared to when he’d been one of the jocks not as much as it’d be expected.

“Gotten a girlfriend yet, you dateless loser?”

It was the usual banter, as Jaune shook his head, knowing that if he responded, he’d just mess up and stutter. He didn’t want to cause too much of a fuss for Velvet, or for Cardin or anyone else.

“No, I haven’t… I mean, I’m just Jaune Arc, who’d go for someone like me, huh?”

Velvet looked like she wanted to say something, Cardin turning to his girlfriend’s direction, jabbing a finger at her.

“This is my girl. Velvet, say Hi to one of my friends from high school. Jauney boy and I go way back, don’t we?”

An arm around him and Cardin jerking him close to him, the smell of sweat growing stronger, as Velvet seemed to shy away from him and her boyfriend, Cardin pointing a finger at his girlfriend, smiling that mean ‘Cardin-smile’.

“This is the hot girlfriend I’ve been talking about. When you pull her ears, she tightens something fierce. You’re a dateless loser, so I thought I’d give you a few pointers on how to win you a girl.”

Velvet looked at him, surprise flashing on her face, as he offered her the near-copyrighted Jaune Arc Smile of Helplessness, as he knew that making a fuss was not going to work now. Cardin was probably stronger than him, they were out of high school and who would ever want to date him if he was…

Margret flashed in front of his face and he felt the nausea rising in his body as he heard Velvet speak very quietly.

“H-hello, J-Jaune.”

He couldn’t imagine the two of them being in a healthy relationship, but it was what Velvet had said was her relationship.

“See? She’s nice and friendly, and a girl like that’ll be something you want. When I ran into her, I was sixteen and she was eighteen, but damn if she wasn’t charmed by these muscles of mine.”

Velvet looked down, blushing at the words of her boyfriend, her eyes cast down.

“I liked your shirt. Y-you defended me.”

Jaune felt like he was the worst, unable to defend a girlfriend if it came down to it. Even a jerk like Cardin was able to get a girlfriend, without even trying to make himself a better person, Cardin letting go of him after a moment, shaking his head softly.

“See? That’s what a guy gets when he’s got one of those hot babes as a girlfriend. I tried out as a porn star, in case I break another leg, like before… I didn’t forget about that, Velvet.”

She shrank away, trying to hide a little from her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry! It was a reflex, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

It probably had a story behind it, but he didn’t think that Cardin was a very good fit for Velvet, knowing what kind of stuff he got up to. He thought about what had nearly happened then, wondering if he’d be-

An image of him with Margret as his girlfriend, of being bossed around and told to have sex with her or she’d-

The nausea grew intense enough and he staggered forward, losing the breakfast all over the grass, groaning and choking on the bile and stomach acid that came from his mouth, the sounds around him fading, remembering the touches and the feeling that he’d gotten from her at that date, at the words that she’d uttered.

He felt someone hold his shoulder, as the heaving stopped, nothing left in his stomach at this moment in time, the feeling burning in his throat still.

“Gross, dude. Velvet, get him a mint. We’re continuing on our run. I can’t miss this shot at getting to go pro.”

Velvet gave him a mint and an embarrassed smile, smiling at Cardin and calling him sweetie again, as they jogged along, Jaune tasting the mint after he’d put it in his mouth, feeling the sickness grow, as he took a deep breath and then held on to his bike.

He sat down on a bench, deeper in the park, just looking at the sky, watching the sun slowly climb, emptiness in his mind threatening to go and overtake him. He saw couples jogging, knowing that he’d probably have a hard time finding a girl to date, if at all that was a possibility. He knew that it would be impossible to even try to get a girl once the news became known that he’d not been the best guy with Margret, even if she’d…

His stomach was empty, but he heaved anyways, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of being with the woman. Some requests would be distasteful, but he hoped that it would never come to such a moment where he’d have to be with such an unpleasant individual.

_‘I don’t like it.’_

His phone beeped once, and he caught the caller ID before the ringtone came, the hour nearly one, as he saw the number, the gym’s phone number appearing there.

“Hey Jaune! How’d your date go? W-was it fun?”

Ruby’s chipper voice was like something that made the tears rise to his eyes. It hadn’t been fun, but he’d save her from worrying about it, because she was such a sweet, upbeat girl. She’d worry about him, after that affair with that guy touching her. She’d been emotional, touched by the fact that he’d been forced to go on a date with Margret.

“It was… not so _super_.”

That was the lightest term he could use, feeling like a criminal for even referring to it. It had been his fault that he’d not been assertive enough, that he’d needed some random event to bail him out of danger and making Margret run off. He hoped that she at least hadn’t ran into danger, though he knew that he’d get blamed for it anyways.

Jennifer was always talking about it and Margret was one of her friends.

“Do you wanna game? It’s in the afternoon, so I figured you’d- maybe you’d like to game a bit, get the bad taste out of your mouth? Dad’s currently out somewhere with Yang, trying to get her signed up so- If you want? I’m alone, well, I’m managing the gym, but nobody’s here.”

He didn’t think that he’d be any good with gaming right now, with Sienna having demanded he come and meet her at the park. It’d be another person getting mad at him for something that he’d done, another upset woman.

“I’m sorry, Sienna wants to meet me. She said that we needed to talk about stuff, and … and I don’t think I can miss the appointment.”

He was sure that he’d have some time, checking the clock tower in the distance, through the trees, finding it to be one and a half hours until his arranged meeting time with Sienna. He knew that if he didn’t meet with her, she’d chase him down and find him.

“Aww, that’s a shame! Let’s go and have fun tomorrow, if you can! Yang said something about training with you, so I’d really like it if you could spend some time with me, I need to work on my own timing.”

The training that Ruby did was different from his own, since he was trying to keep fit and get fitter, to work his body into something that’d make him look like a good porn star should.

“I’ll try and be there.”

He didn’t know if he could work on Friday. The thought of being with someone like Margret, of feeling how she’d be touching him and making him pay for any denial that he’d make, as a woman’s rights were always better than a man’s rights, according to the creed of feminism or something…

_‘What’s it worth, huh? Dignity? When did I ever have that? I’m a rentable cock, only fit for being inside a starlet who is much cuter than anything I can go and have.’_

He got up from the bench after an hour had passed, walking to the fountain and finding several people already around it, not a single hint of Sienna being there, and he sat down at the edge, feeling how his thoughts spiraled out towards the dark thoughts that had been creeping up on him.

_‘Don’t think about it. You don’t know how it’s going to go.’_

Jennifer would take her friend’s side, he knew. He was just an annoying little brother to her, in the fight against the patriarchy, he wasn’t worth the time that she’d spend on him.

The sun was shining, and it was warmer than he’d thought, loosening his shirt just a little, hearing someone clear her throat. Dark skin and eyes that held some sort of golden sheen to them, Sienna Khan stood in front of him, her eyes impressing on him that feeling of someone being about to deliver a can of whoop-ass, as she offered her hand for him to get up.

“Get up, Arc. We need to talk.”

There was the sharpness of her voice, her hand quivering as she held it out, him taking it, Sienna starting to walk with a strong pace, her feet carrying her along, without waiting for him, her hand gripping his own, as she nearly dragged him with her, her eyes glinting with that indefinite sheen of someone who was used to being obeyed.

“Let’s sit down here.”

Her voice was domineering and strict as he sat down next to her, and there was a moment where Sienna seemed to hesitate to speak, her eyes closing and then taking a moment to gather her thoughts, making certain that her voice would not falter.

“So, you got someone to try things with you.”

Her expression darkened, as she searched in her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and offering it.

He took it, wiping at his eyes. It wasn’t fair, a man didn’t cry about stuff like that, but he was crying, because he was weak. Sienna’s eyes looked into his own, as she seemed to deliberate on what to say.

“It’s- _Listen_ , if you want to call it quits, that’s okay.”

It was _sympathy_ from a woman who was stronger than he was, who seemed to always have her problems, with how her eyes seemed to flicker back and forth, her expression uncomfortable, as she blew out a deep breath.

“No need to be strong, Jaune. We can pay you, you will still keep the rights, and I’ll state that you’re a good, hard worker to whoever comes to inquire. You’re still owed money, I had so little time to give it to you what with Sun coming and having to apply, and I’m- I’m-“

Her Faunus ears lowered to her head, as she looked away from him, clearly uncomfortable with speaking about this.

“I’m willing to try and get you a referral, if you want a job. They always need human liaisons with the Embassy, and my name isn’t wholly without weight. I feel responsible, because I’m always the one who has to pick up the pieces and seeing a young guy who got approved by Kali is-“

She was trying to steer him away from the work that he’d done, the movies that he’d shot with Blake and with Neon and that brief moment with Eve. It was a job people wouldn’t want to admit they did, but they respected him at least a little bit for his cock.

“You need a guy, and I’m approved, so I want to keep on working, even if- Even if I’m not really good at being a guy. I’m- I’ll get over it, it was a bad date and-“

The bench creaked as she pushed him back against it, grabbing his shirt as she near-mounted him.

“Don’t you _dare_ go and make _excuses_. It was always like that with Blake and Adam, just making excuses for him and now she can’t- _Listen_ , Arc. We can make do without you. We’re hot girls, we’ve got nice bodies and a dick isn’t that hard to find if you know where to look. Even if Kali objects, I’m sure that- You had someone _touch_ you, Arc. That’s _never_ okay.”

It was a strong statement by Sienna, but he knew that he was just someone who’d be seen as a pervert if the news of his job came out. His sisters would just find it to be a reason to scorn him, his father would… well, he’d probably be proud of him, even if it wasn’t the honest nine-to-five job that his father had always been done, though nowadays, the hours varied.

“I’m not- Mary was nice enough to drive me home, you shouldn’t get too excited, what if you need more insulin, I’m-“

She hissed at him audibly, her catlike behaviour reminding him of a large wildcat.

“Shut _up_ , Arc. You were with a fat hippo who treated you like she was entitled to your dick. That dick is mine, I’ve stamped my name all over it and it’s _mine_ , damn it.”

She was speaking at a tone that was loud enough to be overheard, someone going ‘You go, girl!’ in the background, Sienna’s head turning around and a scathing insult seemed to fly, though he had no idea what was being said, the woman turning and making like a tree.

“ _Abuela_ likes you, Jaune Arc. If she’s happy, _I’m_ happy. I’m not… Fuck, I’m.”

She was sweating, her shivers making her look like she was suffering. She looked like she really needed the insulin, but he wasn’t sure whether she carried any on her.

“You need your insulin, Sienna, I’m-“

Her hand pressed over his mouth, as he looked into her eyes.

“Not a word, Arc. If that hippo dares to go and- Oh, don’t give me that look, the moment I saw the footage, I knew it was that tub of lard, and she dared to lay her hands on something that I own. I ought to kick-“

Something seemed to click, as she got up, her form sensual and strong, moving with that grace of a tiger about to prowl into the bushes and ready to pounce on prey.

“Get up, we’re going to the gym. I know just what you need, Jaune.”

It was a Jaune that she used to address him, rather than Arc, the woman looking at him expectantly, as he didn’t move.

“Come on, come on. It’s time for you to get a move on. I know Taiyang’s out with Yang, and we’re going to get you active.”

Sienna looked like she didn’t want to budge on it, and he smiled helplessly.

“But- but she-“

Sienna’s gaze was like that of a predator.

“Come with me, Jaune Arc, if you want to be a man. Get that butt-ugly bike of yours and let’s go to the gym.”

He was in front of the gym thirty minutes later, Sienna’s car parked next to the building, the woman leaning against it, crossing her arms. Ruby stood there, nervously looking at him.

“Jaune! Oh god, you’re here! Sienna said that she wanted to book the gym for something, but I didn’t know you were the one who was going to be her partner!”

That seemed to be new, as Sienna snorted, pointing to the door.

“Put up the damn sign, Ruby. I _don’t_ want to be disturbed. Arc, follow me.”

The woman’s steps were with that sashay, as Ruby stood there for a moment, getting the closed sign and then locking up, Sienna walking to the ring.

“I didn’t bring my exercise gear, I mean, I don’t have anything to-“

Sienna’s fingers tugged at her clothing, the top pulled off, revealing the bra that she wore below it, her eyes looking at him.

“Arc, strip to the underwear. You’re going to get your clothes messy if you’re fighting with me.”

Fighting with her? She had to be joking, she was a former professional.

Ruby gave an eep, Sienna’s leggings thrown over one of the posts, her bra joining it a moment later. Only a thong was covering the woman’s body, as Jaune whistled softly, being impressed by the physique of the woman, the woman’s physique a little emaciated, but still in good shape. Pretty, if there was a word for it that’d do it justice.

“I’m going to make you a _man_ , Jaune Arc. I’m making you a pet project of mine, so that fat hippo doesn’t dare to touch the guy that’s making me dough. Menagerian Muay Thay, or so they call it during the tournaments… Feh, you need to be a _man_ , Arc.”

Her body was in a low stance, her eyes looking at him, her body a blur as she moved, her right foot in his fat, perfectly still, the toe touching his nose, as her eyes looked at him, as she moved, her other foot tapping his nose.

“To fight is to kill. To kill is to be a beast. There is one end, and that is death.”

The words were spoken with an accented form of English, as if Sienna were translating it to English for his benefit, the woman’s bare upper body looking like she was getting ready to move, her breasts moving with every motion she did, her fist stopping a moment before it was to hit him, his body nearly flinching back at the feeling of her nearly touching him, Sienna keeping her strikes in check, and he felt little fear from the motions he did, probably because he was intimidated by her womanliness.

“Ruby, get a dummy here. Arc, pay attention, I will demonstrate. Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ has the right to touch anyone, despite what that girl might say. If they bother you, beat them until they bleed and then leave. You’re a man, have some balls!”

Sienna grabbed his balls for emphasis, her fierce look definitely making him see why she’d had several movies as a dominatrix, Ruby giving an ‘yes ma’am!’ as she went to fetch a dummy, Sienna exhaling softly.

“Listen, Arc. I don’t _teach_. I’m your boss, I want to keep the guy that I hired to do what he needs to do in fine shape. Don’t think that this is anything but a lesson in how to defend yourself from grabby fat hippos. Seriously, why Mary would suggest that you’d- _ugh_.”

Mary had kissed him, and she’d said that he shouldn’t feel a damn thing for her. It was a sweet kiss, something that made him feel warm inside his gut, something to make his body feel better.

“Don’t you go and fucking look like you lost something, Arc. Be a fucking man and _earn_ your balls!”

The woman squeezed them for emphasis, as she looked a little flustered after a moment, her hand rubbed off on her skin.

“I’ve got one here! Try not to break it, dad gets mad if you do!”

Sienna huffed and then glanced in Jaune’s direction.

“Form a fist. Like this.”

A simple fist, something that looked like any regular fist you found. Sienna demonstrated, and then she punched.

The dummy slammed against the ground with a loud ‘CRACK’, the strength that she’d used making it fall immediately, Sienna frowning a little, as she righted it.

“Okay, I think I’ll need to hold on to it for you to be able to- Like I _demonstrated_ , Jaune. Give it a punch. Imagine like you’re kicking that bitch in the face or something, or hitting her, or whatever.”

He imagined it, as Sienna’s coaxing got him in the mood, feeling the anger rise within his heart, within his body. It was the face that he had seen for a brief moment, the feet that’d touched him, damp and chubby, with a disgusting smell and-

“Aaah!”

His war cry was probably too girly as he punched the dummy like Sienna had demonstrated, his other hand forming a fist and punching at it, imagining how it would be to punch her, Sienna making a sound that alerted him.

“Alright, that’s it. You’ve got the technique, now try to control it. The important bit is to keep your eyes on the prey and then to strike. Alright, now that you’ve got the punch part down, take a few steps back. Let me get this thing set up again…”

Ruby stood on the sidelines, as Sienna got into position, hopping from right leg to left leg, before she stopped and turned to him.

“A kick. Raise the foot and then- like this.”

The leg moved. A training dummy’s head split open with the kick, as Sienna landed perfectly on her foot, Ruby groaning.

“Oh nooooo, not mister dummy! Dad’ll be upset again!”

Sienna snorted softly, clearly not too fussed about that.

“New dummy, Ruby. Charge this one to my account.”

The grumbling from Ruby was adorable, as Sienna turned to him, her face looking like she was going to challenge him to a duel or something, something fierce in her eyes.

“I like this place. It felt good to train here, after I got to the States. Now, give me a kick to the dummy, Arc. Show me that you’re not just a set of balls, use them!”

She was demanding, as he tried, lifting his foot like she’d done and trying to kick, only hitting the legs of the dummy, Ruby giggling a little at him, making his mood worse.

“Hush! Try again! Try to make your leg as supple as a vine and then just whip it!”

The advice wasn’t worth much, as he tried again, hitting a little higher, Sienna’s frustrated growl loud in the air as she grabbed his leg and rubbed at the muscles. It brought her in close proximity, the nakedness, or rather, the nudeness of her body making him feel like she was trying, as he stumbled, her arms wrapping around his leg, as she raised it, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

“Grab him. We’re going to raise that leg even if he resists.”

That wasn’t a good thing, as he was awkwardly supported by Ruby, her face buried in his armpit, sniffing loudly, as if she wasn’t smelling the good smells, deodorant a little scarce right now.

“Alright, try to give a little kick forward, Jaune. Kick at it. Think of it as the prey, as the enemy that you’ve got to beat. The first step towards getting better is to fight.”

There was that urge in her voice, as she held him, his legs hurting a little. Ruby was nosing against his nipple, sneezing loudly once, as Sienna looked none too pleased.

“Kick, Arc. Be a man for once!”

He’d heard that before, and he kicked. He knew that he’d never be able to use force against a woman, because that would open up the gate to hell, undoubtedly. He kicked again, and Sienna let go of his leg, leaving him to put all of his weight on Ruby, who pushed him up with surprising strength.

“You can do it, Jaune!”

She was a supporter, someone who wanted to see him do what Sienna was teaching him, so he tried a kick. It hit the upper body of the dummy, not quite the head. Sienna looked grumpy, putting her hands on her head, as she moved, the kick sweeping over the head as she pushed off with her other foot, to not decapitate the dummy this time. Ruby sighed softly, glad that she’d intentionally missed it.

“A man fights for his woman, for the life that he was given. My father, Rajah Khan, was a man who could fight down the people that tried to challenge him, and I am proud to be his daughter. Regardless of my flaws, I stand before you as a warrior, to impart upon you lessons.”

She looked like a warrior indeed, her expression fiercer than he’d seen her. She was aggressive, yet the beauty that hung around her was like that of someone seasoned in the art of combat, like the soldiers that his father had told about from the second world war, his body already lowering a little.

“Don’t think that this makes you _special_ , Arc. I am just showing you how to fight. It is my duty.”

It sounded like an excuse, really, to teach him, the finger that pointed at him, as she put her arms up in what was a blocking stance, if he’d watched Taiyang often enough. There were no cushions or guards up, just bare arms.

“Come on, attack. You need to be aggressive! Show that you’ve got fire in your blood and a set of balls, Arc!”

He did as she told him to, that authoritative voice reminding him of his mother, his fist blocked with the ease of an adult trying to stop a child, his leg going for an attack, Sienna dodging it without wasting a moment.

“More speed! Show that you’ve got a cock, Arc!”

He tried, he really tried, but every attack that he made was deflected, dodged or just evaded, the smug, arrogant expression on Sienna remaining, as her tongue slid over her lips in what seemed to be smug craving for battle.

“Get yourself into the fray! Fight, damn it! Don’t show me what a weak man you are! Weak men get raped by weak women! Show strength!”

He felt anger rise up inside him, the taunt that she’d given to him making Margret rise to the forefront of his mind. It probably was the effect she intended, as he screamed a war cry and went in with a punch.

It was easy for Sienna to move in, he could see her move, her arms grabbing his arm and then pulling him along, his body pressed to the ground, bringing his face to the mat and feeling her body rest on top of him, her knee on his neck.

_‘This feels like it’d be some kind of riot or something if it happened to a POC…’_

There had been something of an argument between Jennifer and Theresa, though he couldn’t really remember why.

“Weakness is _not_ tolerated. That is why I am strong, so I can _fight_.”

Her voice was in his ear as she pressed him down. It was kind of hot, in a strange way, to feel how she was dominating him in a fight, as he felt the shudder go through him, feeling a little light-headed, as he couldn’t breathe.

“Sienna! You’re choking him! He’s turning pale and now purple!”

He felt how blessed sweet air invaded his lungs once more as Sienna got up, shaking her head, her groin really close to him, the muscles on her leg pronounced, as he was lifted by her arms. He felt a little woozy, as she looked him in the eyes.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, feeling a little out of breath, Sienna’s gaze looking him over, a pained expression flickering over her face.

“Alright, you go and wail on me again, this time trying to keep to the regular punches and kicks, Arc. I can take a few hits, I wasn’t a weakling when I was younger.”

She was still young, he reckoned, as he continued, Ruby looking on with interested eyes, probably interested in seeing the former champion fighter get to train some newbie to the thing, though her eyes watched him more than Sienna, it seemed. As he kicked and punched at her, Sienna’s motions slowed just a little to let them impact, though her natural agility seemed to still be in effect, Sienna’s expression darkening just a little as they continued.

It felt like they had been busy for hours now, the burning in his muscles growing more intense after he’d gotten ready, Sienna’s body already covered in sweat, as much as his own was. Ruby had decided to come a little closer, getting a warning look from Sienna, sticking to the side-lines.

“I don’t remember giving you the authorization to use my gym, Sienna.”

Taiyang’s voice interrupted his train of thought, his kick going lower than expected, turning around to see the man leaned against one of the posts, Sienna giving the man a sharp glare.

“I don’t remember you saying _no_ to me training here, Taiyang. I’m just teaching Arc here some moves. I’ve got a _license_ for that, _remember_?”

Taiyang groaned, the soft groaning sound from his lips loud, as he left his post and got up.

“You’re teaching him MMT. Are you trying to get him ready to fight deathmatches or something?”

Sienna put her hands on her hips, her breasts bouncing a little.

“If you weren’t the guy who’d assisted me during my time as a fighter, I’d be poking your eyes out for even _looking_ at me, you know? Jaune here got a bad date and she tried to get fresh with him. I’m just teaching him how to prevent that by beating the bitch so bad that she’ll need crutches afterwards. Ain’t nothing wrong with some MMT, but if you _dare_ to get any funny ideas, I’ll tear your balls off and feed them to you, Taiyang.”

The threat was something that he’d gotten used to, the man shaking his head softly, Yang entering the gym.

“Helll-oooooh woah, nice tits, Sienna! You usually wear clothing, is this some kind of secret sparring?”

Sienna looked at Yang and snorted loudly at the insinuation.

“You only train MMT when you’re bare and in a loincloth, Yang. Jaune needs a good foundation.”

He definitely thought that it wouldn’t be a good thing if he went around beating people up. That was something that’d make most feminists really angry and scream about the ‘patriarchy’ or something. He’d acted out those things as ‘patriarchy pat’ or ‘threatening tom’ often enough.

“Well… If you ever need a sparring partner, I’m your girl. I mean… Ruby, don’t you see how nice he looks, huh? Nice start of muscles, sweat dripping down his body… makes a girl-“

Taiyang grabbed his daughter’s tail and tugged it. Yang made a surprisingly girly sound at the tug.

“Yang! Stop teasing your younger sister. Jaune? We _talked_ about this.”

He nodded empathically, knowing that the man had cautioned him, Sienna clapping her hand on his shoulder, giving Taiyang a look that seemed fairly humourless.

“ _Mine_. He’s my bitch until I’m happy with his progress, Taiyang. Arc! Let’s get to the showers!”

He was pushed out of the ring, Sienna definitely pushing him along, gathering her clothes and holding them in one hand, her expression definitely telling him that she wasn’t going to be satisfied with a quick rinse.

“Hey, you can’t go into the men’s shower! Jaune’s not-“

Ruby tried her best, but Sienna gave what went for her best scowl.

“He’s not going to be _stopping_ me, Ruby.”

There was a stern finality in Sienna’s voice, as she spoke with that strictness, as she pushed the door open and smacked his ass, making him move.

The thong was off a moment later, Sienna looking at it for a moment before she went to the tap and then washed it quickly, wringing it out, glancing at him.

“Under the shower! You smell of male pheromones!”

He wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he did as she ordered. The sound of the shower was filling the place, the wall hiding Sienna from view. Sienna joined him after a moment, the tattoos on her body illuminated by the light above them, as she stepped under one of the sprays and ran her hands over her body, her body marked by several injection marks, bruised skin in that area.

“Sienna, do you need me to inject you? It’s-“

She pushed him back against the wall, the woman looking into his eyes.

“Listen, Arc! I’ve got a problem, and I don’t need your help, _or_ your pity. I can deal with it, don’t think you can help me!”

He felt bad for her, knowing that she needed it and was too proud to admit that she needed help.

“It’s just insulin, Sienna. You don’t have to worry, I’m fam-“

Her hand smacked against the tiles, Sienna’s face irate and wrathful.

“It’s _drugs_ , okay? I’m a druggie, a junkie, the hit gives me the time to focus on stuff that I can do so I can have the peace of mind to work, and not be bothered by big-cocked bastards like you who get all concerned.”

He felt surprise go through him. He’d been so familiar with Mae’s need for an injection that it hadn’t even occurred to him that someone might want to use drugs. He didn’t know anyone who used drugs, but Sienna was so pretty that she’d not need something like that.

_‘Shows how much I know.’_

“Don’t _look_ at me like that! You’re looking at me just like _she_ does, and you need to stop it!”

She had a problem and she had at least admitted it. It was not his place to judge her for her flaws, for her weaknesses, and yet he felt that he should at least offer some support.

“If you need someone to inject you, I’ll help.”

Sienna’s face made very different spastic jerks, shifting between anger and rage and something that was so hurt that it almost made him worry, as she bared her teeth and then closed her lips, which moved as if she wished to say something to him.

“I don’t need your _help_. I don’t… I’m _not_ weak. I’m _strong_. I’ll be strong for those that need me.”

She breathed in and out, faster and faster, as he saw her struggle, and he tried to follow instinct.

His hand laid on her side, just like he’d seen his father do to his mother and the other one rubbed over her scalp, the wet hair brushed through by his fingers.

“ _Don’t_. Don’t you- Don’t you _dare_ pity me. I’m not… I’m _not_ weak.”

She wasn’t weak in the slightest meaning of the word, Jaune thought, as she turned her head up to him. He was reminded of Margret touching him, of her being so forward, contrasting her with Sienna’s vulnerable side, and he knew that he should say something to make her feel better.

He was just Jaune Arc, after all. He was a person that worked for her for money, and she’d taken the time out of her day to talk to him.

“You’re my boss, Sienna. I can help, at least a little. I want you to smile and be able to rest well.”

She pushed him away from her, his back hitting one of the knobs for the showers, the pain momentary, as she hissed at him like an angry wildcat.

“Don’t you dare act like Kali does. You’re… You don’t _know_ what I’ve been through, what _we’ve_ been through. You’re just going to turn your back on us after using us, and we’ll be left to pick up the pieces.”

He could feel the water rain down on him, as he looked at her, any thought of Margret banished, seeing her pull her guard back up, her eyes looking at him with anger in them.

“You won’t ever get with any of us, I won’t allow it. You’re just a man we rent, your skill never amounting to much more than that.”

He calmed down, knowing that he’d just be the dick they rented, after all. He let go of Sienna, feeling like he hurt all over.

“I know. A pretty woman like you is so far out of my reach, I should just have…”

She grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, this time a little gentler than before, or it might be that he was used to it.

“Don’t you _dare_ go for a fat hippo! You deserve someone sweet, someone who isn’t like us, or me. You need someone who will see what a good man you are. Don’t you think that I haven’t noticed? Blake smiles. Eve doesn’t drink as much. Even little Sun isn’t as much of a social retard as he used to be. You should go for an average girl, not some fat beast like that big hippo!”

It was a pep talk, as he could imagine it, knowing that she’d never be interested in him. He was just a coworker for them, and he didn’t make the world a better place by being some guy who had a big cock and little other in the way of skills.

“I’m not-“

She grabbed his face, stopping him mid-sentence, his cheeks pushed up a little by her hand.

“ _Listen_ , Arc. It’s for your own good that you don’t go for a car wreck like me. I’m not the best-tempered on most days, and I don’t _need_ your help. You’re helping out, yes, I appreciate it, but you’re not going to be dating a girl from the place you work at. It’s strictly _business_ , and Blake doesn’t need to have her heart broken again.”

She released him, her expression darkening, her eyes looking fierce and burning with a fit of serious anger, as she took a deep breath.

“ _Don’t_ , Jaune. Don’t get attached, it’ll just burn you even worse. If you need a date, I might know one or two girls that are normal, but _don’t_ get involved with any of us.”

It was similar to Mary’s own rebuke of any sort of feeling, and he wondered if it had anything to do with that, or that it was just Sienna’s decision.

“I know.”

He’d not be worthy for any girl as hot as Blake, or Sienna or even Eve. Mary was just being nice, giving him his first kiss, making sure that he knew what it felt like, and he should-

 **Smack**.

His head smacked to the side, as Sienna’s eyes blazed.

“Oh no, you’re _not_ getting dragged into depression again. I’ve seen that look often enough and I don’t want you to go and be into all sorts of herbal healing shit or crystals or whatever kind of boyfriend amulets! I’m done with that. You’ve got a dick down here, Arc.”

She grabbed it for emphasis, looking at him with her eyes narrowed. If he liked dominant women, he’d have a massive erection right now, but it was just limp right now.

“You’re going to use it. If you find a girlfriend, you’re going to use it on her, right in the pussy. You’ll be much happier that way.”

He didn’t think he’d have really that much success with people. He was after all, the bullied little brother of seven very strong women, as Jennifer and several of his sisters described it. Who would want a guy like him?

“I’m not attractive in the slightest, all they want is what’s between my legs, I’m-“

She smacked his face again. She definitely preferred aggressive diplomacy.

“Shut up and stop being a woman! I’m- I don’t want a guy that I sort of appreciate to be like a woman, so you’d better change your mind. A man should be strong, he should be able to grow hair on his chest and give his woman a good loving!”

He wasn’t sure whether he should take that as a guide or whether he should be more masculine according to her ideal.

“Who do you think I am, Bonan the Barbarian?!”

She frowned at him.

“He’s a good idea of what to strive for! Don’t be Umnas the Exalted!”

He definitely wasn’t going to be like that man! A beast of a man, with hair that’d fallen out and a gut that was always depicted as ‘bigger than a boatload of pitch and swill, with the amount of gold in his coffers overflowing like his paunch’, with teeth that’d been inlaid with gems and a definitely unflattering description to go with it in the source material, the artists always drawing the character to be seated.

The man always had a way out, even when Bonan had reached to the place upon which Umnas had abducted his woman.

“You like Bonan the Barbarian too?”

Sienna’s cheeks turned red, obviously flustered by the question.

“Got a problem with that? They were one of the few English books that we had available at the library!”

He didn’t have a problem with it, but it fit the woman’s aggressive attitude. Bonan was a man who did not leave his enemies alive to harass him, who held the lady of the book in high regard and yet was assertive enough to get with her. It was a mature comic, of course, but that hadn’t really mattered much to him when he was younger.

“No, I’m just-“

She hissed at him, pushing him away.

“You’re clean. Get towelled off and go out and talk to your friends. I need to wash. Don’t think you can charm me, Jaune Arc.”

He didn’t think he could, as he watched Sienna grab the shampoo and empty a generous dollop in her hair, starting to scrub it. It was her hair care regimen, and he supposed that he should get dressed.

He emerged from the shower a moment later, feeling a little less nervous for some reason, as Taiyang looked him straight in the eyes, Ruby nowhere to be seen, Yang busy with pushing the training dummy back to the storage, its decapitated head still looking like a sad sight.

“What happened, kid?”

It was a stern dad-like voice that the man used, Jaune offering his best smile.

“Nothing, I’m just… getting some training.”

The man crossed his arms.

“She doesn’t train _anyone_. In all my years of being her trainer, I’ve not seen Sienna take to the ring to teach someone MMT. The name for it in Menagerie’s language is ‘the killing dance’, and Menagerian Muay Thai is just the name that they gave it to make it a bit more appealing. What happened?”

The man insisted, and Jaune gave his best smile, the one that he’d show to the family when bad things happened.

“A bad date. She got a little handsy, and I had to be bailed out. It’s fine, I’m-“

The man raised an eyebrow, Jaune feeling that look rest on him.

“That isn’t alright, kid. Have you talked with anyone about it?”

Sienna, yes. His father probably wouldn’t be much help, since the man was trying to make him into someone who would be manly enough to make his own way, and he didn’t really believe that women could rape men, or… something like that. He’d never asked, but it didn’t seem likely, though his father might be disappointed with him.

Sex was sex, apparently. His father had lots of it, with the eight children that he had.

“Sienna, I mean… it’s not really a manly thing to get touched like that. Mary Calavera gave me a ride home.”

The man exhaled slowly, as he offered a small smile that felt a little bit fatherly, or perhaps more akin to an older brother. Jaune wouldn’t know what an older brother was like, really. He only had sisters.

“You’d be best off keeping out of trouble, Jaune. Mary Calavera is known for a few things around this part of town.”

Jaune supposed she was.

“She’s a great kisser, eh, I think it was a great kiss.”

The man looked surprised, before he seemed to return to his strict expression.

“That means she likes you, I _hope_. _Santa Muerte_ is not known to be kind to those who irritate her. _Abuela_ keeps the peace around this part of town, but it is still… not really optimal. Someone’s car was torched last night, retribution it seems.”

That sounded awfully familiar to Jaune’s ears.

“Sienna’s a woman who doesn’t take crap from anyone, Jaune. If she’s determined to teach you, I can’t stop her, but you must know that someone in her position isn’t going to sugarcoat anything. She’s your boss and that means she has to be strong.”

He could understand that. She was demanding even in his day job, when he had to be an actor. The training today probably would leave him with some muscle strain, as the door opened behind him and Sienna appeared.

“I don’t sugarcoat anything, you blonde overgrown Gila Monster! Arc, are you able to be there on Friday or not?”

Sienna’s commanding tone needed answering, as he nodded, Sienna poking his chest, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Good. We’ll talk about getting you in proper shape. If that fat hippo comes at you and tries to get at your dick, just punch her until she stops moving! You need to act like a man, with balls!”

Sienna was definitely not mincing her words as she pushed him out, Taiyang silenced with a ‘Shut up, I’m letting him go home!’ as she pushed him out, her expression definitely looking like she wanted to comment on something, but not quite giving him the time to gather his wits.

“I’ll send Blake on Friday to pick you up. You’re going to do that scene, yes?”

There was a question, some thought in her mind about him possibly saying no, and he nodded, trying to put as self-effacing a smile on his face as he could.

“Of c-Ergk!”

Sienna looked into his eyes as she grabbed his shirt and choked him with her strong grip on the shirt.

“I want _conviction_ , I want the truth, Jaune. Will you be able to do it or not? No looking like some emo turd.”

She let go of him, and he nodded to her, given breath to speak once more.

“I will, I will. I said that I’d do it and I don’t go back on my word.”

She nodded, patting his chest.

“ _Right_ , Bonan Junior… Keep your chin up, and if anyone gives you any guff, know that you can call me _anytime_ there’s a problem. Don’t you have a saying that when the first amendment fails, you’ve got the second one to fall back on, huh? Show some balls and I’ll have more work for you. I’m-“

She took a deep breath, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I’m going to ensure personally that anyone that wants to have you for a spin will be vetted by me and _not_ be some fat blob with more money than sense. We are _not_ going to whore our talent out.”

Sienna turned to her car and then got in, looking quite annoyed, as she always did, grabbing a needle and a syringe, her drugs with her in the car’s glove compartment.

She looked at him and gave him a flat look, before she placed them back in the car’s glove compartment. It was a small mercy, he supposed, and he felt a little bit satisfied that she’d at least not done that in his presence.

It was a small step.

Sienna drove off, giving him a look that told him that she had some confidence in him.

* * *

“So, your date tried to give you a bit of a fondle when you didn’t want it.”

Yang’s voice came from behind him, clearly not a very happy expression on her face, her eyes slowly seeming to grow redder, as her tongue flicked angrily, like a lizard tasting the air.

“Well, I’m-“

She tapped his chest.

“ _Don’t_ make excuses. That stuff is the _worst_. A guy goes for a grope and he’s just so cocky, and girls do it too. I _hate_ that behaviour. Dad too. You helped Ruby out, so I owe you. Damn it, I owe you a smile at least, you’ve been through a date from hell, buddy. You did get to face Sienna though. Dad said that Sienna never really would train someone because she’s one of the best, and it shows in how she moves. When she’s working with regular kickboxing, she’s a star, but that… It’s supposed to be our heritage.”

She laughed, a little darkly to Jaune’s ears, her lilac-coloured eyes turning a tint darker.

“From the jungles we came and we danced the killing dance, the humans fought with blood and pain. Menagerie, our kingdom amongst the isles, where we roam free and broad. It’s… it’s one of the anthems of the homeland, though dad doesn’t like to talk much about the traditions. We beat back the Japs though.”

A soft snicker, as Yang gave a shake of the head, her hair cascading over her shoulders. With the short top that she wore and her bared midriff, she looked like someone who was going to fight, a smile on her lips.

“Come around tomorrow, let’s get a spar going or something. If Sienna’s taught you the basics, I want to see whether you can improve to give her a challenge. She gets more interested in men who can challenge her, don’t you know?”

She was under the impression that Sienna might like him, for some reason. That couldn’t be further from the truth, he was just some guy who didn’t even know the right way to date a girl.

“We’re just coworkers. She’d not be interested in someone like me. You’re joking, aren’t you?”

Yang grinned, looking at him and placing her hands behind her back, her chest pushed forward provocatively.

“Am I? Or am I interested in a cute little stud like you, huh? All girls like a bad boy, don’t you know?”

She was definitely giving him vibes that she was messing with him, just like his sisters. He snorted, starting to laugh at her.

“Hey! Hot babe here, complaining about no bad boy Arcs here! Damn it, can’t I just say that I’m interested in you, blondie?”

Taiyang’s expression behind Yang definitely was telling him to respond in the negative.

“I’m pretty sure that your father would beat me to death. He’s also behind you, so you shouldn’t tease too much, Yang.”

Yang turned around and her tail flicked back and forth.

“Jaune, you should go home. I am sure that Yang will be happy to exercise with you tomorrow, under _my_ supervision. Around ten, perhaps?”

He nodded, the man looking sternly at his daughter, who wasn’t speaking up yet. Normally, Yang would be speaking loudly, but it was silence that was given.

He cycled back home, aware of the things which had happened. He was just unattractive, like he’d always been told. He’d be a girl’s best friend, but never a dating prospect, all because he knew little about how to be a good boyfriend. All he had was his work and the gym right now, and Sienna had told him to be there on time.

* * *

“Jaune, you asshole!”

Jennifer accused him the moment he got home, right outside of the garage, her glasses on her face, her face showing clearly that she wasn't happy with his actions. He kept feeling something inside him well up, something that made him feel angry. Was it fair that he got immediately assaulted when he came home?

No.

Was it right that Jennifer should be screeching at him with him unaware of what was the topic of said screeching?

No.

_‘Just hit them in the face.’_

The thought was not normal, he knew. He had listened to Sienna, but this was still his sister.

“Margret told me about you two getting robbed! Why didn’t you do anything to defend her?! Are you even a man?!”

He did not feel like a man, really. He didn’t feel like he had the ability to be a man, not like how he would need to be to sate the needs of his family, his father telling him to be forward and his sister telling him to be a man who let a woman be herself.

“You left her alone, to go through a bad part of town and her car was torched! Don’t you know that she could’ve been killed? Where were you to defend her?!”

Disgust welled up inside him, knowing that Jennifer wouldn’t shut up. She wouldn’t shut up about it, about Margret, that horrible date, that feeling of being touched.

“Jaune! Are you even listening, I’m talking to you!”

He looked at her and felt at peace, as he smiled. Whatever kind of smile he made, Jennifer actually looked a little taken aback by it.

“I’m sorry, Jennifer. I should’ve accompanied her to her home, where we would have sex, like she said we would.”

Disgust on Jennifer’s face showed clearly.

“She’s too good for a man like you! She’s into Ethan, this was just a practice date! You disgusting little creep, I’m-“

He tuned her out, pushing past her. She followed after him, as disgust welled up further in the pit of his stomach. Bitterness and bile and anger flashed through his mind, a venomous feeling inside him welling up.

_‘Why don’t you ask whether I’m alright?’_

Jennifer had always been concerned for other people, wanting to help out the world, just like their aunt had. It had been nice when she’d been younger, when _he’d_ been younger and it had been games that they had in common. He’d like to go back to that time, because she had been much more tolerable back then.

“Jaune, answer me, I’m not-“

She tugged on his shirt and he stopped himself from balling his fist and punching at the last moment, freezing up before the motion was completed. She wore glasses. If he hit her, they might shatter and she might be hurt. That wasn’t something he wanted to do. He felt angry, but she was still a sister.

You protected your family.

“They had _guns_ , Jenny. They just told Margret to leave, and then they stole my money too.”

He’d been let off with a ‘get going’ from the two men, who hadn’t spared him the time of day after they’d gotten the money from Margret. He’d had more in his wallet, but the girl had offended them for some reason. It might be the attitude, he supposed. It was not lady-like.

“You should’ve…”

She faltered, a look that would be concern, or at least something resembling it, on her face suddenly, as she seemed to parse the way that things had gone for them at that date. It was a habit that she had, leaping to a conclusion without further thought, so smart, but never thinking about the next moment.

“Are you okay?”

He raised his shirt, showing her that there were no extra bullet holes.

“They told me to scram after they got my money. I got back to the café and managed to get a ride with the barista, we’re….”

They were sort of friends. Sienna was a sort of friend.

“kind of acquainted.”

Jennifer let him go, looking at him, trying to find an expression to use. She floundered, looking more uncertain than the rash anger she’d shown before.

“Good, I mean… You’re still alive, that’s good.”

The concern was still there and he felt himself calm, as he pulled his shirt down again, entering the kitchen, Jennifer trailing behind him, a little quieter than before. His father was sitting at the table, clearly waiting for dinner to be served, his mother was busy with creating the next dish, a large oven dish that seemed to require onions.

_‘It’ll be bad breath for a few days, it feels…’_

“Had a nice meeting with your boss, Jaune?”

Jaune sat down, as his father looked to Jennifer, clearing his throat.

“You’re up for your test, Jennifer. Do your best.”

Jennifer looked a little nervous, as she swallowed. There was a lot of money tied up in that inheritance, his aunt having been a very wealthy woman, his mother turning to Jennifer and trying to offer some assurance.

“You’ll still get enough, Jennifer. I know some of the terms, but the other part was written by that ghastly woman, because they always did things together… Now go and wash your hands and help me with cutting these onions, Jennifer.”

Jennifer obeyed, there being no murmurs about the patriarchy or anything like that, Jaune feeling tired and a little restless, as the world seemed to have come to a halt, with his eyes glancing at the clock and finding that the arms had barely moved.

He laid down on his bed earlier than he’d expected, not even nine at night, knowing that he’d need to get some rest if he was tired. He went to the side of his room where he’d stored stuff he liked, pulling one of the containers open and looking at the comic book of Bonan the Barbarian.

The cover was original, even with the reprint that’d come out a few years back, as he opened the first magazine, seeing the heroic figure of Bonan the Barbarian inked there in black and white, his hair swept back, masculine features clearly defined, muscles defined and masculine, a simple loincloth and a hide-bound blade-strap visible.

_‘I’m not much like you… but I try.’_

He wasn’t going to be saving a princess, but looking at the pictures, he knew that there would at least be an image of what a man was supposed to be, remembering faintly how his aunt had laughed when she’d first shown him her collection.

_“Of course not, he’s a manly man! Bonan comes to save the princess and to carry her off and do… ehh… Well, you’re probably finding out when you’re older. When a man and a woman get happy feelings, they want to be close. Only when they’re older, though, say… 18? Selma always puts it better than I do. She’s very sick, you know? She’s so pale, and I know that she’s trying to keep herself upbeat. I want to help her so bad, because that’s what a hero does, right? Now, go and find your father, alright?”_

He loved his family, and he knew that they loved him back.

It felt tough sometimes. Really tough.

He wished he’d gotten to know his aunt a little better, she’d always been like a cool aunt to him, with his sisters oftentimes commenting that he was getting preferential treatment because he was the only boy. It didn’t really make much sense to him, but Jennifer was five years older than him. The woman must’ve had enough time with his older sisters to coddle and spoil them, so it had been his turn.

Bonan the Barbarian was a manly man, and Jaune Arc _wasn’t_ a manly man. He’d at least attempt to become a manly man.

That would be a goal he’d go for.

* * *

**Yes, the after-effects of sexual assault can linger for quite some time. Writing a story like this that is half-smut half-plot is something that makes people invested in it. People will always enjoy the smut more, but the characters have to have character to _be_ the characters they are.  
**

**Onto options, since this chapter had none:**

**The Jaune/Blake/Sun threesome is for the next chapter!**

**Give me suggestions as far as sexual positions go. Consider that they’d be at Kali’s house, that Sun and Blake and Jaune have to have sex, and that it can’t be stuff that’s gross. Condoms mandatory, scene/setting things, no real super-duper rough stuff that ends with torn-out hair and such.**

**Since this is a project with audience input, I thought I’d let you guys offer the kinks (The ones in the comments will be accepted, and tallied, and then put into the story) for the scene. So, to re-iterate - Condoms are mandatory (Cuz Sienna does safety first), it's involving Blake, Sun and Jaune, and it's at a pretty damn fancy home. Pizza couriers getting paid au natural? Something like Neon? Suggest it, and I'll see whether I can stuff it in. It's a first threesome scene, so it's more focused around 'who does who and how' dynamics than real 'oh god, these guys are so great at porn'.**

**Have fun with that.**

**I look forward to those comments, heh.**


End file.
